


Twisted Existence

by orphan_account



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence, War, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 84,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo is at war with Soul Society, joining with Aizen in Hueco Mundo in the hopes of defeating those who have made his life a bitter hell - his ultimate goal, Aizen himself. Ichigo works to rid of him and his treachery along with two certain Sexta and Octava Espadas - the three becoming much closer as they do so. Threesome, Szay/Ichi/Grimm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Promise Has Been Made

**Author's Note:**

> Re-uploaded here from my fanfiction account. 
> 
> This was my first chaptered story which I ever wrote and uploaded on FFN. It's also probably one of my most popular works so far over there, and is the only story I've seen which has these particular characters (Szayel, Ichigo and Grimmjow) in a threesome. There was a prequel story to this, called 'Our Beginnings: Prologue to Twisted Existence' which is GrimmSzay - and I'll be uploading that here when I'm finished with this. 
> 
> All the warnings are in the tags and summary :)
> 
> Last minute note: The plot for this was not so well thought out, being my first major story and all. I felt it was concentrating far too much on the sex (of which there are two very detailed chapters filled with smut, smut and more smut) to make up for all the flaws everywhere else. 
> 
> Rated explicit because of said sex as well as Grimmjow's rather lovely vocabulary. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this! :D

Orange.

Like the scented leaves of summer trees falling during the onslaught of the changing seasons.

Like the bright rays of the sun reflected in the golden clouds adorning the ocean's bronzed sunset.

Like the shimmering wisps of the autumn festival's fireworks spreading messages of hope and joy across the land.

In his centuries old lifetime, he had seen many things which spoke of the warm colour representing adventure, freedom and strength.

Yet never before, in Soul Society or anywhere else for that matter, had Aizen Sousuke been truly fascinated with the deep hue. Not until a certain brash, intrepid and downright infuriating young teenager had been so bold as to storm Seireitei to rescue Kuchiki Rukia of the Gotei 13's 13th Division, the adopted sister to the 28th head of the noble Kuchiki house, Kuchiki Byakuya.

From that moment on, Aizen had found he had taken a certain interest in the colour.

Not for what the colour represented – but for the boy whose hair was a vibrant shock of the hue. The boy…  _and his abilities_.

Yes, he had known all about this wonder child born eighteen years ago – indeed, he knew a great deal of things which should have never been known to shinigami. He was, after all, the being who had transcended the very essence of spirit life to that of the Otherworld. Hollows.

And this boy… was  _definitely_ of interest to him.

_Kurosaki Ichigo_.

Bringing his hand to his forehead, resting his cheek against the splayed fingers caressing his face underneath his locks of brown hair, Aizen allowed a smile to grace his features as he gazed at the monitor in front of him. Feedback of a number of the Kurosaki boy's fights were unravelling before his eyes – not for the first time these past few months. The boy was intriguing; having developed Hollow powers at the age of fifteen (all according to Aizen's plans, of course), and learning how to control the beast within himself over such a relatively small timeframe was astounding, the immense reiatsu the youth possessing only making his value to the scheming shinigami traitor much more profound.

He would be a useful tool in the upcoming war.

By having Kurosaki on his side, Aizen could mould the boy into the ideal soldier, to fight for him, kill for him. To serve him as loyally as the Espada.

He would be the perfect weapon to destroy Soul Society.

And the Gotei 13 knew this, too.

After all, they had refrained from making any attempt to capture the traitorous Division 3, 5 and 9 captains when they ascended to the land of the Hollows – Hueco Mundo. They merely stated that they needed time to regroup and assess the current situation – to not make any decisions until they had all of the facts.

They told the boy to simply "lie and wait until he was further made aware of the predicament".

In reality, they were afraid to admit that they knew of Aizen's plans all along – to enter Hueco Mundo and gather an army, to destroy Karakura Town and create the King's Key. They avoided passing this knowledge along to the hot-headed teen, perceiving him to jump fool heartedly into the fray and inevitably pounce into the waiting arms of the man who was aiming for him to make that very move.

Aizen would have the boy in an instant.

It would all be over.

The shinigami traitor chuckled, his deep voice rumbling in his throat as he laughed at the stupidity of those in Soul Society.

They had only made gaining the boy much, much easier for him.

By shutting Kurosaki off from their knowledge and insight, he was being repressed from what he had come to believe his duties as substitute shinigami and protector of Karakura Town were to be. He had fallen slowly into a tumultuous pit of despair inside his mind – no one would help him. No one would come.

Until now.

_Yes_ , Aizen thought as he reclined in his chair, switching the monitors off and gazing pensively into the black nothingness of the empty screens before him,  _you have made him easier to claim as my soldier. I thank you, Yamamoto Genryuusai. Without you and the Gotei 13, none of this would have been possible. You have paved the way for greatness for me and the new addition to my 'family'._

_It will not be long now._

_I will have the boy's powers, and your world will crumble._

_Of that, I assure you._

* * *

"Somethin' wrong, Aizen-taichou? Yer lookin' much too serious fer yer own good. It'll make ya look all old."

Watching the brown haired man from where he was seated in his chair, all silent and unmoving in the darkened room save for the occasional rustle of cloth as the man shifted in his seat every so often, the silver haired form of Ichimaru Gin waited at the door for a response to his quip. All he received was a vague murmur of acknowledgment that his presence was noted.

The corners of his sly, split-faced smile drew tighter and Gin strode forwards silently.

"Yer thinkin' 'bout that Kurosaki kid again, ain't ya?"

"Yes… I am." Came the reply.

Now standing so he was next to the reclining elder male, Gin tilted his head to gaze slightly under the lids of his ever-closed eyes towards the other shinigami traitor. He noted that by the look on his face, Aizen had finally come to a decision on what was to be done about the teenager.

"So what 'ave ya decided?"

Aizen's lips formed into a slight smile.

"Ever observant as always, Gin."

"O' course." The silver haired man replied breezily.

Aizen pressed his fingertips slightly together as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees; his gaze redirected back to the black television monitors.

"The time has come. I have been observing the boy and I deem that we should begin to make our move presently. The Gotei 13 are growing restless with the threat of the Winter War, though they will be in shock when they learn that their battle will occur sooner than expected. This will weaken them, which is good. It shall also bide enough time to obtain Kurosaki and bring him to our side. Gin," the elder male suddenly spoke up in a louder tone, turning his head to gaze at his grinning companion, "call the Espada. Arrange a meeting. Their acceptance of the boy is crucial to our plan."

Gin inclined his head in a slight nod of confirmation at this and turned around to sweep out of the room, his Arrancar shihakushou billowing gently behind him as he did so.

As soon as he sensed the other's presence fade away, Aizen returned his gaze back to the screens.

* * *

"Thank you all for assembling at such short notice. I am aware that this may be somewhat inconvenient to most of you." Aizen's voice rang out across the meeting hall, his brown eyed gaze sweeping over the ten people gathered at the elongated ovular centre table.

Ten pairs of eyes gazed back at him, their expressions unreadable.

This was the only time in which every elite member of the Espada had sat at full attention during these sessions. They were given the report that war would soon be upon them, and that their lord had obtained a weapon which would enable them to ensure complete victory over the threat of Soul Society.

A couple of heads turned to inspect this way and that, evidently searching the otherwise empty room to catch some glimpse of this concealed weapon.

"As Gin has already informed you, the time is finally upon us to exact our long awaited punishment on Soul Society, my friends. If you will focus your attention on the projector, I will now reveal to you that which I have been seeking for many months now. Our new ally, which will turn our fortunes in this war."

As Aizen spoke, a translucent spherical object immediately began spinning and whirring a few centimetres from the white-washed wood of the table, emitting a faint static sound before blaring forth a hologram image of a young man, barely out of his teens, with vibrant orange locks of hair.

A few eyes widened.

This?  _This_ was what had held Aizen-sama in fascination for these past months? A  _human_?

Scattered mumblings erupted forth from the gathered group; whispers of disbelief, some of approval, and others of uncertainty.

Two of the ten gathered remained silent, however.

Trailing his gaze over the holographic visual, cyan eyes locked intently upon the image of the boy's form. A wild blue haired male - handsome in features with a slight feral air to his smile, his right cheek adorned with a skeletal-like mask and his black and white clothing loose fitting, his open jacket revealing an expanse of toned, muscled flesh and his corded arms equally muscular as they grasped in a resting position on the tabletop – considered the sight before him.

_This boy…_

"What's his name?" He spoke out, not intending his rough voice to carry throughout the now-silent room as it did upon his question being voiced.

Aizen looked at him.

"I'm glad you asked, Grimmjow. His name is Kurosaki Ichigo."

Sexta Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez nodded faintly, returning his cyan eyed gaze back to the visual.

"But Aizen-sama, this young 'Kurosaki Ichigo' is a human! Getting him involved with this war would be too dangerous… for both sides…" A lighter, musical voice blurted out.

Everyone gathered turned their gaze to look at the pink haired male who had interjected.

His face delicate yet carrying an air of strength, his figure slight and lean and his golden eyes glinting underneath narrow white rimmed glasses – the remainder of his Hollow mask – the male ran a hand through his hair for a moment, his eyes not once leaving the hologram.

Grimmjow looked at his fellow Espada member, the Octava Espada, Szayelaporro Granz. He could tell just by looking at the younger man that he was as deeply concerned about this matter as he was. Trying to recruit this boy, a teenager and a human no less, would lead to nothing but death for the youth. Though not open about it with the others for obvious reasons, Grimmjow and Szayel had long since reserved doubts about Aizen's so-called 'leadership' within Hueco Mundo and its palace, Las Noches.

Though by no means merciful beings, the pair still regained a sense of honour. And dragging in those who would lose themselves to a pointless cause did not bode well with either of them.

Seeing his pink haired friend's glance at first the projected image of the orange haired boy, then those golden eyes flicking up briefly to lock into cyan blue, Grimmjow knew that he was not the only one who was currently experiencing conflicted emotions over this young man.

Aizen would lead him to his death. And if he didn't, the teen would end up begging for his end long before his time.

"Be that as it may, Szayelaporro, this boy possesses a rather unique set of abilities, as well as an exceptional pronounced reiatsu. He has overwhelming power. I have seen him with my very eyes, and believe me, I know his worth. Therefore, the substitute shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo shall be taken to Hueco Mundo."

Whilst he continued, Grimmjow and Szayel falling silent after his explanation, Aizen could not help the smile which formed as he concluded. The time to act, was now.

_My Espada are expendable. You however, Kurosaki Ichigo, are not. It is imperative that you make your way to me. But of course… I already know you will._

* * *

At the same time, deep below in the World of the Living, the sun began to climb over the rooftops of Karakura Town, the warmth of the light highlighting the trees and streets with a lazy glow. One such person was among those beginning their preparations for the new day, his orange hair ruffling in the cool breeze as it caressed his face and neck.

Warm brown eyes gazing thoughtfully up at the blue sky, Kurosaki Ichigo took in a deep breath and held it for a minute of silence.

Something was going to happen today.

He could feel it.


	2. The Pact Has Been Sealed

His footfalls echoing around the darkened marble corridor, Grimmjow's eyes narrowed as his mind clouded with the information Aizen had recently imparted with the Espada.

He was unable to quell his swirling anger knowing that the boy having Hollow powers, had just branded him to be hunted for life by the treacherous ex-shinigami that had claimed dominion over Las Noches.

At first, he had disregarded this concern for the boy simply as knowledge that he would know what would happen to the kid if he was brought to Hueco Mundo – he had seen it happen before, after all. Aizen, the smarmy, sycophantic bastard, had lured Hollows and stray shinigami to Las Noches previously.

Only to dispose of them the very moment they ceased to be of use.

His teeth grit together tightly and his hand fisted up so his knuckles were white against his tanned skin; Grimmjow could remember hearing those pained and tortured cries echoing throughout the entirety of the palace, just as audibly as his footsteps echoed now throughout this empty hallway. That time served as a reminder that Aizen cared little for those whom he had tricked into his service. The Espada included. He had them all by a leash.

The surge of wrath burst through his chest, his reiatsu temporarily flickering at heated levels before he willed himself to calm down as he continued on his way.

Running his other hand through his shock of blue hair, Grimmjow let loose a deep sigh.

No… this fear he had for Kurosaki Ichigo went a little beyond concern for the youth's wellbeing. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he was so similar to the Espada – having a Hollow side, yet still retaining the abilities of a shinigami.

The Arrancar were, after all, Hollows who had gained shinigami powers.

_Nah_ …  _that's not really it, either. Fucking hell, I'm blundering in the dark here_.

Another sigh fell from his lips as he paused in his tracks outside of a large cream coloured door which was slightly ajar – as he knew it would be.

He spared a swift glance from one end of the corridor to the other. It was still deserted. Satisfied, he stepped forwards into the expansive room in front of him, shutting the door quietly as he did so.

He was met with the familiar warm-glow lighting which accompanied the extensive laboratory; test tubes and beakers were set up here and there, some filled with smoking dark liquids, others clear, and the remainder brimming with chemicals coloured in deep and vibrant hues.

A saddened smile passed Grimmjow's lips as he continued past the metal tables. He knew that something was deeply troubling his long-time friend and partner if the equipment was laid out but not being attended to. It was a habit of his. He went to the trouble of setting up only to abandon the project for the sake of something to do to keep him occupied when he was mulling over thoughts which had him exasperated.

It was a wonder his scientific mind was allowed any chance for rest half of the time.

Turning the corner at the end of rows of recording equipment, Grimmjow halted from where he saw the man resting his hands against a desk facing a set of monitors, his head bowed and his eyes unfocused on the data in front of him.

"What should we do?"

The man lifted his head when he heard the other speak, and he straightened up to gaze at the Sexta who was observing him by one of the tables. A tired smile passed his lips, his delicate features strained into a look of heavy contemplation under his glasses, his slim form turning to face the other fully as he approached.

"I don't know." Szayel responded with a heavy sigh, strands of his bubble gum coloured hair falling over his eyes as he shook his head.

Grimmjow nodded, the two of them knowing only far too well that Aizen would betray everyone the moment he gained the upper hand in this war. Including the boy, if he managed to get his hands on him.

"Maybe we should tell the others. The rest of 'em deserve to know what that bastard is planning on doing." Grimmjow suggested, his words laced with a heavy bite of fury.

Szayel's lips curved into a softened smile at his partner's bold tenacity before he shook his head.

"No… not yet, anyway. We would need proof – proof which Aizen is not likely to give us, somehow."

Grimmjow snorted in annoyance. It was useless. Szayel was right.

"But we can't just sit back here and wait for him to fuck us over and use the kid." He retorted quietly.

Szayel's gaze sharpened – that boy was the very object of his preoccupied thoughts before the blue haired male had arrived.

"No, indeed we cannot. But even if we  _did_ try to intervene somehow to ensure that Kurosaki Ichigo never makes it here, it would still spell nothing but ruin. Either way, Aizen will have him. That's how things have always been. The best we can hope for Grimmjow, I think, is to ensure that we look after the boy when he arrives. Which, he will – whether willingly or by force, I don't know… he is a substitute shinigami though, yes?"

Grimmjow nodded.

"Then if that is the case, he would still have some loyalty towards Soul Society. He knows of Aizen, surely. So if he was to come here, it would be to find some means of helping bring about his downfall. I intend to fully make sure that happens. I will even help him." Szayel concluded, his tone focused and clear, full of intent.

A widened smile broke out on Grimmjow's face, his bright blue eyes alight with a look of mixed pride and the joy that was akin to a fight.

"I hope that by 'I', you were actually referring to 'we'?"

Szayel chuckled.

"I was, Grimmjow. I know you feel the same about this matter."

"Yeah…" The smile lessened on the taller man's face and he sighed again, his eyes locking onto Szayel's golden irises.

"And Kurosaki?"

The Octava lowered his gaze to one of the tables, a dark clouded look passing his face for a moment.

"Aizen should never have set his eyes on that boy." He answered softly, a tone of malice in his normally melodic voice.

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed.

"No… he shouldn't have."

Their decision had been made – unvoiced yet both still hearing the meaning in the short silence that followed. This boy was undoubtedly special, and the pair would do all they could for him. Though some silent, deep part of themselves wondered if it was because they wanted him for their own, no matter how fleeting a time before Soul Society inevitably came looking for him to take him away.

The silence continued until Grimmjow reached out a hand and carefully tucked away a strand of loose hair which had fallen back across Szayel's right eye. The slighter man blinked and re-emerged from his thoughts, a faint smile passing his lips as he did so, leaning his head slightly into the warm touch of the other male.

"I should get back to work." He murmured quietly after a while.

Grimmjow nodded, withdrawing his hand and making to head off before turning his head and eyeing the Octava.

"Will you be alright?" He asked.

It wasn't so much of a question directed towards the younger man's wellbeing – the Sexta knew that the other would be perfectly fine here. It was a question directed to the current situation as a whole.

Szayel nodded, understanding the full meaning of the taller man's inquiry.

Grimmjow allowed a small smile to grace his lips before he turned around, the echoes of his footsteps fading soon after. Szayel continued to stand there for a moment, chewing his lip in thought. A soft sigh left his throat before he redirected his attention back to the data monitors.

* * *

It was strange how something so serene and promising could change in the flicker of a second, morphing into that which inspired dread and a foreboding omen.

That was the feeling Kurosaki Ichigo held as he continued to gaze into the blue depths of the sky above him. The sun was shining, white clouds floating on a gentle, lazy breeze, children's laughter filling the air as they prepared for another day of school.

Yet the eighteen year old could not shake the heavy feeling the sky brought him this morning.

Looking down at the windowsill he was gripping tightly with his hands, he stepped back from the window, drawing it closed. He turned his gaze to his room, his brown eyes locked deep in thought.

_This feeling…_

It was akin to the lulling calm before the imminent storm. It had only been a few months since Aizen had fled to Hueco Mundo, and in those few months, nothing, not one thing, had been done by Soul Society to help prevent further destruction. The destruction the teenager  _knew_ would hit home on both sides.

Anger raged in his gut as he punched his fist into the nearby wall, not even wincing as flesh was scraped off of his knuckles with the force of the blow.

No one had been to inform him.

Not Rukia, not Renji, not Toushirou or Matsumoto – no one.

When questioning the petite woman whenever she  _did_ spare time to inspect the town, Rukia's responses had always been the same.

" _Yamamoto-soutaichou dono wants us to wait and see. It's too early for us to act yet, Ichigo."_

The orange haired youth snorted.

Bullshit.

Aizen was already starting his first wave of attack, and they knew it. They didn't want the substitute shinigami to get in the way.

But what angered him the most, was that he was being ignored, left out – cast aside like he was nothing. After all he had done for that fucking place, too.

It cut him right to the heart how Ishida, Inoue and Chad seemed to be too quiet lately around him. They had obviously been informed by Soul Society about what was to happen. But, like the 'good little soldiers' that they had suddenly become, they merely shrugged it off when Ichigo questioned them. They acted as if nothing had happened at all.

Even that lecherous little hat and clog wearing shopkeeper, Urahara Kisuke, had been unusually tame as of late.

It was becoming so much that Ichigo often had more than half a mind to scream out at Soul Society and his friends with a Getsuga Tenshou if that was what it took to make them see sense. Goddammit, he would  _not_ be tossed aside so easily.

So for the treatment he had received, he gave back just as good as he got. He began cutting himself off from the others, not bothering to answer their concerned questions or calls. If he was to be treated as nothing, then so be it. They would also be seen as nothing to him in return.

A cautious knock on his door made him snap his head up to gaze at the form of his little sister Karin standing there, shaking slightly and looking pale.

"Ichi-nii… are you… ok?"

It took less than a second for Ichigo to realise that through his anger, he had been pulsing reiatsu and blanketing the house with its dense wrath. Karin was exceptionally sensitive to this – she could, after all, see ghosts just like her older brother. She knew of him being a shinigami.

Ichigo quickly tried his best to calm himself down, judging he had held back enough when Karin's shoulders ceased trembling.

"Yeah… I'm sorry, Karin." He whispered, striding forwards and wrapping his arms around the slender form of his little sister. Karin quickly wrapped her slight arms around him in return, burying her head against her brother's chest and shutting her eyes. Ichigo's heart gave a painful wrench as he saw how much he had hurt her.

"The sky's too heavy today… please… please be careful, Ichi-nii." Karin implored shakily, her voice quiet to even her own ears.

Ichigo picked her up in his arms, holding her close as he began walking out of his room, making his way downstairs to the kitchen from where he could already hear Yuzu beginning the preparations for today's breakfast.

"I will, Karin… I promise." He answered, gently setting her down once he had reached the foot of the stairs. Karin wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, taking in a deep breath and causing Ichigo's heart to jolt in regret once more. She never cried.

She managed to smile slightly in response before turning around and making her way to the table to begin setting it up.

Ichigo sighed heavily as he watched her walk off, his hands clenching by his sides. This war would be the death of him, he realised. Not the war with Aizen, but his own personal war with Soul Society.

Letting these troubling thoughts slide for the meantime as Yuzu turned to greet her older brother and twin sister with a cheerful smile, Ichigo sat down at the table to begin his breakfast.

* * *

The garganta ripped through the heavens with a tearing strain, the humans below oblivious to the pitch-black gateway which had sundered across the sky.

Two figures emerged forward from the darkened pits surrounding them, stepping forth into the sunlit World of the Living and marvelling silently at the colours, sights, sounds and smells.

"Looks a lot different from when I was 'ere last." A deep grumbling voice spoke up as the build of a tall, heavyset male observed the rows of cars and people below. It had been some hundreds of years ago that he was last human.

"We are not here to waste idle time on meaningless chatter." A cold, emotionless voice responded, the slighter, leaner figure of a pale-skinned black haired male emerging to stand next to the other. Emerald green slitted eyes focused back and forth on the land, as though searching for something.

"Che, ya always  _were_  a little shit for details, Ulquiorra." The large man grumbled.

The man named Ulquiorra slowly turned his unblinking gaze towards the crass male.

"Our mission is to locate Kurosaki Ichigo and speak with him concerning Aizen-sama's wishes. You would do well to remember your place, Yammy." He spoke quietly, his monotonous voice revealing a threat deep within.

Yammy scoffed, hulking forwards and crossing his meaty arms over his humongous chest.

"Alrigh' then. So where is he?"

Ulquiorra continued to stride forwards, his eyes resuming their searching of the housing and people below.

"He will come to us. We shall wait here until he does so."

Another scoffed grumble was his sign of acknowledgement.

* * *

Tedious.

That was the one word which Ichigo could use to sum up those six hours of school, all day, every day over the week.

Even the weekends had gained that title.

The same dreariness of living and yet not being able to do  _anything_ to fight, to help, gnawed at him endlessly from the moment he opened his eyes till the moment he shut them for sleep. That, and the foreboding feeling of heaviness from this morning still ever-present in the air, did nothing to help ease his mood as he began making his way back home in the late afternoon.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

"Ichigo!"

"Kurosaki!"

He ignored his friends' cries. He wanted to be left alone. After all, why should he bother to listen to them when they had shut him out just as effectively as he was shutting himself away from the world? He was always under the impression that friendship meant sharing everything, from the good to the bad. Apparently, he was wrong.

It was a means to get stabbed in the back like a cold, hard blade.

Ichigo found himself preferring the latter. At least the majority of the time that wound was able to heal.

Speeding his strides so his legs could carry him away from the annoying rabble faster, he turned the street corner, leaving Ishida, Orihime and Chad behind with stunned and pained expressions on their faces.

He didn't care.

In fact he didn't care about anything anymore. All he wanted was to end Aizen and shove a big 'screw you' in Soul Society's face.

He would  _not_ be treated as useless garbage.

He would make them all become very aware of that fact.

Ichigo didn't even care that his reiatsu was pulsing in ebbing waves. Let the Hollows come. He would tear through them all.

He was rather surprised when he turned the next street corner and looked up, only to find himself coming face-to-face with two men.

The teen's brown eyes narrowed slightly as they lowered to see a perfect circular hole adorning the duo's bodies.

No. Not men.

Arrancar.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. We knew you would meet us here." One of them spoke in a quiet monotone – the smaller, slender male with the pale white skin, ebony locks half-hidden underneath a jagged horned mask resting along the left side of his head, his slitted emerald green eyes made pronounced by teal tear tracks running down his cheeks.

The other Arrancar, a tall, wide male with a half-mask on his jaw, his hair tied back behind his head, looked on with no real interest in his beady eyes.

"Oh yeah? What do you want? How do you know my name?" Ichigo asked with weary caution, not in the mood for this right now.

The only thing that had stopped him from reaching for his combat pass was the fact that these two had not made any move toward him which signified they wished to fight. Rather, they appeared only to desire to speak with him.

The orange haired teen had no doubt that these were the two from this morning which had accompanied the feeling of dread he had experienced.

"How we know of you is irrelevant, Kurosaki Ichigo. As to what we want however, we are only here to deliver a message." The pale skinned male continued.

Ichigo snorted.

"From who? Aizen?" He asked, a smile which lacked any emotion whatsoever passing his lips.

The slender man remained silent, confirming Ichigo's question.

The youth sighed.

"What does he want?"

"He wishes to extend his hospitality towards you, Kurosaki Ichigo. I and my associate here, have been sent to find you and impart with you these words. He knows of your Hollow powers, and of your recent struggles with Soul Society. They are holding back on you, singling you out in the hopes that you will back down. You are a waste of their time and resources. Even your so-called 'friends' have forsaken you. Is this not the case?"

Ichigo's jaw clenched as those hated words passed the seemingly emotionless male's lips. His hand tightened by his side.

"Tell me," he managed to bite out, barely keeping a reign on his growing reiatsu, "why should I go join with him, which I assume is what you're saying behind the lines here, when he is going to destroy all three of our worlds within the blink of an eye?"

The beefy-looking male finally turned his attention back to the two in front of him, now listening with full intent.

If the slighter, pale skinned male held any reaction to Ichigo's words, he didn't show it outwardly. But Ichigo noted with slight satisfaction that the man took a moment longer in replying.

"He believes that in due time, you will make the right choice."

Ichigo scoffed.

"I see." He smirked.

"We will come back tomorrow evening." The cold male continued, turning around and reaching out his hand to open a garganta in front of him and his comrade. The air once more became heavy with the pull of reishi around the deathly black of the leviathan hole in the street.

As he stepped forth, his head turned to gaze unblinkingly at Ichigo out of the corner of his emerald green eyes.

"When we do, you will come with us."

And with that the void closed, leaving Ichigo once more alone on the street, the stone-like male's parting words filling the air with more threat than the garganta had.

All was silent for a moment which seemed to last a lifetime.

Ichigo felt himself seething with anger at what the unusual male had said. But what sickened the orange haired youth to the core was that he had found some truth in those words.

Taking a deep breath, he gripped his forehead with his shaking hand and continued forwards towards his home, that brief encounter leaving a turbulent mess within his mind.

The last thing he would ever do would be to join up with the likes of Aizen.

Soul Society were biding their time – falsifying a façade of uncertainty as to what Aizen was planning on doing, and keeping Ichigo from their affairs.

His friends had been made aware. They had been persuaded to leave Ichigo out of this.

They knew that Ichigo would be the only one to stop Aizen. He was not under the effect of the man's Kyouka Suigetsu.

Aizen wanted Ichigo because of his Hollow powers – without a doubt, the treacherous male would teach Ichigo how to better control his abilities as a bribe in order to win him over fully to his cause.

Those two Arrancar also knew Aizen's true intentions – being quite sharp at reading other's faces, Ichigo had seen that brief moment of rage and indignation at the mention of Aizen destroying not only the World of the Living and Soul Society, but Hueco Mundo as well.

He had been left alone, the only one willing to fight to bring down the tyrant once and for all. Everyone had abandoned him. Treated him like trash.

As these thoughts flew through Ichigo's brain, the youth found that as he glanced up at the sign blazing 'Kurosaki Clinic' in white katakana and kanji upon the front of his home, he had come to a decision.

If he couldn't beat him like this, he would join him.

Only then would he have some chance to truly end the fight.


	3. Into the Devil's Maw

"Onii-chan, you haven't touched your dinner… is something wrong?"

Ichigo lifted his head to fix his gaze upon the soft brown eyes of his sister Yuzu, who was watching him with an expression of uncertainty and worry. Dinner had already been placed down on the table, and everyone had begun eating. Except for him.

"What? Oh no, I'm fine Yuzu. Just not very hungry right now is all." He shrugged, managing an easy smile.

This caused her to form a small 'o' shape with her mouth before she smiled in understanding.

"That's ok, onii-chan. I can heat up your food for later if you want it then, alright?"

Ichigo smiled a little more.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks, Yuzu."

And with that, he sat up and began to make his way to his room.

As he departed, Karin and the father of the boy and girls, Kurosaki Isshin, watched Ichigo's retreating form. Both he and Karin were only far too aware of the somewhat changed mood of Ichigo's from the time he had returned home yesterday afternoon, all up until now at dinner.

Something had happened to make him act this way.

Isshin sipped at a glass of water, sighing internally as he knew the cause of this sudden attitude. He had even stopped his usual antics around the house of terrorising his son because of this.

He had pulled Ichigo aside just before dinner, his face serious in this rare time when he meant business by what he was saying.

" _Ichigo, do whatever you think is right. I am, and have always been, so proud of you. No matter what."_

His son had given a faint smile in response.

" _Yeah… thanks dad. You'll look after Karin and Yuzu?"_

" _Yeah, I will. Don't worry about us."_

"…  _Thank you."_

He hadn't told Karin or Yuzu where he was going, and Isshin knew that it would be better for all of them if they didn't know. So he had kept to his son's desires and told his daughters that their elder brother would be staying out of town with some friends for a while.

He didn't say how long for, because even he didn't know what would happen as soon as Ichigo left.

Isshin allowed a faint smile to cross his lips as he drained the rest of his water, replacing the now-empty glass back on the table.

_Ichigo… good luck._

* * *

Sprawled out on his bed and already in his shinigami form, Ichigo gazed unseeingly at the ceiling, waiting. The window was left open on purpose.

He didn't react to anything, not even at Kon who had begun fussing around about being unceremoniously flung into the closet, the mod soul raging and banging against the doors which were slid to in front of him. Ichigo had only spared a brief look at the lion before murmuring a quiet "take my body to Urahara-san", then he had tossed the animal into the wardrobe when he had begun protesting.

The sound of the alarm clock ticking away next to his ear went as unnoticed as anything else. The orange haired teen was too deep in his thoughts about what he was doing to even waste a single second's glance towards other matters.

No one would know where he went.

He hadn't told anyone.

They would come looking for him, and he wouldn't be there.

And that was fine by him.

As if on cue to only intensify the overall gloomy depression of these inner musings, the tell-tale familiar ripping of one dimension opening into another sounded from outside, bringing with it the same sense of foreboding as the sky was torn apart by a blackened void.

Ichigo didn't need to sit up or shift his gaze to find out what lay await in the night. He already knew.

They had come for him.

Giving an empty smile at the irony of the situation, those two from yesterday afternoon appearing tonight to await for Ichigo, who would willingly accept just as the emotionless Arrancar had told him, the youth huffed out a sigh and slowly sat up, readjusting his zanpakutou against his back.

He turned his gaze to the window, not even bothering to send a last glance back at his house as he stepped outside.

Sure enough, in front of the opened garganta, the heavyset taller male and the slender pale skinned man were stationed and ready for him, gazing at him intently.

"Whether you resist or not does not matter in the slightest, Kurosaki Ichigo. You are coming with us. I told you we would be back for you." The familiar monotonous drawl of the green eyed male announced.

Ichigo gave an empty scoff.

"So you've said before. Well you Arrancar don't have to worry. I'm coming. Just cut the crap and let's go already, before I regret my decision."

The taller Arrancar grunted in amusement, whilst Ichigo noted the pale man's heavy eyes widen only the slightest fraction in response to Ichigo's bold statement, before resettling as he turned around.

"Good. Follow us."

Ichigo fell into step behind the slightly shorter male, his eyes narrowing and his fists clenching, his heart racing inside his chest as he became engulfed by the shimmering black around him. The garganta closed behind the taller Arrancar as he shuffled up behind Ichigo; the next second, the World of the Living was completely shut out, the darkness seeming to swallow them whole.

* * *

After what seemed hours, though in reality was only mere minutes, the void in front of them reformed and opened up to reveal an extensive high ceilinged room, the walls glistening with the reflections of the dark floor.

Shielding his eyes momentarily to blink away the sharp glare that assaulted him after the time in near complete darkness, Ichigo took a moment to observe what appeared to be a main hall of some description within Las Noches.

The room was surprisingly warm, even though everything about the location screamed cold and unwelcoming.

"Aizen-sama, we have returned with the boy."

"Ah, excellent news Ulquiorra. I knew I could count on you."

Ichigo froze when he heard that hated, oily voice, bringing his attention back to the centre of the room, the pale man in front of him – the one called Ulquiorra – bowing before turning to the side to take a place in a line of four others whom Ichigo did not notice standing there until now, having been focused on the glare instead.

The giant-like Arrancar behind him grunted and formed what seemingly was a bow of his own, before shuffling over to the opposite line of another four figures.

_Ten of them_ , Ichigo noted, briefly sweeping his gaze over each and every one of them in turn.

_They must be his elite warriors._

A flash of bubble gum pink and a shock of wild blue caught his eye momentarily from the assembled ten, but he was prevented from taking proper notice as the man responsible for all of this rose from the white throne he had been seated in.

"Welcome, Ichigo-kun. I trust your journey here was not too unpleasant?"

Ichigo bristled as that oily, ingratiating voice cut through the air once again, making his skin crawl in repulsion. He forced an indifferent gaze upon his face as he lifted his eyes to find none other than Aizen Sousuke himself standing at the top of a set of stairs leading up from the centre of the room.

He was dressed in a white garb which was similar to that of the clothing the ten others lined along either side of the walls were.

Ichigo said nothing – the mere thought of speaking to that man repulsed him.

Aizen merely smirked, chuckling. His deep voice seemed to reverberate around the hall.

"You are unharmed, which is good. I believe Ulquiorra has already told you why I wish you to be here?"

Ichigo's jaw clenched as he forced himself to relax. He had to go along with this for now. If he had any chance of defeating Aizen, he needed to gain the man's trust. It would not be easy, but he would strive to appear as if he really had rejected Soul Society.

Which he had.

"Yes, he did." He replied.

Aizen nodded, seeming satisfied with this.

"That is most pleasing. I believe that we can go about righting all the wrongs that Soul Society has thrust upon us. Your coming here, Ichigo, has been somewhat of a beacon of light to me. I know how much you have suffered from their lies to you. How your friends have turned on you. No one really understands you, Ichigo. Or so you thought. You will find powerful allies here, I think. We will not lie to you, or betray you. I can see by the look in your eyes that you are sceptical of me – that is a very wise decision. After all, I am not to be trusted."

His smirk widened as he eyed Ichigo's uncomfortable expression.

"But given time, you will learn that even those whom you must be most guarded around will prove to be more valuable to you than you realised. Your inner Hollow, for instance. Though you have been managing by yourself well, there are still times when your control slips. We can allow you to gain full mastery over that beast within you. Your powers are of great interest to me, Ichigo. I will not lie to you as I shall say that that is indeed what has made me wish for you to be here. Of course you will be an excellent soldier in my army. Perhaps by showing Soul Society and the Gotei 13 how much power you truly do possess, when I am defeated and in turn killed by your hand, they shall see the error of their ways."

At this, Ichigo's eyes widened, and he let out an involuntary stutter.

Aizen laughed, the sound deep, rumbling... evil.

"Do not take me for some naïve man, Ichigo. I have lived for centuries. I know infinitely more than you. It does not take much for a genius such as myself to be able to look into your eyes and discover the only reason you allowed yourself to come here willingly was so you could gain my trust, leaving me wide open to attack. Although, that boldness is something lacking here as of late. You intrigue me, Ichigo. I am glad of your resolve to come here, knowing that once you crossed the garganta, there would be no going back. I look forward to seeing how much you progress with us in the future."

That smirk never left his lips as Ichigo began shivering from where he was still standing a few feet away from the staircase. He felt all hope fade away as the shinigami traitor continued with his speech. He should have known that Aizen would see through the weak façade Ichigo had put up. He clenched his hands, taking deep breaths.

He could not go back now.

That was one thing he agreed with the traitor on.

Aizen stepped forwards, beginning to descend the stairs, his hands raised out in a gesture of welcome.

"Ichigo… allow me to introduce you to the Espada. Your new brothers and sisters."

From those words alone, Ichigo felt as if somewhere an invisible hand had reached out and branded him with a mark – he hated that man and everything he stood for. Now, he had been roped in and fooled into joining him, only to become a part of that which he swore he would destroy. He knew that when Soul Society found out about this, which they undoubtedly would, he would also be ranked as a traitor.

Strangely though, that thought didn't seem to stir any form of emotion within him whatsoever.

Let them come. He would still find a way to defeat Aizen.

He had to.

Smirking at the orange haired boy, Aizen now stood at the foot of the stairs, his left hand still raised and motioning to the line of five people on his left-hand side.

"Coyote Starrk, Primera—"

A tall man with brown shoulder-length hair nodded towards Ichigo's general direction, his pale blue eyes lidded in an appearance of someone who was ready to fall asleep on their feet.

"—Baraggan Louisenbairn, Segunda—"

The shortest of the ten, an ancient-looking portly man gave no acknowledgement that the teenager even existed.

"—Tier Harribel, Tercera—"

The only female of the group, the blonde haired, dark skinned woman swept her gaze to stare calculatingly at the orange haired youth.

"—Ulquiorra Cifer, our Cuarto, whom you will no doubt be familiar with—"

Ulquiorra continued to stare unblinkingly at the opposite wall – his mission to search for the boy now having been completed, he saw no need to further interact with him.

"—next, our Quinto, Nnoitra Gilga—"

Standing on average around seven feet, the lanky form of the Quinto Espada turned his gaze to inspect the boy – Ichigo had the feeling that he was being sized up for what his worth would be in battle. Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he noted the eye patch covering one side of the tall black haired man's face. He reminded the youth of the battle-hungry captain of the Gotei 13's 11th Division, Zaraki Kenpachi. A man whom Ichigo would like to be least reminded of on more than one occasion.

Having introduced the first five of the ten, Aizen extended his hand out towards the right-hand side of the wall, indicating the remaining group.

"—our Sexta, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez—"

Ichigo's gaze was steady as he saw the Sexta eye him carefully. His hair was a wild unruly blue shade – the same blue that had caught the youth's eye beforehand. The man nodded his head in acknowledgment of the newcomer before him, his cyan eyes never once leaving the warm brown of the orange haired teen's. Ichigo nodded in return.

A slight jerk of the man's head to indicate one of the corridors leading out of the hallway indicated that he wished to speak to the youth after the introductions were over and done with.

Ichigo, seeing that he might as well use this opportunity to get some information on the place, inclined his head in silent agreement.

"—Séptima, Zommari Rereaux—"

A dark skinned male opened his eyes to glance at the boy, before closing his lids once again after having exchanged a small nod.

"—Octava, Szayelaporro Granz—"

Here, Ichigo paused longer once more as his gaze fell upon the slender male, his features delicate and golden eyes framed by white glasses. His hair was an unusual shade of bubble gum pink – this was the other person who had captured Ichigo's attention previously.

The introduced Octava Espada gave a slight smile at Ichigo, who was immediately driven to return it.

"—Noveno, Aaroniero Arruruerie—"

Ichigo felt his eyes widen as he saw what appeared to be a man, but with an elongated head shaped similar to a tube framed by some sort of mask.

"—and our final, Décima Espada Yammy Llargo, whom you also will be quite familiar with." Aizen concluded, making his way back up the staircase again as Ichigo turned his gaze to the beefy figure of the other Arrancar who had been ordered to search for him alongside Ulquiorra.

"Get to know them, Ichigo-kun. These ten are your new family."

Ichigo lifted his gaze to stare hardly back at Aizen, who had settled himself back in the throne atop the staircase. A warm smile greeted his lips, causing Ichigo to narrow his eyes in even more dislike.

A resounding chuckle was his response.

"As I said, I look forward to seeing how you progress with us. But most importantly, Soul Society does as well. It would be wise to remember that. After all, that hatred is what brought you to me, my dear boy. Never forget that." Aizen's smirk drew wider as he eyed Ichigo's hands clenching up yet again.

"You are all dismissed."

With that, the lines fell away and the gathered ten dispersed.

The only thing running through Ichigo's mind was how he could use this situation to his advantage, to finish off that hated tyrant once and for all, no matter if he could see through the boy's every move or not.

Then, it would be Soul Society who would beg for forgiveness for shutting the orange haired teen out.

* * *

He could barely contain the smug grin of success as he returned to the balcony overlooking the ever-present crescent moon of Hueco Mundo – its pale light providing the only means of illumination over the rolling grey sand dunes below.

The landscape was dead, but suddenly everything seemed much more alive.

Getting the boy here was easier than previously anticipated – Aizen could not help but thank Yamamoto Genryuusai's stupidity once more in closing Soul Society off from Kurosaki, making him easier to capture and manipulate.

He chuckled as he raised the warm cup of tea to his lips, enjoying the heat of the beverage as it went down his throat.

"I almost can't believe it." A flippant voice spoke up from somewhere behind him.

Aizen did not remove his gaze from the moon overhead.

"Believe what, Gin?" He asked calmly.

Gin stepped up towards the balcony, his smile never once leaving his face.

"Ya managed ta get the boy 'ere an' everythin'… it almost pains me ta think what his family will say about this."

Aizen took another sip of his tea.

"Yes, it will be quite amusing."

"'O course you'll be informin' Soul Society of this, Aizen-taichou?"

Another smirk drew across the shinigami traitor's lips.

"Indeed I will. It shall be most intriguing to see how they will react to this situation. I do believe our work is cut out for us."

"What's yer vision fer the boy, anyway?" Gin asked after a moment of silence, all traces of his joking nature gone as his tone became serious.

"I believe Gin, that you shall discover that when the time comes."

"Oh? Is tha' so?"

"Indeed."

* * *

Running his hands over his eyes, Ichigo allowed himself a few minutes of silence to try and clear his head to the best of his ability given the current circumstances.

He had located the room in which he would be staying, though he was loathe to call it 'his' room.

Dark coloured walls – an off teal colour – surrounded him, along with a medium sized bed wrapped in black sheets. A green leather couch sat alongside the opposite wall, with a rectangular glass table situated on the carpet which was a slightly lighter shade than the wall colouring. He had an adjoined bathroom, filled with the basic amenities, as well as a surprisingly roomy shower and bathtub. But, he supposed the nicest part of this new accommodation was the balcony overlooking the dusty midnight plains of the outside land of Hueco Mundo.

Gazing at the glow of the moon above, Ichigo moved forward to rest his hands on the balcony railing, gripping it gently as a steady breeze brushed past his face. He did not have the pleasure of a balcony back home in Karakura Town, so he quietly admitted that this was actually not entirely bad. He had never really stopped to study the moon before, so now, in these few moments, he allowed some time to gaze at the caressing rays of silver above him.

Nothing seemed to move in the seemingly dead plains below.

_How can they live in this place?_ He found himself wondering as his thoughts turned to the Hollows which inhabited Hueco Mundo, including the residents of Las Noches.

"Is everything alright here?"

Ichigo was startled out of his reverie by the soft, almost melodic voice which had just spoken from somewhere behind him. He turned, only to find himself gazing at the pink haired man from a short while ago. Movement behind him drew the orange haired boy's attention to the taller blue haired male entering the room behind the other.

The latter motioned wordlessly if it was alright for him to close the door. At a loss for what was happening for the minute, Ichigo merely blinked and nodded, stunned. The blue haired man pulled the door shut, walking up and standing alongside the slighter figure of the pink haired male.

Ichigo cleared his throat with some feeling of awkwardness.

_What's going on?_

"Uh… yeah, things are fine I guess." He began somewhat lamely, completely at a loss for what he should do. The slighter male nodded, taking a look around the room Ichigo had been given – golden eyes under white glasses scrutinising the walls and furniture.

"Sorry for barging in on ya like this, but we just thought we should introduce ourselves again." The blue haired man spoke up, his voice rough and deeper than the other's – his appearance, from the jaw-like mask on his right cheek down to his wild features, his teal eye markings and exposed chest under his short-sleeved jacket, the Hollow hole situated mid-distance above his pelvis line – reminding Ichigo somewhat of a predatory animal almost. Feline, perhaps.

He turned his brown eyes towards the slighter male briefly, watching as delicate features framed by his unusual hair shade, pink locks brushing over the skin of his cheek, continued observing his room. The golden irises of his eyes gave him a deeply intelligent and perceptive air which suited his slender figure – he was well groomed and Ichigo had no doubt that he could be just as much a threat as he could be charming. Something about him, whether it be the glasses settling over the bridge of his nose or his academic vibe, said to Ichigo that he could be an intellectual of some sorts – perhaps science.

The more he regarded them, the more Ichigo noted that the two were quite attractive – each also bearing a particular feeling about them which defined their personality somewhat. It sparked something deep down inside of him, making his stomach flip in response, but he quickly pushed it aside.

"No, that's alright. Did you… want to sit down or something?" Ichigo replied, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Even though they seemed amiable enough, he couldn't be too careful. He  _was_ in enemy territory after all, even though he had ended up coming here upon invitation – forced invitation maybe, yet it was still his choice to accept.

The two nodded, making to sit down on the couch that was against the wall. The orange haired male tried to ignore the two pairs of eyes which were trained as intently on him as they were when he had first seen them standing in the main hall. Try as he might, he found he couldn't easily look away from deep gold and cyan blue.

The short silence was broken, somewhat thankfully, by the wild blue haired male.

"So… Kurosaki Ichigo, yeah?"

Ichigo nodded.

"I'd prefer 'Ichigo' though. I don't really like full names that much."

"Fair enough." The taller man responded with a grin – a grin which, Ichigo noted, showed a prominent set of teeth, the incisors reminiscent to that of a cats'.

"Name's Grimmjow." He continued, jabbing his thumb at himself. Ichigo could almost chuckle as he was reminded of one of the brash, punk-type street guys from some 80s film.

"Szayelaporro." The slighter male added, introducing himself; his golden eyes continued to eye the orange haired youth in front of him as he reclined back against the couch a little more, crossing one leg over the other and twining his hands together.

"Right… you're Espadas… six and eight… yes?" Ichigo asked, wondering if he had gotten the numerals correct. He was not altogether familiar with Spanish names.

The two nodded.

"Well, thanks for… introducing yourselves, I guess…"

Grimmjow chuckled, the sound deep to match his voice.

"You don't have to try so hard kid, we know it's not exactly easy being thrown into a situation like what you were." He spoke up.

Ichigo gave a relieved laugh, rubbing the back of his neck again.

"Yeah… no shit…"

"We thought it would be best if we showed you around and gave you our knowledge of the place. We think that you can do some good around here, Ichigo." Szayelaporro spoke up quietly, his lighter tone of voice drawing Ichigo's attention to him as the pink haired man leaned forwards a little.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"We're gonna take you under our wing, so to speak. We know why you came here, Ichigo. Fuck,  _everyone_ knows since Aizen told us all during that meeting. I think it's safe enough to say that even though we barely know you and we're considered to be the 'enemies', you'll listen to us. You help us, we help you kind of deal. You follow me?" Grimmjow answered.

There was a slight pause.

"Yeah, I follow… but… why? Why would you willingly go against Aizen? Frankly I'm…"

"Surprised that two of his own are aiming to see him got rid of?" Szayel offered.

Ichigo nodded.

The pink haired male sighed, running a hand through his locks in order to flip a stray strand of hair out of his eyes.

"It's a long story." He murmured quietly.

"I have time."

A slight grin formed on the Octava's lips.

"You may, but we don't. Aizen has monitors surrounding this entire palace. He observes our every movement and records to make sure none of us openly conspire against him. I was able to deactivate the system within this room, but even then it will only be for a short period of time. He doesn't trust any of us – just like the majority of us don't trust him in return."

More confusion formed in the teenager's eyes.

"Why? I mean… no offense, but aren't you supposed to be… I dunno… faithful soldiers?"

"Tell me somethin' Ichigo," Grimmjow muttered, the orange haired youth turning to look at him and locking brown eyes with bright blue, "what would you do if your home was suddenly invaded?"

Understanding flickered in the youth's face, before an empty smile formed on his lips.

"The same thing you're doing."

Grimmjow grunted and nodded his head, satisfied with this answer.

The kid was sharp. He liked him.

He turned his gaze to his partner sitting next to him – he could tell a similar thought was emerging from the golden-eyed male as he too studied the boy standing before them.

"Aizen is a liar and a murderer. His tyranny is what has been forcing us to pay homage to him like he's some kind of god. We bow to no one, yet he's taken all that we have and turned it into something to further his own ends. He'll kill you, Ichigo. And he'll get rid of us the moment he makes that Key." Szayel spoke up, his voice bitter as his brows pulled forth into a dark scowl.

"… I know." Ichigo responded in a half-whisper, looking out of the window to the crescent moon.

"I came here thinking I could defeat him by gaining his trust. What he said about Soul Society and those I thought were my friends – people I cared about – was true. Whenever I think of them, my blood rages and I want to see them suffer for treating me the way they did. But most of all I want to see  _him_ dead."

He didn't know why he was revealing this to these two he hardly knew. Hell, he didn't know his reason for a lot of things.

There was silence for a few moments as Szayel and Grimmjow gazed at the young man standing in front of them.

"Revenge, eh?" Grimmjow inquired.

Ichigo nodded.

The two on the couch exchanged another look – they saw the angered pain in the boy's brown eyes. They knew that he had been burdened with things which he should never have had to bear. This only strengthened their unspoken resolve to aid him any way they could.

"We'll help you." Szayel said softly, making to stand up. Grimmjow followed suit, his taller form seeming to compliment the slighter figure of the Octava as Ichigo observed them move.

"… Thank you…" He could only manage after a moment of shocked silence.

Why these two were being so… nice… to him, he didn't know. But what Ichigo did know was that their experiences and his didn't really differ so much in the end – all three of them were just pawns in Aizen's twisted game of chess no matter what.

For the first time in a long time, Ichigo felt as if he could find true friendship.

The only irony being that they were from the other side of the war.

A soft graceful smile passed over Szayel's lips, whilst that near manic grin from before spread over Grimmjow's.

"We have to go before Aizen suspects somethin'. See ya tomorrow, Berry." Grimmjow waved as he turned to head out of the room.

Ichigo allowed a scoff to leave his throat, earning an even wider grin from the Sexta.

Szayel sniffed a little as he waited near the door, sharing a parting glance with the orange haired teen before turning back around and heading out.

As the two departed, Ichigo couldn't help but find his memory focused on two numbers he had seen. A large, gothic looking '6' was seemingly tattooed along Grimmjow's back just above the Hollow hole through his midsection, the tail of his jacket picking up with the slight breeze as he walked past, allowing Ichigo a view of the brand which named him among the Espada.

The flick of Szayel's hair over his shoulder by his hand had parted the pink strands along the base of his neck to display an identical styled '8' situated on the exact centre of his back neckline.

A surge of anger filled Ichigo's being as he thought of how Aizen had stripped away any sense of rights to these ten Espada – marking numbers on their bodies which identified them as merely nothing more than some sort of property to be owned.

It surprised him very little when he thought back over Szayel's and Grimmjow's words – understanding perfectly the need for them to help each other through the next coming days, weeks, months – however long it took – of this war.

Feeling the heavy weight of the conversation and the day's exhaustion taking hold, Ichigo let loose a long sigh, preparing for sleep.

A short while later, as he lay in bed and felt the clutches of a long-awaited rest claim him, the last thing that entered his mind was a pair of golden and cyan blue eyes.

* * *

The atmosphere in the room was tense.

Nine captains stationed and awaiting the call of order from the tenth.

Eyelids sliding open, ancient wrinkled skin seeming to protest against the strained movement as he held out his cane, slamming the end down onto the wooden panelled flooring – the sound echoing throughout the meeting hall like the sharp crack of a whip – soutaichou Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni passed his judgement.

"Captains of the Gotei 13," his commanding, imperious voice called out, "it has come to attention that in the World of the Living yesterday evening at sun's dusk, substitute shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo willingly accompanied two Espada-level Arrancar on passage towards Hueco Mundo. He has aligned himself with the enemy, knowingly, and with full intent. He is hereby labelled as traitor to the shinigami, and will be eliminated as one on sight."

The final resounding clamour of staff on wood echoed through the air across Seireitei.


	4. Home is Where the Enemy Is

" _Ichigo, you betrayed us. How could you?" Indigo eyes stared coldly into angered brown, the small woman's black hair flying about her in the storm-filled wind._

_"How could I not?"_

_He simply passed her by, ignoring her as expertly as they had been ignoring him for all this time._

" _Kurosaki! How could you do this to us?"_

" _Kurosaki-kun… why?"_

" _Ichigo… please, come back."_

_Why the hell should I?_

_"Go away."_

_He snarled and turned his back on his so-called 'friends'._

" _Ichigo… we'll help you."_

_He stopped, turning to face the man whom that musical, pleasant voice belonged to. Golden eyes greeted him, locks of pink hair dangling past the right side of his face._

_He smiled, stepping forwards._

_I trust you. I'll listen._

" _Come on kid, it's time to wake up." The deep, rough edged voice sounded from close by. Ichigo continued to smile, turning his head as he felt a hand grip his shoulder comfortingly. He was met with cyan blue eyes and a wild shock of blue hair as the taller male looked down at him._

" _But what if I don't want to?" Ichigo murmured quietly as the pink haired man approached from in front of him._

" _You have to, Ichigo." Szayel stepped forwards, smiling softly and reaching out, tracing the contours of Ichigo's face with a delicate touch. The orange haired youth felt his breath catch at the sudden action._

" _Kid? You listening?"_

" _I am…" Ichigo mumbled as the hand gripping his shoulder moved to hold around his waist, the blue haired male moving closer._

_This feeling… it was nice. He felt safe._

_His eyelids closed._

" _What do I have to do, jump on ya? Come on, Ichigo."_

_Ichigo couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips. That would be welcomed._

" _Ichigo…"_

_Ichigo frowned slightly._

_Why was Grimmjow sounding so impatient?_

" _Ichigo…"_

_Ichigo opened his eyes slowly._

"Ichigo! Oi, I'm trying to get you up here!"

"… Huh?"

Ichigo managed to crack his eyes open with some effort as he was pulled out of his dream. He saw a flash of blue in the blurred vision of his sight and he groaned, his brain still heavily in the clutches of fogged memory and function.

"Finally." That same deep voice grumbled from somewhere nearby, amusement clearly evident in the man's tone.

It took another few moments of levelled straining to get his eyes to blink away the sleep – his brain slipping from the hold the unconsciousness the dream world brought. The first thing he noticed was an unfamiliar room tinged with green.

The next, was the bright streams of sunlight coursing through the window.

The last, was a pair of cyan blue eyes gazing at the boy expectantly.

It took Ichigo a moment to realise that Grimmjow had raised a blue eyebrow at him, and was standing by the side of his bed, waiting for him to get up.

"HOLY FUCK!" Ichigo cried out, jerking up into an immediate sitting position and colliding his head against the headboard.

Grimmjow threw his head back in a bark of laughter, the sound rumbling through his chest as his eyes alit with mirth.

Ichigo grumbled, rubbing his head carefully and trying to keep the furious blush from appearing on his cheeks, willing his heart to stop racing.

"G-Grimmjow? Wha… what the hell?!"

The shock left Ichigo's system slowly as he rubbed his eyes and forehead, his brain still somewhat fuzzy from the dream he had been interrupted from. He willed his cheeks to cool down.

"Sorry kid, didn't mean to scare ya  _that_ much." Grimmjow chuckled. His laughter dying down at Ichigo's abrupt morning greeting, he wiped his eyes and took a deep calming breath, shaking his head as his mouth grinned wider.

"S'ok." Ichigo mumbled. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

Grimmjow looked back at the teen.

"I was trying to get you to wake your lazy ass and get dressed. I s'pose you actually  _want_ to know your way around the place, yeah?"

Ichigo allowed a small chuckle.

"Yeah, I probably do."

Grimmjow grinned again.

"Well your clothes are here – Aizen had 'em made for ya." His nose wrinkled in disgust as he handed Ichigo a folded pile of white and black clothing the boy had only just noticed the Sexta was carrying in his hands.

Ichigo accepted them, ignoring the warm brush of the other man's fingers against his own as he did so.

He unfolded the pile, eyeing a set of white attire lined with black which bore strong resemblance to the clothing that he had noticed the Espada wearing.

He sighed heavily, hate and loathing ripping through his gut.

"Really?" He asked quietly, lifting his gaze to stare back into bright blue eyes.

Grimmjow sighed, nodding.

"Sorry, kid. You're just gonna have to deal with this for the meantime, ok? We'll figure something out."

Ichigo nodded.

"Thanks." He whispered.

He received another nod in return from the blue haired male.

There was a moment of silence before Ichigo lifted his head, raising his eyebrow at the taller man.

"What?" Grimmjow asked, looking confused.

"I  _do_ have to change into these, you know…" Ichigo replied, lifting up the white jacket and smiling slightly.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, chuckling as he turned to make his way out of the room.

"Alright, alright, pardon me, princess…"

Ichigo scoffed.

"I'll be out here when you're done." Grimmjow added, nodding at the teen and closing the door behind him as he left.

As he turned to lean his back against the corridor wall, Grimmjow allowed a smile to pass his lips as images of the orange haired male's sleeping form filled his mind from when he had walked in to wake him, having gotten no response when he knocked on the door.

_His mouth was curved upwards in a small smile accentuating his handsome boyish features, his breathing soft and his orange hair ruffled from sleep. Grimmjow couldn't help but reach out and trail a hand gently down the teen's cheek – feeling the strong contours of the youth's jawline. His skin was warm._

Grimmjow closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath as he leant his head back against the darkened glass of the wall.

_You were brave for coming here, kid. I admire that._

* * *

Ichigo tried his hardest to not become sick as he opened his door five minutes later – having quickly thrown on the new garments he was being made to wear. His zanpakutou was kept in the wardrobe he had discovered.

As if having his trust betrayed by Soul Society and his friends, as well as being tricked into coming to Hueco Mundo under the pretence that he could successfully find some way to covertly take Aizen down, only to have the oily bastard see right through him, wasn't bad enough – now he was to meander around in the very attire of those who were Aizen's elite.

He could imagine that Soul Society would say a thing or two about this.

The orange haired youth scoffed.

What was next? A fucking number?

His memory trailed towards the tattoos of the 6 and the 8 that he had caught glimpses of last night. He sighed.

_I wouldn't put it past him_.

"I see it fits you."

Ichigo was drawn out of his bitter reverie by Grimmjow's voice, and he turned his head to the right to see the Sexta leaning against the wall, eyeing the clothing Ichigo was wearing with a look of contempt.

Ichigo couldn't blame him. He hated the things too.

He was now dressed in loose white pants which were the opposite colour of his usual shinigami hakama, black boots lined with stripes of white to replace his tabi socks and waraji sandals, and a white jacket which was the length of a standard T-shirt, with long white sleeves and four black stripes, three of which stretched around the centre of the chest. The last line was a thin vertical stripe lining the top and bottom of the garment that ended at waistline height. The larger three lines formed a full circle as the pattern wound from the left side of his chest to coil around the back of the fabric and re-join at the front once more.

He felt utterly stupid.

Ichigo sighed, rubbing the back of his neck and making a face at the jacket collar which was hugging his neck – it felt awkward, like a formal shirt collar being held in place with a tie.

"Don't ask me to get used to this, because I won't. Not ever." He warned the taller male who was now standing in front of him.

"I wasn't going to. I find this about as funny as you do." Grimmjow replied with a serious tone.

Ichigo sighed again. At least he wasn't alone on the matter.

"Come on, I'll show you around. It'll give us a chance to talk." The Sexta changed the subject quickly, striding forwards with his hands in his pockets.

Ichigo fell into step beside him, glancing around him as Grimmjow continued.

"You probably don't know this, but your room is in the Espada living quarters." The blue haired man began. Ichigo snorted.

"I knew it… he really is planning on branding me." The orange haired youth gave a tired sigh. He almost missed the angered fury which passed in the other's eyes for a moment.

"He won't," he said quietly, his voiced strained a little, "not if Szayel and I can help it."

Ichigo found himself staring in silent amazement at this man and his words for not the first time since arriving in Las Noches. He doubted whether he could thank the both of them enough for their offering to help him – he found himself drawn to the two somehow, feeling comfortable and relaxed as he used to around his friends.

"Why are you… so intent on helping me?" He spoke up quietly after a moment.

Grimmjow turned to look at him, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Well, what I mean is… don't get me wrong, I'm truly grateful and everything, but… we just met yesterday. And I know what you and Szayel said when you visited me last night, but it's been nagging at me for a while. Like you said, you're the enemy. To Soul Society, anyway. I would have said the same thing. Hell, I still  _do_ say the same thing when I look at a lot of the people here. Every Hollow or Arrancar I've come across are nothing but mindless, revenge-driven beings who aren't worthy of pity. They kill, lie and scheme all for their own ends. They destroy. It's all they know. But you and Szayel are… different." The teenager answered slowly.

"Ah…" Came the understanding reply. Ichigo looked up to see a slight smile on Grimmjow's lips.

"Ichigo, the one thing you have to know about the Espada, is that we're not simple 'Hollows' or 'Arrancar'. Of course, we were, once… but out of everything in Hueco Mundo, we're the most human. We think, we feel, we experience exactly the same as humans do. We can eat like normal humans. We mostly  _look_ like normal humans. The only difference is we have these—" he paused to motion to the Hollow hole in his torso, and the mask on his cheek, "—and we have some abilities, like Cero. And then... we're given zanpakutous just like the shinigami. We call upon powers from our swords like shinigami. And most of us…" he paused again briefly, his eyes taking on a faraway look as he gazed ahead of him, "can remember what it was like in Soul Society."

Ichigo stopped walking, his chest overwhelmed with what he had just heard. Grimmjow paused, noticing Ichigo was no longer following. He turned around to gaze questioningly at the boy.

"You were… part of Soul Society?" Came the quiet inquiry.

"… Yeah. A century ago."

Ichigo slowly lifted his head, causing Grimmjow's eyes to momentarily widen as he saw the turbulent emotions of hurt and anger swimming in those brown eyes.

"What happened?"

The Sexta sighed.

"Aizen. He was doing illegal experiments, both on shinigami and the souls living in Rukongai. Tryin' to make them Hollows. He succeeded a lot of the time, too. The effects varied. Though most of 'em became Gillian, then Adjuchas, then Arrancar… Vasto Lorde... the whole nine yards. Some of the lucky ones made it to Espada." He chuckled humourlessly.

"That what happened to you?"

A nod was his response.

"… Were you a—"

"Shinigami? Nah. One of the punks from Rukongai. Only thing I remember from my human life was fighting. The need to 'be a king' type of thing. S'pose it's not surprising I was murdered."

At this, Ichigo's eyes widened and his lips fell open in an expression of shock.

Grimmjow just offered a smile in an effort to mask his pain at the response from the boy, and shrugging his shoulders he continued onwards again, his hands still in his pockets.

"What about… what about Szayel?" Came the quiet voice from behind him.

Grimmjow bit his lip idly as he thought about the pink haired male whom he had known and had been close to since they had become Arrancar.

"He didn't get in by the usual route. Not Soul Society. He was a doctor when he was still human – that's all he can remember. Also worked in science departments for his research. He became a Hollow after one experiment with testing for cures to some sort of disease went wrong. He was attached to his work, so he couldn't be put to rest. Wound up here in Hueco Mundo, became Arrancar then Espada from there by the usual process."

"I knew it."

"Knew what?"

Grimmjow turned his head again to look at the teen who had resumed walking alongside him, the boy's brows drawn together in a look of confirmation to something he appeared to have been mulling over.

"I thought he was some sort of doctor or scientist. I got that feeling when I met him yesterday."

Grimmjow laughed.

"He's the best scientist we have – that brain of his can calculate shit in seconds that would take me years to figure out. I have more of an 'act first, think how much you fucked up later' type of mindset."

It was Ichigo's turn to laugh.

"Makes two of us then." He agreed.

Glad that the mood had lightened considerably, Grimmjow smiled and turned a corner at the end of the corridor, Ichigo following suit.

"You two are close, aren't you?" Came the barely audible question from beside him after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah…"

A faint smile drew across the boy's lips.

"Lovers?"

"… Yeah…"

Ichigo's smile grew wider as he continued to eye the taller man next to him. He brought up his arms and laced his hands behind his neck, glancing around the new hallway which lacked any sort of décor just like the previous one.

From beside him, the Sexta continued to walk along with his hands in his pockets, a slight grin pulling at his lips.

They had now reached a large doorway which led into a hall revealing slitted windows along either side, the sun streaming in and creating golden rays which warmed the otherwise cold and lifeless darkened marble the entire palace interior seemed to be constructed out of.

"This separates the living quarters from the rest of the palace. Come on, I'll show you."

Ichigo followed.

* * *

He had lost count of how long they had been walking through the expanse of room upon room – but Ichigo could not have asked for better company.

He felt closer to the blue haired Espada since he had revealed his past earlier on, the pair soon exchanging stories of Soul Society and its dictatorship, then learning from each other different tales of the World of the Living. They would avoid any direct talk about Aizen, as it was something best left behind closed doors where no one would be likely to eavesdrop.

Instead, Ichigo learnt that Las Noches was a palace constructed by Aizen when he had arrived in Hueco Mundo, and it consisted of the main central dome surrounded by five towers. The sunlight which he had seen streaming through the windows and the glimpses of clouds and blue sky, was really a ceiling which had been constructed by the shinigami traitor to emulate the weather conditions of the World of the Living.

In reality, the land of the Hollows was blanketed in never ending midnight, the moon an infinite crescent rotation in the sky.

The land was dead.

He learned more about the Espada, how the numbering system operated based on the 'birth' of that Arrancar as one of these elite warriors. The numbers did not necessarily reflect strength, as Grimmjow noted that some Espada were stronger than others – even though they may have a lower number.

It angered Ichigo that an Espada's rank could also be as carelessly cast aside as the warrior him or herself, another Arrancar at free reign to defeat the current one in power and take that number for their own.

It was survival of the fittest – the entire land thrived on that basic principle of self-preservation.

He also learned of the Forest of Menos which dwelt deep underneath the sands of the barren landscape – from where countless Hollows and Menos Grande resided, cursing those above and themselves.

The conversation changed, and Ichigo learnt the locations of everything within the palace – where the other Espada resided, the training rooms, the amenities such as kitchens and resting facilities – there was even a library and a large glass-framed room which served as an area to gaze at the outside world, or to become lost in thought.

The more they talked and laughed, Ichigo had realised that they had become fast friends.

He couldn't help a sense of inner satisfaction and peace at this – having never felt this at home with anyone before, not even Ishida, Inoue, Chad or Rukia or Renji.

It almost startled him to find himself thinking that the more he explored this palace with this man by his side, the more he had started to feel a sense of ease as if he was exploring his own home.

Home? Maybe.

There was nothing for him in the Real World, after all. As soon as Soul Society had found out what he had done, they would prevent him from ever returning, to either there or Soul Society itself.

Not that he cared.

They could all rot in Hell.

Maybe… just maybe… when Aizen was defeated, he could see this place as his home.

Just maybe.

"You ok there, Ichi?"

Ichigo blinked, turning his head to look at Grimmjow, who had noticed the younger male spacing out for a few minutes now. Sometime during their talks today, Grimmjow had settled on an abbreviated form of Ichigo's name as what he was going to call him by.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that. Just thinking…"

"'Bout what?"

The orangette shrugged.

"Nothing in particular… this is all just really hard to take in I guess…"

The other male nodded, turning his head back to look in front of him.

"I can understand that. You'll get used to it. Ah…" He paused in his steps, gazing at the corridor he was originally going to turn into.

"What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking… we might have to go the long way round. This is the beginning of the living quarters. I'm sure ya probably don't want to go through  _that_ again." Grimmjow mused.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Nah, not really."

When they had made their way through there before, Grimmjow and Ichigo had seen some of the other Espada around the hallway. Ichigo was introduced to a few, including the Tercera, Harribel, who had glanced at Ichigo and exchanged a few muffled words of welcome before ruffling his hair as she walked past, and then the Quinto – Nnoitra.

He had challenged Ichigo to a battle in the hallway right then and there.

Grimmjow had spent some time engaging in verbal abuse at the seven foot tall male to tell him to "fuck off, he ain't gonna fight you here you fucking dickhead".

Needless to say, Ichigo did not like the dangerous look Nnoitra had given him when he had eventually stalked off, sniggering quietly to him "if ya want ter stand any chance of fucking Aizen over, yer gonna 'ave ta get stronger eventually. The only way ya can do that is ter get through me, first."

And then he had left.

Ichigo shook his head slightly at the memory of it – he didn't want anything better than to engage that bastard in a one-on-one fight to prove to him that he could take him down, but right now he was not in the mood.

He followed after Grimmjow who had continued straight ahead.

"Szayel's probably finished with his work now, so we can see him. It's also the only place we can talk about everything else." The Sexta murmured quietly.

Ichigo nodded – knowing that the 'everything else' applied to the issue regarding Aizen.

Deciding to change the mood, Ichigo spoke up.

"What  _was_ Szayel doing, anyway?"

Grimmjow chuckled.

"Honestly, I don't even want to know half the time, sometimes. You can ask him, but you'll probably get a response with more chemical equations than Ulquiorra's brain matter."

Ichigo snorted a laugh.

"What are you two doing?"

They stopped in their tracks as a familiar, cold emotionless voice suddenly sounded from behind them, and Grimmjow and Ichigo turned to see none other than Ulquiorra himself emerging from a room which was along the right-hand side of the wall.

If he had heard Grimmjow's insult directed towards him, he did not outwardly show it.

"Ulquiorra. You know, I might just answer that if you grew a personality." Grimmjow sneered, raising a hand and to Ichigo's amusement, stuck his middle finger straight up at the Cuarto Espada.

Ulquiorra merely blinked before sweeping his gaze over to Ichigo.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you would do well to remember your place amongst us. You are here at the request of Aizen-sama. Never forget that."

With that, he turned around and headed off in the opposite direction.

Ichigo and Grimmjow waited until he had turned the corner and was out of earshot before narrowing their eyes.

"Emotionless prick. Man's got a stick up his ass." Grimmjow grunted in intense dislike, turning around and motioning for Ichigo to follow him, which the latter did.

"Does he ever lighten up a bit once in a while?" Ichigo mused.

Grimmjow snorted, a menacing grin forming on his lips.

"Probably when his precious 'Aizen-sama' is fucking him into the mattress."

Ichigo choked a little on his words.

"Wh-what?!"

Grimmjow cast a sidewards glance at him.

"It's not confirmed, but the rest of us have our suspicions."

Ichigo smirked – that was just too brilliant.

After a moment, the Sexta spoke up louder.

"We're here. You might wanna be careful. Sometimes he gets a bit careless and leaves some equipment lyin' around the place."

Ichigo nodded his understanding and walked through the cream coloured door that Grimmjow had opened for them.

* * *

Walking through, he eyed the reflections of the extensive laboratory around him illuminating from the glass capsules, beakers, test tubes, bench tops and monitors with a shocked reverence.

It was very impressive, to say the least.

He felt Grimmjow's presence beside him and followed his blue haired friend through a path which was in front of them, leading them towards the main central chamber of the lab. A huge computer system was set up in plain sight, the screens switched on and flashing various bits and pieces of green writing every so often as data from unnameable sources was fed through the machine.

Ichigo felt a small smile come to his lips when he looked to his right to see the figure of the pink haired Octava leaning over one of the monitor screens, writing something down whilst he pushed his glasses up with his free hand, before straightening up and handing the document over towards a tall Arrancar who bowed, exiting the lab and inclining his head at the Sexta and Ichigo as he walked past.

"Szayel?" Grimmjow called out.

The slighter male lifted his head and smiled broadly when he saw his lover approach, his golden eyes gazing first into cyan blue before widening and seeming to soften when they saw warm brown.

"I must say this is a pleasant surprise, you two. Ichigo, how are you? Are you holding up ok?" He greeted in a cheerful tone, flipping some of his hair behind his shoulder again.

Ichigo nodded, crossing his arms over his chest as he leant against one of the tables.

"I am, thank you." He replied as he gazed at the Espada.

The Octava's golden eyes narrowed, his smile fading when he looked at Ichigo's clothing.

"Aizen made you wear this?"

Ichigo sighed, nodding his head as he glanced down at the Arrancar uniform he was currently attired in.

A brief stormy look clouded Szayel's fine features.

"Shit..." He murmured softly.

Ichigo could have gawked at that point – he wasn't expecting him to swear.

"Well? What do we do now?" Grimmjow sighed as he sat himself down in a spare chair near one of the tables.

"We still need proof before we can act." Szayel replied, turning his gaze to the Sexta.

"Proof?" Ichigo questioned.

The two nodded.

"I can already tell this won't be easy…" The substitute shinigami replied drily.

Grimmjow barked a humourless laugh.

"Bingo." He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck.

"Any ideas?"

The question hung in the air for a few minutes.

"Like you said, it won't be easy, but I believe the right time will be when the war is openly declared between Soul Society." Szayel began slowly, his melodic voice somehow soothing. "If we can find something,  _anything_ , which can be used against him, the rest of the Espada can be convinced that who they're fighting for will as soon as destroy them than lead them on some 'quest and glory' mission to ultimate power here in Hueco Mundo."

Grimmjow and Ichigo echoed their agreement to this.

"I've been analysing the effects of Aizen's Kyouka Suigetsu. Are you familiar with his zanpakutou at all, Ichigo?" Szayel continued, gazing once more into the boy's brown eyes.

Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah, I am. I've been told that I'm the only one, from Soul Society anyway, who has a better chance at defeating him. I haven't been subjected to the effects of his Shikai." The teenager responded.

Szayel hummed in approval.

"That's good news. From the data I was reading before, it appears that given enough time, I can create an airborne drug which can counter the 'absolute hypnosis' abilities of his katana. It will be difficult, of course, but within a month I trust that I can be successful."

"A month?" Grimmjow asked quietly.

Szayel nodded, sighing.

"Not soon enough, I know."

Ichigo clenched his fists up by his side.

"No… it will be enough…" He began, the determination ringing through his voice causing both Espada to gaze at him intently and with mild surprise.

"Aizen mentioned that he knew my Hollow powers were incomplete, right? I mean, sure I can control them, but not at the level that would be required if I were to battle him. I know this is exactly what he wants, but I think going along with what he has planned will provide some means for you to work without arousing any suspicion. So I'll train to control my Hollow. I'll get stronger. He will of course see through this sooner if not later, but the less he knows of you two, the better."

"Ichigo…" Grimmjow blinked, completely at a loss.

Ichigo's resolute stare met the Sexta's widened blue eyes, telling him silently that he would do whatever it took to see this through. The cyan gaze of the older man softened into one of acceptance.

A quiet sigh from behind him drew Ichigo's attention back to Szayel.

"I think, Ichigo… he may already know." The Octava whispered quietly, a bitter smile forming on his lips.

"All the more reason to act now." The teen replied.

Szayel continued to smile faintly; he lifted his gaze to look at Grimmjow, who had his arms crossed and a thoughtful expression in his eyes - he shrugged, standing up.

"Can't argue with that." He said simply.

Ichigo couldn't help the faint chuckle that left his lips to accompany Szayel's.

It was true that this would by no means be an easy road to take, but for now, this brief moment of peace was enough. Then they would strike.


	5. The Die is Cast

The metallic clash of steel on steel rang out throughout the circular dome-shaped room.

The sound of an explosion like thunder ripping the air apart echoed with a wild tremor, accompanied by something heavy slamming into a nearby pillar.

A sharp cry of pain filled his ears, garbled slightly by the harsh flow of blood which spewed forth from his throat.

"Come on, Kurosaki! We've only been at it fer an hour already! You did better than this last time!"

Ichigo groaned as he wiped his mouth on his white sleeve, tainting the fabric a deep crimson as he willed his aching and bruised body to stand. His legs were shaking.

Grunting, he raised his hand, his other gripping the slim, sleek blade of Tensa Zangetsu, and he willed himself to grasp his reiatsu as if he were pulling on curtain shades to block a window of the sun's rays. Feeling the tingling, pulsing thrum of energy he took a deep breath, slipping into the hyperaware state of being as he felt his Hollow mask reform on his face – his eyes now blackened with golden irises.

With a cry, he burst forth in sonido, his speed faster than shunpo, as he jumped powerfully into the air to avoid the swinging deadly scythes wielded by Nnoitra.

"Not bad, not bad. Keep dodgin' like that an' ya might get a medal." The Quinto drawled mockingly as he threw the chain around his waist back, slinging forth Santa Teresa with a speed which could slice the very air in two.

Ichigo hastily brought forth his blade, forcing his arms into a relaxed yet firm blocking stance to deflect the brunt of the blow, his eyes narrowing as he pushed back against the cruelly shaped semi-circular guillotine which would have caused him some serious harm had his reflexes been wrongly calculated.

Nnoitra sniggered when he reached out with his hand, drawing the double-edged blade back to his side.

It had been almost a month since Ichigo had arrived in Las Noches. Ever since that second day and the conversation within Szayel's laboratory, Ichigo had been striving to better control his Hollow powers. He had taken Nnoitra up on his offer, and had pleased the Quinto Espada well enough with his high reiatsu and his determination in battle that the lanky male had offered to continue sparring with the teenager to help him.

Though, his eagerness for a fight of any kind was well known.

The Quinto's one violet eye narrowed as Ichigo disappeared from direct vision in a burst of sonido. Reflexively, Nnoitra hoisted his oversized blade behind his shoulder and smirked as the ringing clash and the force of a heavy struck blow filled the air – Ichigo had attacked from behind in an effort to surprise him, only to have found that this was what Nnoitra had been expecting.

"Che." Ichigo's voice was distorted and watery through his mask, though his lips were slid open into a large grin. He too had known Nnoitra was expecting this.

"Getsuga—"

Nnoitra's eye widened in confusion for a minute as the weight against his sword was reduced, Ichigo having burst away from him.

_Where's he gonna attack next?_

"—TENSHOU!"

Nnoitra cried out as the wave of densely heated reiatsu severed the air in a void-like aura, pushing back against him and causing him to block too late when Ichigo had delivered the blow from up above.

"GYAH!"

The taller male was sent flying back against the side of the training dome, crashing into its smooth surface with a force so hard it would be sure to completely snap a human in half with the crushing weight.

He grunted in pain – even his strong Hierro wasn't enough to fully soften the impact of that attack.

He shook his head to free his blurred vision, Ichigo reappearing before him, his hand held out and palm facing the dazed Espada.

_What's he doin' now?_

As he saw the blackened crimson ball of energy forming at the teen's fingertips, Nnoitra's eye widened in sudden realisation and he just managed to recover enough to sonido away from the resulting destructive Cero which hit the wall a mere split second later, burning away the very foundation along the side in a tremendous explosion.

Panting heavily, the adrenaline coursing through his veins causing his heart to pump feverishly, Nnoitra turned his head to look at Ichigo in shock. He could still feel the prickling heat of that last attack searing past his skin.

"When'd ya learn ter control yer Cero like that?" He gasped out.

Ichigo smiled, bringing his free hand up to tear away at the reiatsu particles which held his mask in place, the boned structure fading into red shimmers and the boy's eyes reverting back to their original warm brown.

"I've been practicing. Grimmjow showed me." He replied, shrugging.

Nnoitra gaped.

"… Holy fuckin' shit, Kurosaki!"

Ichigo smirked.

"Is that enough for today, or did you want me to try again?"

Nnoitra pulled himself up from the ground, steadying himself on his legs before walking over to pick up Santa Teresa from where he had dropped it as he slammed into the wall.

"Nah, I think we're all good fer today. Ya've already mastered Cero and keepin' yer mask on fer almost permanent lengths o' time. Plus ya can do sonido even  _without_ the mask. Fuckin' Christ I'm gonna have a go at Grimmjow fer doin' my job for me. Come tah think of it… do ya even  _need_ yer mask anymore?" He asked, completely serious.

Ichigo paused from where he was about to seal the Bankai of his zanpakutou.

"Probably not." He replied quietly after a moment's thought.

Nnoitra whistled in disbelief.

"Well fuck me." He muttered.

"I'm gonna head off and get these wounds tended to. Thanks for the session, Nnoitra." Ichigo called out as he turned around, making to leave the training ground. Nnoitra just mumbled something unintelligible in response, waving his hand.

Ichigo smiled, feeling proud of his accomplishment at having made the Quinto Espada look like the complete and utter idiot he was whilst improving on his powers at the same time – he didn't particularly hate Nnoitra, he just thought the lanky male needed to tone it down a bit more.

Sighing as he gave a quick once over of the wounds which had accumulated from today's session, Ichigo knew that Szayel would be upset.

Over the past month, the three of them – Ichigo, Szayel and Grimmjow – had indeed gotten closer, the two Espada having become close friends with the orange haired youth. Ichigo already knew of Szayel's and Grimmjow's relationship, having correctly guessed at the two being lovers the day the Sexta had shown Ichigo around Las Noches. This hadn't had any effect on the friendship the three maintained, rather, Ichigo found himself seeking the two's companionship on a regular basis when he was able to find some time to himself. The Sexta and Octava greatly welcomed this – the trio often spending hours engaged in conversation.

Defeating the shinigami traitor had reigned top priority over this past month, with Ichigo working hard to make himself stronger. He had decided this to draw attention away from Szayel, who was conducting research on how to negate the effects of Aizen's zanpakutou.

Grimmjow had lent any spare moment he could in helping Ichigo with his training – it was the blue haired male after all who had worked with the teenage boy to fully perfect his Cero and Hollow abilities after Ichigo's training sessions with Nnoitra.

Ichigo felt he owed everything to the Espada he had been living with in Las Noches for these four weeks.

Indeed, he had changed a whole lot from when he had first arrived. Getting back at Soul Society and those whom he had called friends still burned brightly in his heart, but he had grown to fully accept his life here in Hueco Mundo.

He had already begun seeing it as home.

This also largely had something to do with the pink and blue haired males who constantly filled his thoughts each and every day.

Slinging his zanpakutou – now in its Shikai state – over its holster on his back, Ichigo made his way down towards Szayel's laboratory. He nodded towards Starrk, the tired-looking Primera Espada, who had strolled by him at that moment, undoubtedly looking to find Lilynette to get her back for something or other.

The tall Primera waved lazily and nodded in return, a sleepy drawl of "morning, Ichigo," passing his lips as he did so.

If it was morning, Ichigo couldn't tell. Nothing changed in Hueco Mundo – it was as if time did not exist. The only thing to say otherwise was the artificial ceiling which provided the illusion of sunrise, midday, and sunset.

Ichigo fell into musings of how the opinions of the rest of the Espada had changed toward him from the moment he had first arrived, until now. He was largely accepted as one of their own.

Of course, some never acknowledged him with anything more than a glance, namely Ulquiorra and Baraggan, but Ichigo honestly could not care less.

He was about to turn a winding corridor to his right when he was stopped.

His eyes narrowing, he slowly turned his head to eye the flicker of movement which he had observed out of the corner of his vision from somewhere behind him.

"What do you want?"

A shady figure approached forwards out of the shadows.

"Aw, it's no fun when ya can guess someone's there so easily like that, Ichigo-kun." Ichimaru Gin pouted in a frivolous tone, making himself known before the orangette.

Ichigo eyed the silver haired, snake-grinned man with dislike.

"I asked you what you wanted."

"Oooh, so mean an' serious today! If ya keep scowlin' like that, it'll be permanent." Gin smiled his usual unnerving smirk.

"Aizen-taichou wants a meetin' with ya." He then added.

Ichigo felt his gut and stomach clench tightly.

"Why?" He spat out.

Gin raised an eyebrow, his smile never leaving his face.

"I wouldn't question 'im, if I were ya…"

Ichigo threw him a seething glance before turning away from his original intended direction to cross past the ex-3rd Division captain. He ignored the smile which never left that man's face as he followed Ichigo's movement, not saying anything else.

* * *

Ichigo's steps were deliberately slow as he made along the hated path he had hoped he would never have to take towards the shinigami traitor's quarters.

Mercifully he had managed to avoid seeing any trace or sign of the oily treacherous bastard since the day he had arrived.

One's luck had to run out sometime, however.

All too soon for his liking, the orange haired teen had arrived outside the imposing doorway. He didn't even bother knocking. The "come in, Ichigo-kun," the moment he had stepped towards the doors told him that his presence was already made aware of.

Ichigo visibly bristled at the smarmy man's honey-coated voice, the deep tone sickening him to his core. He pushed the doors open, steeling himself for whatever bullshit the traitor decided to feed him.

The room inside was large and spacious, darkened shades lined the walls and floors – the space looking out towards an extensive balcony which overlooked the moon-kissed plains of the sands of Hueco Mundo.

In a chair by the balcony, a hand over a cup resting on top of a glass top table, sat Aizen.

The smile on the brown haired man's lips made Ichigo do everything he could in his power to keep a reign on his reiatsu to prevent him from bursting forth and murdering the traitor.

He would murder him, alright.

But not until there was a less risky time to do so.

"I'm pleased to see you, Ichigo-kun. It has been some while." Aizen began.

 _Not long enough,_  Ichigo thought bitterly, otherwise not replying.

Smirking at the boy's unwillingness to speak, Aizen continued.

"I have heard of your training with Nnoitra Gilga. It has pleased me greatly with the outstanding progress you have made regarding your powers, Ichigo-kun. You truly are everything I had hoped for."

Still no reply.

"I am also glad to see that you are getting along well with your fellow Espada members; Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Szayelaporro Granz in particular."

Ichigo was starting to feel uncomfortable by now, though not outwardly showing it. Hearing his friends' names fall from that man's lips was one of the greatest insults he had known.

"Is there a point to all this talking about my life achievement crap or are you going to cut the bullshit and get down to it already?"

The smile widened on Aizen's lips, making Ichigo's rage reach near boiling point inside of him.

"As you wish."

Ichigo's eye twitched a little.

"Soul Society, as of last month, have discovered that you have joined with me. Willingly, and of full awareness of the consequences associated with doing so. They have labelled you as a traitor to the shinigami, and you are to be executed as befitting your new title upon sight."

Ichigo was silent for a minute.

"And you waited until  _now_  to tell me, why, exactly?"

Aizen chuckled.

"It intrigues me that you seem to carry no surprise concerning this matter. You are, after all, a branded criminal, Ichigo-kun. You are to be sentenced to death. Does this not bother you? This further betrayal by those who you once used to trust?"

There was silence for another minute.

"I've known what their reaction towards me doing this would be as soon as they found out. So no, it doesn't surprise me in the slightest. You asked me if it bothered me. I turned my back on them the moment I stepped through that garganta. You know as well as I do, Aizen, that I no longer think of them as the ones I used to have faith in. I plan to get my revenge on them. But again, you already know this. That's why you're feeding me all this reverse psychology shit, so you can try and gain a hold over me. I'm not buying it. Go pedal your crap to someone who actually gives a fuck. Try Ulquiorra – I've heard he freely gives a lot of fucks to you."

Aizen gave an unreadable smile.

The orangehead's eyes narrowed dangerously and he turned to take his leave.

"The Gotei 13 will amass for attack within the next week."

Ichigo's steps didn't falter as he neared the door, those last words of the shinigami traitor not losing volume despite the distance Ichigo now was from the man sitting near the balcony.

"Let them come," was all he replied with, before slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

Lumina welcomed Ichigo inside when the youth knocked on the laboratory door, a resounding cry of "Kurosaki-sama! Kurosaki-sama!" leaving the Fracción's lips as he excitedly clapped and bounced away when Ichigo offered a smile and a wave in return.

He wasn't surprised to find the Octava bent once more over a high-tech looking data machine, various other bits and pieces of experimental results strewn out next to the documents he was attending to.

This past month, Szayel had hardly found any time away from the lab – having dedicated most of his time and research to becoming one step closer in bringing Aizen down from the high and mighty perch he had created for himself.

"Szayel?" Ichigo spoke up quietly.

The pink haired Espada immediately raised his head when he heard the orangehead's voice, and a bright smile formed over his lips as he readjusted his glasses, his golden eyes softening as he approached the teen.

"Ichigo, I'm glad you're back. I expected you a while ago." He spoke, his voice light and melodious, yet carrying a sense of relief and slight sternness.

Ichigo smiled sheepishly as he sat down in a chair motioned out to him by the pink haired male, while the Octava reached for a first-aid kit and opened it up, getting ready to heal Ichigo's wounds.

"I'm sorry." He sighed, his tone darkening. "Aizen wanted me to speak with him."

At this, the look in Szayel's golden eyes clouded considerably, his normally delicate expression now lethal.

"What did he want?" He growled, his voice no longer carrying its usual musical trill.

"He fed me some bullshit about how 'proud' he was of me progressing with my powers. Then he finally revealed to me Soul Society putting a death sentence over my head, and their attack which will begin on us next week."

Szayel's hands gripped the bandages and syringe he was holding tightly, his face hard and his mouth set in a thin, pursed line.

"They won't have you." He spoke quietly, his voice carrying the threat of death.

"I know they won't." Ichigo responded in a whisper, causing golden eyes to raise and look into warm brown. "Just like they won't dare lay a finger on you or Grimmjow, or the rest of the Espada. Well… with a few exceptions." The teen added as an afterthought, thinking of Ulquiorra and Baraggan.

A hint of a smile quirked at the corners of Szayel's mouth.

"Ichigo…"

The orangehead smiled in response.

The Octava resumed rolling up Ichigo's sleeve to eye the extent of damage underneath the tainted fabric.

A hiss escaped his teeth when he saw the long gash decorating Ichigo's forearm – he immediately went about sterilising the wound with an alcohol swab and began to slowly insert the syringe into the muscle of the teen's bicep, injecting the substance which the scientist had created to restore reiatsu particles to heal the subject from the inside-out. He removed the needle, applying the bandages tenderly around Ichigo's arm.

Despite the faint stinging from the injection, Ichigo continued to smile softly.

"I'm going to modify Nnoitra into something infinitely less barbaric and something far more humiliating very, very soon if he continues to do this to you." Came the fussing comment from the Octava as he continued working on Ichigo's wounds.

Ichigo couldn't help the laugh that left his throat.

Another sigh a moment later fell from Szayel's lips as he stood back up.

"Ichigo, your jacket, please. These wounds extend over more than just your arm."

Ichigo noted with a wince as he moved to get his white jacket off that the scientist was indeed right. Handing it to the Octava, who carefully folded it up and placed it along the other table, Ichigo saw the widened gaze of those golden eyes when he returned his attention to the lines of slight bleeding bruises crossing over Ichigo's chest.

Ichigo looked down, his own eyes widening.

"I didn't even notice that…"

Szayel didn't comment, he merely took out another alcohol swab and began gingerly cleaning some of the cuts which had formed along his skin. Ichigo shivered a little as the cold sting ran across his sensitive chest.

After a moment, he realised that the alcohol swab was replaced with something else.

Feeling warm hands gently map over his muscles, Ichigo blinked and turned his head to see Szayel gazing at the planes of Ichigo's well-toned torso with a look of unmistakeable desire. Shivers ran down Ichigo's spine which had nothing to do with cold disinfectant.

The shivers became more pronounced when Szayel lowered his head and grazed his lips over the ridge of Ichigo's abdominals, marking his tanned skin with feather-light kisses as he drew higher to caress the cuts with his soft mouth, as if willing the kisses to make the wounds disappear.

Ichigo's muscles twitched pleasurably under the tender affection, and his heart leapt inside his chest, his breathing becoming hitched. His hands had begun gripping the edge of the chair so tightly his knuckles were white against his skin.

"S-Szayel?" He stammered.

The Octava didn't respond for a while, instead reaching out and resting one gloved hand against the right plane of Ichigo's chest, moving his head to trail soft caresses of his mouth higher towards Ichigo's collarbone.

Ichigo couldn't help the low moan that sounded in his throat when the teasing scrape of teeth brushed against his throat, circling from one side of his neck to the other, before drawing higher to kiss and faintly nibble at the shell of the teen's ear.

Another loud groan was Szayel's reward, Ichigo closing his eyes when the Octava whispered a tender yet heated "shhh…" next to his ear.

Those gentle groans and the rising and falling of Ichigo's chest feverishly under his hand, his heart pounding viciously, caused Szayel's golden eyes to flutter and his body stir with a needy want for this boy.

He had waited far too long for this. He knew that Grimmjow would forgive him.

Shifting suddenly so his legs were resting along either side of Ichigo's waist, bringing himself down to straddle the boy in the chair he was sitting on, Szayel and Ichigo let out simultaneous moans at their close proximity – Szayel bringing his hands up to rest along either side of Ichigo's neck, making the orange haired male open his now-clouded eyes to gaze heatedly at the Octava.

Szayel wasted no time in lowering his head to the boy's, his hair splaying gracefully about him to caress against the youth's cheeks, closing the distance and slowly, tenderly, pressing his lips to Ichigo's.

Ichigo felt himself freeze up for the briefest of seconds, his mouth touched by a glorious taste which was as sweet as the scent of Szayel's skin. He relaxed immediately, finding the ability to move his hands again to gently wrap around the Octava's neck. Szayel moaned softly as he moved closer, sliding his lips over Ichigo's again in the slowest of motions, allowing the boy to become used to the sensation.

Ichigo tasted like vanilla and summer fruit – the perfect contrast to the warm cinnamon and musk of Grimmjow. Szayel loved them both.

Ichigo slowly followed the lead that Szayel was providing, pressing his lips up against the soft warmth of the Octava's mouth – carefully mapping the feel and taste to memory as another soft moan left his throat. Ichigo felt as if his heart was about to give out with how fast it was beating.

His lips soon picked up the pace, the need to become closer and more urgent registering in both men's brains – a small fleck of saliva trailed from the corner of Ichigo's mouth which Szayel lapped up with the tip of his tongue, Ichigo groaning as he felt the hot appendage slide carefully against the corner of his chin. Szayel hummed in pleasure as his lips slid back over the now-reddening pliant mouth of Ichigo's, his hands tracing up the teen's neck for more grip whilst Ichigo's fingers laced behind Szayel's neck with more certainty.

Soft pants for air filled the space between them and Szayel slowly moved away, breaking the kiss and cupping the youth's cheeks with his hands, his heavy golden eyes gazing down into warm brown as he tried to catch his breath.

Ichigo's head swam a little, he too was gasping faintly – his whole being feeling dazed from what had just happened. He gazed into those intelligent, captivating eyes, reaching up and running a hand through the soft pink locks which brushed against his cheek.

"Wow…" Was all the orangehead could whisper as he blushed a faint tinge of red, his eyes quickly gazing over to the data monitor on the left-hand side in embarrassment.

Szayel laughed, running a hand down Ichigo's cheek and carefully sitting up, removing himself from the young male's lap and picking up the bandages which had been forgotten entirely during those few minutes.

He unravelled them and began tending to the rest of the wound marks on Ichigo's chest.

"I'd kinda hate to see how Grimmjow would react to that." Ichigo mused quietly after some while. "Why did you...?" He couldn't continue his sentence.

Szayel chuckled.

"Let's just say I'm quite impulsive when I want to be. Besides, he won't mind – I've known him for a long time. It's fairly easy to tell when something will get him adorably angry over something. This isn't one of those things." He replied.

Ichigo gave a quiet laugh.

"Thank you for… well... uh..." Ichigo replied, blushing a little again as he was once more left unable to finish. He somehow felt it was rude to call it 'that kiss'.

Another chuckle was his response as Szayel resumed his work with the bandages.

Ichigo could feel his blush become brighter.

"There, all done. Please do try and look after yourself." Szayel sighed as he closed the first-aid kit, replacing it back under the desk where it had originally laid.

Ichigo chuckled, grabbing his folded jacket and settling it in his lap, carefully prodding at the bandages along his chest and arm with an experimental touch.

"I suppose I should get back to work." Szayel continued, heading back over to a table upon which a large tank-looking object was placed, housing some arrays of digital-looking tubes for developing something.

Ichigo gave a faint murmur of acknowledgement.

"How's it going?"

Szayel turned his head to look back at the orangette, smiling and motioning for him to get up and make his way over to see for himself.

Ichigo did so, ignoring the faint sting of his wounds as he moved to stand by the slightly taller male.

"I've just finished decoding the molecular structure of the hypnotic wavelengths that Kyouka Suigetsu emits when released – it's something surprisingly simple. It took so long to record though because it was difficult to find accurate samples upon which to target. But now I've gathered enough to be able to create an anti-hypnotic drug which can alter its effects." He announced satisfactorily.

Ichigo was amazed.

"That's impressive." He breathed.

"How long will that take, do you think?"

Szayel chewed his bottom lip absentmindedly in thought.

"I would estimate about three days, at the most."

Ichigo felt his eyes widen.

"Three days?"

He received a nod in response.

"Then we can remove any and all effects of the remaining control that Aizen may have over anyone – allowing us to show them the truth as to what he's really like."

Ichigo hummed in agreement, falling silent for a few seconds.

"We still need that proof though, don't we?"

At this, Szayel's smile turned into a frown.

"Yes, we do."

"Any ideas?"

The scientist shook his head.

Ichigo sighed, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

"What I would give for this to be over with already." He mumbled.

"You and me both, Ichigo." Szayel sighed.

The golden eyed male looked down at Ichigo and gently rested his hand on the youth's shoulder, the action causing Ichigo to smile faintly and clasp a hand over his. Szayel was just about to comment that Ichigo should go and get some rest, when a loud beeping issued forth from one of the monitors.

Both males looked at each other with confusion, quickly walking over to the main computer.

Szayel typed away at the keyboard, his fingers moving with impressive speed, and read the screen which was showing the incoming message.

His fine brows furrowed into a frown.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, this action not going unnoticed.

"Aizen has called a meeting for all of the Espada." The pink haired male replied, his voice low.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"What for?"

"It doesn't say. Only that everyone is required to attend… including you, Ichigo." Szayel continued, his expression clouding over into another dark look.

Ichigo fell silent, wondering at what this could possibly be about. He didn't want to go anywhere near that oily bastard ever again, unless that moment would be to see his death.

"You said everyone, right?"

Szayel turned to the younger man, nodding.

"Does that include Gin and Tousen?"

Ichigo had a plan forming in his mind.

Szayel raised a finely sculpted eyebrow in curiosity.

"Yes it does, why?"

"Well… I think this could be our chance…" Ichigo began slowly, lifting his gaze to look at the Octava. "We know for a fact that whenever Aizen calls for meetings, either one of the other two defected captains stay in his quarters, to keep an eye on things. If he claims that Gin and Tousen should both be present, his room will be left unguarded. I could sneak in while you, Grimmjow and the others are at the meeting, and search his study. There's bound to be something he'll have in there which will give us an indication of what he's planning to do with us." He explained.

Szayel's features went from confused to shocked.

"Ichigo… no, you can't. It's too risky."

"But what other choice do we have? This may be the only chance we ever get! Szayel… please…" Ichigo reached out and clasped his hand tightly around the Octava's, the taller male gazing down at their hands for a moment, looking pained with the entire situation.

After what seemed like a lifetime, conflicted golden eyes gazing slowly into brown, the Octava let loose a sigh and nodded in a strained fashion.

"… Alright then." He whispered.

Ichigo gave a smile.

"Thank you..."

"I'll tell Grimmjow when he returns from his mission. He would be making his way back now, I should think."

Ichigo nodded, making to turn around and leave immediately, but was stopped by the gentle tug of his hand where it was still clasped around the other's. He looked back at Szayel.

"Ichigo, take this."

Szayel pulled a small device down from a nearby shelf, opening Ichigo's palm and placing the black object on it.

Ichigo inspected the metallic chip which was in his hands.

He looked up at the other man questioningly.

"If Aizen has any proof somewhere, it won't be written down. It would be verbal. I've just finished developing this. This device switches off security footage within a radius of thirty metres. I've also modified it to record sound from inside the affected area. Attach it to a surface and lie in wait. Hide your reiatsu, and do  _not_ under any circumstances, allow yourself to be caught. It would kill both Grimmjow and myself if you were to be discovered." Szayel spoke quietly, his voice carrying all sense of urgency.

Ichigo locked his gaze firmly with the scientist's, his hand tightening around the device as he placed it in the pocket of his hakama.

"I promise." He spoke sincerely, his eyes burning with determination.

Szayel moved to wrap his strong, slender arms around the teen, the younger male instantly returning the motion.

"I'll work on re-writing the computer mainframe so any security systems Aizen may have running near his vicinity won't be alerted to the sudden deactivation of the footage monitors. Good luck." He whispered.

Ichigo nodded.

Then he was gone.

Szayel remained standing there for a minute longer, watching the boy's retreating form and running his hands through his hair, resting his palm against his forehead. His eyes glanced over towards the message on the monitor screen.

He swallowed the feeling of doubt and moved to access the corridor grids, entering a password and accessing the computer's database. He then moved to summon one of his Fracción.

* * *

"Szayel!"

The pink haired Octava turned his head and gave a slight smile as he saw Grimmjow walking towards him, waving a hand as he did so.

"Grimmjow, how did it go?"

"Che, bastards didn't even stand a chance." The blue haired Sexta snorted as he drew up alongside the Octava, his blue eyes stony as he glanced around the hallway, as if checking to see if anyone else was present.

Satisfied that there weren't, he turned his head back to gaze at his lover, noticing immediately the turmoil that was clouding the golden depths of his eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly.

"Aizen has called a meeting…" The delicate voice responded.

Grimmjow nodded – he had received a message from Shawlong stating this as he was making his way back to Las Noches.

A shock of orange flickered in the corner of his eyes, and Grimmjow turned his head to see the figure of Ichigo standing a few feet away. His cyan eyes narrowed as he turned to look back at the Octava.

"That's not Ichigo, is it?" He questioned.

Szayel shook his head.

"Ichigo has gone to Aizen's quarters to see if he can find something which can be used as evidence."

Grimmjow blinked, his stomach feeling as if it had just churned.

"No…" He whispered.

Szayel sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Szayelaporro-sama, we should get going." Came a voice which sounded remarkably like Ichigo's from the orange haired impostor nearby.

Szayel flickered his gaze towards the man, his glasses reflecting the tired glint in his golden orbs.

"Verona, do not address me as such when you are in that form. It will immediately draw the suspicion of others. You have observed Ichigo when he has visited the lab – I expect you to act on what you have seen of his movements, and replicate them exactly. We cannot afford to destroy what may be his only chance to obtain evidence against Aizen."

The faux-Ichigo nodded his head in understanding, resting his arms behind his neck and leaning his head back against his hands, gazing at the ceiling.

Grimmjow's eyes widened.

"You used your Fracción, huh?" He turned back to his pink-haired lover.

Szayel nodded, sighing again and beginning to stroll forwards, Grimmjow and Verona following alongside him.

"Is there no limit to your ingenuity?" The Sexta chuckled as he watched faux-Ichigo from the corner of his eyes. If he had not known Ichigo as well as he did, he would have assumed that the boy alongside him really  _was_ the orange haired teen.

A very faint smile formed at the corner of Szayel's lips.

"I hope not… if this fails, then we can expect the worst to happen."

There was a pained silence which followed.

* * *

Ichigo held his breath as he snuck around the corner of the darkened hallway, the parting with Szayel still fresh in his mind and urging him to succeed in this.

He had to.

Too much was at stake here.

Clutching the device tightly in his fist, he stepped silently down the corridor, muffling as much of his movement as he could.

He could feel his heart pounding viciously against his chest the closer he came to Aizen's quarters. His plan was to enter the room and wait inside, concealed, until the three shinigami traitors returned. Just as he was about to reach the seemingly all-too-familiar door, he heard voices within.

His heart seemed to stop.

Taking a deep breath, willing his nerves to calm down lest his reiatsu seep through from his efforts to carefully mask it, Ichigo leaned his ear against the door, listening.

"So yer sure it'll be ready fer when we fight?"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed – it was Gin's voice.

"You know we cannot attack without it."

This second voice was deep – it sounded like Tousen.

Ichigo's brows furrowed – they were supposed to be at the meeting. It appeared that Aizen had changed his mind about some things last minute.

"Patience, gentlemen. The Hougyoku will be ready, I assure you."

Ichigo's heart really did seem to stop.

That voice… that oily, honey-coated venomous voice… there was no doubt about it.

It was Aizen.

The orange haired teen felt as if his stomach had emptied and then turned around to finish itself off inside of him.

_No… they're not supposed to be here._

With a shaking hand, he pressed the small switch on the chip he was holding and placed it against the metallic surface of the door. A green light flashed from the device, indicating that the security systems in the hallway had been momentarily shut down in his direct vicinity.

His palms were sweating – he had to calm himself down, otherwise he really  _would_ be discovered.

_But… if they're here… then who's at the meeting?_

* * *

Cold brown eyes feigned with warmth swept across the room of gathered eleven. His gaze focused on the figure with bright orange hair for the briefest of moments before returning to the assemblage.

"Thank you all for coming." He spoke, deep voice dripping with well-practiced kindness.

From where they were standing in their row, Szayel and Grimmjow tried their best to remain calm and collected as they gazed indifferently towards the man now beginning his descent of the stairs, Gin and Tousen standing aside at the back of the room.

From somewhere behind them, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, Verona – the faux-Ichigo – was gazing anywhere but at Aizen, the well-known irritated scowl of the teenager smoothed effortlessly onto his face.

So far, no one had suspected that the real Ichigo was not in attendance.

The Sexta and Octava could only hope that that would continue to be the case.

"I have gathered you here for this meeting, today, to reflect to you all some disturbing news." Aizen continued, an expression of graveness on his features.

"As all of you are well aware, Soul Society has been threatening to begin their attack on us for some months now. That time is now at hand. The Gotei 13 will arrive in one week. Ichigo has been named a traitor to the shinigami. It is in our best interest to ensure that he does not come to any harm – as well as the interest to ensure we protect our own numbers, accordingly."

Ichigo's face formed into a frown.

The Espada cast glances around at him, and then at each other.

Szayel and Grimmjow continued to gaze at the opposite wall with an emotionless expression, though inwardly, they were seething.

"Szayelaporro." Aizen's voice rang out after a brief silence, drawing the remaining gazes towards the pink haired Octava. The man in question stirred and slowly fixed his gaze on Aizen, his face not betraying the shock, suspicion and hatred he was feeling.

From two places over, Szayel was vaguely aware of Grimmjow straightening a little – he too was on full alert.

"Yes, Aizen-sama?" Szayel answered, his melodious voice clear though his mind was dripping with the venom which poisoned his tongue as he spoke those words.

"You have been conducting research into the effects of the captains' zanpakutous, have you not?"

Szayel froze, bowing his head.

"Yes, Aizen-sama." He responded.

"What are your results?"

"I believe that I have enough information to provide an extensive defence system to protect Las Noches from any attacks which may cause great severity in damage." He replied, not missing a beat.

Aizen nodded his head, seemingly pleased with this.

"Excellent." He smiled.

Szayel bowed his head again, his hands clenching tightly behind his back.

"Is that going to be enough?" Someone called out; it was Aaroniero, the simultaneous high-pitched robotic tone followed by a deep baritone of voice of the Noveno Espada drew a few wary glances. "I don't think some measly 'defence system' is likely to protect us all from the warriors of the Gotei 13. Aizen-sama, you will be at most risk."

"Would you prefer it then, Aaroniero, if I just so happened to crack the glass encasing your heads and extract data of your abilities to help strengthen the barriers of Las Noches? After all, you seem to have much faith in yourself,  _Noveno._ " Szayel replied coolly, enunciating the last word with a sneer.

Scattered sniggers rang out from the rest of the Espada, accompanied by an enraged gurgling sound coming from the tube-like head of the Noveno. He stepped forward, making to retort, when he was halted by Aizen who had moved forwards to stand in front of him.

"Patience, Aaroniero. Have patience and faith. It will be enough. Do you not agree, Ichigo-kun?"

All eyes glanced toward the orange haired youth leaning against the wall, who had yet to say anything. Szayel's and Grimmjow's eyes watched closely.

Ichigo slowly turned his head, inclining it towards Aizen with his eyes narrowed.

"The only thing I agree on, Aizen, is that this is a waste of time. You fed me this bullshit earlier on today. I don't see why I should be here now."

Szayel inwardly smiled – his Fracción certainly had the boy's fiery wit down to a tee.

From where he was standing, Grimmjow also felt a surge of satisfaction at the faux-Ichigo's response.

Aizen smiled. It was not an entirely pleasant one.

"That may be so, Ichigo-kun. But you will be fighting on the front line, after all, with your brothers and sisters."

Ichigo merely scoffed, returning his gaze towards the opposite wall – scowl once again in place.

Aizen continued to smile, his gaze sweeping back towards the remaining ten.

"We attack in exactly one week – we will destroy the Gotei 13 and create the King's Key. We shall turn the tables on the shinigami's feeble beliefs, and prove that it is we, who shall reign victorious. You are dismissed."

And with that, the assembled lines dispersed.

* * *

Ichigo's heart continued to pound heavily against his chest – he could not believe what he was hearing.

"So there really was no need fer tha boy ter begin with, was there?" Gin mused, his jokey voice light and cheerful.

A deep chuckle sounded from inside.

"There was, Gin. But not so much so that I need to solely rely on him. True, he was good bait to lure the Gotei 13 into attack, but his power is greatly needed to ensure that he enacts his revenge on them. I need not waste one finger on picking them off." Aizen explained.

"Then the Hougyoku?" It was Tousen.

"It has awakened. Its power is what shall be needed for me to enter the Spirit Realm to confront the King after the Espada aid Ichigo in attacking the protection squads. They, too, have proven useful in my purposes."

"Oh? Yer sayin' ya don't care what happens to 'em?"

"I do not. They are merely tools, subordinates. Nothing more. They will make a great diversion for me."

Ichigo's hand was shaking from where he was clenching his fist, white-hot rage boiling deep inside of him. He desperately willed himself to keep his reiatsu in check.

He knew what Aizen had wanted him for, and he knew that the traitor was stringing along his Espada with glorified lies, but to hear it so bluntly from the man's mouth – his willingness to kill off the ten that Ichigo had grown to consider a family, including two whom the teen cared deeply about…

It was too much.

"Ya sure ya want them to find out about that? I don't think they'd take that too well, somehow." Gin teased.

There was another chuckle.

"It matters not if they find out. They will all be defeated before that happens."

Barely able to contain his shaking breath, Ichigo pressed the switch on the chip, its green light darkening to red as he removed it from the wall.

He had it.

The cold, hard evidence which would hopefully turn things around in this war.

As silently as he had arrived, Ichigo took off, being careful to slow his steps down so as to avoid any movement being detected from him from within Aizen's quarters.

His heart was hammering wildly – now having reached the end of the corridor to turn left, Ichigo waited a few more moments before he hurriedly burst away in sonido.

In Aizen's quarters, a silver haired snake-grinned man turned to walk out of the door, his hands folding under the sweeping sleeves of his coat upon excusing himself from the shinigami traitor's presence.

Ichimaru Gin opened his eyes slowly in a rare occurrence as he gazed down the hall from which he knew Ichigo had been eavesdropping.

_I hope ya heard what ya needed, Ichigo-kun._

* * *

Bursting through to the roomy laboratory, Ichigo didn't even pause for breath as he quickly shut the door behind him, racing past the rows of metal lined tables and beakers to head towards the central monitoring systems.

Two heads, one blue haired and the other pink, lifted up the moment they heard the teen enter.

"Ichigo!" Grimmjow cried out, racing forwards with Szayel to wrap strong arms around the youth, keeping him steady as he panted, trying to regain his breath. Szayel quickly moved to go find something for the teen to drink.

"Ichi, are you ok? What happened?" Grimmjow's voice was thick with worry as he gazed down at the orange haired male – his face was red with exertion and he clutched a black object in his hands. The Sexta's arms tightened around the boy, pulling him close against his chest.

Ichigo slowly regained his breath, sighing and falling gratefully into the arms of the taller male.

"'M… I'm fine… nothing happened." He managed to get out, panting heavily and taking deep, calming breaths. He looked up and gazed into the cyan blue eyes of the man holding him, offering an easy smile which the Sexta returned, albeit with some confusion.

Szayel approached with a glass of water, which Ichigo accepted, turning to smile at the pink haired Octava.

"Thank you…" He added, meaning it for both of them.

They nodded to show they understood.

Ichigo downed his water and then Grimmjow pulled out a nearby chair, motioning Ichigo to sit in it, which the latter did.

Szayel and Grimmjow remained standing, the two Espada waiting patiently for him to speak.

"I found it." He began, placing the chip in one of Szayel's hands.

Golden and blue eyes widened in disbelief.

"Shit! You serious?" Grimmjow breathed.

Ichigo turned his head to gaze at the blue haired man. He gave a lopsided grin.

Grimmjow could only continue to blink, still unable to believe what he had heard.

Szayel lifted the hand Ichigo had placed the device in and gazed at it for a moment, studying it. A wide smile broke out on his lips.

"Ichigo, you really did it…" The Octava's eyes lit up with relief.

Ichigo continued to grin.

Grimmjow let loose the breath he had been holding, rubbing his hands over his eyes and giving a faint laugh.

"Shit, Ichi… ya had me really worried when I found out from Szayel what you were doing." He sighed.

Ichigo gave an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry… anyway, there's something else I need to tell you two." He spoke up, a little louder this time causing both of his companions to raise their heads and gaze at him. "... I don't think Aizen was at the meeting."

Two pairs of eyes widened.

"It was—"

"—Kyouka Suigetsu."

"Right…" Ichigo added, looking at the Octava whom had correctly finished off Ichigo's sentence for him.

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed.

"I should have guessed as much." The scientist continued, sighing. "That would explain how the readings in the main hall fluctuated. They picked up Kyouka Suigetsu's wavelengths. Grimmjow and I were discussing this just before you arrived."

Ichigo bit his lip in thought.

Szayel gazed into the brown and blue eyes of the other males before moving to place the chip in the central computer system, stepping back as the monitors read the incoming information and accessed the sound file.

As they listened to the conversation which Ichigo had overheard a short while previously, the mood darkened to such intense levels that the very air seemed to be dense with killing intent.

When it had ended, all was silent for a very long time.

"I'm going to rip his fucking head off." Grimmjow broke the silence, his voice so low it came across as a rumbling growl, his teeth bared viciously almost to match the mask sitting on his right cheek.

Szayel's face was clouded in a look of silent wrath which clearly communicated that he agreed wholeheartedly with Grimmjow.

Ichigo sighed, lowering his head and nodding.

"You know... everything's so twisted when you think about all of this." The orangehead murmured after a while, his eyes taking on a faraway look.

Szayel and Grimmjow eyed him with slight confusion.

"What is?"

Ichigo looked back to face them, his heart flipping painfully.

"This. The war. Soul Society. Hueco Mundo. Everything." He motioned around him.

Grimmjow laughed humourlessly.

Ichigo's eyes widened when he suddenly felt warm fingers cup his cheek from his side, turning his head so his lips were met with a warm, solid mouth possessively claiming his own. Ichigo's lips parted in surprise, his body frozen momentarily, allowing Grimmjow to immediately deepen the kiss whilst he wound his fingers through orange locks.

The Sexta tasted like spiced cinnamon, something which Ichigo found as equally intoxicating as Szayel's sweet scented taste.

A low growl rumbled through the blue haired man's throat when Ichigo relaxed after a moment, reaching up to gently grab a fistful of his unruly hair, the action causing both men to pant and moan faintly.

Grimmjow's kiss was more dominating than Szayel's, yet Ichigo still felt his heart flutter skittishly nevertheless.

A hot, dampened tongue slicked past his lips, causing Ichigo to gasp faintly as it playfully toyed just millimetres inside the orangehead's mouth, tasting behind his lips only to pull out and dab at the brief trickle of saliva caused by it.

Ichigo was left breathless when Grimmjow pulled him closer, only to impart teasing, erratic kisses along the boy's lips and chin – the older male tasting then pulling away a centimetre, only to continue tasting hungrily again. He bit down gently on Ichigo's bottom lip, making the teen groan and grip blue locks of hair tighter, the Sexta's tongue sliding once more over reddened pliant lips and swallowing the soft moans emitted from Ichigo's throat as he claimed the youth's mouth hotly once more, Ichigo panting softly and sliding his lips eagerly up against the other males', seeking more of that intoxicating taste.

"Wha... what was that for?" Ichigo panted heavily, still in a state of dazed pleasantness when the taller male pulled away a moment later, giving a final lap of his tongue over Ichigo's inviting mouth and sending pleasurable shivers down Ichigo's spine.

Grimmjow only shrugged, a devilish smile forming on his lips.

"One, because you worried the fucking shit out of me, Kurosaki. Two, because ya actually managed to pull this off safely. And three, if you think you're gonna let Szayel have all the glory to himself from earlier, you are sadly mistaken." The blue haired man replied, shooting a triumphant look over towards the Octava, who shook his head and chuckled as he ran a hand through his hair.

Ichigo snorted a laugh.

"Well excuse me..." He commented offhandedly.

He was met with amused scoffs.

"This is really it then, isn't it?" Grimmjow spoke up a moment later, his tone now quiet and serious. "We're so close to finally fucking that dickhead over for everything he's worth."

Szayel murmured in faint agreement.

Ichigo sighed, closing his eyes.

"Yeah…"

Having the evidence was one thing. Ensuring they all lived to see this through was another matter entirely.

 


	6. The Turning of the Tide

Resting a long fingered hand against his cheek, the fingertips brushing his forehead causing a slip of a brown curl to slide across the bridge of his nose, Aizen Sousuke gave an amused smirk. His brown eyes were alight with an inner mirth.

How interesting things had become, indeed.

He was perfectly aware of Kurosaki Ichigo's presence outside of his quarters, eavesdropping, no doubt, on the conversation he had held with Ichimaru Gin and Tousen Kaname some few hours ago.

Though the boy could now perfect the masking of his reiatsu, it did not take much for the Hougyoku to resonate with the presence of a Hollow – alerting Aizen immediately to the youth outside.

The brown haired traitor absentmindedly ran his hand over his chest to touch the crystal which was embedded inside his body.

He could think of a perfect punishment for the boy.

Fitting for one who was willing to die for those he loved.

* * *

Opening his eyes slowly, the light streaming through the window alerting his numbed senses, Ichigo groaned faintly as his body pulled him out of the sleep he had fallen into.

He couldn't remember ever having slept so thoroughly before.

He focused on his breathing, flitting his eyes lazily in some attempt to get them to function and stay opened.

When they finally did their job, Ichigo stifled a yawn and blinked, bringing up a hand to rub his eyes clear of the drowsy blur marking his vision.

It was then that he noticed he was resting against a warm, firm chest.

Realisation flooding back to his sleep-fogged brain, kick-starting Ichigo's memory, he was unable to help the grin that came to his lips when he turned his head slightly to gaze at the sleeping form of Grimmjow behind him. The Sexta's arms were wrapped in a protective manner around the orangehead's waist, holding the teen firmly to him.

Ichigo couldn't help but follow the way the taller male's chest rose and fell peacefully under the youth's head, his heartbeat strong, and the sound of his breathing gentle. Grimmjow's eyes were closed, the teal markings on his bottom lids seeming to draw Ichigo's attention to just how captivating his eyes really were. They still appeared intense, even though the almost unreal blue of his irises was not exposed.

Ichigo's gaze then fell to the mass of blue hair framing the man's face; it was ruffled from sleep and made to make the taller male have an even more wild appearance when resting than he did when he was awake. It accentuated the devilishly handsome appearance of the Sexta, who was an exciting mix of danger and seduction all at once. Ichigo shivered briefly.

He looked to the jaw-like mask that donned the man's right cheek. He had never really taken the time to study it in-depth before, so he reached out and lightly touched his fingertips to the boned structure, tracing around the skeletal teeth-like protrusions.

He grinned again when he saw the faintest twitch of an eyebrow as the Sexta reacted to the teen's touch in his sleep.

As Ichigo continued with his exploration of the mask, he looked around at the room they were in. They were currently lying on a plush large-sized leather couch in Szayel's room which was adjoined at the back of his extensive laboratory. The walls were a white colour, though the red of the carpet and the darkened wood of the furniture broke up the monotony of the whitened shade which was only too prevalent within Las Noches. A door was closed at the far side of the wall, the room behind it being the bedroom.

Ichigo reckoned he and Grimmjow had only been sleeping for a few hours. The last thing he remembered before closing his eyes was sharing Aizen's words concerning the Espada with his two companions.

His lips still tingled pleasurably from the passionate, reassuring kisses he had received. He absentmindedly ran his tongue over his lips, as if searching for anymore of the exotic tastes he had been assaulted with from their mouths earlier on the previous day.

The orangehead assumed that Szayel had left to continue working on the final steps for his drug which would negate Kyouka Suigetsu.

"Ya gonna keep playin' with that or come down here and wake me up properly?"

Ichigo blinked as the Sexta's sleep-husked voice spoke up quietly and the teen looked down, only to find cyan blue eyes gazing intently at him, the man's lips now forming into a wide grin.

Ichigo scoffed, chuckling as he paused his tracing along the mask on Grimmjow's cheek and he leant forwards to press his lips against the warm firmness of the taller man's mouth.

A satisfied rumble which sounded remarkably close to a purr sounded from deep within Grimmjow's throat as he raised an arm from Ichigo's waist to trace the backs of his fingertips against the orangette's cheek. A faint moan left Ichigo's mouth when the Sexta flicked his tongue playfully against Ichigo's bottom lip, drawing the teen in closer to him on the couch, deepening the kiss and soft pants for breath escaping their lips as their mouths slid together at a steadily harder pace.

The Sexta grinned against Ichigo's lips as the teen gave another faint pleasurable groan, Grimmjow having bit down teasingly against that soft inviting mouth and covering the reddened skin with smaller, kittenish nips and flicks of his tongue. Ichigo was left breathless and gasping faintly when the blue haired man pressed his mouth firmly once more to the teen's lips in a final, possessive kiss - the Sexta resting his head back against the couch pillow as he pulled slowly away, grunting faintly in satisfaction of their morning greeting.

Ichigo couldn't help the slight grin on his mouth which echoed Grimmjow's as he licked his lips, still panting as he resumed his tracing of the outline of Grimmjow's Hollow mask.

"You ok Ichi?" The blue eyed man's face was filled with a questioning expression.

Ichigo nodded.

"I was just about to wake you both up." A cheerful tone sounded from the doorway, preventing anything else being said.

Grimmjow and Ichigo looked up to see Szayel standing there, eyeing the scene with amusement and longing in his eyes.

"Oh really? How were you gonna do that, then?" Grimmjow grinned as the pink haired man moved closer.

"One must reserve some professional secrets now, mustn't one?" The Octava replied, winking an eye suggestively behind his white rimmed glasses and making the other two chuckle.

"He's a kinky bastard." Grimmjow muttered near Ichigo's ear.

"Oh but you love it." Szayel murmured silkily, smiling thoughtfully as he ran his hands through Ichigo's hair, snaking his other hand towards Grimmjow's other cheek.

Grimmjow scoffed in some sort of agreement whilst Ichigo laughed, leaning into the touch of the Octava.

"Morning, Ichigo." Szayel whispered, pressing his lips to the shell of the orangehead's ear. Ichigo half murmured, half moaned some variant of "good morning" in response.

Szayel hummed appreciatively before moving down and administering the same to Grimmjow, who reacted in much the same way as Ichigo did as the Octava ran his lips over the Sexta's sensitive ear.

Ichigo sighed in content, eyeing his other companion. Szayel, like Grimmjow, had a beautifully seductive and dangerous air despite the misleading delicacy of his features. His skin was pale, and yet though a slighter figure than Grimmjow or Ichigo, he was just as strong as the two. His pink hair brushed gently over his shoulders, his glasses accentuating his scholarly appearance. His golden eyes contained a deep passion and fire which set Ichigo's heart alight.

Szayel had straightened himself up, his golden eyes sweeping over the two.

"I've finished with the drug." He announced.

Brown and blue eyes blinked.

"Already?!"

Szayel raised a finely sculpted eyebrow, scoffing a little at Grimmjow's shocked reaction.

"Yes, 'already'." He chuckled.

"I thought you said it would take you three days?" Ichigo questioned.

Szayel's lips pulled into a grin.

"I did… but don't completely write off a genius such as myself. Even the brilliant often make mistakes." He replied.

He received two chuckles in response.

Szayel's expression grew more serious.

"We should make this known to the rest of the Espada." He murmured quietly.

Grimmjow sighed, making to sit up, Ichigo helping pull him into a seated position on the couch.

"Yeah… we should." The blue haired man muttered, running a hand through his already messy locks.

Ichigo could feel his gut churning as he got off the couch.

If they were to get the Espada to see that Aizen had been using them all right from the start, it would make things easier and would allow for him to finally be defeated once the Gotei 13 attacked.

He refused to think about what would happen if they weren't able to pull this off.

But most importantly, he refused to allow Soul Society to get in the way when the Espada met them for attack.

He would allow no harm to come to his family.

Especially the two whom he deeply cared about.

* * *

Eight pairs of eyes scrutinised the three standing before them with careful and suspicious gazes.

"What is the meaning of this?" Baraggan called out, his ancient commanding tone having lost none of its potency from his days as the original Lord of Hueco Mundo.

Szayel, Grimmjow and Ichigo glanced around at the Segunda.

"We've come to tell you all some important information we think you should be made aware of." Szayel calmly responded, his voice reaching each and every person gathered in the silent space.

Minutes after the three had left Szayel's room, the Octava had went about sending an urgent requested meeting for the remaining Espada from the main computer drive located in his laboratory. The Espada were to meet in one of the glass-framed rooms which overlooked the sands of Hueco Mundo, a common meeting area for the ten in times when they would gather and discuss issues which needed addressing.

Szayel had deactivated the cameras and security systems within that space for extra measure.

They had a limited time to speak.

"What is it?" Zommari called from near the back.

Grimmjow stepped forward and placed the small disc he had been holding onto the middle of the black table the remaining eight were seated around.

Numerous gazes eyed the device dubiously.

"Ya'd better 'ave some good reason fer all this childish shit, Sexta." Nnoitra jeered from the corner.

Grimmjow looked at him with a sidewards glance.

"I do as a matter of fact. And you'd all better damn well listen to everything Ichi and Szayel tell you. Otherwise you'll be fucked over before you even get out on that battlefield." He warned harshly.

Nnoitra frowned at him.

Szayel cleared his throat quietly, drawing attention back to him as he pressed a button he held in his hand.

Sounds of people talking began to play from the disc on the table, making conversations cease once more.

" _So there really was no need fer tha boy ter begin with, was there?"_

" _There was, Gin. But not so much so that I need to solely rely on him. True, he was good bait to lure the Gotei 13 into attack, but his power is greatly needed to ensure that he enacts his revenge on them. I need not waste one finger on picking them off."_

" _Then the Hougyoku?"_

" _It has awakened. Its power is what shall be needed for me to enter the Spirit Realm to confront the King after the Espada aid Ichigo in attacking the protection squads. They, too, have proven useful in my purposes."_

" _Oh? Yer sayin' ya don't care what happens to 'em?"_

" _I do not. They are merely tools, subordinates. Nothing more. They will make a great diversion for me."_

" _Ya sure ya want them to find out about that? I don't think they'd take that too well, somehow."_

" _It matters not if they find out. They will all be defeated before that happens."_

The recording ended.

The silence was deafening.

"See what your precious 'master' has been saying about each and every one of us this whole time." Szayel spoke up after a moment, his voice still quiet. "This is the truth. One which you have been blind to through his lies and deceit."

"Didn't I tell you, Ulquiorra, Yammy, that he would end up destroying all three of our worlds?" Ichigo spoke up for the first time upon entering the room, his brown-eyed gaze sweeping over towards the pale-skinned man and the beefy heavyset one.

Yammy's huge hands clenched by his sides, his expression very much agitated.

For once, Ulquiorra was unable to say anything to defend Aizen's actions. Ichigo, Szayel and Grimmjow noted with smug expressions that for perhaps the first time, the Cuarto looked as if he was completely at a loss for words.

His green-eyed gaze fell to the table.

"Well, I knew it." A watery voice spoke up, accompanied by the jingle of metal as someone shifted in the corner.

It was Nnoitra.

"'Bout fuckin' time we got the dirt dug up on 'im."

"Agreed." Starrk added, his voice no longer laced with its usual tiredness. On the contrary, he was quite awake by now.

"I admit I'm … having trouble coming to terms with all of this," Harribel spoke quietly, her voice hesitant, "but I cannot ignore what I have just heard."

There were similar mutterings around the room.

Szayel, Grimmjow and Ichigo nodded, pleased that they were able to get through to the rest of them with relative ease.

"Then you'll help me?" Ichigo quietly asked, his gaze sweeping over each of the eight.

There was no hesitancy when everyone nodded in the affirmative - calls and cries for Aizen's downfall already filling the room with its raucous clamour.

Ichigo felt a wide smile form on his lips, and it was as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Thank you." He whispered.

From beside him, Grimmjow and Szayel also grinned at the positive response towards their plea. With Ichigo now being backed by all of the Espada, they could begin to undo all of the wrong that Aizen had caused them.

They could see him overthrown at last.

The Sexta and Octava would continue to stand by their young companion through this and whatever else threatened him from Soul Society and beyond, no matter what.

From outside the meeting room, a lone man stood and listened to the uproar from inside.

His smile was satisfied.

Ichimaru Gin turned away, walking down the corridor.

* * *

"But what are we gonna do 'bout Soul Society?" Nnoitra asked as soon as everyone had quietened down.

All eyes turned to look at him.

"Though it will be a surprise for them that we will turn on Aizen, it still doesn't mean to say that they will necessarily forgive us for seeing us do so. We are still the enemy. Neither side are sympathetic in their ways." Harribel pointed out.

Eyes narrowed.

This was true.

Ichigo stepped forward.

"I'll take care of them." He spoke up, his voice strong.

Szayel and Grimmjow glanced at him.

"Surely you don't mean alone, right? You're wanted by Soul Society, Ichigo. They'd as soon as kill you as look at you." Starrk noted, an eyebrow raised.

"He has a point, Ichi." Grimmjow whispered quietly with concern to the orangehead.

Szayel nodded, chewing his bottom lip.

Ichigo's eyes remained fixed in their determined gaze.

"I won't be alone..." he began, "besides, I think that they will listen to me if I ask to speak, first. No doubt they would want an explanation for my actions before they attempt to cut my head off. But if they won't listen… so be it. We'll strike them down like we will with Aizen."

This response and determination of the boy seemed to convince the Espada, putting them at ease with the decision.

None of them had any love for Soul Society, anyway.

"You're sure about this, Ichigo?" Szayel murmured once the rest of the eight assembled fell into their own conversations on the matter.

Ichigo nodded, meeting golden eyes.

"I am."

"Well I don't think we'll get a more 'fuck with me, I'll tear your genitals off' response than that." Grimmjow commented offhandedly.

Szayel and Ichigo blinked, looks of amusement in their eyes.

"Just fer the record, I'd like to keep mine, Ichi." The Sexta grinned, winking suggestively.

The orangehead snorted.

"Consider them safe and sound." He chuckled.

Grimmjow made a pumping motion with his fist, grinning widely again when the teen snorted with laughter once more.

Szayel sighed, shaking his head and flicking a stray lock of hair past his ear.

"As unashamed as always, my dear Sexta." He murmured.

"You know you both love it." Grimmjow said in a low voice, his tone once more sounding like a deep purr.

Ichigo quickly looked away, trying to hide the faint blush forming on his cheeks.

Fuck.

He really did.

* * *

Warning clamours rang throughout the entirety of the streets and districts within Seireitei, the claps of hammer on wood pounding in intervals of three and echoing in the breeze.

A lone voice rose high and clear above all others.

" _Attention! Attention! All taichous and fukutaichous are to report to the First Division immediately! Repeat! Attention! Attention! All taichous and fukutaichous are to report to the First Division immediately!"_

Member of 13th Division of the Gotei 13, Kuchiki Rukia, looked up as she heard the summons. She turned to gaze at her redheaded friend, fukutaichou of 6th Division, Abarai Renji, whom she had been sitting next to moments before.

"Renji…" She called quietly, her voice and face filled with a heavy weight.

Renji sighed, turning around to look at his long-time childhood friend.

"Ichigo…" She murmured, just as quietly.

He gazed hardly at her.

"Ichigo's got something up his sleeve. Don't worry about it, Rukia. He'll find some way to bring Aizen and the rest of 'em down."

She sighed, her indigo eyes staring out unseeingly at the paved path leading towards a glittering fishpond.

"We abandoned him."

Renji tried to resist rolling his eyes.

"This again? Rukia, it was for his own good! He'd understand. We'd never purposely try to hurt him like that."

She turned her gaze to look up at her friend – Renji immediately taking a step back at the lethal glance she threw him.

"And now he's been sentenced to death for being a traitor. No, we  _really_ haven't hurt him, have we?" She replied sarcastically.

Renji struggled with his words for a few moments, before sighing heavily and rubbing the back of his neck.

"I have to go to the meeting." He mumbled.

Rukia let loose an exasperated breath, standing up and walking past her friend, pausing when she was parallel with him.

"And here I thought you were friends with him, too." She spat quietly, her voice low as she strode off towards her Division barracks.

Renji stood there, blinking with widened eyes before swallowing thickly and quickly racing over to the First Division.

He was glad that he wasn't the last one to arrive there when he stepped through the large wooden doors ten minutes later; glancing around, Renji noticed that they were still awaiting the presence of 2nd Division's fukutaichou, Oomaeda Marechiyo, and 13th Division's taichou, Ukitake Juushirou.

He hurriedly stepped into line behind his captain, Kuchiki Byakuya, and remained silent.

Two minutes later the remaining members arrived and soutaichou Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni stepped forth.

"Taichous and fukutaichous of the Gotei 13," he began, his regal voice echoing throughout the hall, "war has been openly declared against shinigami traitors Aizen Sousuke, Ichimaru Gin, Tousen Kaname, and Kurosaki Ichigo. We will march upon them in five days' time to defend the laws and rights of Soul Society. Aizen Sousuke is in possession of the Hougyoku. We must not let him use it to enter the Spirit Realm. Do not hesitate to attack the traitors or the Espada that have been confirmed as our opponents. Your orders are to leave none alive."

He lifted his cane, striking it down onto the wooden floor.

Renji sighed.

 _Ichigo, you better have a damn good reason for defecting_.

_When next we meet, I'll have no choice._

_I'm sorry._

* * *

Lifeless.

Brittle.

Dead.

That was how he perceived the landscape of Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo sighed, resting his forehead against the cool glass of the window. He closed his eyes to shut away the sight of the ever-black sky, the moon continuing its ageless progression through the ebony night.

It had been four days.

Four days since Aizen had told him Soul Society was preparing for their attack.

Four days since he had recorded the evidence of Aizen's betrayal – in his own words, no less.

Four days since the Espada had voiced their anger at Aizen's actions, and had vowed to see him brought down.

And four days since he had last seen Szayel and Grimmjow.

He sighed again.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that their being summoned to leave Las Noches on a mission out in Hueco Mundo had been a little too convenient, straight after that meeting with the Espada.

But he could not do anything about it.

Even if he had tried.

They had spent half an hour trying to calm him down enough to make him see that his reacting to this would lessen his chances of getting to Aizen.

He had eventually managed to see the sense in their reasoning, finally settling himself enough to fall asleep being held closely against the both of them.

When he had awoken the next morning, they were gone.

"For fuck's sake." He whispered heavily, pressing his forehead against the glass more.

He was really starting to worry so much that his reiatsu was even becoming affected.

"Is something the matter, Ichigo-kun?"

Ichigo froze, his palm clenching tighter from where it was resting against the glass above his head.

He bit back an angered growl.

His skin crawled as the reiatsu of the brown haired man surrounded him, Aizen moving to stand alongside the orangette.

How Ichigo wanted to sever this man next to him like the very void of a garganta which severed the sky.

"Yeah. Get the fuck away from me." He said lowly, his reiatsu flickering.

Aizen chuckled.

"As eloquent as always, my dear boy."

Ichigo growled a barely audible comment of something along the lines of where Aizen could take eloquence and stick it somewhere only his mother would look.

"I would have thought you would be happier, Ichigo-kun. After all, your… friends… Szayelaporro and Grimmjow, will be back soon."

Ichigo didn't say anything. He only continued to seethe at the man who, above everything else wrong in the world he had done, had sent his partners away in the first place.

"Their mission went successfully. Which is perhaps more than I can say for you." Aizen continued, his tone quiet.

Ichigo froze again, slowly turning his gaze to the right to look suspiciously at the taller male.

"What are you talking about?" His voice was a whisper.

Aizen's mouth widened into a smirk, a hint of malice shining in his cold brown eyes.

"What am I talking about? I think you may already have some idea, Ichigo-kun. Eavesdropping on me the other day… did you honestly think I would not notice?"

Ichigo swallowed, gazing firmly back out at the land below.

"No." He replied truthfully.

Aizen chuckled again.

"I do admire your tenacity, Ichigo-kun. It certainly gets you into the most interesting of situations."

"Thanks." The teen answered stiffly.

"That was not a compliment." Aizen murmured.

His tone had changed – it had suddenly become more menacing, all traces of its usual ingratiating oiliness wiped in an instant.

Ichigo felt warning sirens flare throughout his body.

He heard a fizzling sound from somewhere close by; heated crackles of reiatsu flickered in the air. His skin began tingling from the reaction to the power now building in the room.

Ichigo quickly turned his head to see Aizen's face lit from the deep purple glow radiating around his hand, his eyes flashing with the illumination and his teeth bared into an ugly grin.

Ichigo jumped back, tensing his legs to burst away in sonido.

Shit.

Why didn't he bring Zangetsu?

"It's time I reward you for your efforts, Ichigo. Soul Society shall indeed fall short of pity for you now."

Ichigo truly felt pure fear for the first time as Aizen bore down on him; the traitor moving so fast Ichigo couldn't figure out if he had used sonido or not, the orange haired youth cried out as a long hand grabbed onto a fistful of his hair, yanking the teen's head back with a painful tug and causing him to cry out louder as his eyes began watering.

"G-GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" He bellowed.

A dangerous chuckle from close to his ear cut his cry short.

He felt the man's reiatsu-pulsing hand shove up against his stomach.

"GET… GET OFF! CER—"

Ichigo's weak grappling to pull himself away, charging up a Cero from his hand, fell short as he realised Aizen had silently immobilised him with kidou.

He yelled, crying out and struggling against the invisible coils of power which were restricting his movement. He had even tried raising his reiatsu to burst free from pure willpower, but it was useless. The binds were too strong.

This man's kidou was beyond anything experienced before.

He was powerless to move, powerless to do anything but watch and scream as sharp fingernails dug into the flesh of his stomach from under his jacket. The skin heated and flared, seeming to cry out in protest of its own as blazing purple tendrils of reiatsu burst forth, marking his abdomen in two burning, searing lines.

Aizen's lips moved, Ichigo barely able to hear the words spoken over his bleeding cries of pain.

" _Bakudou no Hyakusan: Shirushi*"_

"AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

It took Ichigo only a few seconds to realise that the ear-splitting scream assaulting his ears was his own.

His whole body felt as if it was on fire.

His stomach raged with the feeling of molten flame seeping through his very skin, his very soul, as though branding him with something twisted, foreign and malevolent.

Tears were streaming from his cheeks, his vision growing black spots as he felt weaker. He had even started to sobbingly plead with the man to stop.

The pain ripped through his body like a scythe, his limbs twitching against the bonds holding him - his head flew back and a shattering scream tore through the air once more as the coursing heat exploded inside of him; his tortured cries of agony continued to burn his throat even as his scalding skin flared to cool down to normal temperature, leaving him shaking and shivering. The invisible kidou bindings around him released.

His tears continued to fall, Ichigo crying as he hadn't cried since he was a small child. His arms wrapped around himself, holding his body tightly as he convulsed. His warm brown eyes were widened and watery; high screams and hitching gasps for breath mingled with his cries for it all to end.

Aizen released him. Ichigo fell to the ground with a loud  _thud_ , immediately curling up and gripping his abdomen. Choking, panting and groaning, his wailing sobs made him retch and almost violently empty the contents of his stomach.

"Welcome to the Espada,  _Undécimo._ " Aizen smiled, the cruel malice never leaving his face as he swept away from the broken teen.

His tears and overwhelming pain garbling his ability to speak, Ichigo choked again, ripping open his jacket to reveal a gothic '11' seared in red-hot lines over his abdomen.

It faded to a permanent black before his very eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Shirushi = sign, mark, indication, symbol (according to my Japanese dictionary here)


	7. Reaffirmations of the Heart

Sheathing his zanpakutou, Grimmjow wiped his brow and shivered slightly, drawing the tan coloured cloak around him closer in an effort to block out the numbing cold of the air around him.

He threw a disgusted look at the remains of the rogue Hollow they were sent to eradicate.

Who knew it would take them four days to track down the little bastard?

 _Well… it ain't really little… but the point still stands_ , he added as an afterthought, glancing again at the mountainous figure of the parasitic worm which had almost cost him an arm or a leg a few times.

Luckily, he had only gotten away with one deep wound on his left shoulder. It was nothing that time wouldn't heal.

Or Szayel.

He lifted his head as he saw the pink haired scientist approach, sheathing his own zanpakutou with a weary expression on his face.

He had managed to bring down the Hollow's 'friend' and still come away looking and smelling like a rose.

Grimmjow scoffed, his lips pulling into a grin – that was just like him, too.

Szayel removed a hand-held scanning device from within the pocket of his cloak, the slighter male bending down to hold the equipment over the remains of the Hollow, recording its reiatsu levels and scraping off some tissue samples of its internal organ structure for use in future experiments before replacing the device back in his pocket.

"Thank God that's over an' done with." The Sexta sighed heavily, sitting himself down on a nearby rock as the Octava pulled up beside him, taking out some bandages and beginning to tend to Grimmjow's wound.

He received a sigh of agreement in response.

"Aizen meant to separate us." Szayel spoke up quietly, his golden eyes set with worry and a quiet anger as he continued winding the bandages around the Sexta's shoulder.

Grimmjow nodded. He knew it too.

"I hope Ichi's gonna be ok..." He replied, his voice a near whisper. He was trying to keep his rage in check.

Szayel chewed his lip, his face betraying every emotion of concern he was feeling inside.

Grimmjow looked at him, his eyes softening as he reached out his free hand and cupped it underneath the delicate man's chin, drawing golden eyes up to meet cyan blue.

"Hey…"

He leaned forwards, capturing soft petal coloured lips in a warm, reassuring kiss. He felt Szayel immediately respond, sliding his mouth back in return with a faint moan of gratitude leaving his throat. Grimmjow pressed down firmer, gently flicking his tongue over the other's lips before pulling away slowly a moment later, stroking the Octava's cheek.

Szayel sighed softly, his eyes closing for a moment.

"Thank you…" He whispered.

Grimmjow ran a hand through his lover's silken locks.

"You're welcome."

Szayel looked back to the bandage he had securely fastened around Grimmjow's shoulder. Giving it a small tug to make sure it was taut and holding, he gently ran his hand over the other's arm before standing back up.

Grimmjow removed himself from the rock he was sitting on, falling into step beside his lover as they began making their way towards the palace of Las Noches; the dome-shaped outline was not too far away in the distance. He flexed his arm, returning the feeling to the injured muscle as they walked.

"I... can't help but feel that something's happened." Szayel mentioned quietly after a few moments of silence.

Grimmjow sighed, closing his eyes in an effort to quiet his turbulent mind.

"Yeah… I've been thinkin' that for a while." He replied, his voice strained.

The pair drew their cloaks around them tighter and continued briskly on their way towards home, their steps increasing to sonido.

* * *

Aizen gazed at the moon-drenched plains opening out below. In the far distance, movement flickered by from a flurry of airborne Hollow beginning their search for prey.

He chuckled to himself as he raised a cup to his lips, taking a long sip of black tea.

The Kurosaki boy provided an excellent source of entertainment, the youth's tortured screams from before seeming as music to his ears when he had branded the fiery orangehead's soul with the very thing he had hated the most. A number.

A connection to Aizen.

A sign to show that he belonged to the brown haired traitor and served him as one of his Espada.

Aizen chuckled again.

He had purposely used the kidou ritual to mark the boy. Whereas it was merely a simple tattoo-like appearance on the other ten, easily removed, this mark was different.

It was a permanent stain.

He would have it for the rest of his days. Even should he die and become a wandering soul, lost to either Soul Society's Rukongai or end up immediately in Hueco Mundo yet again, it would always be there.

And he would continue to be hunted down by Soul Society as a traitor, an Espada, even after the boy defeated them.

Such is the forgiveness and leniency of the Gotei 13.

He took another sip of his tea.

_It will also provide a friendly reminder towards the Sexta and Octava of their dire situation._

Aizen smirked; he knew of the relationship between Kurosaki Ichigo and the other two of his Espada. He also knew of their plotting to overthrow him to provide some hope of his defeat when the protection squads would wage their attack tomorrow.

He also knew that his remaining Espada had been made aware of his treachery.

His cold brown eyes glinted with amusement.

_I am intrigued as to how this will play out. I will not stop them. Let us see if they have the strength to stand up to me._

Again, Ichigo had provided the means to an excellent source of entertainment.

Remaining seated for a moment longer, Aizen sat up, striding towards the balcony to rest his hands against the cool metal of the balustrade.

He reached into his coat pocket and removed what at first glance appeared to be a small black ball.

He considered it for a moment, the smile never leaving his lips as he placed it down onto the balcony beam. The ball alit with a green light, a small clunking noise emanating from it as it buzzed; two small wing-like structures protruded from its smooth surface, the ball rolling and distorting to mould into a large beetle-like shape. Its eyes glowed faintly, awaiting the incoming message it was to receive.

A whirring, sparking sound filled the air from the device.

A few seconds passed.

The blur of static from the other side resonated over the electronic bug. Someone had answered its outgoing message.

"Yes, Aizen-sama?"

Aizen's smirk only deepened when he heard the trepidation over the line as Szayelaporro answered. It was only a fraction of a second's hesitation, but it was enough.

"Szayelaporro, is Grimmjow there with you?"

There was another brief silence.

"Yes." Came the response.

Aizen leant back into his chair again.

"Your mission went well?"

"Yes, Aizen-sama. We eradicated the threat and are now on our way back to Las Noches. We were going to report this to you once we arrived."

Aizen gave a brief hum of acknowledgement.

"There will be no need. I take it you were able to find some adequate data for research materials?"

"I was."

"Good. I am glad I sent you two. Ichigo-kun has been most anxious for your return."

His smile increased when he was met with a prolonged silence.

"Where is he?" This time it was Grimmjow who spoke over the line.

"I do not concern myself with where the boy wishes to spend his moments of free time. I think that he will be waiting for you, though."

Aizen ended the transmission and chuckled aloud. The tense atmosphere on the other side of the signal was well worth it to only imagine what would happen when they saw the youth again.

It was a subtle warning to them which they could not ignore.

* * *

Ichigo gazed unseeingly out at the artificial sunset, his tears having stopped some time ago.

He had slowly made his way back to his room, his hand never once leaving his abdomen.

His arm was still wrapped around his stomach, his brain subconsciously keeping his hand gripped there in a futile, pitiful attempt to hide that which had already been branded into him.

The mark was now a part of his body, no longer burning from the evil demon art which had seared it there.

Instead, the burning was in his heart and mind.

Murder was the only thing that registered his thoughts. Murder of the man whom he had been intent on defeating for many months now, murder for what he had done to him, murder for Soul Society for their actions.

He closed his eyes.

The pain in his heart hurt more than anything Aizen's branding had inflicted on him.

He could see now that Aizen had purposely separated him from Grimmjow and Szayel, had driven them apart for long enough so that the shinigami traitor could act and impose this punishment.

He gave a humourless laugh.

Aizen had ensured that the Gotei 13 would rise to attack Ichigo and his family without a second's thought. They would attack him and his partners.

Ichigo's stomach churned.

_Undécimo, huh?_

His hand tightened around the number.

He felt sick.

"Ichigo?"

"Ichi!"

He turned his head quickly to the side, hearing the door fly open only to find himself being immediately swept into corded muscled arms a moment later and held against an equally muscled chest, Grimmjow burying his head against the orangette's neck.

Ichigo froze momentarily, his reaction time delayed as he was dragged out of his vengeful reverie. The slow realisation that this wasn't just some kind of tortured dream to ease the pain in his being eventually flooded through his brain, and Ichigo soon found himself wrapping an arm tightly around the Sexta in return, burying his face against the vibrant tousled blue locks of the taller man's hair and closing his eyes as he did so.

He felt warm again, though this warmth was entirely welcomed.

A set of strong, though slender arms snaked around his waist, Szayel wrapping his body around Ichigo's back and resting his cheek against the teen's.

Ichigo leant into both of their ministrations, the presence of the two Espada after so long driving away all the pain he had experienced hours previously, serving to dampen the tumultuous rage and ache in his soul.

"I missed you two…" He whispered, his voice hoarse after having not spoken since those screams had ripped through his throat.

"Ichi, are you ok?" Grimmjow asked, his voice filled with a sense of urgency as he pulled away, gazing at Ichigo with a serious expression on his face.

Szayel had also paused, stepping away from behind Ichigo to stand next to the Sexta in front of the teen. His eyes, too, were filled with a deep seriousness. Both of their faces gave away the intense worry that was being felt inside of their minds.

Ichigo blinked, his mouth opening to speak, but silence only followed.

He couldn't tell them what Aizen had done, though he knew all they had to do was look down and see the evidence for themselves. He still hadn't removed his hand from holding his lower stomach.

Their expressions grew sombre; the pain was evident in Ichigo's eyes.

"What did he do?" Grimmjow asked, his voice a low growl.

Ichigo gathered a deep breath, his very being raging once more with white-hot anger.

Szayel looked down and noticed where Ichigo's hand was wrapped. His eyes narrowed.

"Ichigo…"

Ichigo hung his head.

"… I'm sorry…" His whisper was barely audible.

The mood grew darker.

Grimmjow reached out and wrapped a hand around Ichigo's wrist, pulling his arm free from his stomach to investigate the darkened area of skin under the teen's ripped jacket he had seen when he looked down, following Szayel's gaze.

Ichigo's brows pulled together, his teeth gritting when he heard two low gasps from in front of him.

It was quiet for a long time.

"… Shit… Ichi…"

Ichigo could feel the hand around his wrist trembling, could feel the gathering heated reiatsu of the angered Sexta in front of him. He slowly raised his head to see cyan blue eyes darkened with murderous intent, black pupils contracted into thin dots and the man's teeth bared.

Never before had he seen Grimmjow so angry. He looked terrifying.

A garbled noise like a strangled cry escaped Szayel's throat, his golden eyes wide and his bottom lip wavering.

He fell to his knees, gripping Ichigo's hips weakly as he buried his head against the teen's abdomen.

"No…"

The whisper fell from the Octava's mouth in a horrified gasp. He pressed his mouth to the number, kissing the sensitive skin around the black '11', trailing his tongue slowly over the toned muscle it was imprinted against as if somehow desperately hoping he could remove it or make the pain disappear.

A vicious growl ripped through Grimmjow's throat as he let go of Ichigo's wrist and swung his fist around, punching a hole right through the wall.

" _SHIT!_ "

He buried his head against his arm when he pulled it back up to rest over the damage he had created. He was breathing heavily, his eyes clamped shut.

Ichigo felt his heart rip into two all over again; his stomach felt like it had clenched over itself as he wrapped his arms around Szayel's back, running a hand through the pink locks of the man's hair as the Octava continued kissing his abdomen.

"... It was branded with kidou, wasn't it?" Grimmjow muttered, his voice hoarse.

Ichigo slowly raised his gaze to the blue haired male. He was still facing the wall, leaning his head against his hand.

Ichigo felt revulsion pit in his stomach once more as he caught sight of the large '6' along the Sexta's back.

"Yeah." He replied, his tone quiet.

Szayel wrapped his arms tighter around Ichigo's waist.

"Fuck, Ichi…" Grimmjow's voice was strained as he pushed away from the wall, turning to face Ichigo with a look of complete anguish in his eyes.

"He didn't brand you like that… did he?" Ichigo asked faintly.

Grimmjow shook his head.

"Ours are only tattoos formed into our skin by his reiatsu. They're just as easy to remove – all he has to do is decide we're not worth crap and then he gets rid of us. Along with the number." The Sexta growled out darkly.

Ichigo could see where this was going.

"That type of branding… that number of yours, Ichigo… it's permanent." Szayel whispered as he lifted his head, standing back up.

Ichigo sighed, his hands falling to clench at his sides. He willed himself to keep his rising reiatsu in check.

He could already tell this number was different. He knew it was permanent, but to hear it having been said aloud like that made him become filled with despair all over again.

"Aizen's certainly gone out of his way to include me in the family, hasn't he?" He mused quietly, his voice lacking any sort of emotion whatsoever.

Grimmjow sighed.

"You realise what that means now, Ichi, right?"

Ichigo nodded.

Negotiating with Soul Society was completely out of the question. He was branded forever.

Still, it only provided more fuel for the fires when the time came to crushing them and their dictatorship.

"I'm going to fucking murder him. I won't rest until he bleeds out all over the sands of Hueco Mundo.  _I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM!_ " Grimmjow yelled, ramming his fist against the wall again before bringing his hands up and rubbing them over his eyes, trying to control his breathing as he panted with anger.

Ichigo lowered his gaze, willing himself to not break down again. He hated how equally hurt the others were because of this. Murder flared through his brain once more.

Szayel looked over to the Sexta.

"Grimmjow..." He murmured quietly, his tone pleading with the other to try and calm down. "This isn't helping right now..."

Grimmjow sighed, nodding and rubbing his hands over his eyes again. He moved to seat himself down on the couch and he clasped his hands in front of him, bowing his head.

"Yeah... you're right. Sorry 'bout that." He muttered.

"Come on." The Octava whispered quietly, guiding Ichigo towards the bed to sit down, Ichigo sighing and allowing himself to follow.

There was a heavy silence for a long time.

"So what are we going to do now?"

Ichigo's murmured question hung in the air for a moment.

Grimmjow slowly raised his head, his gaze locked on the desert plains outside.

"Nothing that we weren't already planning. Aizen really does have shit for brains if he thinks that classin' you as an Espada now is gonna somehow put us in our place. It's like he's actually provoking us into attacking him tomorrow." He mused darkly.

A sigh sounded from nearby, the two turning their heads to look at Szayel who had his bottom lip chewed in thought.

"I would say that's exactly what he was aiming for." He said lowly.

Grimmjow and Ichigo continued to look at the Octava.

"Well, that's fucking peachy. I wonder what else that dickhead knows." Grimmjow grunted out as he got up off the couch, striding over and letting out a sigh as he laid down on the bed, gazing up at the ceiling. His arm reached out to gently pull Ichigo down closer to him. Ichigo shifted so he could lay out beside the Sexta, his hands absentmindedly stroking through blue locks as Grimmjow rested his head against the teen's shoulder.

Szayel's eyes narrowed as he caught Ichigo's features crease up into a look of discomfort, his free hand moving to grip his stomach once more.

"Does it hurt?" The pink haired male asked quietly. Grimmjow's eyes also narrowed, and he moved to sit back up.

They received a nod in response.

It was true. The thought that Aizen had not only done this for his sick, twisted enjoyment, but also because he knew of their plans to rid themselves of him made the pain and overflowing despair flood through Ichigo's body once more, leaving him unable to comprehend anything except the memory of those searing, molten lines tearing through his skin, ripping his voice hoarse from his throat as he screamed for the heat to stop. He felt cold. He could only feel murder, death, torment.

Hurt.

It hurt so fucking much.

Szayel bowed his head, his golden eyes hard as he moved forwards. He was aware of his own reiatsu flickering to match the heated levels of Grimmjow's beside him.

He tucked his index finger and thumb under Ichigo's chin, tilting the teen's head up so he could gaze into pained brown irises. Ichigo blinked at the action, his eyes now questioning.

Szayel didn't say anything; he pressed his mouth down to Ichigo's, covering the soft lips with a reassuring touch and moving his own mouth against the immediately accepting one of the teens' in a meaningful, tender array of contact.

Ichigo's mind was quickly left in a haze at the feel of those lips moving with such careful care against his own. His heart unclenched, his own lips crashing gratefully against the Octava's soft warm mouth when he recovered from the faint shock at the sudden yet very much welcomed action.

A shiver went through his spine when warm lips began trailing over his earlobe, Grimmjow moving to place warm, firm kisses down the youth's jaw. Slowly trailing down towards the side of his throat, he wrapped muscular arms around the teen's back as he buried his head against Ichigo's shoulder.

A faint choked noise left Ichigo's throat, something between a moan of pleasure and a whimper of gratitude.

He clamped his eyes shut, gently pulling away from Szayel's mouth still caressing his own and he sat up straight as he bowed his head, his eyes still closed.

Grimmjow shifted to share a glance with his pink-haired lover whose golden eyes were filled with slight confusion.

"Ichigo? What's wrong?" Szayel asked, reaching out a hand to clasp it around Ichigo's.

Ichigo caught it, wrapping his fingers around Szayel's slender wrist before lifting his head, his brown eyes aching as if in some response to an inner turmoil.

"... Ichi–" Grimmjow began to ask, but was cut off as Ichigo reached out to slide the Sexta's jacket off of his shoulders, exposing his toned chest fully to the other two.

"O-oi... what..." Grimmjow's expression was mildly stunned, his cyan blue eyes echoing bewilderment.

Ichigo ignored this, reaching out and pulling the glasses from Szayel's face and causing the Octava to blink in surprise at the sudden action. His golden eyes widened again a moment later when the orangette moved to unzip the collar of Szayel's jacket, sliding it down and making to pull the garment off. Szayel reached out and gripped Ichigo's wrist again, holding his hand still.

"Ichigo? Wha... what are you doing?" He asked, slightly breathless.

Ichigo lifted his head, his expression desperate.

"Please..." He whispered.

Understanding flickered in the two Espada's faces, Szayel and Grimmjow sharing a look before turning to gaze back at Ichigo, conflicted emotions in their eyes.

"Ichi... as much as we'd like to, I don't really think that's a good idea right now." Grimmjow whispered quietly.

An empty smile formed on Ichigo's lips, his head bowing again.

"I know. I don't care. This mark isn't going to go away. This pain probably won't ever fully heal. What's to say that tomorrow isn't going to be the end? The Gotei 13 are going to attack. We're going to bring down Aizen. That might not even happen. What if... what if... we all... die..."

"Ichigo..." Szayel's voice was stern as he gripped Ichigo's wrist firmer, his eyes aching with the pain that Ichigo's voice betrayed.

"Don't say that, Ichi... don't you ever say that." Grimmjow growled urgently as he grabbed Ichigo by the shoulders, crashing his lips down on the youth's; his hand rose up to grip the teen's chin, tilting his head to give him better access as he pushed Ichigo back against the mattress.

* * *

Ichigo gave a faint moan at the possessive display, his eyes sliding closed as he moved his lips in grateful return over Grimmjow's warm, firm mouth. Ichigo felt himself sinking into a lessened state of control as Grimmjow quickly slid his tongue over his soft pliant lips, Ichigo immediately granting him access and allowing the Sexta to slip the hot appendage fully inside his moist cavern. The taller male groaned when his tongue swirled against the teen's, tasting him all over.

Grimmjow could feel himself start to stir from the way Ichigo panted against his lips and he lifted both hands to grasp either side of the orangehead's neck, pressing his mouth down harder against Ichigo's, who moaned louder in response as he felt Grimmjow's tongue slip deeper inside. Ichigo's own tongue battled a failing bid for dominance as it caressed and stroked against the older male's.

Grimmjow found himself suddenly not caring about what he had said moments previously. He refused to acknowledge the boy's words about tomorrow's battle, but Ichigo needed them. And the Sexta would be damned if he didn't say that he and Szayel needed him just as badly in return.

Ichigo, in the back of his quickly fogging mind, felt movement and someone kneeling down on the bed next to them.

"Ichigo… are you sure?" Szayel whispered, his melodious voice cautious yet sill laced with need as he wound a hand through Ichigo's hair. Ichigo managed to nod in affirmation from where his lips were still being claimed by Grimmjow's, a moan of want sounding from his throat. Szayel gave a faint sigh of resignation, removing his hand. A panting need for breath when Grimmjow slowly pulled away some minutes later allowed Ichigo to sit up and throw the rest of his torn jacket onto the floor.

Ichigo fell back against the bed again as the Octava touched his lips to the teen's cheek, softly mapping the smooth skin with his mouth and then fanning over the bridge of his nose, his forehead, his chin, and finally the mouth that Grimmjow had plundered before with his lips and tongue.

Ichigo groaned faintly as that less dominant yet equally delectable mouth touched his. Szayel hummed silkily as he slid his tongue against Ichigo's when the teen had opened his mouth to gasp faintly, causing the youth to moan heatedly. He trailed his hands momentarily down towards his own jacket, unzipping the rest of it and throwing it carelessly aside behind him, not once parting his mouth from Ichigo's.

"Ichi…" Grimmjow groaned, his voice husky as he moved to rest his hand back against the orangette's cheek as soon as Szayel had pulled away. The Sexta moved so he had his arms pinning Ichigo's up by the headboard, his legs moving to straddle the teen's waist and keeping the younger male pinned firmly underneath him. He leant down, part of his mask sliding against Ichigo's neck and causing the youth to pant a little harder when the Sexta slid flush against him. Ichigo's eyes almost rolled back when he felt the taller man's rather prominent erection through his hakama.

"Ichi… yer too tense right now... ya have to relax otherwise it ain't gonna work too well when we take you." Grimmjow whispered, noticing Ichigo was trembling slightly.

Ichigo managed a faint nod as he laced his hands around the Sexta's neck.

"It's ok, Ichi." Grimmjow continued to whisper, his mouth clasping gently down onto Ichigo's bared neck as he slowly moved to trace his hands over the rest of the expanse of Ichigo's chest, his hand dipping down underneath the orange haired males' waistband. Ichigo was only allowed a brief moment to gasp in surprise before the vestment was dragged off, leaving him completely exposed to the two.

Grimmjow and Szayel groaned loudly as they saw Ichigo's member already strained to attention before them, leaking softly with pre-cum as his length was freed to the cool air of the room.

Szayel flickered his gaze over to Grimmjow, sharing a nod with the blue haired male as the Octava leaned forwards, latching his teeth gently around Ichigo's sensitive ear and nibbling the sweet flesh. Grimmjow brought his hand down, wrapping it around the hardened shaft of the teen's member and began to stroke.

Ichigo's eyes rolled back into his head and his hips jerked forwards; the feel of those long fingers wrapped around him, pulling and tugging gently yet firmly made him lose absolutely all control that he had left.

"G-Grimmjow…" He gasped quietly.

"Shh, Ichi... calm down." Came the reply from the blue haired male.

Ichigo bit his lip, a pleasured sigh falling from his mouth as the Sexta continued the pumping motion with his hand. Szayel continued to caress the teen's earlobe, Ichigo eliciting a mewl when the Octava's long slender hand moved to roll one of Ichigo's rose-pink nipples in his fingers. Szayel slowly lowered his head, trailing his tongue down Ichigo's neck before capturing Ichigo's lips once more in a reassuring kiss. The teen gave an incoherent moan, his back arching against the bed from the pleasure numbing his body.

Grimmjow began to lower himself, sliding down Ichigo's body until he was facing the length in his hands. The Sexta licked his lips, the tip of his tongue sliding out along the length of Ichigo's hardened member as he gripped the orangette's hips.

Ichigo gave a gasp of surprise and his eyes snapped open, his chest rising and falling heavily as pleasure overloaded his senses. His hand found one of Szayel's from where it was resting beside him, and he gripped it tightly.

Grimmjow groaned heatedly again and continued to slide his tongue teasingly along Ichigo's length. Moving his head back to lap leisurely at the sensitive slit, he swallowed the small beads of pre-cum which had formed, his tongue flicking out and licking back down underneath the base towards the sac. Grimmjow lifted his gaze to lock cyan blue eyes with clouded brown and golden, and he opened his mouth and slid down on the orangehead's weeping member.

Ichigo cried out in a long, drawn-out moan of pleasure, his hips immediately bucking forth in his reaction to feeling himself become swallowed by that hot mouth, the heat driving him insane. He continued to buck erratically, the Sexta not minding one bit as he sank down lower onto Ichigo's length, lapping at everything the boy had to offer.

With a particularly devilish suck on his length courtesy of Grimmjow, Ichigo gasped once more, already feeling his release building up inside of him. Ichigo's dick twitched, a moan of pleasure ripping through his throat as Grimmjow elicited a rumbling purr of a groan, the vibrations of it sending tremors through Ichigo's cock and abdomen. The Sexta's cheeks hollowed slightly, lewd sucking noises filling the air amongst fevered gasps for breath from the teen as his head moved, sliding along the length in his mouth and sucking teasingly harder with each pull and rock of Ichigo's hips forwards.

The tell-tale trembling of the teen's release caused the blue haired male to tease and hungrily urge Ichigo closer over the edge with another sinful swallow of his throat around the hard member.

"Ahhhh… I'm… gonna… ohh G-Goooddd..."

That was the only warning Ichigo was able to give as he cried out, his eyes widening and white spots flickering in his vision when he jerked forwards with a particularly forceful thrust into the other's mouth, loud breathless gasps of surprise coursing from his throat. Grimmjow groaned in delight, sliding his mouth back and opening it a little wider to swallow Ichigo's seed as the teen came, a loud cry of Grimmjow's name escaping heatedly from the orangette's lips.

Ichigo gave a prolonged moan, sweat plastering his forehead as his hips jerked in rough twitches after his release, his heart pounding viciously inside his chest.

Grimmjow licked his lips, cyan eyes continuing to gaze heavily with lust as he slid back up Ichigo's body, trailing his hands seductively down the youth's sides.

"You ok, Ichi?" He murmured quietly.

Ichigo panted in response, nodding. His head fell back against the pillow, his body trembling yet feeling pleasantly sated.

Szayel leant forward to press his lips against Grimmjow's, tasting Ichigo's essence from the other's mouth and he groaned in satisfaction when his tongue dipped down into the Sexta's heated cavern.

Presently the two parted, Ichigo barely having time to raise a question when he was stopped by two pairs of lust-darkened eyes centred directly on him. His dick twitched heavily in anticipation despite his recent orgasm, the blood already pumping once more down towards his mid-region. His breath hitched again.

"Ichigo, come here." Szayel whispered, gently pulling on Ichigo's arm. Ichigo felt himself get helped up into a seated position and he wrapped his arms tightly around Szayel's neck as he rested his forehead against the Octava's, their lips meeting in swift, heated kisses. Ichigo murmured and panted faintly into the kiss when he felt another warm body slide behind him a moment later; he moaned softly as he felt a prominent hardness brush against the small of his back, Grimmjow biting gently along the edge of Ichigo's earlobe.

Ichigo mewled faintly, leaning back against the hard muscled chest of the blue haired man when the latter snaked his arms tightly around Ichigo's waist, trailing sensuously down the ridges of his lightly tanned chest.

Szayel began to remove his hakama; Ichigo swallowed thickly, moaning faintly as he reached up and ran his hands through Grimmjow's hair, his eyes watching Szayel's movements.

Szayel chuckled, completely removing his lower vestments a moment later, allowing Ichigo to see his naked form. The teen's eyes widened as he saw the prominent erection spring forth, as well as the Hollow hole which carved out a small portion near the tip of Szayel's cock.

"So that's where it is…" He found himself muttering as his gaze lingered on the hole. He blushed faintly a moment later when he caught Szayel's reaction.

The Octava had an eyebrow raised in amusement as he leant forwards on his hands and knees, lifting a hand and caressing the side of Ichigo's cheek.

"Where were you expecting it to be?" He murmured silkily, licking his tongue over Ichigo's chin.

Ichigo felt himself freeze momentarily.

"Well, I dunno, but… I wasn't expecting it to be in a place so… sexy." He whispered so quietly it was almost hard for the other two to hear him. But they did.

Grimmjow snorted an amused laugh, sliding his tongue along the length of Ichigo's neck whilst Szayel hummed in pleasure, chuckling and moving to place his index and middle finger against Ichigo's lips, silently telling the teen to open his mouth and suck on them.

Ichigo complied, panting slightly as the long fingers slid in and he flicked his tongue around the digits, his warm lust-clouded brown eyes meeting equally darkened golden.

"Ichigo, if you keep flattering me like that and with my fingers in your mouth, I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you into the lab and have my way with you there." Szayel smiled, a devilish grin forming at the corners of his lips. Ichigo moaned around the man's fingers, continuing to slide his tongue around them and coating them with saliva.

"I can also think of a good place for you to put that talented mouth of yours, my dear. Sex in a laboratory is particularly stimulating… can you imagine all of the equipment that gets spoiled?"

Ichigo was gasping by this point, his dick twitching heavily again as a result of the Octava's dirty talk.

Grimmjow smirked, moving to Ichigo's ear and flicking his tongue along the outer shell.

"He's not lyin', Ichi… my Resurrección form is a panther… oh, what he makes me do with my tail..." He whispered hotly, his voice a deepened purr.

Ichigo tilted his head back; a loud, heated groan left his lips as his brain near exploded from the blissful verbal and mental torture he was being subjected to.

This distraction allowed Szayel to remove his well-coated fingers and proceed to gently slip the first into the tight ring of muscle of Ichigo's entrance.

Ichigo's lips were captured by a warm, firm mouth as Grimmjow turned his head; Szayel gently slid his finger in and out of Ichigo's entrance, beginning to prepare him. He bit his lip and sighed as he felt the heated tightness of the youth's passage, his own cock already straining with the need to fill the younger male up.

He lifted his head and gazed entranced at Ichigo's flushed face; he slid the second finger in when Ichigo faintly murmured that he was ready, before Grimmjow seized his lips again. Moving his two fingers inside of the boy in a scissoring motion, he continued the gentle thrusting rhythm and entered a third finger when Ichigo was able to calm himself again. Ichigo moaned a little louder, Grimmjow moving to rub the teen's abdomen to help him relax.

 _Almost there_ … Szayel thought, biting his lip again.

He curled his fingers a little, digging them gently inside the velvety lining of Ichigo's walls. He pressed against something and Ichigo's eyes flew open, a loud moan escaping his lips as his back arched away from Grimmjow's chest.

Szayel and Grimmjow smiled, loving the erotic sight of Ichigo coming undone when his prostate was touched.

Ichigo panted incoherently, his cheeks turning a brighter red and sweat dripping down his forehead, his hips thrusting up as Szayel slid his fingers repeatedly against his pleasure spot.

"You like this, Ichigo?" Szayel purred, licking his lips.

Ichigo nodded, gasping louder, trying to ram his hips down onto his pink-haired lover's fingers to get more of that magic bliss coursing through him.

"Y-yessss… m-more… p-pleeaaassee…" He whined.

Grimmjow grit his teeth as he locked gazes with Szayel, quickly holding a hand out to which the latter slid his tongue around one of the digits, Grimmjow closing his eyes as he felt that hot appendage slick over his index finger. Ichigo continued to moan and writhe faintly, trying to feel more pressure as Szayel resumed the sliding motion of his fingers.

Grimmjow presently removed his finger from Szayel's mouth, slipping it into Ichigo's entrance alongside the other three of the Octava's digits; Ichigo needed to be stretched a little more if he was going to be accommodating the both of them inside that intoxicatingly tight passage of his.

Ichigo was sliding his hips faster, pre-cum already starting to glisten again from the tip of his now once more erect member, his head lolling back as pleasure continued to seep through him.

"Fuck, Ichi…" Grimmjow panted out, Ichigo's abdomen twitching.

Szayel could only groan heatedly.

The two quickly removed their fingers, Ichigo gasping in disappointment and eyeing them from under his half-lidded eyes. Szayel's gaze met Grimmjow's, and, nodding, Grimmjow laid back against the bed as he gripped Ichigo's hips, gently turning the orangette around so he was lying on top of him.

Ichigo's hands found purchase along either side of Grimmjow's neck, fingers clenching in the pillow. He moaned faintly when he felt Szayel gently wrap his body around his back, keeping him firmly in the middle of the two.

His legs parted alongside of Grimmjow's hips, the two groaning as their arousals rubbed together briefly once more. Ichigo concentrated on the depths of blue irises and the soothing massaging of his smaller back by the golden eyed man behind him.

Closing his eyes, he calmed himself and nodded. Grimmjow slowly slid the tip of his aching length inside the ring of Ichigo's entrance.

Immediately, the two groaned loudly; Grimmjow feeling the tight heat of Ichigo's passage clamping around him, driving him absolutely insane, and Ichigo gritting his teeth slightly as something much larger than fingers entered inside him.

Grimmjow waited, Szayel continuing to trace soothing circles over Ichigo's back, before the blue haired male slid the rest of the way in, slowly, when Ichigo had adjusted.

The Sexta's eyes closed, gritting his teeth when he was seated fully inside Ichigo. A low, intense moan left his throat at how fucking  _good_ the teen felt around him. Ichigo cried out softly from a mix of pain and pleasure, his passage clamping tightly around Grimmjow's member.

"God… G-Grimm… "

"You ok, Ichi?" Came the strained response.

Ichigo nodded, panting.

"P-please…"

Grimmjow gazed completely enthralled at Ichigo's flushed face, the teen's breathing heated and everything about him incredibly arousing to him as he began moving into the youth. His hands gripped Ichigo's waist and he grunted his satisfaction as his own hips rocked slowly, carefully sliding himself inside the bliss of Ichigo's entrance.

His hardened length disappeared into the heated passage, drawing loud moans and groans from Ichigo above him, the teen's teeth gritting harder as he gripped Grimmjow's shoulders tightly. His face continued to flush red, small beads of sweat sliding down his cheeks, his mouth opened and gasping in air as the feel of Grimmjow moving inside him, sliding and rocking slowly in his walls made him lose all coherency of thought.

Grimmjow's back arched slightly against the bed, a deep growl of pleasure ripping through his chest as he licked his lips, Ichigo's hips moving over his own and his cock getting swallowed in that delightful passage making him almost see stars. Ichigo moaned louder, the air becoming filled with harsh pants for breath as Grimmjow thrust again up into that tight heat, losing himself completely. His hips rocked deeply, slow and steady, trying to restrain himself from pounding into the youth recklessly in his aching need to feel more of that heaven.

Ichigo panted harder, his head throwing back and his body twitching when Grimmjow thrust higher, pleasure overriding his senses and making him crave more.

"P-please… more... moorreee..."

"God… Ichi… haaa… you're so… hot… tight…" Grimmjow arched his back higher, gasping heavily as Ichigo fell forwards, delicious moans falling loudly from parted lips as he eagerly moved his hips to time with the rising thrust of Grimmjow's own against his, helping to urge the taller male inside deeper, needing to be filled more completely.

Ichigo managed a glance behind his shoulder, his eyes half lidded and clouded with pleasure.

"S-Szayel… please… I… nghh... need… you both… inside... me..."

Szayel let loose a breath he didn't realise he had been holding when he was watching the two move; his member was already aching at unbelievable levels, and he nodded, parting Ichigo's legs a little more. He moved to capture Ichigo's lips with his own from where he had rested his cheek against the boy's.

Grimmjow moaned hotly and went to clasp Ichigo's weeping member, causing the youth to stiffen up in increased pleasure and surprise to make it easier in allowing Szayel to enter him. Ichigo groaned louder against Szayel's mouth, his hips jerking forwards sharply as the hand around his twitching dick stroked and pulled.

Szayel carefully lined himself up with Ichigo's entrance, slowly sliding himself in when Grimmjow had pulled out. The Octava's mouth was still connected with the teen's and he groaned loudly against Ichigo's lips as the tip of his member found purchase inside the clenched, tight heat.

Ichigo cried out softly, his mouth falling away from Szayel's as his head bowed, moaning when he felt the other slide into him after Grimmjow.

Grimmjow quickly moved to capture Ichigo's lips with his own; Szayel bit his teeth gently down onto Ichigo's shoulder as he waited for the youth to adjust to the second length inside of him. Ichigo gave a faint groan, his hand reaching out to clasp onto both the Octava's and Sexta's, letting them know that he was ready.

Szayel panted and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's chest, pulling him back so he was sitting up. Ichigo cried out louder as the action caused him to slide down heavily on both of his lover's cocks. His chest rose and fell in time with his harsh breathing, his hips jerking and his back arching - he became a twitching, writhing mess as pleasure and delight coursed through his being. Loud moans fell from the Sexta and Octava's lips, faint sheens of sweat plastering their foreheads as they watched Ichigo writhe around sinfully from their penetration.

Sharing a heated look, Grimmjow began thrusting up, the action causing Ichigo's pleasured groans to turn into deep panting moans as his body become overridden with further unadulterated ecstasy. Szayel thrust himself up in one deep, slow motion, sliding past Grimmjow in a carefully timed rhythm, causing louder cries of pleasure to issue from Ichigo's lips.

Grimmjow thrust up quickly once more with a slightly harder stroke, Szayel waiting and then sliding the rest of the way inside the intoxicating tightness of their young lover when Grimmjow had begun to pull back out again, the two Espada groaning heavily as they slid against each other inside Ichigo.

Ichigo had reached out and laced his hands tightly around the back of Grimmjow's neck, his head falling back against Szayel's shoulder and his back arching away from the pale lightly toned chest as hips thrust and snapped, cocks sliding deeper inside his trembling tightness. Szayel grit his teeth as he ground himself further into Ichigo's by now pleasurably abused passage, desperately needing more, threading his fingers through Ichigo's hair and clasping a long fingered hand tightly around the youth's hip – tears of bliss streaming gently down Ichigo's cheeks as pleasure overloaded inside of him.

Ichigo had completely lost all coherency of thought, the feeling of his two lovers inside of him, moving deep inside his heat had thrown him completely over the edge. His moans became louder, mingling into high-pitched cries of ecstasy alongside those of Grimmjow's and Szayel's.

"AHHHH… GRIMM… JOW… S-SZAY... EL... haaa… ngghhh…"

He didn't even know when he had started screaming their names.

Grimmjow and Szayel moaned out as they rode themselves higher inside Ichigo, the latter's hips snapping up and thrusting down to meet them again and again, riding them both in an increasingly desperate bid for release. The air was heavy and slicked with sweat, heat, and passionate moans and gasps of desire. Szayel and Grimmjow gripped Ichigo tighter, sitting up straighter and thrusting themselves deeper without restraint inside their young lover, Ichigo's dick already leaking profusely with pearly white droplets as his member twitched in response.

Ichigo's head flew back, his back arching sinfully – his eyes widened and his mouth opened to let loose a scream of delight as he felt those two lengths slide simultaneously up against his prostate. Szayel and Grimmjow noticed this, freezing momentarily before letting out passionate moans of their own.

Grimmjow thrust up harder, groaning and panting, ramming in a more erratic fashion as he felt himself becoming closer to release. He sat up, crashing his mouth over Ichigo's, swallowing the wild cries and screams of ecstasy that accompanied him as he changed his speed. He bucked harder, sliding in and out of Ichigo with a pace so fast it was almost animalistic.

Szayel clamped his mouth down on Ichigo's shoulder, crying out with pleasure as he thrust deeper inside Ichigo yet again, moving to slide and pound against the teen's prostate with as intense a motion as he could. He began lapping at the marks he had placed on the taut skin, his teeth lightly scraping sensitive flesh.

Ichigo's hips jerked wildly, the tears flowing faster as he continued to scream and moan into Grimmjow's mouth; he was already cumming fast, his member leaking profusely.

"I'm… I'm… AHHHHHH!" He ended in a high-pitched moan, almost completely undone as his head flew back.

Szayel and Grimmjow grit their teeth, their own faces flushed with pleasure and exertion.

"Ichigo… ngghhh… ICHIGO!"

With a loud, resounding scream of both of their names, Ichigo came, his seed exploding between them and coating his and Grimmjow's chests. His hips continued to jerk and twitch as he rode out his orgasm, a long wailing moan of pleasure falling from his lips as he did so.

Giving one last, deep thrust each, Szayel and Grimmjow both reached their release after their young lover, coating themselves and Ichigo deep inside his pleasurably abused passage – Ichigo's name screamed in loud, heated cries from both of their mouths.

Ichigo almost cried as he felt them release inside him, feeling their hot substance pool deep within his walls and making him feel whole. His head fell forward, his entire body shaking as they all continued to jerk their hips, riding it out.

"I l-love... you..." Ichigo panted breathlessly, his eyes shutting and his entire body trembling.

Szayel's arms wrapped tightly around Ichigo's waist, pressing his lips against the teen's, the both of them moaning into each other's mouths. Grimmjow moved to rest his forehead against Ichigo's, sliding his tongue and mouth over both of their lips in return, hungrily devouring both of their mouths with his own.

"We l-love you too, Ichigo..." The Sexta and Octava panted out, groaning as they waited until their hips stopped before slowly sliding out of Ichigo. The orange haired youth clamped his eyes shut as they did so, all three utterly spent.

* * *

The artificial sunset outside had faded to be replaced with the never-changing crescent moon of Hueco Mundo, its silver light streaming through the window as they fell weakly back against the bed.

Ichigo's body was trembling and shaking, his energy had been drained and he could hardly keep his eyes open any longer; he continued to pant heavily for breath, his heart pounding furiously inside his chest.

Szayel and Grimmjow were also shaken, the two dropping with exhaustion against the mattress, their bodies slicked with sweat and their gasps for air filling the room just like Ichigo's. Sharing a weak smile as Ichigo tiredly met their eyes they helped him lie down between the two; Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist whilst Szayel, on the teen's other side, gently threaded a hand through his hair, burying his head against Ichigo's neck as his arms snaked around his back.

Ichigo mumbled faintly as he curled into both of his lovers, unable to fight off the sleep any longer.

"Thank… you…"

His warm brown eyes closed. He had fallen asleep.

Grimmjow and Szayel smiled, continuing to hold the teen close to them as they placed final kisses along his forehead, his cheek, and his mouth as he slept.

"You were amazing, Ichi." Grimmjow whispered softly, licking along their orange haired lover's earlobe.

Szayel gently kissed the back of Ichigo's hand.

They sighed as they lowered their gaze to the number '11' branded on his abdomen.

"Undécimo, eh?" Grimmjow murmured quietly, so as not to wake Ichigo.

Szayel's eyes grew stony as he reached out and traced his fingers over the gothic looking numeral. He could still feel the tingling of the kidou used to imprint the number.

"It's nothing to take lightly." He whispered, his tone grieved.

Grimmjow sighed faintly, his eyes noticing the '8' on the back of Szayel's neck as the pink-haired male rested his head against the pillow, his hair fanning out from his shoulders to allow a clear view of the pale skin of his neck bone.

He felt anger and rage flood his body once more.

"I think I understand a lot clearer why Ichi hates these numbers so much." He muttered. Szayel opened a golden eye to gaze at the blue haired man.

"When it comes down to the battle tomorrow… I'm gonna carve eleven scars all across that fucking bastard's body. One for each of us that he's fucked over. The largest bleeding wound will be for Ichigo."

Szayel smiled at his blue eyed lover's promise, those cyan orbs illuminating the wrath and determination he too was feeling.

"I was going to do the exact same." Szayel murmured quietly, his fingers threading back through Ichigo's loose grip to join back up with Grimmjow's, holding their younger lover's hand in theirs.

Sleep quickly overtook them, the Hollow world's moon illuminating the three sleeping figures curled close together.

Tomorrow would see the fate of three worlds held in the balance, the ensuing war weighing heavily on both sides.

But if there was one thing which could be agreed on, it was that Aizen  _would_  be defeated.

This was the promise made by the Espada.

And especially by the Sexta and Octava, for their young Undécimo.


	8. The Devil's Last Resort

The atmosphere was solemn.

Not one word was spoken.

The only sounds audible were the faint breathing of twenty two people gathered.

The ten taichous and twelve fukutaichous stood as sombre guardians, their motionless figures an imposing image in the labyrinth-like basement of the Urahara Shouten.

Two stepped forward, one wearing a green and white striped bucket hat and clogs, the other donning glasses and black plaits in his hair, his figure tall.

The pair climbed the wooden bridge structure which was raised in the centre of the cavern-like room.

Soutaichou Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni slowly lifted his ancient lined face – his eyes unopened, yet still conveying the same message towards the shopkeeper as he gave a slight incline of his head.

Urahara Kisuke nodded, sliding his hat down his head further, completely framing his eyes and nose.

He touched the tip of his cane down towards the centre of the wooden beam.

Closing his eyes for the briefest of moments he released his reiatsu, the cane emitting a blue heated light which seared towards the beam structure.

He began his incantation for  _Keikaigi_ , the World-Tying Rite which would prepare a garganta, linking the Gotei 13 on direct passage towards Hueco Mundo.

His lips moved.

" _My right hand is the stone that bridges worlds. My left hand is the blade that binds reality. The black-haired shepherd is hung from a chair. Stratus clouds come, and I strike down the ibis."_

The wooden beam glowed brighter, tendrils of power rippling along towards the other side of the structure. It joined, and with a sound of air being ripped apart a deathly black void had torn through the very atmosphere, the gaping maw of the beginning of the Hollow world revealed to all.

The air grew colder in the underground room.

"You have four minutes until it closes." Urahara spoke quietly, lifting his gaze to the shinigami as he and Tsukabishi Tessai endeavoured to keep the freshly created garganta opened for as long as they could.

Yamamoto-soutaichou nodded, a grunt escaping his mouth as he stepped forwards.

"Gotei 13," he announced, his withered, ancient voice carrying clearly over the noise of the garganta, "we shall attack with the strength and pride of our spirits. The shinigami traitor Aizen Sousuke will be defeated. Do not let any stand in your way, and do not show any mercy for your opponents, for you shall receive none in return. All will perish, for the good of our world, and the World of the Living. This is the will of the Spirit Realm, and it is the will of the Gotei 13. ATTACK!"

His command declared, the twenty two shinigami roared their support and eagerness for battle. They burst forth entering the garganta, the ferocity of their speed stirring the air inside the underground cavern.

The atmosphere was alight with their intent to kill and to enact their punishment upon Aizen's army. The world of the Hollows and its inhabitants would be destroyed by their hand.

They would make sure of it.

* * *

Las Noches had never felt as silent as this.

The dead of the land of Hueco Mundo had seeped through to the palace, making its cold seemingly uninhabitable hallways just as deserted, as distant, and as merciless as the moon-drenched sandy plains outside.

The very air was thick with trepidation of what was about to happen.

Ichigo gazed out at the windless desert, the very atmosphere stagnant.

He had no cares for the Gotei 13 having begun their assault, travelling at this very moment to the palace by garganta. He had shut them away from his heart for good the moment he had first arrived here, now two months ago.

His heart was as cold and black towards them at the moment as the number emblazoned onto his abdomen.

The only thing he felt was the need to protect, to keep his lovers safe, his family unharmed. To kill Aizen with all the strength that he and the Espada could muster.

He felt movement behind him, Szayel and Grimmjow approaching to stand along either side of him.

Their gaze was also hard as they swept their eyes over the misguidedly empty plains ahead.

When they had woken up that morning, no words had been spoken. The only conversations being held were with their eyes and with the reassuring, promising touch of mouth against mouth.

They would not fail today. They would protect each other just as surely as they would their home.

More figures drew up nearby, the remaining Espada assembling with them along the frontlines outside of Las Noches.

Glances were exchanged with Ichigo, Szayel and Grimmjow, the last eight giving brief nods and small smiles towards their friends.

"Wonder 'ow many I'll be able ta cut before you, Sexta." Nnoitra remarked casually, stepping up alongside the blue haired male, the raven-haired man also gazing out in front of them. Santa Teresa was slung haphazardly over his shoulder, the bracelets on his wrist jingling as he moved.

Grimmjow snorted.

"Don't make such a dick o' yerself, Quinto." He growled, a grin pulling at his mouth regardless.

Nnoitra sniggered.

"I was under the impression that ya like dicks though, Sexta." He cackled, glancing towards Ichigo and Szayel, his piano teeth wide as he grinned at them.

Ichigo and Szayel scoffed, smiles twitching briefly at the corners of their mouths.

Grimmjow stuffed his hands in his pockets, a thoughtful look coming into his eyes.

"Ya know, I've always wondered somethin' about you, Quinto..." He began.

Nnoitra turned his gaze back to the blue haired man, his eye narrowed.

"What?" He snapped suspiciously.

Grimmjow's eyes slid to stare casually at the seven foot tall male beside him, a feral grin on his lips.

"Ya ever wonder if that big-ass sword o' yours there is tryin' to make up for somethin'?"

Nnoitra spluttered a little.

Ichigo and Szayel turned their heads to avoid sniggering aloud.

Starrk, who had happened to be walking up as Grimmjow made the comment, snorted and stood next to the Quinto.

"All that bravado of yours is just a show to cover up your embarrassment. You know Grimmjow's right. Little boys like yourself grow eventually." He drawled.

Nnoitra turned to face the brown-haired male, his face alight with wrath.

"The FUCK did ya just say tah me?!"

Starrk fixed Nnoitra with an uncharacteristically steely gaze, reminding the Quinto effectively of just who exactly was the Primera out of the eleven.

"We've got your back, Ichigo." The normally tired-voiced male continued quietly, landing his gaze on the orange haired teen.

Ichigo gave a faint smile.

"Yeah… thank you."

Starrk nodded, his gaze sweeping back out over the grey plains before them.

"What's the plan?" He asked, his voice quiet.

The remaining seven of the Espada turned their heads to glance at the three.

"It would be useless to begin our attack on him if he isn't willing to draw his sword. The drug I've developed will only be most effective when he releases Kyouka Suigetsu. And, I'm sure that with the soutaichou-san undoubtedly making an appearance for us here today, that will most certainly be a definite." Szayel spoke up, his bespectacled golden eyes holding a calculating air.

He received nods and murmurs of understanding from the remaining ten.

"So we get out there an' bust 'im when he draws his sword. Works for me." Nnoitra smirked, patting his hand along the blade of Santa Teresa.

"Don't be so brash, Nnoitra. This is certainly not going to be as easy as it sounds." Harribel warned him harshly, earning a seething gaze from the Quinto in response.

"But what of the Hougyoku?" Ulquiorra queried. Eyebrows rose faintly at the unexpected input of the Cuarto.

Grimmjow scoffed, his lips once more pulling into a menacing grin.

"What? That little crystal ball he has? Doesn't even come into the equation... nah... we'll get 'im alright. He won't be able ter hide from us." He replied, his tone dark and bitter.

Ichigo felt The Sexta and Octava draw closer to him. He could tell by looking into their faces that the murderous hatred and killing intent directed towards Aizen was burning brightly once more within their minds. He could feel his own eyes narrowing, his own wrath flooding his being with white-hot anger as he murmured his agreement.

"Grimmjow's right. Aizen's greatest weapon lies in the hypnotic abilities of his zanpakutou. Once its effects have been nullified, there is nothing that can stop us from tearing him apart." Szayel continued, his voice a low hiss.

Eleven heads turned to glance at one another, silent promises of retribution echoing in their gazes.

"They have entered Hueco Mundo." An oily voice called out from behind them. Eleven pairs of eyes hardened as they heard that sickening ingratiating tone.

The Espada turned their heads to see Aizen walking out from the main doors to the palace, Gin and Tousen following close behind. Aizen's gaze feigned warmth as he looked at each and every one of his soldiers in turn, before settling his gaze on a set three for the longest.

Szayel's and Grimmjow's hands moved to tighten around Ichigo's waist, their teeth gritted and their eyes burning with murderous intent as the brown-haired traitor's lips formed into a smirk when he looked at the orange haired youth.

Ichigo felt his reiatsu rising alongside his lovers' and he willed himself to reign it in as he returned the man's gaze with a hard, cold stare.

Even if he hated that number for everything it was and stood for, he would use it as an opportunity to show that tyrant that he would wear it with pride when he ripped his sickening face right from his skull.

"My loyal Espada," Aizen began, his voice seeming to echo through the otherwise silent air. Many eyes and figures stiffened at being referred to as such. "Soul Society are coming - do not spend a single moment's hesitation with destroying them. Our plans as such have all been for this moment. With the deaths of the Gotei 13, we will emerge forth and strike down the Soul King. We will create the King's Key and reign supreme. Hollows shall take their place at the rightful heights of the world. Strike the shinigami down, our time is now beginning." He continued, his voice powerful.

"Yeah, we'll strike 'im down alright..." Nnoitra muttered under his breath.

Those closest to him who heard, nodded.

"Good luck." Aizen finished in a low voice which almost went completely unnoticed.

Eyes narrowed at this.

The eleven gathered didn't have any time to ponder on Aizen's meaning as they tightened their hands on their zanpakutous.

A sound like thunder ripping the atmosphere apart filled the air. A garganta had opened before them.

Ichigo's warm brown gaze turned steely and his mouth pressed into a hard line.

The captains and vice-captains of the Gotei 13 stepped out of the swallowing black around them, immediately forming into a well-stationed line; their own swords were drawn and at the ready.

Their eyes were hard as they gazed at the fourteen assembled ahead.

"Yamamoto Genryuusai," Aizen smiled, stepping forth and sweeping his hands around him in an invitation of mock welcome, "I am glad you could make it."

The soutaichou moved forth, his hands held on top of his cane.

A short wail of a gasp was cut off from the line behind him; 3rd Division's fukutaichou Kira Izuru clamped his hand gently over the mouth of 5th Division's vice-captain Hinamori Momo, who was ready to cry out at her ex-Captain; the pain, hurt and betrayal of her trust echoed in tears within her big brown eyes.

Aizen smirked, his gaze sweeping over to her briefly.

"I see your standards of war have lessened as of late, soutaichou," he continued, his voice smooth, "if you honestly think that allowing those with about as much ferocity and prowess in battle as a wounded fly will stop me."

Hinamori struggled against Kira's grip, the pain continuing to echo in her eyes.

"That is enough." Yamamoto-soutaichou echoed out, opening his ancient eyes slightly to gaze at the shinigami traitor in front of him.

Aizen merely raised a brow in response.

"Aizen Sousuke, Ichimaru Gin, Tousen Kaname, and Kurosaki Ichigo," the millennia-old head of the Gotei 13 continued, his gaze sweeping over each in turn - not one look of regret echoed in his eyes as he gazed at the orange haired teen, "you have been found guilty of betrayal of the highest level. You are a threat which cannot simply be ignored. Long have you known that we would hunt you down and eradicate of you all. You will not be permitted to speak in your defence. Prepare yourselves."

Ichigo could feel the fury emanating from both of his lovers, their eyes livid.

They swept their gaze down to him slowly, determination in golden and cyan blue irises.

He gave a faint nod, telling them that there would be no way in hell he would let anything happen, just as they silently told him likewise in return.

The Gotei 13 took a step forwards.

The Espada followed suit.

Ichigo's gaze was level and clear as he gripped Zangetsu firmly in his hands, the cold glimmer of silver steel under black held threateningly out towards the other side, showing them that he would not go down without a fight.

"May the best Hollow win." Nnoitra murmured, his eye glinting with delight as he surveyed the array of those before him. He licked his lips menacingly when he saw the hulking figure of the captain of 11th Division, Zaraki Kenpachi. He looked pretty damn strong, and if his reiatsu was anything to go by, the Quinto would have a real blast.

"You're on." Grimmjow sneered, his sight set on the old man with the cane. He knew that he was the one whom Ichigo was aiming for, and he and Szayel would help their younger lover with bringing him down the second they dealt with Aizen.

But ultimately, as eleven pairs of eyes drew towards one single man on the battlefield in front of them, his smirk sly and his cold brown eyes alight with deep amusement as he faced the head general of the Gotei 13, they knew who it was they were really aiming for in this war.

Yamamoto-soutaichou tapped his cane.

All hell broke loose.

* * *

Swords were drawn and swung, the cold, lifeless air suddenly filled with the heat and metallic screech of steel grating against steel, cries yelling out over the ensuing riot.

Aizen watched silently as he surveyed the scene; Starrk rushing forwards to ring his blade against those of 8th Division and 13th Division captains', Kyouraku Shunsui and Ukitake Juushirou; Baraggan facing 2nd Division's taichou Soi Fon and her bumbling fukutaichou, Oomaeda Marechiyo. Gin had caught the attention of his ex-lieutenant, Kira Izuru, and was currently swapping blades with him, his snake-grin never once leaving his face. Tousen was engaged with his ex-fukutaichou Hisagi Shuuhei and his old friend, the dog-like captain of 7th Division, Komamura Sajin.

Nnoitra had cackled loudly, rushing forth to swipe his crescent guillotine-like blade across the sword of Zaraki Kenpachi – their battle lust smothering the air in dense raw power. Aaroniero began his assault on the 4th Division's taichou, Unohana Retsu, and her fukutaichou Kotetsu Isane. Harribel had found herself battling 10th Division's captain Hitsugaya Toushirou and vice-captain Matsumoto Rangiku.

Zommari had rushed forth to 6th Division's captain, Kuchiki Byakuya, with Yammy and Ulquiorra steadily and effortlessly wiping through the third seat of the 11th Division, Madarame Ikkaku, and vice-captain of the 7th Division, Iba Tetsuzaemon.

Ichigo was cornered by Abarai Renji, the redhead demanding answers for the orangette's betrayal; Ichigo merely overpowered him and sent the older male flying with a well-timed Getsuga Tenshou, his brown eyes hard. From close by, Grimmjow and Szayel had been stopped by the 12th Division's captain, the unsettling Kurotsuchi Mayuri, and his vice-captain Kurotsuchi Nemu.

Aizen's gaze swept to the side as the last captain appeared behind him.

"Draw your sword, Sousuke." The soutaichou commanded, Ryuujin Jakka already materialised from inside the cane the 1st Division captain kept it hidden in.

Aizen chuckled, turning to face the soutaichou and his fukutaichou, Sasakibe Choujirou.

"You truly are losing your touch." The shinigami traitor commented drily.

Yamamoto-soutaichou did not respond.

Aizen's gaze continued to eye the fearsome head-general with amusement. He supposed he could allow himself a few moments of entertainment before he departed.

_After all... if my Espada so wish to defeat me, let us see how well they suffer when they are rendered unable to do so._

"As you wish." He continued, slowly unsheathing his zanpakutou from its holster at his side. His brown eyes glinted in amusement to his thoughts.

" _Kudakero, Kyouka Suigetsu._ "

Ancient eyes narrowed as Aizen softly murmured the release command for his sword. Yamamoto-soutaichou's withered yet still powerful grip on Ryuujin Jakka tightened.

Aizen's smirk widened.

" _Kanzen Saimin._ "

Around them, the battle seemed to pause momentarily as his words filled the air, effortlessly seeping through the intensity of the moment and ceasing the hate-filled crashing of blade against blade. Time seemed to come to a standstill. Eyes darted forth between friends and foes. The Espada stood still, their gazes trained on the shinigami traitor above.

Hands tightened around swords.

"Genryuusai-sensei!"

8th Division captain, Kyouraku Shunsui, moved a hand to hold his friend Ukitake Juushirou back as the white haired male cried out, making to step forwards.

A warning blade flashed across from them – both captains whipping around and turning their attention back to Starrk, who had swiped his blade down directly in front of their path.

"Just wait first." He drawled tiredly, his pale blue-eyed gaze sliding to glance into dark brown and olive green.

Kyouraku and Ukitake blinked, confused.

* * *

From where they were fighting near Ichigo who was still locking blades with the redhead they had heard being called 'Renji', Grimmjow and Szayel quickly swapped glances, the two nodding.

As Szayel reached a hand into his pocket, his eyes narrowed and he swung his zanpakutou up, colliding it against the poison-emanating tri-pronged blade of Kurotsuchi Mayuri's released zanpakutou, Ashisogi Jizou. The recoil of the defensive strike made the 12th Division captain hiss in disappointment, his stance reforming as he made to strike once more. His yellow eyes glanced to the long tear of shredded fabric along the shoulder of the pink haired males' white jacket, his arm dripping with crimson blood. He chuckled, licking his lips at the prospect of ending this fight and taking back an Espada specimen for his research.

Szayel lowered his gaze, eyeing the wound he had been dealt. A smirk pulled at his mouth, a soft chuckle falling from his lips. The 12th Division captain's eyes widened in disbelief as Szayel sighed, stroking the nucleus-like tsuba of his katana absentmindedly as the wound along his shoulder began to lighten in colour, the sliced skin paling and reforming itself, the bleeding staunched. Mere seconds later, the wound had completely disappeared. Szayel flexed his arm, feeling the antibodies he had injected himself with previously working through the rest of his limbs to nullify the poisonous effects of the other man's zanpakutou.

His smile not once left his lips when he beheld the stunned captain's reaction.

"I told you before this fight started that I have data on all of your abilities. You and all of the captains." Szayel smirked, his tone lilting as he blocked another swipe from the unusual looking blade – reaching into the sleeve of his jacket at the same time and producing a small item which appeared to be a chip of some sorts.

Grimmjow's concerned gaze was quickly smoothed over as he observed this, his attention drawn back to his opponent when the annoying woman who had made a move to attack him from nowhere appeared back in his vision. Her face was expressionless as she jumped up, her strength admirable with the height she gained as she swung her leg out, aiming to catch him from above.

Grimmjow's smirk widened into a feral grin; he raised a muscled arm and effectively blocked the high kick directed towards him from above. The woman's eyes widened a fraction as his fingers enclosed around her ankle. A cry escaped her lips, Grimmjow relishing in the fear now quickly displayed in her aquamarine eyes as he clamped his fingers down tighter, swinging her around and raising his leg in a vicious kick of his own.

A pained cry left the woman's mouth as his foot collided harshly with her chest, the force of the blow catching her directly in the ribs and sending her flying back, her body smacking brutally against a nearby pillar and denting the rocky structure. He unsheathed his zanpakutou, his eyes wild with the thrill of the fight as he aimed it and threw the blade.

The woman made wheezing, garbled sounds as it lodged in the centre of her throat.

Her eyes dulled, blackened blood issuing in bubbling dribbles down her severed neck as her decapitated body slumped towards the sandy ground.

The captain of 12th Division's yellow eyes narrowed as he eyed the remains of his vice-captain.

"That is most annoying. Now I will have to make another one." He sighed, his tone flat and devoid of concern as he shook his head. Szayel's and Grimmjow's gazes were hard at the black and white faced man's display of apathy.

"What are you doing now?" He turned his gaze back to the pink haired scientist he was battling.

Szayel broke the chip in his hands, a light purple coloured gas dispersing into the air the moment its casing was crushed.

Mayuri's eyes narrowed again.

"You'll find out soon enough." The pink haired man replied quietly, his blue haired comrade disappearing with him in a burst of sonido. Mayuri blinked as he tried to comprehend what had just happened.

* * *

Ichigo grunted as Renji swung Zabimaru around; the orangehead blocked the crushing force of the snake-like spiked blade and with a loud cry, he swept Zangetsu to the side, repelling the force of the other's blow and throwing Renji off balance.

Renji's eyes widened and he hastily recalled his blade back to him as Ichigo tore at him from above, having used sonido to gain his distance before flying back down. He managed to only barely block the fury of the half scythe-like blade that was Ichigo's, and his eyes continued to waver as he saw the unadulterated fury and hatred in his once-friend's eyes.

It was like he didn't even know him anymore.

"Ichigo! Why are you doing this? What the fuck was going through your head?! Do you have any fucking idea how scared we were? How scared we  _still_ are?! Rukia's off her fucking head because of what you did to make the Gotei 13 order your execution!"

Ichigo's eyes continued to narrow, bearing down on the redhead with a greater strength than before, Renji getting pushed back as he desperately tried to deflect the boy's brute strength.

"Whose fault is it in the first place?" Ichigo hissed, his voice dark as an enraged look came into his eyes.

Renji's eyes widened with even more confusion and he cried out as he managed to push Ichigo away, swinging Zabimaru around in the hopes of deflecting Ichigo's next attack. He grunted as he was still subjected to the full brunt of the blow, regardless.

Blood splattered his arm as Ichigo's zanpakutou sliced down his bicep.

Renji bit back the hiss of pain that threatened to leave his lips. The blade's touch was like the sizzling inferno of hatred that Ichigo's eyes had become.

"Ichigo… why?!" He choked out, gripping his arm and trying to detract his mind away from the blinding agony.

He saw the orangehead standing in front of him, zanpakutou hanging loose by his side, his once black shihakushou now the black and white of the Arrancar's uniform. Renji would have thought he was one of the Espada if he had met the youth for the first time now.

"Because you and Soul Society are all the same. Your actions made me like this, Renji. Never did you once care about that when you all did that to me, shutting me out, treating me like I was worthless. Even making those who I once called my friends do the same. You're all no better than Aizen, and as soon as I'm done with him," he paused, frowning, "… I'm coming for Soul Society straight after."

Renji barely had any time to react to the harsh statement, his eyes widening yet again as Ichigo raised his blade.

"If you could, I would get out of the way if I were you, Renji. Getsuga… Tenshou."

Renji cried out as the burst of vicious heated reiatsu swung towards him in a void-like arc; he just barely dodged most of it, throwing himself out of the way and slamming against a stone pillar behind him.

An agonising groan left his lips as he felt the bruising begin to sear through his limbs from the impact. Shaking his head, his vision blurring and darkening, Renji could only just make out through his slipping consciousness the figure of the orange haired youth approaching him slowly.

The teen's brown eyes held a tired look of defeat, his hand tightening around his zanpakutou as he drew to a halt in front of the redheaded male.

"Ichi...go..."

A sigh left Ichigo's lips at Renji's strained whisper.

"Renji... get out of here." He murmured quietly, turning his back.

Renji eyed drowsily as the youth made to walk away, leaving him there. Renji's mind was groggy and pain-fogged, his brain working to try and make sense of what had just happened. Through his flickering vision, he faintly grasped sight of two people appear in front of Ichigo, speaking to him. Ichigo turned to face the pink and blue haired males, replying something which Renji could not make out. His eyes narrowed as he registered the three quickly heading off.

_Ichigo… those Espada… son of a…_ that was all he could piece together of the identities of the two newcomers. He groaned, even his thoughts becoming slurred.

He crumpled over, wincing with pain as he willed himself to not pass out, crawling forwards in a measly attempt at movement in his current injured state.

Ichigo did not spare the redhead a second glance as he took off after his lovers with sonido. The trap against Aizen had just been set.

* * *

Aizen smirked as Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni brought forth his blade, sliding it to the side in a defensive position across his front.

The shinigami traitor knew this would be child's play. It would be over so quickly, he really couldn't understand why this man was reputedly one of the most powerful shinigami that Soul Society had ever produced.

He focused his mind on an image of himself, standing in front of his physical person – the 'complete hypnosis' abilities of his zanpakutou allowing him to have absolute control over his opponent's sensory perception. He stepped away, using shunpo to appear behind the soutaichou.

He brought forth his blade, seeing as Yamamoto Genryuusai had not moved, believing the real Aizen Sousuke to still be standing in front of him.

His smirk drew wider as the soutaichou's sword moved, the brown haired man's own zanpakutou swinging down.

His eyes widened.

The head-general's zanpakutou had collided flawlessly with his own from where Kyouka Suigetsu was in perfect alignment about to slice through the ancient man's neck.

"How—"

"You have so much faith in your own abilities that you are blind to see when one has failed to work." Came the soutaichou's response.

Aizen's eyes widened further as with a blazing swing from his sword, the flaming tendrils of orange destruction from Ryuujin Jakka narrowly missed the shinigami traitor when he jumped back, bringing his own zanpakutou in front of him to block.

He gazed hardly into the wrinkled, wizened face of the soutaichou.

"What are you blathering on about?" He asked quietly, his tone lethal.

His attack had worked, he had felt his reiatsu seeping through the blade.

The soutaichou had done something.

Aizen's eyes narrowed.

He should have guessed something like this would happen.

"Allow me to explain." Came a lilting, melodious voice from behind.

Everyone paused.

Battles everywhere ceased for those few seconds as those still unharmed bore witness to Aizen's failed attempt on the soutaichou's life.

Eyes widened even more from the Gotei 13 as one pink haired male wearing the black and white of the Espada uniform held his sword out towards Aizen, a blue haired male standing next to him along with Ichigo.

"Szayelaporro…" Aizen muttered, closing his eyes and chuckling. Of course. It all made perfect sense. "I should have perceived this."

"Indeed." The Octava replied, his golden eyes hard. The atmosphere below grew tense and heavy as those gathered felt the threatening rise of his reiatsu, the heated power rising swiftly alongside the Sexta's as their gaze was set in pure murderous intent upon the man in front of them. Szayel lifted his hand, showing the disc he had crushed moments previously. It continued to dispel a faint purple gas which faded into the air around them. The remaining eight Espada appeared behind the three.

The protection squads were thoroughly at a loss for what was occurring.

The soutaichou opened his eyes.

"This is an airborne drug which I have been working on for the past month. After studying your zanpakutou's unique abilities, I was able to create a counter measurement for its hypnotic effects. The molecules produced here have nulled the wavelengths of your sword's area of spread, making it fade into nothing. In short, your zanpakutou is now useless, Aizen Sousuke."

Aizen's eyes narrowed further.

Collective gasps sounded from each of the captains and vice-captains.

"Soutaichou-dono, what should we do?" 1st Division lieutenant, Sasakibe Choujirou, asked quietly as he rushed towards his captain's side.

Yamamoto Genryuusai remained silent as he observed the dissent between Aizen and his Espada.

"Let them proceed. We shall deal with them later." He announced. The Gotei 13 exchanged looks, as did the Espada.

"Useless, you say?" Aizen murmured quietly, gazing at his sword. He chuckled. "If that is the case, then I have no need for it. I do not need to rely solely on this 'useless' item, anyway." He continued.

To the shock of everyone present, he raised his blade and snapped it in two.

Widened eyes turned back to look at the smirking traitor.

"It seems that my punishment on Ichigo-kun did nothing to reach those simple minds of yours, Szayelaporro Granz, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." Aizen continued, his tone becoming harsher as he eyed the Sexta and Octava. He smirked in amusement, feeling their incensed reiatsu ripple against his skin, even from where they were standing some few feet away. They were visibly shaking and trying to pull in their anger, their efforts to remain calm under the circumstances clouding their eyes over with the blinding hatred he could see directed at him. The two stepped closer to Ichigo, their expressions livid.

"It did alright..." Grimmjow ground out through gritted teeth, his voice hoarse and shaking with his rage. His hand flew to the hilt of his recollected zanpakutou. The cyan blue depths of his eyes were contorted into a wild untameable wrath, his reiatsu searing the air with Szayel's alongside him; the Octava's eyes also filled with pure destructive intent.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to Ichi... I've waited so long to fucking cut you right open… I'm gonna carve away at you bit by bit... we won't stop until the sand memorises every single pattern of yer blood as it spills from your broken, shredded corpse... I'm GONNA RIP THAT FUCKIN' HEAD OFF OF YER BODY AND BREAK YOU APART LIMB FROM FUCKIN' LIMB!  _WE'RE GONNA FUCKIN' TEAR YA APART!_ " Grimmjow's yell echoed in the air, his voice a growl of seething malice.

Aizen snarled, his smirk turning ugly.

"And this is the result of your hatred? Revealing to the rest of the Espada of my intent to do away with you all so freely?" He motioned towards the gathered Espada, who also had their swords drawn out to face him.

Their boiling anger echoed in their eyes, just like with Grimmjow and Szayel.

"Aizen."

Cold brown eyes swept over to gaze at the orange haired youth who stepped forward, his face filled with a searing loathing.

"If it isn't my little Undécimo." Aizen returned the look, smiling cruelly.

The looks from the Gotei 13 only increased in confusion.

"You've threatened my family for long enough." The youth said quietly, his reiatsu already flaring into a dangerous, crimson-black aura around him, melding with Szayel's and Grimmjow's and wrapping the atmosphere in an asphyxiating blanket of roiling power.

"You said that killing you would be hopeless, that you could see through me. Perhaps you can. But that doesn't stop us from going to slice away at you bit by bit, ripping every lying, manipulative, tyrannical shred of your soul away. You hurt those I love. You hurt my friends. You hurt all of us, Aizen. Your death is the only thing that will justify the bad in the world, and we've planned this for so long…" he lowered his hard gaze down to Yamamoto Genryuusai, "and your downfall with his."

His angered brown gaze raised back to Aizen's face; he ignored the shocked outbursts from below.

"For Szayel, for Grimmjow, for the rest of the Espada – Starrk, Harribel, Nnoitra, Baraggan, Aaroniero, Zommari, Yammy, Ulquiorra… for ALL of us… we're going to carve you away until there's nothing left... and  _SEND YOUR FUCKING SOUL BURNING STRAIGHT TO HELL!_ "

The onlookers had fallen silent, only able to watch as the Espada's raucous yells burst forth, angered screams and cries filling the air, the ten voicing their agreement to Ichigo's words.

Aizen's eyes narrowed.

_Very bold, Ichigo. If that's the case, I'll see you and your precious family's souls in Hell with me. Especially the Sexta and Octava's._

" _BANKAI! TENSA ZANGETSU!_ " Ichigo yelled, surrounding himself in reiatsu as his zanpakutou formed the sleek, black appearance it took in its second form. His altered shihakushou was white on black to match his Espada uniform. It had been so ever since Aizen had made him wear the vestments.

Around him, the Espada raised their swords, calling upon their Resurrección forms. Though now without his katana, they still knew that Aizen would not be simple to defeat by any normal means.

Starrk's  _Los Lobos_ , Yammy's  _Ira_ , Baraggan's  _Arrogante_ , Harribel's  _Tiburón_ , Zommari's  _Brujería_ , Aaroniero's  _Glotonería_ , Ulquiorra's  _Murciélago_  – Ichigo saw and heard each of the Espada release. The varied forms they took were enough to take his breath away with how diverse and terrifying each looked in their own right, their full power unlocked.

Next to him, he heard Nnoitra's cry of " _Inore, Santa Teresa!_ " and his eyes widened when he saw the six-armed insect-like release form of the Quinto; each hand wielding long scythe-like blades.

When he heard the clear growl of " _Kishire, Pantera!_ " and the hissed " _Susure, Fornicarás!_ " from either side of him, he felt his heart almost stop as he beheld each of his lover's released forms. The purple flowing vestment with wing-like appendages from Szayel's  _Fornicarás_ seemed to accentuate the already delicate looking appearance of the male when he was not in Resurrección; his face, too, had taken on a different appearance somewhat. A purple marking covered his left eye from the forehead and his glasses which were the remnants of his Hollow mask had changed to create a headdress-like white boned structure, both this and the purple markings drawing out the depths of those golden irises as he gazed harshly at Aizen.

He felt something brush against his leg and he turned his head to see Grimmjow standing there, his wild blue hair now cascading in long tresses down his back; his jaw-like mask had been replaced with an almost crown-like protrusion which was resting on top of his forehead. The teal coloured markings around his eyes continued to the beginnings of his ears, which had extended out into long fur-covered blue-teal points. His teeth had elongated into sharp fangs, accentuating the predatory look he now had, his whole body covered in a hard ridge-like casing with black claws for hands and feet. The tail that was adjoined to this body was what had gently rubbed against Ichigo's leg, and the orangehead could only gape at the powerful feline and purple-clad delicate figures along either side of him.

Down below, the Gotei 13 was stirring for attack.

"I think not." Szayel called out, chuckling in a trilling manner as he eyed the amassing Division captains and vice-captains. He smiled, releasing a splatter of dark liquid down onto the heads of those arising to engage the Espada in battle once more. Those captains whom the liquid touched could only look on in shock and horror as carbon copies of themselves formed from their bodies, their replicas immediately turning on their originals and clashing sword against sword.

Szayel laughed again as the captains below began fighting amongst themselves, looking for a way to somehow negate the quickly multiplying doppelgängers.

He turned his golden eyed gaze back towards Aizen, but not before glancing slightly behind him.

"This fight is for us." He calmly intoned towards two captains – Komamura Sajin and Hitsugaya Toushirou – as they raced towards them. The two captains stopped in their tracks, stunned.

He stepped forth, his eyes filling with dark hatred as he looked back to Aizen, the traitor gazing with pure loathing at the assemblage in front of him.

Ichigo gripped Tensa Zangetsu, his normally warm brown eyes now dulled with anger as he too turned his head back towards their opponent.

"I'll try and leave some for you two." Grimmjow spoke, his voice low; his grin was wide and startling when his full array of fang-like teeth were portrayed.

Szayel and Ichigo nodded, their eyes gazing hardly at the man in front.

The Espada charged.

* * *

Aizen was barely able to shunpo out of the way as he was immediately assaulted by a powerful  _Cascada_ from Harribel – the turbulent sprays of water obscuring his vision for a minute to allow Nnoitra to lunge forward – all six of his scythes swinging wildly towards him, his cackling laughter carrying through the air. Aizen dodged each blade, his speed impressive. It did not deter Nnoitra, who was brimming with the thrill of the fight.

Two silvery-blue wolves pounced towards the shinigami traitor, latching onto his leg. Aizen's eyes narrowed when he heard the tell-tale click of both of Starrk's pistols aimed towards his head. A charged blue cero was forming, yet when it was released, Aizen was nowhere to be found. Narrowing their eyes, Nnoitra and Starrk looked around carefully, trying to discern where the ex-shinigami had disappeared to.

Baraggan released his death-like  _Respira_ , the dark purple fog seeping into the very air. Eleven eyes narrowed as a flicker of blue shimmering light was illuminated, and the kidou cloak that Aizen had encased himself in to appear invisible dematerialised around him.

Aizen's smirk was wild.

" _Dankuu._ " He intoned calmly, the bakudou spell forming a glass-like protective structure in front of him to pause the decomposing effects of Baraggan's attack.

The shinigami traitor held the shattered blade of Kyouka Suigetsu in his hand.

Holding it out, he turned his gaze towards the enraged Segunda Espada.

" _Kuyou Shibari._ "

Baraggan's blackened eye sockets seemed to widen as he was encased in nine circular black spheres joining his body, immobilising him completely.

" _Hadou no Kyuujuu: Kurohitsugi._ "

A monstrous looking purple-black box formed from flickering purple reiatsu around the Segunda Espada, growing larger to engulf the once-ruler of Hueco Mundo. The coffin-like structure bore down on him, spear points sliding inward to penetrate the dark prison.

Eyes gazed wide in shock as the high level kidou was being performed.

Bursting forth, cries sounded as the Espada descended upon Aizen.

The shinigami traitor smiled, drawing purple reiatsu around his hand, summoning more power to strike back with another destructive kidou. He swung his blade up, effortlessly blocking each and every attack thrust his way by Nnoitra and Grimmjow, the latter slicing his devastating  _Desgarrón_ towards the brown-haired man. Each bright blue laser-like claw was carved carelessly away, causing great damage to the ground below where they landed.

Ichigo grit his teeth, surging forward with sonido, lifting his arms high above his head and severing the air with a potent crimson-black Getsuga Tenshou, the heated flame-like ripples of raw power surging forth towards Aizen.

The brown-haired male smirked unkindly, lifting his free hand and halting the blow with his fingertips.

All seemed to stop for a moment.

Then Ichigo smiled.

Aizen's eyes widened and a loud, garbled cry fell from his throat as his whole body jerked.

Pain seared his being.

He blinked, turning his head slowly only to look down and see the tip of a single, sharp blade thrust through his chest. It was coated and dripping with his blood.

Ichimaru Gin's snake-like smile drew wider from where he was standing on the ground, the tremendous length of his zanpakutou, Shinsou, reaching all the way to sever Aizen's lung where the traitor was situated many feet above.

Eyes turned to him.

"Why ya lookin' so surprised? Go cop 'im somethin' horrible fer me." He called out cheerily.

Aizen's concentration was able to waver for long enough to enable him to lose his focus on halting Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou. It erupted around him, drawing a prolonged shattering yell of pain as it seared his body.

This moment of weakness displayed empowered the Espada, their eyes alight with incensed hatred, their reiatsu flaring as they surged forward. The void of power that was Ichigo's attack continued to sear in rippling waves around the shinigami traitor.

"Wait." Gin spoke loudly, holding out a free hand in a gesture of warning. Ten figures halted in their approach, their menacing gazes centred on the silver-haired male. His eyes, now opened, slid to focus on three figures in front of him. "Let them 'ave at 'im first. They have more reason ter fight 'im than any of the rest of you do."

When the vicious heated flare of reiatsu coursed through the battle-ridden atmosphere from Ichigo, Szayel and Grimmjow, the remaining seven found no reason to disagree. The trio's intermingling wrath prickled the skin of everyone below, the air becoming heavy and hard to breathe.

The very taste of the oxygen flowing through lungs became bitter, almost poisonous.

Eyes narrowed; deep, rumbling laughter coursed from behind the smoking remains of Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou, quietly at first, yet increasing in volume until it rang through the ears of those present, seeping into their minds and drawing hands to clench tighter around swords.

"Leave enough fer us when yer done." Nnoitra murmured quietly from where he was near Grimmjow. The Sexta growled darkly as his clawed fingers twitched, his body tense and alert as his wild blue eyes bore down onto the figure of Aizen Sousuke emerging from the ash and debris around him.

Hisses and low intakes of breath left the Espada's lips, the ten eyeing the man with murderous intent. He was undamaged, Ichigo's attack having done nothing but cause a minor burning to his skin along his left side, the skin red and raw yet otherwise untouched and devoid of bloodied marks. Ichigo's warm brown eyes narrowed, his teeth gritted as he clenched Tensa Zangetsu tighter in his grip.

Aizen threw his head back, his laughter ringing loud and clear around the now-silent plains and chilling both blood and bone.

His cold brown eyes were livid, his mouth pulled apart into a manic grin.

"Let them attack me first? I daresay they should indeed have that honour. After all, it is only fitting for the three who have provided me with the most stubborn and infuriating will of all of you pathetic insects. But you on the other hand, Ichimaru... those are very bold words for someone in such an unfortunate position as you now find yourself in."

Aizen slid his gaze down to the form of the ex-3rd Division taichou, his grin widening in its unsettling air. Gin's eyes narrowed, a gasp escaping his lips when Aizen reached up to the blade piercing his chest, wrapping his long fingers around the bloodstained metal and tearing it out of his body without a moment's thought for pain. He opened his palm, firing a destructive surge of kidou towards the silver haired male. Gin was able to avoid the intense burning ray directed towards him, dashing away with shunpo at the last second.

A grunt of pain left the snake-grinned man's throat when he collided with a hard rock down below, crimson blood splattering his chin as it fell from his lips. He coughed, panting, his ice blue eyes hard as he gazed spitefully at the shinigami traitor above.

Aizen ignored this, his gaze sliding slowly towards the Espada. His cold brown eyes met lethal cyan, warm brown and golden.

"What oh what am I going to do with you three?" He asked quietly, his smirk widening as they began to take slow steps towards him.

Their heads were bowed, not making to acknowledge the man in front of him when he had spoken. Aizen raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Choosing to fall silent, are we? Or are you hoping to attack me unawares? I assure you, nothing you three plan will be of any success. You have seen how well your attempts have gotten you thus far, after all. Ichigo-kun was, without a doubt, your decoy. No matter how well his powers may have increased under your care, he cannot hope to even lay a finger on me. Isn't that right, my dear Undécimo?"

Aizen's smirk was wild; mocking laughter rippled from his chest once more as he eyed them carefully, gauging their reactions.

As expected, there was a visible gritting of teeth from the boy, the Sexta and Octava alongside of him increasing the speed of their steps. They were drawing swiftly nearer. Aizen laughed again.

His hand tightened on the snapped blade of Kyouka Suigetsu behind his back.

"Of course, none of this would have been possible if not for you, Ichigo-kun. I am grateful that you have allowed yourself to be guided by your two friends here. The idiocy displayed by you both, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Szayelaporro Granz, is truly to be expected. I hope you both enjoyed your moments of misguided victory. Would you like me to make your Espada ranks much more permanent? That kidou ritual doesn't work only once. It is an expendable process, much like you and the rest of the Espa—"

" _SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP ALREADY!_ "

Aizen's eyes widened momentarily as Grimmjow roared out, his head snapping up and the entirety of his fang-like teeth revealed as he tore into a powerful sprint, crouching down and launching himself at the shinigami traitor. A blur of electric blue was the only thing that registered in the brown haired man's vision as a clawed hand clamped tightly around his throat; Grimmjow growled out, his eyes alight with wrath as the force with which he had leapt forwards sent the two flying backwards.

He snarled, the sound enraged as Aizen let out a sharp cry, his body colliding hardly against a pillar. Grimmjow's claws squeezed mercilessly around the traitor's throat, feeling the muscles tighten and strain under his grip from where he had pinned the male up against the rocky surface. His face was contorted into a mask of destructive intent, his teeth bared and the pupils of his irises contracted into thin dots.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, AIZEN! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YER FUCKIN' BULLSHIT! I'M GONNA FUCKIN' MURDER YOU FER WHAT YOU DID TO ICHI! YER GONNA FUCKIN' PAY FOR HURTING HIM, HURTING SZAYEL AND ME, HURTING ALL OF US!"

He was panting, his rage having gone so out of control all Grimmjow could see in his vision was the flickering of his heated blue reiatsu. He tightened his claws further around Aizen's neck, his mouth forming into a wicked grin as he relished in the choking wheezes for breath emanating from the traitor's lips. Movement was felt from either side of him; Ichigo's black blade pointed against the traitor's chin, as if daring him to make some attempt to escape. Szayel approached slowly, his golden eyes hard with an intense expression on his face which clearly communicated that he was envisioning a large selection of brutally vivid ways to tear apart the man in front of them.

Grimmjow didn't waste a single second; he began to charge up his Cero, its bright reddened orb of power glowing from the claw fastened tightly around Aizen's neck, trickles of crimson blood already dripping over his sharpened nails as they pierced the man's flesh. Aizen's eyes narrowed, his cold brown eyes gazing harshly at the Sexta. Though his struggle to breathe was lessening, it did nothing to stop the twitch of his lips into an amused smirk.

Grimmjow growled lowly, his eyes alight with fury as he released his Cero.

The beam of destructive power tore through the air, its thunderous sound thrumming against eardrums and its blinding light cutting off all sense of sight for those brief seconds that it lasted.

Shielding their faces, those gathered glanced around and squinted, eager to catch some sight of what had befallen the shinigami traitor as remnants of sand and debris whipped past them. From where they were standing, Szayel, Grimmjow and Ichigo waited. They knew that Aizen would not be so easily defeated from that Cero blast.

Szayel eyed the remains of the pillar that the shinigami traitor had been pinned against, the ashen smoke billowing in the breeze being the result of the massive ray of energy which had ripped it in half.

He formed his own Cero in his fingertips, the dark pink ball of energy simmering and pulsing in his palm as he held it, his eyes unblinking.

Seconds passed. Breathing seemed to stop as both the Gotei 13 and the remainder of the Espada waited, at a loss to comprehend what was happening.

A brief shadow of movement flickered behind the thick curtain of ash. Szayel's fingers twitched. The shadow flickered again. He loosed his Cero.

The ray of power tore the smoke asunder, the atmosphere being ripped apart once more.

Szayel's brows furrowed slightly, his expression one of mild defeat. There was no one there when the smoke cleared.

"Tch... I missed..." He muttered.

He closed his eyes, sighing.

A chuckle left his lips.

"Just kidding." He whispered, his eyes snapping open as one of the wings on his back stretched out, wrapping itself tightly around Aizen's chest when the brown haired man had appeared behind the Octava in a burst of shunpo. The expression on the traitor's face was one of utmost disbelief, a hiss escaping his teeth as the appendage squeezed around his ribs, constricting slowly and increasing its hold in what was almost a savouring motion, as if the very limb itself echoed its master's dark amusement at having Aizen suffering in its hold.

From in front, Ichigo clenched his sword, jumping back in sonido. Grimmjow's body tensed as he crouched down, lying in wait.

Aizen grit his teeth, his eyes alight with fury at the compromising position he suddenly found himself in. He clenched his hand, gripping his fingers around the hilt of his shattered zanpakutou. He struggled against the bonds holding him, muttering an incantation for a deflective bakudou under his breath.

Szayel's eyes narrowed, his hand pausing from where he had been brushing some stray locks of hair from his face. He held out his arm, one of the vermillion red vines from his wings enlarging and lowering down towards his outstretched taloned fingers. The shinigami traitor's eyes widened when the bulbous casing broke, a glimmer of silver metal falling from it to be caught in the awaiting palm of the Octava.

Another hiss escaped his lips as he eyed an exact replica of his own Kyouka Suigetsu, though fully intact, in the hand of his opponent.

"Using a sword? And your opponent's own, at that. That is not like you, Szayelaporro." He managed to growl out, his voice no longer laced with its usual oily tone. Aizen was now beside himself with anger.

"You'd be surprised." Came the hissed reply from the pink haired male. Aizen let out a cry as the vine around his chest squeezed harshly, crushing his ribs and lungs.

" _B-Bakudou no—_ "

"Don't you fucking dare..." Szayel whispered, cutting off Aizen's tried attempt at what was evidently a high-level kidou spell. A wide grin formed on his lips, his golden eyes flaring as Aizen's expression became livid once more. The wing holding Aizen lifted up, crushing the man in its grip with a force so hard it would be sure to snap the bones of a human being, before swinging wildly around and releasing, throwing the traitor down towards the sandy plains of the desert below.

A shocked gasp of outrage flew from Aizen's throat, his eyes wide as his body was sent hurtling backwards with the velocity accompanying the forceful way he was thrown down. The wind whipped at his clothes, his chest aching. He grit his teeth, his reiatsu flaring. The ground rose to meet him swiftly - within seconds he would collide with brutal impact upon the sand below. From up above, the quickly receding figure of the Octava Espada disappeared in a burst of sonido. Aizen's jaw clenched, his eyes narrowing as he gripped his hand around the hilt of his broken zanpakutou. He could hear the tell-tale rushing of sonido around him.

_He's going to attack me from behind._

He raised his sword, glancing down briefly to see that he would collide with the ground if he did not make his move in that exact moment. He closed his eyes, a smirk pulling at his lips despite the pain he was feeling sear throughout this limbs.

_No... he's the decoy._

His eyes opened, the metallic clash of steel on steel ringing through the air as Aizen pulled away in shunpo, only to find his eyes meeting the enraged warm brown depths of Kurosaki Ichigo's. The teen's face was contorted into an expression of livid wrath, a yell pulling from his lips as he swung his blade down, Aizen meeting the blow and swinging his shattered katana upwards to catch the heavy weight of the other's sword.

"How very bold of you, Ichigo-kun... lying in wait to get the upper hand..." Aizen managed to chuckle out, ignoring his pants for breath as Ichigo cried out once more, his brown eyes seeming to glow with hatred as he slashed his sword down again and again, Aizen meeting each fury-driven strike. The heat of their swords were causing sparks to fly, pure killing intent set in silver and black blades.

Ichigo's teeth grit together, his eyes wild as the familiar pulsing of potent energy formed from his blade.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

Aizen hissed, reaching up a hand and managing to deflect the brunt of the scorching heated power which exploded forth from the boy's sword. He hissed again as the skin bubbled away from his fingertips, the attack finally making its mark on his body, tendrils of pain coursing through his arm. Ichigo yelled yet again, his arms raising as he brought down his zanpakutou with a mighty blow.

"I'M... GOING... TO... END... YOU...  _AIZEN!_ " Ichigo cried out in between each fury-driven swing, his voice a bellow of hatred as his zanpakutou tore down once more upon the traitor's name leaving his lips. Aizen's deflecting blows were slowing, the man's cold brown eyes widened a fraction as Ichigo bore down on him - Ichigo's mind was laced with unrestrained rage, each strike of his sword empowering him to strike again and again, aiming to carve away at the man in front of him until there was nothing left to carve.

Aizen cried out, his balance becoming thrown with the last strike of Ichigo's katana against his; he hastily regathered his stance, grunting aloud when he was pushed backwards as the teen jumped up, only to throw his weight behind his swing and swipe down, narrowly missing the traitor's head. A watery howl of anger filled his ears, Aizen only realising at the last minute that the boy's Hollow mask was in place, his cold brown eyes gazing into black and gold pools of merciless intent. The strength emanating from the boy's blade was unperceivable; Aizen yelled in furious defiance as he was sent flying back some feet with a lightning-quick thrust of the sleek black blade, its chained hilt singing in the air with its movement.

Blood coursed from the burning wound on Aizen's arm, the traitor growling in anger as he gripped his shoulder, panting heavily. He saw a brief flash of pink and purple along his right side, a shock of electric blue on his left, and vibrant orange from ahead. He raised his blade, his eyes wild with wrath.

A pained yell escaped his lips, Aizen's back arching as a loud explosion reverberated in the heavy atmosphere around him. His mouth opened, his lips parted as crimson droplets of blood coursed from his throat. His body jerked, the feel of a white-hot heat burning his muscles and skin.

Grimmjow threw his head back in wild laughter, his mouth widening into a feral grin as the explosive barbed dart of his  _Garra de la Pantera_ embedded into Aizen's spine, detonating and splattering the air with trails of the man's blood. Aizen turned his head, his teeth gritted as he fixed enraged cold brown eyes on the Sexta behind him.

"Where are you looking?"

Aizen's head whipped around, a gasp falling from his bloodied lips as he was met with darkened gold eyes, Szayel's lips pulling into a cruel smirk as his free hand outstretched to grasp onto the hilt of yet another katana which dropped from one of the bulbous casings of his wings. Holding a sword in both hands, he raised the blades.

"You—"

"It's over, Aizen."

Cold eyes fixed on now emotionless warm brown as the Hollow mask tore away from the teen's face; the tip of Ichigo's zanpakutou hovering mere inches from Aizen's chest. He grit his teeth.

"It won't be as easy as that..." He hissed.

Three pairs of eyes narrowed at him.

"Go to Hell."

Aizen's head threw back, a strangled cry spilling from his throat as three blades punctured his chest, Szayel and Ichigo stabbing downwards with a carving motion, the metal of their swords sinking down into the abdomen of the ex-shinigami. Grimmjow reached out, a vicious growl of a roar leaving his mouth as he latched his claws around the traitor's chest, scratching and driving down deep bleeding marks, his mouth opened as he lunged his fanged teeth down onto the man's neck. He chewed down, crushing bone and muscle with a sickening crunch, tearing skin and flesh away from skin and flesh, his hand thrusting through Aizen's torso and ripping a bloody, gaping hole directly through the man's stomach. Szayel and Ichigo retracted their blades, only to carve down once more through the man's battered body, the glimmer of silver and black metal quickly staining ruby red.

This moment of vulnerability allowed the remaining Espada to rush in, their weapons raised as they brought their attacks down on the screaming shinigami traitor all as one.

Blood painted the black night air with its thickened, coagulated droplets.

The severing of bone from bone rang over the metallic clamour of steel.

A scream like no other ripped through everyone's ears.

The broken, maimed figure of Aizen Sousuke emerged from the wrath of eleven swords.

The bloody, severed stump of his left arm was being gripped tightly in his right hand. His exceptionally potent reiatsu and skill with kidou was not enough to shield himself from the brunt of the fury.

His neck was torn, blood soaking his clothes in its blackened syrupy mass, fragments of snapped bone protruding through the punctured flesh.

He still managed to keep a hold on his shattered zanpakutou.

"Kuro…saki… Ichi…go…"

His voice was watery from the blood gathering in his throat – his attempts at speech produced streams of the thick liquid to course down his chin.

Ichigo gazed at him hardly, his reddened sword held warningly against the man's throat.

Szayel, Grimmjow and the remaining Espada eyed Aizen warily, already moving in to land the final blow that would rid them of him forever.

Aizen managed a final cruel smirk, his brown eyes already dulling from loss of blood.

His hand moved.

Eyes flew wide as the broken blade of Kyouka Suigetsu slashed over Ichigo's jacket, revealing to all the '11' on his abdomen.

The smile continued to remain fastened on Aizen's lips as he imparted his final punishing revenge on the teen, the Gotei 13 now having borne witness to that which would cause the youth to be hunted down eternally. It was his last resort.

Szayel and Grimmjow's eyes flared, anger seeping through their beings.

The rest of the Espada acted in a similar fashion.

The Gotei 13 could not erase what had been seen by them. Yamamoto Genryuusai's eyes closed.

Ichigo merely stood there, his blade still pointed threateningly against Aizen's throat. He eyed the wounds which had already torn the man apart – eleven long gashes trailing from his chest, the bleeding stump of what was once his arm, his shredded coat which was already revealing his severed stomach, entrails pooling out of the wound sickeningly as his very organs were dislodged from inside him, his neck eaten away.

He lifted his gaze back to the man's eyes.

Crimson-black power formed at his fingertips; he pressed his hand to the man's heart.

"Cero." He said quietly, no emotion in his voice.

The resulting wave of pure destructive energy as ten others simultaneously released their own forms of Cero into the shinigami traitor echoed for miles around. The air was filled with the thunderous roar, lightning seeming to flash from the very atmosphere to accompany the multi-coloured rays of power.

The shockwave swept through Hueco Mundo.

The Gotei 13 had no choice but to retreat. Those who weren't killed fled behind pillars and what was remaining of the tower-like structures of Las Noches.

The air was torn apart for what felt like hours, though it was only a matter of seconds.

When the smoke cleared – the world smelling as if it was on fire – all that was left was a burnt husk, its ashen embers drifting quietly away to join the rest of the sandy plains of the desert.

Aizen Sousuke was no more.

 


	9. Fight to Protect - Swan Song

It was quiet for a long period of time.

The members of the Espada were breathing heavily, their rage now having distilled somewhat at having finally rid themselves of the tyrant who had claimed false leadership over them and their home.

The betrayed had taken revenge on the betrayer.

Someone had begun cheering.

Ten pairs of eyes turned to Nnoitra.

"WE FUCKIN' WIPED HIM!" He crowed, still in his release form; his six arms folded across his chest, the gigantic scythes they had held retracting into the chrysalis-like structure of his hands.

Scattered smiles and broken fits of laughter from others around him followed.

"Let that be a lesson tah ya, shinigami." Nnoitra continued to snigger, his row of piano teeth widening as he glanced menacingly down towards the considerably smaller sized assemblage of the intruders below.

Ichigo continued to gaze at the spot at which the remains of Aizen had stood.

He felt something brush against his leg once more and he turned to see Grimmjow standing next to him, the Sexta's tail of his release form twitching faintly in the heavy air around them. The feline-like male remained silent, cyan blue eyes peering unblinkingly at the scorched sand. A hand moved to rest on Ichigo's shoulder, and the teen swivelled his gaze to see Szayel on his other side, the Octava also looking at the ash-swept plains. His golden eyes were slowly regaining their calm, calculated look. It was difficult to tell what each was thinking at this moment, all three experiencing a tumultuous welling of emotions at Aizen's death.

It seemed all too surreal.

"Well, that's one bastard taken care of. I never thought we'd live ter see that." Grimmjow mused after a few moments of silence, looking very satisfied despite his eyes still raging with fury.

Szayel gave a barely audible chuckle.

Ichigo sighed, closing his eyes wearily. Though Aizen had indeed died by the hands of the Espada, the fight was far from over.

"Oh? They're not giving up?" Szayel murmured quietly, sliding his gaze down towards the Gotei 13 who were slowly beginning to reassemble below.

Ichigo nodded.

"We still have to deal with them." He muttered.

The Sexta and Octava acknowledged with agreement.

Turning around, Ichigo began to stride forwards slowly, no longer caring that the number on his abdomen was revealed for all to see. He halted, Szayel and Grimmjow standing straight and ready to attack at a second's notice on either side of him.

The remaining Espada, including Gin, drew up into a line alongside the three.

What was left of the Gotei 13 – Yamamoto Genryuusai, Kyouraku Shunsui, Ukitake Juushirou, Zaraki Kenpachi, Kuchiki Byakuya, Kira Izuru, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Kotetsu Isane, Komamura Sajin, Matsumoto Rangiku, Unohana Retsu, Hisagi Shuuhei and Hitsugaya Toushirou – approached cautiously. Their faces echoed a look of mixed disbelief and distrust.

There was a long pause.

Yamamoto-soutaichou moved to the front of the remaining captains and vice-captains.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." He began, his withered voice piercing the air with its harshness.

Ichigo didn't acknowledge him.

"This is indeed a rather interesting turn of events. You are branded a shinigami traitor by Soul Society. You were to be executed upon sight—"

Szayel and Grimmjow tensed alongside the youth.

"—and the recent destruction of the shinigami traitor Aizen Sousuke would call for a reconsideration of this particular law, on normal circumstances.  _However._ "

The atmosphere grew colder.

"You have aligned yourself with the Espada," he opened an eye to gaze at the gothic number on Ichigo's skin, "and have fraternised in an explicit manner with the enemy. We cannot allow for such a thing to be set aside and forgotten. Do you have anything to say, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Ichigo remained silent. He knew that anything he  _did_ say would only be thrown aside just as easily as he was by Soul Society. Though he wondered who from Soul Society had found out about his relationship with Szayel and Grimmjow if he was known to have 'fraternised explicity'.

He lifted a hand to his jacket, tearing away the loose rip of fabric to show the number branded permanently on him in a more prominent fashion, effectively telling the soutaichou without words his decision.

Yamamoto-soutaichou closed the eye he had opened, grunting in resigned acknowledgement.

"Very well," he continued, "kill him."

Uncertain glances were thrown his way by the remainder of the Gotei 13.

There was silence for only a brief second.

Then enraged fury and murder tore through the air once again, ten voices crying out as one in lethal protest.

"LIKE FUCKING HELL YOU WILL! YOU LAY ONE FINGER ON ICHIGO AND I'LL DESTROY YOU!" Grimmjow bellowed, crouching down in his feline form and launching himself with a vicious roar at the soutaichou. He was prevented from his assault and quickly intercepted by Komamura Sajin, who swung forth his blade in the form of the monstrous dog-like captain's Bankai, Kokujou Tengen Myou-ou.

Grimmjow's eyes widened and he quickly flipped out of the way to avoid the overhanded strike aimed at him, the shockwaves of the humongous sword piercing the ground to send sand, ash and wind whipping around the once-more battling Espada and Gotei 13.

"GRIMMJOW!" Ichigo cried out, his stomach flipping when fear coursed his being. He was only able to afford a brief moment to calm when he saw that his blue haired lover was unharmed, having regained his stance and racing forth in sonido towards Komamura, his athletic body brutally clawing and striking with such poise, grace and speed that Komamura was faltering in timing his slow, heavy strikes.

The orange haired youth made to rush forwards, but was quickly stopped by a hand wrapping around his arm and pulling him close against a purple-clad chest.

"LOOK OUT, ICHIGO!" Szayel yelled, wrapping his arms tightly around his young lover – the wing-like appendages on his back filling out to encase the two in the Octava's vermillion red barrier, _Telon Balon_ , as five exploding darts were fired at them from Kurotsuchi Mayuri who had approached from behind. The black and white faced scientist grunted in disappointment, his bombs deflected by the tough outer casing of the vines.

Szayel winced slightly as the explosion hit around them, the power of the darts themselves having reached through to the nerves on his back.

"Szayel…" Ichigo near whimpered, only able to look on as Szayel's expression of discomfort soon faded to be replaced with a slight smile at the orangehead.

"That captain really is an annoying bastard. It's just my luck to get a fellow scientist... we're known for being infuriatingly meticulous..." Szayel mused quietly, giving an empty chuckle. The barrier of his  _Telon Balon_  began to recede and draw up from the ground around them.

His golden eyes glanced into Ichigo's warm brown irises, his expression serious.

"I'll take care of him. You go on ahead, Ichigo. We're with you on this, don't forget that." He said quietly, the barrier encasing them now almost fully retracted. Ichigo nodded, his brown eyes echoing a renewed determination.

"Oh, and if you happen to run into that impetuous panther of ours, do tell him from me that if he doesn't watch his sorry behind he'll find himself devoid of one rather important body part."

Ichigo couldn't help but crack a small smile at Szayel's words despite the seriousness of the situation, his eyes meeting the Octava's golden orbs which were alight with a faint mischievous air.

"Be careful..." The teen murmured, stepping away as the barrier withdrew, the bulbous red growths contracting into thin vine-like structures once more.

Szayel offered a slight smile in reply.

Ichigo turned around, his eyes immediately settling on the figure of Yamamoto-soutaichou some few feet away. His eyes were still closed, yet Ichigo had the distinct feeling that the head general was somehow observing him closely.

Ichigo's gaze hardened, and imparting a brief look back in the directions of his two lovers he burst forth, his sword raised to kill.

Szayel looked on as Ichigo departed, chewing his bottom lip slightly before focusing his golden-eyed gaze on Mayuri who had approached to stand before him, a finger tapping his chin in thought.

"Your Resurrección forms that you Espada have... tell me more about them. I am most keen to understand what makes you all tick... you called yours  _Fornicarás_ if I heard correctly before that previous battle ensued?"

Szayel's gaze was hard, his hands moving to tighten around the blades which had been passed down to his outstretched grip once more from the vines on his back.

"What of it?" He questioned, his tone flat. He held the swords out in a sign of warning, the sharp points upturned and displayed towards the other scientist, letting him know that the man holding them had the intent to kill.

Mayuri eyed the blades, a hum of fascination falling from his lips whilst he noted the distinct broken-handled and bandaged hilts of his very own Ashisogi Jizou being grasped in his opponent's hands. He lowered his gaze to his own zanpakutou, regarding it for a brief moment. He then lifted his head, focusing his vision on the vines, observing the way that the vermillion red growths contorted and twisted into what appeared to be miniature fingers as they lowered before producing the swords.

"A technique in which your nervous system records and stores DNA material from your opponent, enabling you to create virtual exact copies of whatever aspect of their own being you desire to use most against them. I saw you use it against Aizen Sousuke, and now, as luck would have it, you have chosen to grace me with this interesting display. I would say that you absorbed the genetic material from my recording discs which I fired at you just moments ago. I purposely used my own biological genes in creating them so I could obtain personal data on your inner workings. A wise decision of mine indeed, Espada. You certainly have a most unique ability... what do you call it?" He questioned, his mouth widening into an unsettling grin as he paced to and fro.

Szayel remained silent, his golden eyes unblinking, gazing hatefully at the 12th Division captain.

"No answer?" Mayuri paused in his steps, his fingertips tapping against his chin once more. "Hmm... that is most unfortunate."

"... _Manos Títeres_ *..." The Octava's response was quiet, his head bowed and his voice barely audible over the ringing of steel from the battles surrounding them. Mayuri tilted his head to the side, his grin widening.

Szayel slowly lifted his head, his expression hard.

"I don't like this technique. I loathe it. Just as the Cuarto Espada has his  _Segunda Etapa_ , this is my ability which I have never openly showcased before, until today. I reserve it only for those whom I have the utmost intent to destroy. And you, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, have ensured that you will meet an end much like what befell Aizen."

His voice was a low hiss which carried across the air. Mayuri's eyes only glimmered with deep amusement.

"And why is that, Espada? Is it because you simply cannot stand the prospect that another scientist has bested you at your own game of, granted, less ingenuity than mine?" He paused for a moment, enjoying the visible look of anger which passed in enraged golden irises, before he continued. "Or... is it because I fired that attack deliberately at the Kurosaki brat to see how you would react? You knew that and didn't tell him that he was who I was really aiming for, did you?"

A satisfied snigger left his lips when the Octava's eyes flared, an audible clenching of teeth being heard as his taloned hands gripped the blades tighter. Mayuri's eyes widened a moment later when the vines on the Espada's wings formed into long fingered hands, swords sliding out of their red palms and being held in each grasp high above the pink haired males' head.

He truly looked terrifying, surrounded in a halo of blades all pointed directly at the black and white faced scientist before him.

Mayuri was silent before an amused laughter fell from his lips, knowing that finally he was afforded a glimpse of the full extent of the Octava's abilities that he had intended to coax out of the pink haired man.

"Excellent... now what else can those aptly named hands of yours do, I wonder?" He mused aloud, his yellow eyes and teeth bulging forth in a look of demented intrigue.

Szayel's eyes narrowed in rage, his reiatsu flaring. One of his wings lifted up, the swords poised to strike the other scientist.

"Care to find out?" He whispered.

Mayuri cackled.

* * *

Everywhere, blood was being spilt.

Nnoitra had immediately jumped forth, eager to resume his battle with Zaraki Kenpachi – his bloodlust not fully sated even after Aizen's demise. He laughed manically, slicing with renewed fury at the equally battle-loving captain of the 11th Division. Their blades met and clashed again and again, crimson droplets flying from their bodies and swords, their wide smiles never leaving their faces as they basked in the thrill of war.

Starrk had been apprehended by Kyouraku Shunsui and Ukitake Juushirou, the two captains demanding he fight with his full strength. The Primera carefully regarded them, complying with their demand as he sought to help defend the Espada's Undécimo.

Ulquiorra and Yammy had crossed their fights over into Zommari's duel with Kuchiki Byakuya. Unohana Retsu and Hisagi Shuuhei worked to provide some form of aid to the outmatched captain, rushing forwards to help defend against the overwhelming force of the three.

The stoic 6th Division taichou became severely limited with his attacks, his Senbonzakura failing to find a direct mark on their three opponents. He was becoming quickly overrun by the strength of the Espada he was facing. The 9th Division fukutaichou wielded Kazeshini with vengeance, the cruel twin scythes swinging and cutting through the air with rage in a desperate plight for bloodshed. The captain of 4th Division was utilising an astounding array of both kidou and sword, her skill seeking some mild form of reprieve for her fellow companions.

Hitsugaya Toushirou was pushed back by Harribel, both ice and water colliding in the sand and sky in a dangerous dance of death.

The same could be said for Matsumoto Rangiku, Kotetsu Isane and Kira Izuru battling against Aaroniero, Gin and Baraggan, the latter having managed to break Aizen's  _Kurohitsugi_ with his  _Respira_ attack.

The shinigami were falling.

Fast.

Through this all, Ichigo drew closer to Yamamoto-soutaichou.

"I told you I would come for you after. I'm not gonna hold back, old man." He hissed, his sword thrown high above his head as he gathered his reiatsu. Forcing it along his blade, the black metal sang with fury.

Yamamoto-soutaichou did not reply.

Ichigo cried out, slicing his blade down with all the power he could muster, a truly devastating searing ray of black despair carving the air towards the head-general as his Getsuga Tenshou was released.

The soutaichou grunted, raising Ryuujin Jakka and easily deflecting the horrifying power which had assaulted him. When the burning heat of the boy's attack diminished, his eyes cracked open slightly.

Ichigo was gone.

* * *

Ichigo knew that he would not be able to defeat Yamamoto Genryuusai with a pitiful attack like Getsuga Tenshou, when comparing it to the millennia-old shinigami's centuries upon centuries of power.

Instead, he played a decoy.

After releasing the powerful ray of energy, he disappeared in sonido to realign himself some distance behind the head-general.

He gathered small bursts of reiatsu onto his fingertips; beginning to run in a circling motion around the soutaichou, he increased his speed utilising a mix of sonido and the natural heightened agility that his Bankai gave him, appearing as if a blur around the withered, ancient man.

Yamamoto Genryuusai eyed Ichigo carefully, the teen moving at a blinding pace around him and creating the illusion that there were multiple copies of the boy dashing at once in differing directions.

 _Pathetic_ , he thought in a berating tone.

" _Banshou issai kaijin to nase*, Ryuujin Jakka._ " He commanded, his voice loud and echoing through the sands. He lifted his zanpakutou, its fire already dancing and licking along the length of the cold blade.

His reiatsu was immense, as was the intense heat which accompanied the flames.

The scorching swing of his sword was quickly cut off by a powerful pelted ray of what appeared to be Cero fired at him from somewhere amongst the moving images of the orange haired youth around him.

Yamamoto eyed the Bala carefully, his ancient eyes narrowing as Ichigo continued to fire repeated streams of the bullet-like Cero bursts, effectively preventing Yamamoto from swirling his blade and engulfing the entire plains in cinders.

" _Dankuu._ " The soutaichou intoned, streams of rapid-fire crimson black explosions striking the glass-like casing which moved to form a protective barrier in front of him. He lifted his blade and blocked the new streams directed at him from behind, each pelted surge of destruction now coursing at him from all angles.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. He continued his assault, aiming to buy himself enough time for his next attack. He was panting harshly against the crushing reiatsu of the man in front of him; teeth gritted, he carefully raised his own reiatsu to clash against that of Yamamoto's, offering him a brief reprieve from the strain on his body. Lifting up his hand, he outstretched his fingertips to clasp his face, pulsing the familiar thrum of energy around his palm and calling forth his Hollow mask once more. The heavy boned structure fasted over his head, melding and forming a second layer over his skin which slipped him into the familiar hyperaware state of being he had long since grown accustomed to.

He knew that this next move wouldn't defeat the soutaichou at all, but, if timed correctly, it could severely wound him.

He inched steadily closer.

 _Here goes nothing_.

His face contorted in rage and his pupils contracted as he flew in, the soutaichou distracted enough for that one split-second to allow this attack, Ichigo cried out.

"CERO!"

The thundering roar of power streamed from his hand in the form of the destructive orb of energy of his crimson black Cero, its strength multiplied with the abilities granted to him by his Hollowfication. It roiled in waves, burning a direct path down to the man below. Yamamoto's eyes opened fully, his arm raising to block the unbelievable force of the boy's naturally potent reiatsu combined with his Hollowfied Cero.

The air was ripped apart once more.

Battles paused for a fraction of a second as those around took in the frightening display, feeling Ichigo's turbulent reiatsu smother the battlefield once more.

Szayel and Grimmjow watched out of the corner of their eyes, blinking and eyeing intently for the few seconds they were allowed given to them before being pulled into their separate battles yet again.

Ichigo continued to cry out as the power pumped through his fingers, his whole arm tingling with the searing energy. His eyes widened when a burst of orange tore asunder his Cero, and he quickly jumped to the side to avoid the swirling tongues of flame that issued forth from the soutaichou on the ground.

His attack was pushed aside though, Ichigo noted as he panted to catch his breath, with some difficulty.

When the dust and light cleared, Yamamoto Genryuusai was breathing heavily, his shihakushou and skin having been burnt from the sheer destructive will of the teen's attack.

"Boy," he spat, his voice cracked and dry, "that will not be enough to defeat me."

"I know," Ichigo replied darkly, his hands gripping Tensa Zangetsu tighter, his voice distorted and watery through his mask, "but that won't stop me from defeating you anyway."

* * *

"What was that just now?"

Grimmjow turned his head to gaze back at his opponent. The dog-like Komamura Sajin was panting heavily for breath, his body covered in lacerations and dripping wounds.

His amber eyes were focused on the dark crimson black of Ichigo's Cero rising in ebbing waves of destruction in the distance, the sky alight with the surge of power. The air was heavy with the boy's reiatsu, the pressure of it continuing to swallow the air, slowly ceasing its onslaught with the eventual fading of the darkened ripples of energy. The sky became still once more.

Grimmjow grinned, his full array of fanged teeth widely on display. He sniggered, momentarily ignoring the pain in his chest from the blade of the shinigami's monstrous Bankai having ripped through a portion of the hard ridge-like armour encasing his body.

"It doesn't matter, and you don't need to know." He smirked, his cyan blue eyes wild. Raising a hand, he pressed it to the wound he had been dealt. He grimaced briefly, the touch sending a tingling stinging coursing through his chest. He slid his gaze down to observe the trickles of ruby red blood pooling behind his clawed fingertips.

 _Tch. Bastard got me good_.

He lifted his head, his smirk turning into a satisfied sneer as he looked back over the damage he had inflicted onto the shinigami in return. The deep gashes sliced into the 7th Division taichou's chest, arms and legs continued to pool with blood, staining his shihakushou and haori. The dog-like man was unsteady on his feet, his breathing still coming in ragged gasps for air.

Komamura turned his gaze back to the Sexta Espada, his eyes hardening and his canine teeth forming into a sneer of his own.

"Very well." He snarled lowly, gripping his sword tighter. Grimmjow's eyes narrowed, his hand pulling away from his wound. He tensed his body, fully on alert to strike once more.

To his surprise, his enemy only emitted a low sigh.

"Why do you continue to fight?" Komamura's deep voice was low and weary.

Grimmjow's jaw clenched, his eyes filled with seething rage.

"Why do ya fuckin' think?" He growled, flaring his reiatsu dangerously.

The captain merely gazed steadily back into enraged cyan blue irises, nonplussed by the clear threat in the Sexta's words and his pulsing reiatsu.

"You have already defeated Aizen. Though it did come as a complete shock to our side seeing the traitor ended by his very own, the fact remains that there is no further obligation for you to continue fighting us." He responded.

Grimmjow's claws tightened into his fists, his teeth bared. The pupils of his eyes contracted once more into thin dots, white-hot anger burning deep inside of him.

"No reason to keep fighting?" He hissed, his voice venomous.

The fury continued to course through his being. He would keep fighting until he saw the plains of Hueco Mundo seeped entirely in the blood of these shinigami bastards because of what they did to Ichigo. He wouldn't stop until they reached the same end that he, his lovers, and the rest of the Espada had dealt on Aizen.

_I'll make them all fucking pay for what they did to us._

Another sigh passed the dog-like captain's lips.

"Kurosaki Ichigo would have had some chance of escaping the punishment set out for him if he had withdrawn. Yet his attempt on the soutaichou's life has only verified the seriousness of his situation. You Espada, however, have nothing to continue battling for. The others may not share my sympathies, but I am willing to let this matter draw to a close and pass off your actions as being simply misguid—"

Komamura was cut off, his eyes widening and a choked gasp falling from his lips; he felt himself stumbling, panting as a vicious heated flow of reiatsu rose swiftly and heavily blanketed the air around him from the Espada he was facing. He grunted in protest, his wounded chest heaving. He raised amber eyes to see a look of pure destructive intent echoed darkly in the features of the blue haired male standing in front of him.

Grimmjow's eyes were wild, the cyan blue depths of his irises flaring, his rage continuing to seep in waves into the air around them.

"Ya know... you  _really_  piss me off." He ground out through gritted teeth, his eyes narrowing dangerously once more. His claws twitched, his body poised to strike. "Nothing to keep fighting for? Shut the fuck up. You fuckin' shinigami really do have yer heads shoved up yer asses, don't ya? I won't stop fighting... all the shit that you put him through...  _I'm gonna rip you all apart_..." His voice was a low growl, deathly quiet and yet carrying such a murderous intent that it sparked a brief passing of fear in the 7th Division taichou's eyes.

A strangled grunt fell from Komamura's lips once more, his lungs seeming to tighten from the violent ripples of bright blue reiatsu coursing from the enraged Sexta. He choked, the very air itself becoming hard to breathe. His hand gripped tighter around his zanpakutou for support, the dog-like male making to lean against it for some form of purchase, his legs trembling under his weakened body.

He raised his head slowly, panting harshly. The blue haired male's expression was livid. He disappeared, the echoing sound of sonido carrying through the air.

Komamura gasped, shaking and swinging his blade upwards in a frantic motion, Kokujou Tengen Myou-ou imitating its master's stroke from high above. His eyes widened when the Sexta appeared over him, an unsettling grin on his lips as he growled out in a challenge of defiance, clashing his armoured forearm against the giant sword which swung down from the colossal Bankai's hands. Gritting his teeth, a wild laugh tore from Grimmjow's throat; he gripped the sword's blackened blade, pushing up with a powerful jump and bringing his leg down with a mighty kick upon its metallic surface.

The force of it resonated through to Komamura's hands from below, the captain crying out as he lost his balance, his block faltering and his stance slipping.

He grit his teeth, a grunt escaping his lips as he quickly regained his posture, striking his zanpakutou forth in a wide sweeping arc. Grimmjow's grin grew wider, another cackle of wild laughter rumbling through his chest. He jumped out of the way of the captain's Bankai, flipping back and grasping the sandy ground firmly with his clawed hands and feet. Grimmjow swiftly increased the distance between him and his opponent, sliding on all fours upon making contact with the earth.

Ash and sand whipped around him from the disturbed ground, locks of his unruly blue hair brushing across his face as he came to a halt. He lifted his head, his cyan eyes observing the colossus above. A dark smile formed on his lips.

His body tense once more, he firmly dug his feet in the white desert sand. Rising up, he locked his gaze on his prey. Using the added stability of his legs and tail, he launched himself forwards in a powerful jump. Gathering impressive speed and distance, his hand-like claws extended as he called upon  _Desgarrón_.

Komamura's eyes widened at the ten thrumming blue blade-like claw marks slicing down in arcs, alighting the sky with their bright shimmering aura. The Sexta stood illuminated in the middle of the gigantic blades along either side of him, appearing as if the very personification of destructive will itself. He raised one arm, his smirk wild. He slashed his hand downwards, the first five projections of the devastating beams slicing forth and guided directly towards the 7th Division captain.

Komamura cried out, raising his hands to block the brutal onslaught of raw power centred solely on his person, his amber irises echoing outrage. A raucous thundering sound pierced the air, Kokujou Tengen Myou-ou's blade swinging up in emulation of its master's own defensive strike and deflecting each of the five laser-like beams. They shattered, glass-like fragments dropping to the ground and causing tremulous explosions upon impact, the earth shuddering in their wake.

"Tch..." The shinigami captain grunted as he regained his posture once more, the recoil of the attack having sent a burning sensation through his entire arm from the sheer heat and ferocity of its strength.

"That's one bitch of a Bankai ya got there."

Komamura raised his gaze, gritting his teeth. His eyes narrowed in suspicion to the Espada's words, Grimmjow's eyes and face alight with mirth.

"It matters not." The dog-like man hissed.

Grimmjow rose a blue eyebrow, his grin widening further and displaying his rows of sharpened canines.

"Really?" He said quietly, his voice almost going unheard.

Komamura eyed him warily, his mind working to determine what his opponent was planning on trying next. The Sexta's hands moved. Komamura's stance repositioned.

Claws struck downwards, the remaining five blades ripping the air in all of their magnificent wrath. Komamura quickly raised his sword, a sharp intake of breath escaping his lips at the blinding speed with which these new beams moved. He heard harsh, rumbling laughter. His eyes widened.

An agonising yell of intense pain pierced the air - the five bladed beams impaling the armoured torso of the 7th Division captain's Bankai. Komamura continued to cry out in hurt as five deep gashing wounds ripped across his chest, drawing thickened splatters and coursing rivulets of blood streaming from his body. His vision blurred, the only thing audible to him being his screams of pain and the wild laughter ringing through the black sky. He dropped to his knees, his Bankai lurching forwards likewise behind him.

Grimmjow's thrilled laughter continued to echo in the heavy battle-filled atmosphere. His head thrown back, his grin near manical, he launched forwards, spinning his body and landing a swift, crushing kick with his feline-like legs upon his target. The spikes at the tips of his knees tore through the captain's furred skin just as  _Desgarrón_ did moments previously, garbled strained cries ripping the air apart once more as the wounds on the dog-like man's chest opened further.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on, COME ON! IS THAT ALL YA GOT, SHINIGAMI?!" The Sexta continued to roar with laughter, Grimmjow lifting his leg once more and landing kick after kick on the giant figure, his body moving too fast for Komamura's quickly slowing reflexes to handle. Lunging forwards, he outstretched his clawed fingertips, latching onto the captain's arms and face and slashing down, gripping the man tightly and throwing him back.

Grimmjow leapt into the air again, wrapping his legs up tight into his chest. He spiralled down with the force of a tornado, his athletic form uncurling at the last minute. Komamura blinked in a pained daze up above at the blue-haired male, the only thing which his clouded vision could comprehend was a blurred movement before he saw black.

His own howl of agony filled the captain's ears when Grimmjow's legs and tail collided with the top of Komamura's head. Grimmjow sneered, ramming his leg down harder and revelling in the sickening cracking noise of the captain's skull which accompanied his blow on the other male as the raw power behind the attack stirred the air around them.

Komamura yelped, flying back against the ground, the projection of his Bankai above him doing likewise. The earth once again shook from the heavy colossal weight falling upon it. A sword struck out, slicing quickly and glimmering with the reflection of the Hollow moon's glow before the silver was tainted with red.

Grimmjow growled out, panting as he landed and dug his claws into the sand. He crouched down on the ground, wincing as he gripped the long sliced tear in his leg and chest from where the captain had managed to strike his blade across him mere seconds before he fell. The pre-existing wound on his chest coursed freely with slow trickles of dark ruby red, the gash widening from the new strike landed on him.

 _Shit_ , he thought, grimacing and trying to staunch the fast bleeding somehow. He hissed faintly from the pain seeping into his body in waves.

Lifting his head, he panted slightly and quickly spared a glance in the distance to Ichigo and Yamamoto, and then to Szayel who was still fighting with Mayuri.

 _I'm coming for you two… hang on_.

He bit back a low groan, unsteadily standing back up. He willed his regeneration to kick back in faster, his skin and ridged armour beginning to slowly repair the damage dealt.

His cyan blue eyes narrowed when he caught the strained movement and bloodied coughing of the 7th Division captain from the now red-flecked ground close by.

Still gripping his chest, he stepped forwards, making his way over to the barely-conscious captain who was gasping and wheezing for breath, his body battered and bloodied almost beyond recognition.

His lungs were punctured. Grimmjow could see the issuing of blood bubbling from the taichou's chest and stained haori as coagulated droplets streamed down into the sand around him.

"Why… did you… turn on… Aizen?" The captain gasped out, his voice garbled and weak. His amber eyes were half opened, his irises unfocused and trying to settle on the man standing in front of him.

A red thrum of energy pulsed from Grimmjow's clawed hand. He charged his Cero.

"The same reason you were trying to kill him." He replied in a low voice.

"What do you… gain from… keeping… Kurosaki… Ichigo?"

Grimmjow's response was immediate – images of his orange and pink haired lovers filling his mind.

"Everything."

His red Cero burst forth, searing the ashen sand around him.

* * *

"Hollowfication... now that is certainly a vastly overrated scientific discovery of the age. Of course his Cero is powerful, but that Kurosaki brat has no regard for his surroundings. It'll just make more work for me, digging up all of the corpses after this pointless battle is over and done with."

Mayuri's grin was wide and toothy when he raised his zanpakutou to block against the twin blades brought down to clash against him by the Octava Espada, Szayel's eyes once more golden pools of simmering wrath.

"Shut up." He hissed, bearing down again on the 12th Division captain and raising his arms, swiping the two katanas grasped in his taloned hands in a downwards arcing motion, the sound of metal ringing against metal filling the air.

Mayuri grit his teeth, his balance threatening to be knocked away by the forceful strike which he had raised to block. He warily eyed the sets of pointed blades aimed dangerously close to his head from where they were still clenched in the miniature hands that the Espada's vine-like wings had become. He ducked, grunting and jumping back to avoid the swinging glimmer of steel as the pink haired male lifted one blade to thrust it forwards with a sharp upper diagonal motion, the metal coming within inches of the black and white faced man's stomach.

"Funny... I got the impression that you weren't the fighting type." Mayuri commented, chuckling despite his faint pants for breath, bringing up his blade to block the other's onslaught once more. Swords met and sang in the air, each strike filled with more fury than the last.

"I'm not." Szayel replied, his tone icy as he tore down upon the captain once more, his strikes becoming faster, pushing the other scientist back.

"And yet... you have admirable strength, Espada. There is definitely more to you than meets the eye." Mayuri continued, cackling and jumping back in shunpo to narrowly avoid the twin blades which had threatened to come within striking distance of his face.

He paused, panting and eyeing the other male carefully. He glanced once more at his zanpakutou, before lifting his gaze back to the Octava.

He tilted his head to the side, regarding the pink haired man with interest.

"One thing has me intrigued, Espada. As a fellow scientist, you understand that data collection is of the utmost importance. You aim to see the full extent of your subject's abilities, just as I do. Yet, I have noticed that you appear to be holding back. You have those spare blades of yours, but you have yet to use them. Frankly I am utterly disappointed. I was hoping to obtain more reliable information on you before I hack away into your corpse to see what other secrets I may uncover about an Arrancar specimen such as yourself." The 12th Division captain admonished.

There was silence for a moment, Szayel's hands gripping tighter around the blades lowered by his side.

He felt insulted to have to explain his reasons to this infuriating man in front of him, yet as he raised his gaze to glance over at the ensuing battles, catching faint glimpses of electric blue and vibrant orange from afar, he knew that he had no choice.

 _I have to end this as quick as I can_.

"Is that so?" He murmured quietly, his golden eyes sliding to stare coldly into bright yellow. He allowed a faint chuckle to pass from his lips.

"It  _is_ true that I was keeping from using the full extent of this ability when carving away into that traitor's worthless body, and perhaps the same can be said even now. Do you want to know why, Kurotsuchi Mayuri? I mentioned that I loathed this ability. Apart from being vastly unsightly... it's also a fiendish nightmare to control. I have to hold back, as even I don't know what will happen when I extend my movements to encompass all of my hands. It can hurt a lot of those within my direct vicinity."

Szayel paused, sighing quietly.

"But..." his golden eyes grew hard once more, his lips curling into a sneer, the Octava continuing to look at the 12th Division captain, "since we are at a suitable distance away from the others, I do believe that I shall award your stubborn persistence with the show you were so desperately waiting to see. Oh... and  _do_ try not to move around too much. It would only encourage them."

Mayuri's eyes narrowed, his smile quickly fading to be replaced with an expression of mixed curiosity and suspicion.

"What do you mean?" He asked quietly.

A chuckle passed Szayel's lips.

"Sometimes it seems as if these hands have a mind of their own." He murmured.

That was the only warning he gave, Mayuri's eyes quickly widening and a cry escaping his mouth when the sword-wielding wings on the Octava's back swayed and burst forth, surging forwards with unnerving precision and accuracy, seeking to enclose around the 12th Division captain and pierce him in their bladed fury.

His teeth gritted tightly, Mayuri hastily avoided the blow with shunpo and he jumped away from the attack, landing a few feet back from the direct radius of those hands which had extended to great lengths from the pink haired man's form. He was barely able to spare a moment's thought for forming a counterattack, the arms bearing down upon him with lightning speed once more mere seconds later.

A harsh grunt left his lips, the black and white faced scientist swinging up his blade to deflect the series of sharpened swords piercing towards him from above. Trilling laughter filtered through the air, Mayuri clenching his jaw at the taunting sound falling from the Octava's lips as Szayel observed, making no physical movement of his own to attack the other male.

"Careful... I did tell you not to move around too much." The Octava called out, raising an eyebrow at the overwhelmed captain.

Mayuri narrowed his eyes, bursting away yet again in shunpo as ten katana-wielding hands shot out at him from behind, the glimmering metal so close to having embedded inside the black and white faced man's back.

A hiss of annoyance passed his lips, Mayuri gathering speed in the air around him and hastily making to dash away. He raised his blade, reaching into his shihakushou sleeve and moving to pull out yet another of his explosive darts.

Szayel's eyes narrowed, his golden irises sliding to watch the captain out of the corner of his vision.

"It's useless." He warned, his tone amused. The sword-wielding hands swerved back on each other, changing direction harshly and flying forth to tear through the very air itself with their speed, forming a direct line trained intently on the shinigami. Their reach was swiftly growing, extending quickly as Mayuri tried to retain some desperate semblance of defence. He blocked sword after sword before hissing aloud, each hand changing their position and beginning their assault from new angles. The vermillion red fingers and cold silver of steel danced around him in seemingly impossible yet graceful movements, prohibiting any further means for him to attack.

Mayuri's expression was enraged; he swung Ashisogi Jizou upwards to beat away the copies of his sword when they arched high above his head, poised as if they were snakes ready to descend on their prey, the shimmering serrated points of the zanpakutous appearing as venomous serpent's teeth to his eyes.

Quickly throwing his hand back, Mayuri loosed a dart, jumping away from the resulting explosion which shook the limbs in front, the swords wavering and the hands trembling from the recoil. A hiss passed Szayel's lips, his expression stony when his  _Manos Títeres_  was ceased in its movement, a faint ebbing pain roiling in waves down towards his spine through the nerves carried in his wings.

Mayuri's grin returned, his teeth wide and yellow as he eyed the response to his attack with an appreciative glance.

Seeing his opportunity he lunged forwards, eager to end this meaningless battle. He had received all of the data that he had required. Raising his blade, he opened his lips, his tone cackling with mirth as he spoke.

" _Bankai_...  _Konjiki Ashisogi—_ "

A soft chuckle cut him off.

Eyes narrowing, Mayuri's expression tightened when the Octava bowed his head. His shoulders were trembling with his steadily growing laughter, his palm rested against his forehead. Lifting his gaze to the shinigami scientist, his eyes were alight with cunning intent.

"What are you—"

Mayuri's hissed inquiry was cut off, the 12th Division taichou only able to catch a glimpse of Szayel's lips pulling into a wide smirk before the captain's vision was suddenly blurred with deep red. A wave of sword-wielding hands had closed in on him from behind.

Szayel's laughter continued to ring out when the hands of his vines enlarged, the blades sliding further down from the vermillion wings as both appendages seized the black and white faced scientist, coiling around him and enlarging in a motion as if to swallow him whole. The swords pierced their target. Muffled cries and screams of agony could be heard faintly from inside the barrier, the vines moving in a chewing motion and then releasing the now-dishevelled and heavily bleeding captain, spitting him out hardly onto the sand below.

His smile never leaving his lips, Szayel continued to chuckle and he moved to outstretch both hands. The vines above his head drew back to hover down. The blades retracted into the red fingertips of the growths, the bulbous casings now lowering to absorb the two katanas he passed up to them. In their place, falling into his right hand, was a small doll bearing the startling resemblance of the 12th Division taichou.

From where he was coughing and wheezing from the ground, streams of blood coursing from his punctured arms and legs, Mayuri weakly raised his head to gaze in pained shock and disbelief at the man in front of him, his mind racing to piece together what had happened in those dizzying few seconds. The force with which he had been hurtled back against the barren earth had left him in a dazed state of confusion, his body burning with the deep wounds he had been dealt.

Szayel gave a quiet sigh, grasping the doll and popping it open, displaying the multi-coloured array of various sized objects inside.

"This is much better." He began, his tone still quiet. Dipping his taloned fingers into the doll, he picked up two small replicas of what appeared to be internal organs and bones. He slowly flickered his gaze back up to the other scientist still gasping for air on the desert sand, his yellow eyes hard and gazing at the Octava with a deep loathing and suspicion.

"I must thank you for allowing your stupidity to get in the way of your apparent logic, shinigami. I apologise, but frankly I am not in the mood to continue this ceaseless charade of a fight any longer." Szayel continued, his fingers tightening around the elongated thin blue fragment in his hand. Etched on the side of the plastic in neatly scrawled cursive was the word 'tendón de Aquiles'.

He blinked, his clawed purple fingertips clamping down.

 _Snap_.

A jerk of Mayuri's body and his head thrown back into another loud yell of pain accompanied by the sickening audible snap of bone permeated the air, the 12th Division captain crying out, his teeth grit together tightly as he gripped his foot. His eyes began watering, strained curses flying from his lips as he hissed against the new wave of agony coursing through his leg.

Szayel's eyes narrowed.

"Oh no... I'm not done yet." He said in a low voice, his hand clenching around the next coloured replica. It was labelled 'estómago'.

He broke the organ.

Another loud scream tore through the strings of curses from the captain's lips, the agonised cries becoming garbled as fluid rushed through Mayuri's body. He retched, falling onto his hands and knees, each mangled cry becoming drowned as his stomach exploded from inside of him, the blinding pain overwhelming all of his senses.

Szayel's gaze was hard as he observed the writhing, squirming mess of the 12th Division captain on the sand before him, bile, blood and tainted water from his body heaving from his throat.

The Octava pulled another miniature coloured replica from within the doll.

Golden eyes closely regarded this next internal structure to toy with.

The spine.

He raised a lethal gaze back towards Mayuri.

_I'll make this bastard pay._

His lips curved into a cruel smile as he tightened his purple talon-like fingers on the fragile green miniature spine in his hands.

 _Snap_.

Mayuri cried out in excruciating agony as the sound of his own spine fracturing harshly filled the air; his painted white hands gripped the sand tightly and his bulging yellow teeth gritted in a contorted expression of pain, the blood still pooling down his chin coating his skin and haori a dark crimson as he fell flat against the earth.

"And now, the finale..."

Mayuri slowly lifted his head, his yellow eyes unfocused and his jaw working to clamp shut to keep from screaming aloud once more from the torture tearing his body apart.

Szayel eyed this, smirking as he swirled his index finger inside the doll in his hands, selecting the final body part.

His hand located the small ruby coloured replica.

'Corazón'.

A wide grin broke out on his lips. He raised the piece so Mayuri could see what the Octava was planning on doing next – his last vision before those yellow eyes dimmed for all eternity.

Laughing, Szayel clenched his fist around the heart. He crushed down.

His laughter continued to ring melodically through the air as Mayuri's body twitched, jolting and seizing in throes before stilling in death against the ash coloured ground.

His eyes stared open, lifeless.

Throwing a sneering glance at the vile remains of the shinigami captain, Szayel turned around, discarding the doll on the sand below. From the threads of reiatsu coursing through the battle-ridden air, he sensed Grimmjow finishing his fight. Clenching his hands at the time wasted on his infuriating opponent, Szayel quickened his steps, beginning the surge to sonido to provide his aid to his two lovers. Ichigo was still fighting with Yamamoto Genryuusai in the distance, his reiatsu flaring angrily against the overwhelming strength radiating from the soutaichou. He needed help.

A snigger of amusement sounded from behind him.

"Oh, I think not somehow, Espada."

His eyes widened.

A loose gasp fell from Szayel's throat and he halted in his tracks, his  _Telon Balon_  moving to block his body from the sudden plunge of something sharp into the bulging red tendrils which fanned out to protect him.

The sharp something withdrew, and Szayel slowly turned his head to gaze upon the smiling and cackling figure of Kurotsuchi Mayuri standing before him, very much alive.

"H-how…? I crushed your organs! Your heart! How…  _how?!_ " Szayel exclaimed, his voice wavering in shock.

_Im… impossible! There's just no way!_

Rage and suspicion coursed through Szayel's mind, his whole body frozen with the disbelief and sheer absurdity of what he was seeing. Mayuri merely cackled once more and stuck his rather long tongue out at the pink haired Octava in response, causing the other to flinch in disgust.

"Surprised?"

Szayel blinked again.

_What?_

Mayuri paced back and forth a little, all the while waving something in his hands which Szayel felt his gaze slipping to.

"Scientists, as I'm sure you are well aware, being a fellow intellect yourself, always come prepared for even the worst of situations. I merely analysed your abilities and acted accordingly by replacing my internal organs with dummies."

Szayel blinked again, his gaze returning slowly back to the unnerving looking man in front of him.

"... Dummies?"

Mayuri nodded.

"But…  _how?_  I've only just started using this ability…"

Mayuri's lips drew once more into a wide, toothy grin.

"Like you, I too observed all of my enemies' abilities before arriving. I already knew of your  _Teatro de Títere_ , that crude technique you just attempted to try on me. Of course, that is fascinating in itself, but it proves useless to my scientific inquiries. However, your  _Manos Títeres_ as you called it was something I had not perceived. That had me intrigued greatly, Espada. Now that you have graced me with its functions, I have no further need to study you."

Szayel continued to blink.

Mayuri paused in front of him, his widened smile becoming even wider.

"You seem to be having some trouble comprehending this. Are you feeling alright?" Mayuri chuckled.

Szayel's brows pulled into a faint frown.

_What did… he say?_

Mayuri waved the bottle in his hand.

"I certainly hope you aren't. It means that this has been successful in working. Right about now, you should be experiencing delay – your ability to process incoming visual and motor information has slowed down to levels which in turn will affect the rest of your bodily functions. You should also begin to be having trouble fluently understanding my clarity of voice, your sense of sound warping incoming wavelengths of intonations."

He paused to give another toothy grin at the blank look on Szayel's face.

"This is a superhuman drug." He held out the bottle towards the Octava's unfocused eyes, before drawing it back to inspect it fondly.

"I injected this into the vines of your  _Telon Balon_  which rise to help protect the rest of your body when you are endangered from any imminent threat. This drug slows down all movement and nervous system functions, whilst at the same time retaining your normal brain comprehensions. This engages a 'superhuman' effect, in which you experience things at a much slower rate than is normal. Your body cannot keep up with your superhuman mind, so your movements are severely restricted—"

Mayuri smiled another unsettling smile as he raised Ashisogi Jizou, holding it out towards the Octava.

Almost half a minute later, Szayel's hand rose, palm face out towards the blade as if to prevent it from piercing his skin.

His arm movement was severely limited, almost taking as long to hold his hand out as it did to register the movement of Mayuri's blade.

"—like so. It also changes how you experience pain. As to how you feel this pain, it takes a century for each second passed. So, judging by my estimations, which are always correct I might add, it should take you…" He pushed the end of his blade forth so it sliced through the skin and bone of Szayel's outstretched hand. Drawing trickles of crimson blood which dripped from the tip of the katana, the blade continued to carve through until its serrated edge was pushed forth and its tip was hovering dangerously close to the Octava's chest, lined up in direct approach towards his lungs.

Mayuri's yellow eyes glinted, Szayel's face still blank as though he was unable to register what was happening to him.

Ten seconds had passed.

"... One thousand years until you finally feel my blade piercing your heart."

Szayel continued to gaze at the blade which Mayuri was holding, redrawn from its sheath and held at his side. He wondered when Mayuri was going to strike. All he could see was the movement of lips, yet the man's voice was faint and distorted. He couldn't hear anything properly.

How long was he going to toy with him?

He didn't know the blade had already passed through his hand.

_I… can't… don't have time… now._

_Ichi…go… Grimm…jow…_

* * *

Yamamoto-soutaichou gazed harshly at the shinigami traitor who had aligned himself with Aizen's Espada.

He grunted as the burning pain from that boy's attack continued to mar his skin.

He had certainly grown more powerful in these past few months, that much could not be denied.

Indeed, the boy's abilities were now more akin to a Hollow's than a shinigami's.

He felt the reiatsu of Komamura Sajin diminish as his life was cut short. Somewhere else, Kuchiki Byakuya's reiatsu had fallen to near-lethal levels, though he was still managing to maintain his struggle to fight. Zaraki Kenpachi's reiatsu continued to surge recklessly, the brute of a man engaging wholeheartedly with his battle against his Espada opponent.

Ukitake Juushirou and Kyouraku Shunsui were hard-pressed to continue their battle against the Espada having identified himself as the Primera.

Hisagi Shuuhei, Kotetsu Isane and Kira Izuru had almost been wiped away immediately as their battles had resumed. Even now, they were being forced to desist.

Matsumoto Rangiku, Unohana Retsu and Hitsugaya Toushirou were faring just as poorly.

The Gotei 13 were failing.

They were too few in number to continue fighting. They were being pushed back.

The soutaichou closed his eyes, sheathing his zanpakutou and allowing the wooden cane casing to reform over his blade whilst the youth in front of him looked on in fury and disbelief. His eyes were alight with rage, his Hollow mask still in place and his breathing heavy.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo's distorted voice was cold.

Yamamoto-soutaichou turned his back.

"You said you wish to take on Soul Society." He spoke in a gravelled tone, his voice still not having lost its imposing volume.

The boy's reiatsu flared.

"I do… don't you dare turn your back on me, old man!"

Yamamoto-soutaichou stepped forwards.

"OI! WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!"

"Kurosaki Ichigo," he called out harshly, his tone making Ichigo's blood rage, "look for me in Seireitei. It is hardly honourable to fight here."

With that, he began inciting his incantation, tapping his cane against the sandy ground. Silvery blue pools of reiatsu hummed and glowed, seeping through to the very sand itself as the light gathered and grew before him.

A garganta opened a minute later, the gaping maw tearing apart the black night sky for all to see.

The drone of the air becoming sucked into the gap of space before the world seemed to wash over the now suddenly silent plains around them; battles paused, eyes turned towards the head general, uncertain and wary glances of confusion passing between friend and foe.

Ichigo could only look on in blazing fury as the soutaichou moved forth, the blackened void seeming to swallow him whole as it closed seconds later, its thunderous echo thrumming in his ears.

"OI!"

Ichigo's yell fell upon a dead silence.

Growling his frustration, he punched a hand through a stone pillar that had been blown apart during their brief fight.

How could he fucking DO that?!

He felt wrath simmer heatedly in his brain, the blinding anger coursing through his very limbs. Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni had just deserted the battlefield, running away like the coward he was. Ichigo's mind was flaring, his body trembling with his heated loathing. He could see red start to flicker in his vision, and he willed himself to calm his emotions which were quickly becoming out of control with his reiatsu.

He let out another frustrated yell, bringing his hand back to punch it forcefully against the pillar once more, not caring that his knuckles had torn from the impact.

_I'll make him pay..._

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo turned his head as he heard Grimmjow's voice, the feline-like Sexta racing towards him. He was injured, a long cut dripping crimson blood marked his chest from his ridge-like armour, but he was undeterred as he slowed his steps, now having stopped in front of the teen.

"Grimmjow, you'r—"

"Hey, don't worry 'bout me... Ichi… what happened?"

Grimmjow's voice was urgent, his cyan eyes searching now warm brown as Ichigo growled his frustration again, reaching up a hand to tear away at the reiatsu particles holding his mask in place.

One steady returned glance from the teen into cyan blue irises confirmed the Sexta's inquiry.

Grimmjow felt his own rage increasing.

"Fucking  _bastard_... I should have gotten here sooner." He growled.

Ichigo shook his head.

"No… he's gone to Soul Society. We'll just have to follow him." His eyes narrowed. "Szayel…"

Grimmjow lifted his head, glancing around with searching eyes for their pink haired lover. Sure enough, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he? I felt his reiatsu a moment ago. I could'a sworn he was followin' me..."

Two pairs of eyes, cyan blue and warm brown widened as if in some response a weakened tug of reiatsu pulled in the air. A reiatsu which unmistakeably belonged to the Octava.

They slowly turned their heads.

"No…"

In the distance, Szayel stood, his hand advanced towards a blade which was slowly approaching him, wielded by Kurotsuchi Mayuri. The Octava looked like he was unable to prevent it somehow. Like he couldn't see it.

"No…"

Grimmjow and Ichigo burst forth in sonido, high-tensioned fear and blinding horror taking control of all of their senses.

"NO…"

They approached, the blade edging closer.

" _NO!_ "

Their bellowed cries were ignored, Mayuri's yellow eyes sliding to focus on the two now within a stone's throw of distance away. His grin widened.

He slid the blade through with a final thrust.

The sword pierced Szayel's chest.

"…  _SSSZZAAAYYYYEEELLLL!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Manos Títeres = Hand Puppets (?)


	10. How the Mighty Have Fallen

The pain that flooded through Ichigo's being was like nothing he had ever experienced before.

It hurt more, cut deeper, than the pain he had endured when Aizen had branded him. It stung more than the pain caused by Soul Society, and those he had thought were his friends.

This pain, was absolute.

It was of the worst soul-tearing kind.

It felt as if time itself had frozen, everything moving in slow motion soon after as the tip of that cold, cruel blade pierced the chest of his pink haired lover.

Beside him, he felt Grimmjow's tumultuous wrath as he too became overtaken by the same all-encompassing despair. The pair were blinded completely by anguish, horror and rage.

Ichigo's vision reddened and it was only when he saw the fiery ripples of crimson black in his sight that he found that his reiatsu had materialised visibly around him. It seeped through him, calling him to action.

If he had thought that he was angry before, it was  _nothing_ compared to what he was feeling now.

He saw and tasted blood.

It empowered him to strike.

Alongside him, Grimmjow had frozen completely for those few seconds, his mind surging with pure destructive intent, forming his being into the very aspect of death that he represented.

He threw his head back, his yell of frenzy becoming a roar which echoed for miles around, its drawn out crescendo of hatred rippling from his chest and throat, forming shockwaves of sound which caused the very foundations of sand and pillars to tremble in its wake.

Eyes livid, they bore down on Kurotsuchi Mayuri. The last thing the crazed man ever saw was burning brown and cyan depths contorted into the true face of murderous demise.

He never had time to defend himself.

* * *

It didn't seem so long ago since Ichigo had cried last.

He knew it wasn't, but throwing his zanpakutou down onto the sand beside him, its black blade smeared and stained with rich crimson blood, he felt the hot rolling waves of tears falling down his cheeks yet again as they had the previous night, which now seemed a lifetime ago. Gazing into Szayel's blank features he felt the walls of his mind start to close in around him, cutting him off from the world and sending him tumbling down into an inescapable pit of ebbing darkness.

"Szayel… Szayel, please… come on… wake up…"

His voice was hoarse, his hand tightly clasping the Octava's palm that Mayuri's blade had cut through. They had slowly removed Ashisogi Jizou with as tender a care as they could manage, not wanting to risk any more harm on their lover than had already been done. The resulting wound from the puncture on the pink haired male's chest had still opened up regardless, blood streaming slowly from the cut in scarlet trickles. Grimmjow and Ichigo had hastily pressed their hands to the wound, Ichigo ripping off the sleeve of his shihakushou to tie it firmly around the Octava's chest in a meagre attempt to staunch the bleeding.

They didn't know how far the blade had gone, but their hearts and minds were flooded with absolute panic.

Szayel continued to remain unresponsive.

It was as though he was left in some sort of coma. His eyes were open, but unseeing. Not a muscle moved in his body.

The wound on his chest tainted the white makeshift bandage an intense blood red.

Ichigo's eyes continued to blur.

"Szayel… please…"

He ran his hand through silken pink locks, leaning down to press his mouth to that of his lover's. The man's lips were cold.

Grimmjow had fallen silent, standing up and snapping the blade they had pulled from the Octava. The shards of the 12th Division captain's zanpakutou fell in shatters to the sand below, embedding in the ashen earth. Walking forwards, he brought down the hilt and savagely stabbed its serrated edge directly into the forehead of Kurotsuchi Mayuri, a sickening crack filling the air as the man's skull tore apart, blood gushing forth with the oozing mass of brain matter. The man's head was the only thing that remained fully intact of him. It was separated and had rolled away some feet from the body the Sexta had just passed, which had long since been brutally maimed beyond all recognition, the sand littered with the bleeding stumps of bone, flesh, cords and organs.

Grimmjow strode back, his claws and chest coated with crimson, the mixed blood of both himself and his victim. He felt his body shake with anguish at Ichigo's wailing attempts at finding some response from Szayel. His heart felt like it was bleeding inside of him. It was a feeling he never wanted to have to experience ever again.

He knelt down, reaching out and moving to shut Szayel's golden eyes with the back of his clawed hand. The Sexta's face was set in an unreadable expression, though his cyan blue irises gave away every ache of pain and hurt he was experiencing in his inner self. He wrapped his arms carefully around the Octava's slender form, unable to find the strength to speak as he pressed his lips to the pink haired males' forehead.

He slowly stood up, carefully lifting Szayel and holding the slighter male against his chest as the Octava's Resurrección shimmered around his body, fading in white particles to reveal the man in his human form once more. His body fell back limply in the Sexta's hold.

"We need to get him treatment..." Grimmjow whispered hoarsely, his arms tightening around their lover.

Ichigo lifted his wavering gaze to look into Grimmjow's eyes.

"Ichi... go to Soul Society." Grimmjow murmured, swallowing the dry lump in his throat.

The orangehead was silent for a moment.

"But what about—"

"—we'll be fine. I'm going to take him inside. Once he's... better... I'll find you. He needs help. Quickly." Grimmjow continued, his voice urgent.

Ichigo clenched his hands, nodding and biting back the anger and rage still coursing his being as he continued to lock his irises with cyan blue depths, holding the intense gaze before lowering his sight to the unconscious form of the Octava in the Sexta's arms. He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes, and then he turned around and walked briskly away.

Grimmjow looked on at Ichigo's retreating form, his grip tightening further on Szayel, pain rocketing his very core for both of his lovers. He took deep breaths to calm his pounding heart as he tore off, racing towards Las Noches, his speed increasing to a desperate sonido within seconds. His cyan blue gaze continued to stare straight ahead at the crushed dome of the palace quickly rising up to greet him from the horizon, his Resurrección providing him with increased agility and speed as he weaved through the sand dunes and debris with little effort.

His body moved as if he was the very wind of a storm itself, his pace a raging tornado of fury and frantic need.

His expression was hard, his jaw clenched. His arms held the Octava closer, his hands wrapped reassuringly and protectively around the pink haired male.

_Don't you dare give out on us._

_Szayelaporro Granz, don't you dare fucking give out on us._

_Ichi and I need you._

* * *

Ichigo's expression was blank as he paused in his steps, his gaze unfocused on the black sky before him. His mind was reeling, his stomach desperately resisting the urge to empty its contents with the severity of the situation he and Grimmjow now found themselves in. Tearing apart Kurotsuchi Mayuri had done nothing to ease Ichigo's rage, and the only thing which registered in his tormented brain was Szayel.

He bit his lip, willing himself to not give in to the choked sobs which threatened to escape his throat. He slowly extended his hand, his fingers trembling as he focused on his reiatsu, channelling the energy he had learnt through his Hollow training and pulling on it to physically form in front of him. He called forth the summons of a garganta, the air ripping in half with the familiar blackened foreboding of the very world becoming split in two.

The heavy void materialised before his sight. The world felt cold.

He made no motion to step forth. Rather, he couldn't. He felt rooted to the ground, unable to walk. Each step would only take him further away from that which he swore he would help protect.

A call of his name stirred him from his agonising thoughts.

"Kurosaki-san!"

"Kurosaki!"

"Ichigo-kun!"

He made no acknowledgement of hearing them at first, his fists clenching tightly by his sides, his gaze once more turning steely.

The calls became louder, the sound of hurried footsteps drawing nearer.

He slowly turned his head, finding none other than Gotei 13 captains Unohana Retsu, Hitsugaya Toushirou and Ukitake Juushirou rushing up towards him. They paused some few feet away, expressions of uncertainty upon their faces. The remainder of the captains and vice-captains stood in the near distance, gazing between the garganta, the shinigami traitor, and the Espada grouped together who were also glancing at the scene ahead with expressions of mixed concern and uncertainty.

"Go away." Ichigo's tone was quiet when he focused on the three taichous before him, his voice flat and devoid of emotion even though he was falling apart from the inside.

"Undécimo!"

Ichigo ignored the calls from Nnoitra and Yammy, his brown eyes flickering from his eight family members towards the remnants of Soul Society once more.

The wounds of the battle stretched deep on both sides, each person before him littered with scars and bloodied marks upon their bodies.

"Unohana-san." Ichigo spoke up quietly after a few moments of silence. His tone continued to remain dry and empty of feeling. He lifted his gaze to the 4th Division taichou. She looked at him, her gentle features and deep blue eyes meeting his, no judgement of him and his actions echoing in their depths. He saw only understanding kindness.

"Yes, Kurosaki-san?" She questioned lightly, her tone delicate.

Ichigo locked his eyes back on hers before returning his gaze to the shinigami and Espada gathered.

"If it's not too much trouble, heal everyone. Then get out of Las Noches. I don't want to see the Gotei 13 here when I come back."

She continued to look steadily into his brown irises, her eyes unblinking. An expression of inquiry was etched onto her fair face.

"Where are your injured friends?" She asked softly.

Ichigo's eyes found hers once more. He swallowed, knowing fully well who she was referring to. He knew that she would see through the mask of indifference he was so desperately trying to maintain. His hands clenched.

"They're inside. Unohana-san... do what you can for him." He murmured.

She gave a slight incline of her head to signify her understanding.

Not waiting for an answer, he turned his back to gaze at the summoned garganta.

Never looking behind as the split void continued to thrum and pulse in the air, he stepped through.

The severed world closed around him.

The resounding silence that followed in the dead plains for those passing few seconds seemed to weigh heavily in the stagnant atmosphere.

Wary glances were exchanged between the Espada and the Gotei 13. Though the battle had ceased, the hatred expressed for each other across both sides was just as visible and as ugly as the battle scars and dripping cuts which marred everyone's bodies.

Unohana Retsu remained motionless, her eyes still focused on the black night air from which the garganta had formed and enclosed around the orange haired teen, engulfing him in its gaping maw.

She turned, her strides urgent.

"Isane." She called out, seeking her vice captain.

Kotetsu Isane approached slowly, her form trembling with trepidation.

"Y-yes, Unohana-taichou?" She answered, her voice wavering.

The 4th Division captain halted in front of her, her eyes glancing first at the wounded captains and vice captains of the protection squads, and then to the eight remaining Espada who stood opposite, expressions of seething loathing and suspicion etched onto their faces.

"Work on setting up a barrier. We shall heal them all here." She declared softly.

Her fukutaichou gulped audibly, her grey eyes flickering nervously towards their enemies assembled before them.

"Y-yes, Unohana-taichou. Right away." She mumbled, moving a hand from her injured waist to hold both palms out, beginning the incantation for her kidou.

"Oi! The fuck are ya doin'?! Don't ya fucking dare come near us with that shit!"

Glances turned towards Nnoitra, the Quinto Espada's eye alight with rage as he eyed the girl. His expression was lethal and he advanced menacingly forwards, struggling despite himself as he stumbled on his legs. Two of his six arms had been severed from the bone by Zaraki Kenpachi during their fight, and his right leg was hanging on by only a few single shreds of cartilage.

Isane stammered, her eyes widening with fear.

"Nnoitra, the fight is over. Stop it with your bloated ego and allow these few moments to accept someone's help for once, no matter how much it may hurt that pride of yours." Harribel spoke lowly, her tone agitated. The Quinto rounded on her, enraged noises of protest and defiance coming from his mouth.

The Tercera merely fixed him with an icy gaze before stepping forwards.

"I appreciate your help." She said clearly, gazing towards the taichou and fukutaichou of 4th Division.

She received faint nods in return.

"Though," the Tercera continued, her aqua eyes narrowing, "do not mistake my tone for acceptance of your sudden good will. Neither myself nor my comrades hold any form of sympathy for you shinigami. You will heal us and proceed to leave Hueco Mundo as instructed by Ichigo. Otherwise we shall see to your ensured demise ourselves regardless of his decision to spare your lives."

The Gotei 13 exchanged slight glances.

"Of course, Espada-san." Unohana answered, bowing her head. She looked back to her fukutaichou. "Isane, you may begin. I will return shortly. I am going to see to Kurosaki-san's wounded friend."

Isane glanced up nervously at her captain before nodding hurriedly.

Unohana turned around, quickly advancing into shunpo and beginning her race towards Las Noches, following the reiatsu signatures of the two Espada that had made their plight towards the palace.

She could sense the fading of one particular tug of reiatsu mingled amongst them both. Hastening her speed, she burst forth with all urgency.

She needed to act quickly.

* * *

It was ironic, Ichigo thought as the cold black of the world before him opened up to reveal streams of colour and light, how Soul Society was perhaps the brightest, most beautiful place he had ever been to.

It was also the centre of his deepest, darkest loathing.

The warm summer's air carrying scents of a sweet floral fragrance, seas of moss green and the earthen brown of trees rising against a backdrop of an ancient Imperial Japan looked down on him with mocking as he shielded his eyes, moving away from the void of the garganta and beginning his slow trek towards the steps of Seireitei.

Though he did prefer this new change of scenery to that of the plain, barren wastelands of Hueco Mundo, he found himself wishing once more to be back in Las Noches. At least there the moon-kissed plains and the bare, dome-like structure of the palace did not have anything to hide, unlike Soul Society who only welcomed with open arms of false, misguiding intent.

Each step forwards, treading the path once so familiar to him, now felt strained and foreign. The weight of his emotions was pulling him down into the vengeful abyss that his twisted existence had become.

His body and mind continued to shake with the murderous wrath flooding his very soul.

Szayel's condition haunted his thoughts and threatened to draw forth a scream of despair from his throat. It took him everything he had of his waning self-control to pull in his reiatsu. He would be saving it to tear the head-general apart limb from limb, demanding revenge and blood for his lovers and himself.

A shadow overhead drew his gaze upon passing a wilted maple tree, its boughs broken and mournful in the golden light of the sun. Ichigo lifted his head to see the imposing height that was Soukyoku Hill rising behind the white-washed towers and enforcements of Seireitei.

He smiled a bitter smile.

It was again ironic, he thought, how the largest structure in all of Soul Society was one in which ruthless executions were carried out. Especially in a land which was dedicated to contriving peace.

The orangehead turned his gaze back down to the monstrous pairs of wooden doors which loomed up nearby from in front, the alley of trees stretching alongside of him parting to reveal levelled steps raised towards the temple-like structure.

The imprint of the 1st Division's logo, the diamond-encased '1', was painted in black upon its surface.

His hands clenched, his steps becoming faster.

"Halt!"

He paused, now halfway up the stairs. His brown eyes were emotionless as two white-clad shinigami approached forth from their posts beside the entrance, their trident-like spears aimed and pointed directly at him. The Division's doorkeepers were gazing at Ichigo with mixed glances of fear and anger.

"Let me through." Ichigo spoke, his tone quiet.

The door wardens refused to move.

"Who are you? What is your business?"

Ichigo walked forward.

"Stand aside. I won't ask again." He warned.

The two shinigami rounded their weapons on him.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, the teen releasing a tremendous amount of reiatsu to make the shinigami quiver, almost dropping to the ground under its crushing weight from the blankets of power smothering the air.

Remaining silent, Ichigo continued until he had crossed the archway. Standing before the lofty opening, he pushed his hands against the doors. They swung inwards silently and without great effort.

Gazing around the wide, spacious meeting hall which opened out to greet him, Ichigo observed the quarters that the Division captains so regularly held council in, his eyes glancing towards the Japanese tapestries, silk pictures and panelled flooring.

The doors swung shut, a muffled clamour reverberating around the echoing wooden foundations.

Standing alone in the centre of the room was the figure of soutaichou Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni.

He had been waiting for him.

"You still lack the dignity of a shinigami." The soutaichou spoke, his voice sounding tired. He was still bearing the wounds from their brief battle in Hueco Mundo, his skin and shihakushou burnt a faint ash grey.

Ichigo's hand gripped his zanpakutou tightly, bringing his sleek Bankai's blade down beside him.

"Maybe. But according to you, I'm no longer a shinigami." The youth pointed out, his voice shaking with the anticipation of slaughtering the man in front of him. He closed his eyes, willing his anger to kindle down. He wanted facts. He wanted to know the truth before he killed.

Yamamoto's gaze slid down to Ichigo's abdomen, the number still exposed.

"Indeed." He grunted back.

"Can I ask you something?"

The soutaichou remained silent, Ichigo taking this as a sign to continue.

"Why did you do it? Cut me away from all of this. Thanks to you, I spent  _months_ feeling like shit because I couldn't do anything to help."

Yamamoto continued to remain silent for a period of time.

"... It was to ensure you stayed away from Aizen Sousuke." He announced a moment later.

Ichigo scoffed.

"A fat load of good  _that_ did, didn't it? In the end, he was the one who came for me." He bit back.

"We knew of Aizen Sousuke's plan on using you and your abilities to help eradicate the Gotei 13. This was so he could bide time to use the Hougyoku to enter the Spirit Realm. Now that he has been defeated, the Hougyoku has died with him. However, he has still succeeded in wiping our forces out. In the end, our attempts to keep you away failed." The soutaichou explained.

"But you willingly accepting Aizen Sousuke's invitation to enter Hueco Mundo also took away any chances of us reclaiming you. We had no choice but to execute you as a traitor to the shinigami. It seems that this is indeed not far from the truth, as you bear your mark of his personal army."

Ichigo gazed hardly at the ancient man for a moment.

"I joined him willingly because you betrayed me. You even made my friends betray me." Ichigo spoke up, his voice quiet.

"I thought that by entering Hueco Mundo, I could somehow gain his trust. I would kill him. He saw through it, but you witnessed what happened. The Espada destroyed him. We were able to prove to them of his treachery. This mark I have is the result of Aizen's punishment when he found out what we had done. He branded me, old man. He did it knowing that you would hunt me down for the rest of my life and the afterlife, if I have one."

Yamamoto's eyes opened slightly.

"And yet you wear that number with pride, boy." He noted.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, his normally warm brown irises flickering red with his heated reiatsu.

"So what if I do? I didn't originally, but now that he's gone I can finally feel a sense of peace about it. It's a part of me. In my time in Las Noches, I've come to learn that I owe the Espada more than my life. They've been more of a family to me than anything Soul Society or the Real World can be, combined."

Yamamoto gave another grunt, his eyes closing again.

"I see." He intoned calmly.

"I have another question." Ichigo continued after a brief pause.

"Why the hell did you leave the rest of the captains back there, when they were falling? Your so-called loyalty to the Gotei 13 can't surely extend towards fleeing them and leaving them to die in the middle of battle. They were almost finished."

Yamamoto grunted once more.

"You are not the only one with secrets and regrets, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed again; his hands gripped tighter around the blade of Tensa Zangetsu.

"You really are pathetic." He hissed.

Yamamoto made no response. He continued to stand there, eyeing Ichigo. Ryuujin Jakka was sheathed by his side, the blade still contained within its cane casing.

Ichigo eyed the gnarled wood enclosing the blade.

"Draw your sword." He said quietly.

Yamamoto made no move to.

Ichigo began to grow impatient.

"What's wrong? Have you suddenly become too much of a coward to face me? FIGHT ME, OLD MAN!" Ichigo yelled.

Yamamoto sighed, his weary head bowing.

"I cannot."

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise and rage.

"What?"

* * *

Feeling the familiar thrum of his reiatsu blanketing him, seeping through his skin and accompanying the pulsing sensation of his Resurrección's power lifting and curling away from his body to reveal his once more human features, Grimmjow clasped his fingers tightly together, his arms resting over his thighs from where he was seated.

He watched anxiously as Szayel was carefully laid out on the medical bed, the Arrancar who served as the closest thing to what Ichigo had once described as a Real World 'doctor' quickly gathering various medical supplies and beginning to take readings.

At any other time, Grimmjow would have thought this situation to be slightly ironic.

However, this was not any other time, and his mind was in far too dark a place right now to even consider trying to do something such as smile at an amusing memory.

His cyan eyes were filled with worry and disquiet for both of his lovers.

He knew that Ichigo heading into Soul Society by himself was perilous, especially since the old man whom his orange haired lover had gone to finish his fight with was reputedly one of the most powerful shinigami that had ever lived. But he also knew that there was no way in Hell that Ichigo would fail against him. Still, the Sexta needed to enter Seireitei to help the teen, no matter what. Grimmjow knew better than anyone that a caged and wounded animal was more dangerous, more desperate and cunning than one that was allowed free reign. The soutaichou was very much so this caged animal, trapped inside the prison of his Soul Society.

On the other hand, the critical condition that Szayel was currently in was consuming Grimmjow's heart and mind with a blinding fear. He felt torn, distressed, unable to think clearly. He himself felt confined and cornered like the wild beast that he really was. It sickened him to compare himself to that shinigami bastard, to admit that he was in fact just as caged as that head general, but right now he truly felt that he would lash out, rip and tear everything to shreds because of the two halves of his whole world falling apart right in front of his very eyes.

He bit his lip, his jaw and fists clenching.

He watched while the Arrancar investigated the incoming readings off of the nearby monitor screen. She fell silent, her form stilling as she looked at the data.

The silence only served to agitate the Sexta further, sending his already turbulent mind into quickly multiplying disarray.

"Well?" He managed to bite out, his voice hoarse.

The Arrancar started, her form trembling slightly, the girl nervously turning her head to glance at the blue haired male. She gulped audibly.

"His... motor functions have been slowed down to near death-like response times. His other major brain functions are working as per normal. He appears to have been injected with something which can emulate an advanced hyperaware state in which he perceives things at a slower visual and audible range." She explained quickly, her tone wavering.

"How long will it be until he wakes up?" Grimmjow asked quietly, his eyes narrowing. He was in no mood for vagueness, and the girl's faltering manner was quickly putting him on edge.

The girl swallowed again, avoiding eye contact and hastily turning her gaze back to the Octava.

"His internal wounds are... severe." She responded, her voice barely audible. She closed her eyes, feeling the Sexta's dangerous wrath blanket the room, his reiatsu flaring heatedly.

"... How severe?" Came the strained inquiry, Grimmjow's voice an angered growl.

"He has excessive internal bleeding from the wounds received towards his lungs. Though the drug affecting his system has reduced his body's natural reaction time to the damage he has received, allowing him to hold on for this long... his heart is slowly failing." She whispered.

The silence which followed was filled with such a thick intensity that even the sound of a heartbeat could have been determined effortlessly amongst the beeping of the monitor screens.

The girl's legs began trembling, threatening to give out from under her. She willed herself to not glance behind her at the Sexta Espada. The very air itself seemed to feel tight as it passed through her lungs.

"Heal him."

A faint shriek left the timid Arrancar's lips at the deathly quiet tone the Sexta's low command had become. She scrambled to lay her hands on a nearby set of needles.

"G-Grimmjow-sama... I... I can perform the basic operation but... but..."

Another shriek left her lips when she caught the dangerous contracting of pupils in the Sexta's vivid cyan blue eyes.

"'But'?" He echoed, his expression lethal.

The Arrancar audibly gulped again.

"Whatever poison was used to affect his nervous and motor systems doesn't seem to be something that we can combat. I was looking at the readings and it's a very complex formula which far surpasses even my understanding..." Her tone was pleading, frightened.

Grimmjow's eyes flared.

"What was that?" He whispered. The amount of reiatsu which was radiating from his angered form was enough to make the Arrancar become light-headed; she gripped the edge of the table, gasping heavily for breath. She couldn't raise her eyes to focus on the Sexta, the weight of his crushing fury was overpowering.

She fell to the floor.

"Please, Espada-san. I'm sure none of this is helping your injured friend."

Grimmjow's blue eyes widened, his head turning to face the direction of the door where that delicate feminine voice had sounded from.

Standing in the centre of the hallway outside, her form half hidden in the shadow of the corridor, was a woman wearing the garb of the shinigami. Her long black hair was braided in a sweeping plait brushing past her stomach, her pale skin marred with battle scars and cuts. She still maintained a graceful air as her deep blue eyes locked on the Sexta, a faint smile of pleading on her lips.

Grimmjow's teeth grit tightly together, his expression alight with wrath once more.

_What the FUCK is a shinigami doing here?_

He willed himself to maintain a curb on his reiatsu for Szayel's sake as she approached. As much as he was loathe to admit it, he agreed with the woman that getting out of control would only harm his lover even more. He couldn't have that. His skin prickled, his eyes enraged as she drew closer.

"Get the fuck out of here." He growled, his eyes dark pools of malice. His hands twitched, desperate to reach out and carve a hole through the woman's stomach. Soul Society were their enemies, were Ichigo's enemies. Soul Society did  _this_ to their lover, who was now fighting for his life. It didn't matter that the battle had ended. Grimmjow would continue to tear the Gotei 13 apart. And he would start with the captain right in front of him this very moment.

"Kurosaki-san sent me here to help." The woman answered softly, her eyes holding an intense sincerity.

Cyan blue eyes quickly dulled in their anger to be replaced with a shocked disbelief.

Grimmjow's mind seemed to come to a standstill.

_Ichi...?_

"... Why?" He ground out, his voice dry.

_Why?!_

It didn't make sense.

Finding himself at a loss for words momentarily, his rage briefly dulled at the woman's words regarding his orange haired lover, Grimmjow was left in a state of frantic confusion.

Though the Gotei 13 had not been fully defeated, Ichigo had no reason to accept help or sympathy from the other side, nor did he have any reason to seek the aid of those who had just threatened to kill him.

Grimmjow's brows furrowed, his hands clenching. He eyed the woman with a deep distrust and hatred, watching her stepping over towards Szayel's form on the medical bed, leaning down and helping the shivering Arrancar girl to stand back on her feet.

It just didn't make sense.

Growling, he stood up, his long strides on direct course towards the slight figure of the shinigami taichou. He demanded answers, and he would learn everything he could from this woman before he ripped her head off and threw her corpse upon the ground.

He was stopped by a slight saddened laugh falling from the woman's lips. She turned her head, her deep blue eyes holding an understanding gaze. Grimmjow's eyes narrowed, his reiatsu flaring warningly. He didn't need any sympathy from this bitch.

"Because I think Kurosaki-san knew that I would be the only one able to heal your fellow Espada from Kurotsuchi-taichou's poison." She answered him.

A long silence followed.

Inside him, Grimmjow's heart beat feverishly against his chest, his swirling wrath quickly swelling into a roiling surge of hope despite himself. His hands clenched by his sides once more. His cyan blue eyes locked steadily onto the dark blue irises of the shinigami captain. His expression was unreadable, though his gaze was searching, as if challenging the woman's words, daring her to live up to her exclamation.

"Can you?"

His hoarse whisper seemed to echo off the walls of the otherwise soundless room.

The taichou nodded her head, turning to press her palms gently against the cut which had marked the Octava's chest. A faint hiss escaped Grimmjow's teeth, his mind raging at the unwanted physical contact between this shinigami and his pink haired lover.

A soft green glow of light emanated from the fingertips of the 4th Division captain. Her brows creased faintly in concentration as she worked on utilising her kidou to heal the broken muscle and organ tissue from the injured males' wound. The buzzing hum and slight prickling of reiatsu coursed through the still air, both figures eyeing the slowly repairing damage with an intent gaze.

Every second passed seemed to last an otherworldly lifetime, each beep of the monitor screen being an agonising call back to reality.

The wound had cut deep, the painful seconds it took to heal quickly stretching into minutes. The air was heavy with anxiety, the taichou's brows furrowing further as the hum of her spell continued to permeate their ears. It was some while later when the first evidence of the skin beginning its regeneration finally broke the tense atmosphere.

Grimmjow was only vaguely aware that he had been holding his breath watching the pale skin regrow over the wound, the bloodied cut cleaning and lightening in colour to gradually reform smooth, unmarred flesh once more. It was as if Szayel had never received the injury which had come so close to taking his life. But he was still far from recovery.

Presently, the captain shifted her hands, the faint green glow of kidou fading with the removal of her fingers. Grimmjow found himself powerless to do anything except gaze in shocked disbelief at the healed wound. He swallowed the dry lump in his throat.

"Is he..." He found he couldn't complete his sentence.

A faint sigh passed the woman's lips.

"No, not yet. Whilst his internal damage has been repaired, the poison is still flowing through his bloodstream. I was able to identify the compounds that Kurotsuchi-taichou utilised in his drug through my healing kidou. Espada-san, may I ask if you would please restrain him?" She inquired quietly, lifting her gaze to lock her dark blue eyes with cyan depths.

Grimmjow blinked, his eyes narrowing.

"Restrain him? What the hell are you gonna do?!"

His tone was scared, yet in that moment Grimmjow found himself unable to care. He glanced quickly back from his lover to the shinigami standing before him. His eyes were filled with a dangerous accusing air. His reiatsu flared warningly once more.

The captain was unfazed by this, merely sighing softly in response.

"This next healing kidou will serve to balance the fluctuations he is experiencing inside his body to help return it to normal," she spoke quietly, her gaze steady, "but in doing so it will reverse this hyperaware state of being he has been suffering in. He will start to experience the pain of his injuries all at once as his motor and nervous systems regain their normal functioning patterns. This pain will be enhanced tenfold due to his pain receptors working quickly to come under control. It would be best if you restrain him as I work on the last of his healing." She explained.

Gritting his teeth, Grimmjow continued to gaze hardly at the 4th Division taichou. He bit back the feeling of repulsion at her words upon hearing that his lover would continue to suffer, and he reached out to grip along either side of the slender man's shoulders, keeping him pressed back against the medical bed. The Sexta shot a venomous glance towards the captain as she placed her fingertips back against the pink haired males' chest, his gaze clearly communicating to the taichou that he did not trust her in the slightest.

"Don't you fucking dare make this worse for him..." He hissed.

She merely offered an apologetic smile in response.

Lowering her eyes down to Szayel's unconscious form, a pulsing blue glow formed around her palms, its low humming sound seeming to become intensified harshly in the otherwise deathly silent room. The glow of the kidou illuminated the Octava's pale skin, casting a dark shadow upon his face which was still blank and expressionless, his eyes remaining closed.

The low humming from the spell continued to fill the silence. A few seconds passed. Then the sound of a body being pushed back against a soft surface reverberated around the walls, Grimmjow's teeth clenching as he struggled to keep Szayel pinned down.

The hurt that Grimmjow was feeling only intensified as Szayel's unconscious form twitched violently once more from the kidou removing the poison from inside of him; Grimmjow could clearly see the agony that was forming on the Octava's face as his back arched yet again, his body responding as his senses relived the magnified pain of his injuries from an hour ago.

A faint noise left the pink haired man's throat, something which sounded like a long cry of agony.

Grimmjow grit his teeth, bowing his head and clamping his eyes shut, the wailing of his lover and his thrashing body cutting his heart in two.

_I'm glad Ichi's not here to see this... fuck... I can't take this any longer._

He grit his teeth harder, his hands clenching down tighter on the shoulders of the Octava when a louder moan of pain than before filled the air, Szayel rising up to fall back against the medical bed, his chest heaving and sweat clinging his pink locks to his forehead.

Grimmjow willed himself to open his eyes, his cyan blue eyes filled with anguish at the delicate man's features contorted into the look of one suffering an overwhelming torture.

_What the fuck is she doing?! Trying to kill him?!_

He removed a hand from the man's shoulder, cupping the Octava's cheek, trying to somehow provide some sense of relief for the distressed unconscious male.

"The drug has almost been nullified." The shinigami captain spoke quietly.

The taichou's words were unheeded by the Sexta, Grimmjow ignoring her as he gazed intently at the pink haired man, willing him to recover quickly so it would all be over for him.

An audible grunt left the blue haired males' lips, his teeth gritting together tighter as Szayel gasped out, writhing around on the medical bed and collapsing upon it once more as he was held back against the surface with as careful a motion as the Sexta could manage. The slighter male twisted around unconsciously in his grip, making it hard for Grimmjow to maintain his hold on him. Panting, he had no choice but to gently slam the Octava back against the bed, the action cutting him greatly inside and tearing through his heart just as the delicate male's cries were tearing through the air around them.

"C-come on... Szayel... snap out of it..." Grimmjow ground out, grunting again when he pressed his elbows on the man's chest, applying force and clamping both hands against either side of the pink haired man's neck, keeping his head back against the pillow as the Octava threatened to arch up from the bed once more.

"Please..."

His plea was a hoarse whisper, Grimmjow's cyan blue eyes widened with fear when another loose cry fell from pale lips. Szayel's chest was heaving, his forehead glistening with sweat. He ceased suddenly in his movements, his faint moans lessening and the air becoming eerily silent yet again after that horrific display.

Grimmjow exhaled sharply when the hum of the woman's kidou faded with the lessened movements of the pink haired man, the taichou removing her hands and stepping away from the Octava. Szayel's head fell weakly to the side of the pillow, his body going still once more.

Unohana Retsu was silent, bowing slightly to the Sexta as she withdrew, folding her hands inside the sleeves of her haori and sweeping gracefully from the room.

"He needs time to recover. He will continue to remain unconscious for another few hours. I... truly am sorry for all that Soul Society has imposed upon you both and Kurosaki-san." She mentioned softly before she faded from view down the corridor.

Her words carried in the silent room, lingering in the still air.

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed at this, remaining quiet and not making a sign to acknowledge the woman as she had left. He quickly wrapped his fingers around the pale hand of the Octava's which was slowly starting to regain its warmth.

He willed his frantic heartbeat to settle, and for his mind to stop spinning from what he had just borne witness to. Taking deep breaths, he tried to focus his mind on his lover's present state.

The man's chest was rising and falling steadily in time with his strengthened breathing, his cheeks finally beginning to show some more colour.

The Sexta moved to brush away strands of pink hair which had fallen over the right side of Szayel's cheek, the slighter males' forehead and neck still glistening faintly with sweat.

His features were now relaxed into an expression of one who was sleeping heavily.

Grimmjow found that he could do nothing but watch his pink haired lover for a few moments longer, his mind filled with so many turbulent emotions that he felt overwhelmed.

 _He's alright now. That's the main thing_.

The blue haired man let loose a relieved sigh. He closed his eyes, bringing a hand to his forehead. His wrath had finally been calmed, yet despite Szayel's now stable condition, it did nothing to detract away from the roiling emotions in Grimmjow's heart. He felt like he was drowning into the dark black pit of despair which was as empty and as unforgiving as the land of Hueco Mundo itself. He felt as if he was on the very verge of insanity from the fear that had been eating away at him this past day.

Taking a deep breath, he willed his heart to cease its feverish pounding.

Opening his cyan blue orbs, he gazed back at Szayel's resting form. He tightened his hand around the Octava's pale fingers.

_I'm going to Soul Society._

Giving his lover's hand a determined squeeze, Grimmjow made to pull away. He was stopped when he brushed against something held tightly within the Octava's grasp. Furrowing his brow, the Sexta moved back, sliding his fingers over what felt to be a circular plastic casting.

He frowned, reaching down and unwrapping the pink haired males' fingertips to reveal a small white disc held in his palm. Cyan eyes blinking in confusion, Grimmjow picked up the object, inspecting it.

Its casing was crushed.

Looking back down at Szayel, he absentmindedly stroked a hand down the pale man's cheek.

"What did you do...?" He murmured quietly, his tone a hushed whisper.

Hearing movement from behind him, Grimmjow turned his head to see the Arrancar girl shuffling nervously around with the monitor screen. Catching the Sexta's eyes on her she emitted a small shriek, hastily bowing her head and making to rush off.

"Wait."

The girl froze in her steps, her shoulders trembling as he called out to her.

"Y-yes, Grimmjow-sama?" She answered, her voice quavering. She slowly focused her gaze on the blue haired male, her eyes wide with fear.

Grimmjow passed her the chip, which she took. She lowered her head to study it.

"Give me a reading on that." The Sexta commanded, his tone flat.

She nodded, hurriedly stepping over to the monitor screen once more. She slid the chip into a small tray, closing the device and waiting for the data to enter the computer. Fifteen seconds went by. A trilling beeping noise emanated from the machine.

"Here you are..." The girl mumbled as Grimmjow moved closer, his eyes focused intently on the incoming information being recorded into the mainframe. He ignored the girl as she gave a low bow, swiftly exiting the room and closing the door behind her.

He waited as last minute messages of confirmation flew in green letters across the monitor. He blinked, another beeping noise trilling from the speaker.

The last of the data entered the computer.

A few more seconds went by.

The results of the test flashed on-screen.

His breath hitched.

_What?!_

Cyan blue eyes widening as he read over the newly displayed results, Grimmjow's expression was stunned.

_When did he...?_

He re-read the data, making sure that what he was seeing wasn't some mistake. He lowered his gaze to Szayel's resting form.

Another silence passed.

Despite himself, a faint grin pulled at the corners of Grimmjow's lips, an expression of mild incredulity spread across his features as he looked at his pink haired lover. Turning away from the monitor screen and walking slowly to the form of the slighter male, the Sexta allowed himself a small chuckle before shaking his head and leaning down to press his lips gently to the Octava's, grazing against the soft warmth of his petal coloured mouth. He pulled away slowly a moment later, sliding his tongue along the Octava's bottom lip and giving the man's mouth one last chaste kiss before lifting his head again.

"You are an ingenious, sly bastard, Szayelaporro Granz."

Grimmjow tightened his hand around the pink haired males' in a reassuring grip, lifting his other hand and tracing the contours of the resting man's face. Sighing and straightening back up, he strode to the door and spared a last glance at his lover before leaving, hastening down the white marble corridor.

His steps increasing to sonido, his mind was clear as he exited the towering palace of Las Noches, the Hollow world opening out before him in a never-ending sea of sand, black sky and the ageless glowing silver of the moon.

The grin on his lips was wild as he paused, raising his hand and summoning forth the void of a garganta. Stepping through the cold shimmering space which tore across the sky in front of him, he began his trek to Soul Society and Seireitei.

 _Ichi, I don't think that old man is gonna be givin' you trouble any longer_.

* * *

Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni slowly withdrew his zanpakutou from the wooden cane sheathing the katana. He held it out, the steel of the metal's tip facing down towards the floor beneath them, showing Kurosaki Ichigo the dull, lifeless blade.

Even from where he was standing some few feet away, Ichigo could clearly see that there was something wrong.

"I cannot fight." The soutaichou repeated, his voice still retaining its tone of imperiousness regardless of his weary state.

Ichigo continued to blink, his anger growing as he raised his enraged brown irises to gaze once more at the ancient man.

"What the FUCK are you going on about?!"

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Yamamoto interjected, his tone sharp, "I cannot release my Shikai. Ryuujin Jakka's flame has been nullified. It has been so since I departed the battlefield on Las Noches. It appears that you have your scientist lover to thank for this occurrence."

Ichigo froze.

"Szayel…?" He whispered, so quietly that even he could not hear his own voice.

_When did he…?_

Then the full extent of Yamamoto's words reached him. Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

_How does he know we're lovers?_

"You see now, Kurosaki Ichigo, how I cannot possibly hope to defeat you in my present condition. Even my kidou is not enough to withstand your stubborn willpower. If you wish to strike me down, as you so clearly do, I suggest now would be a good time to do it – lest I manage to regain control over my zanpakutou and obliterate this world of your troublesome existence." The soutaichou finished, his eyes glaring darkly from behind his bushy brows.

Ichigo gripped his blade tighter, his gaze resolute and determined.

"Very well then."

One shot, and it would all be over.

One shot, and he would find the desperately sought after retribution for all of the cutting, wounding torture he had been subjected to.

He would finally unleash his heated revenge against those who had served to make his life a bitter, twisted hell.

One shot, and he would mark his raging defiance against the Gotei 13 for what they did to him, his family, and most importantly, his lovers.

Just one shot.

He lifted his blade.

An explosion of crimson black tore the 1st Division's meeting room asunder moments later.


	11. Aftermath

A hand raising to shield his eyes from the sharp glare which assaulted them, Grimmjow's gaze was hard as he stepped forth into the brightness of the land which was Soul Society. The dark enveloping shroud that was the garganta receded, pulling closed behind him with an almighty tear of the atmosphere. Its thunderous ringing closure echoed in the otherwise still air.

The blue haired male blinked, utilising these few allowed seconds to find some time to adjust to his new surroundings.

The first thing which he was almost painfully aware of was the straining light which continued to beat down upon the land around him. He strode forwards, his steps slow. His cyan blue eyes squinted against the golden light which was the sun in the deep azure of the sky above him.

Though the palace of Las Noches had been modified with its domed ceiling to give the illusion of a land blessed with sunrise, midday and sunset, nothing could compare with the reality of the pure warmth and genuine light of this sun rising high and blessing the world underneath with its glow.

The Sexta found that he had lifted his head to stare at the wisps of white cloud which were lazily coursing across the surface of the blue heavens, a faint breeze stirring through the vibrant greens of the trees lining the bricked path he had arrived upon. The leaves rustled and stirred, the sound a harmony of whispers as the boughs swayed in response to their low call.

A bird had begun to chirp from close by, its trilling voice a calming and serene melody.

He felt the gentle caress of the wind through his hair and against his skin, the soft gusts bringing with it the heady scents of what he had long ago remembered as summer, combined with the faint floral perfumes of fruits and blossoms and something else he could not quite place. He closed his eyes, his senses taking in each new sensation of sound, smell and touch.

The glimmers of sun broke through the brief passing of cloud, his tanned skin becoming a golden brown under its radiance. Grimmjow's cyan orbs opened slowly, the Sexta resuming his journey forwards. The heat of the air and the sun above seeped through him, his body feeling such a pleasant warmth which was not afforded by the chilling cold of the Hollow world.

For so long, his reality had been nothing but frigid never-ending dark and the vision of white-washed walls, sandy desert plains, the scent and sight of the deep ruby red of coated blood and the decay of a dead and rotting land. A world with only a moon, and even then, the moon was only a mocking embodiment of despair.

Glancing around him at the multitude of colour, rising temples, slate tiled roofs of shacks, the towering stone walls and the brick-lined road stretching as far as his sight could see, Grimmjow found himself swept away to a time now gone, long-forgotten memories once more resurfacing in his mind. His hands clenched by his sides, his expression resolute as his steps increased in their speed.

The familiarity of Soul Society, the dilapidated districts of Rukongai, the reality of this Imperial land called out to him, images of his past one hundred years ago swimming before his eyes.

Soul Society meant nothing to him then - he was merely a nobody, a lost soul wandering the roads of a life no one cared for. He was alone. But, as the Sexta turned a corner to his left, his hands in his pockets and his expression unreadable as he continued his journey to where he knew the soutaichou and Ichigo would be waiting, he realised that Soul Society perhaps held more meaning to him now than he had originally thought. More meaning beyond the hateful swelling of emotions which ripped through his heart as he thought of what had happened to his lovers.

It was here after all, one hundred years ago, that Aizen Sousuke had conducted his Hollowfication experiments. It was here, one hundred years ago, that Grimmjow had been captured and made into what his existence now was today. Everything that he had become and had since remembered had all originated from here.

An empty chuckle fell from his lips, his long strides treading a path which he had once trodden that fateful century ago.

 _It's like I'm returning home_.

The path ahead was blocked.

Pulled out of the dwellings of his mind, Grimmjow's gaze lifted to focus on two figures approaching him. His expression grew hard, his cyan blue eyes narrowing.

Clad in the familiar black shihakushou, the shinigami, one a young man and the other a young woman fair of skin, drew closer to the intruder. Their eyes were filled with suspicious awareness of the strange blue haired male in front of them garbed in white. Audible gasps escaped their lips, eyes widening when they observed the jaw-like mask on the man's right cheek, their eyes sliding down to observe the Hollow hole through the lower region of the male's torso.

They drew their zanpakutous, their expressions filled with mixed fear and anger. They held out their blades to the blue haired man who had stopped some few feet away from them.

"Arrancar!" The male shinigami exclaimed, his voice a venomous hiss as he uttered the word.

Grimmjow raised a blue eyebrow in response.

"Close enough." He replied, his tone amused.

"Wh-what business do you have here?" The female stammered out, her hands shaking in their grip on her katana.

Grimmjow slowly slid his gaze to the woman, noting that she stepped back quickly as he did so. She was trembling in fear, her companion doing likewise.

He sighed quietly. These shinigami were nothing, merely fresh recruits by the looks of it. They had never seen war, nor had they ever encountered their first true enemy. They were worthless, and he had no time to waste on weaklings who would be more of a hindrance than seasoned veterans.

"The old man in?" He asked, raising his gaze to eye the 1st Division barracks from where they were situated above the tree line.

Glances of confusion were swapped between the two shinigami. Their hands gripped tighter around their swords, their stances forming. Their teeth grit as they eyed the Sexta hardly.

Taking this as an affirmative, Grimmjow strode forwards, not paying heed to the shocked gasps sounding from his opponents' throats when he passed them by. Enraged noises of protest flew from their mouths, the shinigami quickly rushing forth to apprehend him.

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed; not parting his vision from the stairs ahead he released his reiatsu, its blue waves of energy ebbing around his form and smothering the air in their thick fury. Choked gasps and wheezes for breath accompanied the heavy blanketing of the atmosphere, metallic clatters sounding moments later followed by heavy thuds as the pair dropped to the ground, their zanpakutous falling from their grasp.

He continued on, advancing two more steps before pausing once more. His eyes closed. Faint gasping could be heard from behind him.

"I don't have time for this." His voice was a quiet murmur laced with a tone of agitation. His reiatsu flared once more. The gasping became strained, the weakened attempts of the young man at obtaining oxygen slackening and failing.

Another low thud sounded.

The man lay dead by his comrade over the stairs.

Sliding his glance slowly to look at the two bodies huddled over on the brick path, Grimmjow returned his gaze back towards him. Sticking his hands in his pockets once more he continued forth, searching the air for any sign of Ichigo's reiatsu.

* * *

"My final question—" Ichigo paused in his words for a moment, his voice quiet. He ended his Bankai and holstered the Shikai form of Zangetsu to his back.

He eyed the figure of Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni standing in the centre of the room. The soutaichou's lined face was masked into an expression of shock and disbelief, his ancient eyes widened behind his bushy brows. He could still feel the flickering heat of the boy's Getsuga Tenshou searing past his skin.

He grunted, eyeing the great swinging arc of scorching ruins alongside him, the teen's attack having seared through the very foundations of the meeting hall and had burnt away the wooden flooring, the charred tendrils of black panelling reaching up to the very ceiling. Debris fell down in scattered ash-like clumps, crumbling into dust when the marred remains hit the floor.

Streams of sunlight and faint glimpses of blue sky broke through the coiling wisps of thick grey cloud which arose from the smoking roof.

The air was heavy with the rancid fumes of flame and soot.

"—is how did you know about us?"

Ichigo watched the head-general carefully, waiting for the withered old man to reply. He wanted to know who told him about his relationship with Szayel and Grimmjow. There was no response; Yamamoto's head bowed in defeat.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Alright then, old man. Have it your way." He muttered, his brown eyes flaring. Turning his back he made to walk away from his opponent.

"... Why did you spare me?"

The orange haired teen paused in his steps, the grating voice of the head captain sounding as cracked and as dry as the burning remains of the room they were standing in.

Silence passed, Ichigo staring straight ahead to the splintered front doors of the meeting hall.

He closed his eyes.

"Because killing you would prove nothing." He whispered.

There was another brief silence. Ichigo could feel the soutaichou's gaze upon him. He slowly turned his head, glancing at Yamamoto out of the corner of his eyes.

"You used me as an excuse to hide behind your captains when you stormed into Hueco Mundo. You deserted the Gotei 13. You're nothing but a coward, old man. There's no honour to be had in striking down someone who isn't even willing to fight - that's what you teach everyone. Yet where is  _your_ will to fight? You just proved to me by asking me to kill you that everything you've been saying is a lie. I can't believe that for a millennia you've been ruling in Seireitei. You're pathetic. Seeing you like this now, useless and powerless to strike back is punishment enough for you."

He paused, eyeing as the soutaichou closed his eyes, grunting once more as he moved a gnarled hand to grip his arm tightly. A great laceration had torn apart slowly across the muscles of his bicep, the injured skin dripping crimson splatters of blood and staining the already blackened floor below him as they fell to the ground.

"If you manage to get those wounds healed, I'd suggest you do so immediately.  _Never_ come after me again. And if you hurt them..." Ichigo's brown eyes were dark, his expression a seething sneer as he gazed hatefully into the ancient man's face, knowing that the soutaichou knew fully well who the two people were the teen was referring to, "... I  _will_ kill you."

He turned his head once more and stepped forth, moving slowly away from the figure of the head captain.

"The remainder of the Gotei 13 will be arriving soon. Don't make any move to run from them again. I want them to see you as you are now. Let them decide what's going to happen to you."

His voice was loud and clear, Ichigo's hands clenched tightly by his sides and his eyes narrowed. Not faltering in his steps he left the meeting hall, exiting the broken doors which rose up to meet him. He stepped over the charred bodies of the doorkeepers littering the pathway, the two shinigami having failed to escape the vicinity before Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou had obliterated the foundations of the 1st Division.

As he strode onwards, his mind was plagued by that dark nagging sensation.

"How  _did_ he find out…?" He wondered aloud, navigating out of the shade of the Division's balcony and becoming surrounded in the warmth of the sunlight when he passed a group of pillars.

"It was me."

Ichigo's head lifted, his eyes widened when he heard that all-too familiar voice. Rage spun through his gut as he turned to face the half-hidden shadowed figure who was leaning against the wall Ichigo had just walked by.

"I thought I told you to get away from me." Ichigo's voice was flat as the figure straightened itself and moved forwards, stepping out into the sunlight. The shadows receded, allowing the youth the full sight of the man in front of him.

"You know I don't listen very well." Renji replied, his pupils contracted with anger and his expression hard.

Ichigo didn't respond.

"Why?" Renji spat, his hand flying to the hilt of his zanpakutou.

Ichigo eyed Renji carefully, noting the battle-shaken appearance of his once-friend. He still looked in grave condition from the blood which was dried all over his body, cuts and wounds covering almost every expanse of skin seen from under the sleeves of his shihakushou. He was unsteady on his feet, the redheaded male obviously straining to retain his level of consciousness as he fought against the injuries he had received.

"You can't fight, Renji. Not like that." Ichigo calmly noted.

Renji's brow twitched in anger.

"I asked why, Ichigo." He stepped forwards again, stumbling a little. "Why would you join the enemy? And not just  _join_ them, why would you shack up with them in the first place?!"

Ichigo's brown eyes darkened.

"That is none of your concern." He whispered.

Renji exploded in anger.

"LIKE HELL IT ISN'T! Where are they, then? Those two… probably waiting for you to get back, only to turn on you and kill you the moment you arrive. Did you think they had  _feelings_  for you? Is that it? That they're somehow the  _allies_ because they helped you kill Aizen? How do you know that wasn't their plan along, only working with you so they could tear you apart and then begin their assault on Soul Society and the Real World straight after that?! They're loyal to Aizen! They  _still_ are! They don't have your 'human' level of compassion Ichigo, because THAT'S ALL THEY ARE! THEY DON'T THINK, THEY DON'T FEEL, THEY'RE JUST  _HOLLOWS_!"

Renji's eyes widened; he gasped out a pained cry when Ichigo's hand suddenly flew up and wrapped tightly around his throat, the teen slamming him against the nearby wall, causing the cemented structure to crack under the sheer force of the blow.

Red violent waves of reiatsu rippled from the youth, his eyes glowing a faint scarlet with the turbulent wrath seeping through him. Renji tried to swallow the lump of fear and uncertainty he felt in his throat, but he couldn't. Ichigo's hand was wrapped too tightly around his neck.

"Don't… you…  _ever_... say that… to me," Ichigo's voice was rasping with murderous intent, his reiatsu-reddened eyes gazing hatefully into Renji's, "don't you  _ever_  talk about them like that… you don't know fucking  _shit,_ Renji!"

Renji's vision flickered with black spots, his oxygen levels cutting off; grappling weakly with Ichigo's hand around his neck he grit his teeth, choking and gasping for air. Ichigo was too far gone to be Ichigo anymore – he truly had become someone else. He had almost become like a Hollow.

"You should… listen to… yourself… Ichigo…" He wheezed, panting and hissing out against the fingers closing off his air supply.

"Actually, you should be the one listening to yerself. Ya have any idea what a load o' bullshit you just pulled outta yer ass with that one?"

Renji's eyes flared open and his grip struggled further against Ichigo's hand when he tilted his gaze slightly, catching out of the corner of his darkening sight the blue haired Espada from the battle jumping down from the top of a nearby building.

Ichigo turned his head, his reiatsu calming ever so slightly in its volatile pulsing when he saw Grimmjow approach.

The Sexta's gaze was livid.

He had been just about to enter the 1st Division barracks when he felt the fluctuating of Ichigo's reiatsu signature fading from the direction of the meeting hall, only to reappear just as strongly as before from somewhere outside of the temple grounds some few minutes later. He had increased his speed to sonido, singling out his lover's energy and had arrived just in time to witness the orange haired male apprehended by that redheaded man he had been fighting back in Las Noches.

The anger that coursed through his being when he had heard the redhead's words concerning both him and Szayel had rivalled that of his younger lovers'.

"Grimmjow…" Ichigo whispered quietly, his hand still not loosening around Renji's throat.

Grimmjow moved to stand next to him, his wild cyan eyes trained lethally on the red haired shinigami.

"I'm here, Ichi. Sorry it took me a while. You take care of the old man?"

Ichigo remained silent.

Grimmjow slid his gaze slowly to give a sidewards glance towards the orangehead. By the hard expression on the teen's face, he could take a guess at what had actually happened. He gave a faint nod, understanding the youth's decision to keep the soutaichou alive.

"... Fair enough."

His attention was brought back to the redhead when he had started coughing in what sounded like a strained laughter.

"Grimm… jow? It… has… a… name?"

Ichigo's reiatsu rose to murderous levels again - Renji crying out in violent protest.

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Sexta Espada."

Renji managed to choke out again, his gaze seething.

Ichigo promptly released his hand, letting the 6th Division fukutaichou fall to the ground, gripping his throat and wheezing hoarsely for breath.

"You see this?" Grimmjow asked, towering in front of Renji and pointing towards the Hollow hole that adorned his abdomen.

The tattooed man coughed again, panting as he raised his gaze spitefully at the Espada standing in front of him.

"This doesn't mean  _shit_." The blue haired man snarled, his voice a low growl. He swung his leg out, kicking the vice-captain with a powerful blow to the chest. The force of the impact sent the redhead crashing into the opposite wall, rubble and various other debris crumbling around the injured male.

Renji cried out in pain, his ribcage feeling as if it had started to fracture from just that one kick alone; his eyes widened pitifully again as Grimmjow slowly advanced on him, an unsettling grin on his mouth to match the mask on his cheek.

He halted in front of the vice captain, gazing down at him with loathing.

"You shinigami are all the fuckin' same. You have yer heads shoved so far down yer asses you don't see anything but the shit you fill yer brains with. Hollows not havin' thoughts? We can't think and feel fer ourselves? Tch. Give me a fuckin' break! You know what?"

He lowered his head to growl menacingly in Renji's ear.

"I can feel alright. An' right now I'm feelin' that I'm gonna rip yer fucking head right from that neck o' yours and tear you apart so thoroughly even the wall won't recognise whose blood is decoratin' it. I'll kill anyone who hurts Ichigo. You better remember that, or I'll see you in Hell."

A faint growl of outrage passed the red haired man's lips, his face contorting into a look of defiance against the Sexta's words. Grimmjow's cyan blue eyes narrowed once more, his lips pulling apart into another sneer as he straightened back up, Ichigo slowly stepping forwards to stand in front of the downed man.

Renji's eyes glanced first from the blue haired Espada and then to the orange haired male whom he had once called his comrade. A hiss of anger passed his lips when he caught sight of the number branded on Ichigo's abdomen, the breeze having picked up and causing the frayed edges of the teen's jacket to sway in the slight gust of wind.

"You really have fucking lost your mind." He ground out through gritted teeth, his voice hoarse.

Ichigo's expression was unreadable. He extended a hand, not uttering a word as Renji made to beat it away. A faint sigh falling from his lips, Ichigo reached down and grabbed the other males' wrist, pulling and dragging the slightly taller man back up from the ground.

Renji growled in protest, quickly stumbling away from the teen and the blue haired Espada, his hand gripping his wrist as if the fingers that had touched it were made of poison. His eyes were vivid with wrath.

"Renji, tell Rukia that she doesn't have to worry about me. I'm sure she'd like to hear that."

The 6th Division fukutaichou's eyes widened, a spluttered noise of disbelief falling from his lips.

" _What?!_ "

Ichigo's warm brown eyes were steady as they locked onto the eyes of the redheaded male.

"Also... tell her that I won't be coming back to Soul Society. And Renji? Don't try to come looking for me."

There was silence. Ichigo's words hung in the air, seeming to weigh down heavily upon Renji's ears. Renji's jaw clenched, a snarl forming on his lips. Another quiet sigh sounded from the orange haired male, his gaze moving to glance behind the fukutaichou standing in front of him.

"I'm assuming you heard all that?"

Renji's brows furrowed in confusion, his snarl still plastered onto his lips as he turned his head, following Ichigo's gaze to find that there was a figure standing behind them.

A shocked gasp fell from his throat, his stomach feeling like it lurched deep inside of his body when he saw the form of none other than a small woman with spiked black hair, her indigo eyes wide and her bottom lip trembling, her hands clenched tightly from where they were resting beside her waist. Her sword was sheathed, her irises filled with a look of pleading.

"Ichigo..." Kuchiki Rukia whispered, her voice laced with utter disbelief and hurt.

Renji stumbled away, quickly advancing towards the petite woman and reaching out, gripping onto her arms to hold her back. The woman screamed out, thrashing against her friend's hold, her eyes livid as she fought against him.

"ICHIGO!"

Ichigo's gaze was steady, his brown eyes unwavering as they locked with distressed indigo, silvery tears pooling down the woman's cheeks. She cried out again, kicking and pulling against the redhead's grasp.

"Let go of me, Renji!"

"Rukia! S-stop it! Don't—"

"—I SAID LET GO OF ME! ICHIGO!"

Ichigo bowed his head, his eyes closing. From beside him he was aware of Grimmjow having stepped forth; Ichigo could feel that his blue haired lover had tensed up, ready to lash out if need be.

The orangehead sighed once more, slowly raising his gaze to meet Rukia's struggling form, her cries and yells slicing through the air and echoing throughout the stone alleyway.

She stopped struggling when she saw those warm brown depths trained once more upon her; Rukia swallowed thickly, threatening to choke on her angered sobs as she gazed into the expression that she saw in the irises of the orange haired teen. It was an expression she had never seen before - it wasn't that of one who had given up, nor was it a look of one who had resigned himself to some inescapable fate. It was one of both understanding laced with a certainty that only the brash teen could exude. His gaze was focused, filled with no regret for his actions. He looked happy.

It was then that Rukia noticed Ichigo was smiling.

"Thanks for everything, Rukia."

A dulled silence swept across the alley.

Rukia's mind was left in a state of confusion, her tears glistening on her cheeks as the teen's warm words filled her ears. She blinked, trying to piece together the puzzle behind his meaning.

It was when he turned his back, his strides taking him further away from the two shinigami, the blue haired Espada beside him casting a last seething glance towards the pair before following suit, that the full weight of the teen's words struck her.

"Ichigo..."

Her voice was a wavering whisper.

"Oi... Ichigo..."

Renji's grip on her tightened. She struggled violently against him once more.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE OUR FRIEND, ICHIGO! ICHIGO!  _ICHIGO!_ "

Her screams remained unheeded even as the ominous shredding tear of the sky filled the horizon with the garganta's maw.

Ichigo's eyes slid closed yet again, the teen taking a deep breath to calm his inner mind, Rukia's yells soon fading with the brief gust of wind which swept through the trees overhead.

He found that surprisingly the petite shinigami's outbursts had helped him come to ease with his decision, a slight chuckle falling from his lips as he smiled fondly. He had made peace with the last two remnants of Soul Society that had been tying him down. Though Renji and Rukia were incensed by his actions, he knew that over time they would come to forgive him.

His brows creased, his expression quickly becoming anxious.

"Is... he ok?" He murmured quietly, the sound strained as Grimmjow halted beside him. He had avoided asking about Szayel when the Sexta arrived, knowing that their pink haired lover would have indeed recovered to some extent if Grimmjow had made his way to Soul Society. But he needed to confirm that he truly was alright. He needed to hear solid proof to calm the final raging emotions of torment pulling at his heart.

"Yeah... he's fine now." Came the response. The man's tone was barely audible, yet Ichigo could still hear the hoarse relief which carried in the blue haired males' voice.

Ichigo took another deep breath, almost shuddering with the ebbing waves of calm now surging through his being.

"Thank God." The words left his lips in a cracked, dry whisper.

He finally allowed his eyes to open, his warm brown irises gazing into the endless depths of the black shimmering void before him.

"Are you gonna do somethin' about them?" Grimmjow asked quietly, his cyan blue eyes gazing down at his orange haired lover.

Ichigo knew who he was referring to. He tilted his head back, his eyes squinting a little when he caught some of the sun's golden glow in his vision.

"No. Rukia and Renji already know my decision. They'll leave me alone." The teen responded resolutely. Grimmjow continued to eye him, once more giving a faint nod of understanding.

"Let's go. I'm done here." Ichigo stated, his tone barely audible. Looking up and allowing a faint smile to pull at the corners of his lips, Ichigo's brown eyes locked with cyan blue.

He received a faint grin in response, the mouth of the garganta enclosing around the two figures mere seconds later.

* * *

Stepping forth from blackened void into blackened void the familiar moon-streaked plains of Hueco Mundo rose to greet them, the shattered dome of Las Noches a towering sight which stretched across the sky. The crumbling remains of the roof wept from the result of the ferocious battles which had taken place; silver illuminations from the Hollow world's moon pooled across the vein-like cracks adorning its surface, shadows marring the once-smooth foundations with an eerie caress.

The sand dunes which dotted the landscape, rising and falling with their slanted plains, were soaked in the remnants of war. Red splattered the ashen grey of the earth, the smell of decay strong in the thick night air.

Doing their best to ignore the state of the dead land and its destructive welcoming, Ichigo and Grimmjow hastily burst forth from the maw of the world-splitting passage behind them, its cold grasping mouth snapping shut and leaving a grave silence once more.

No words were exchanged between the two, the only conversations being held with brief sidewards glances of cyan into warm brown, the pair increasing their speed to a raging sonido. They advanced closer towards the imposing gates of Las Noches, the need to see Szayel's current condition burning brightly first and foremost within their minds.

It was with only a faint acknowledgement upon sweeping his gaze briefly across the debris-strewn entranceway that Ichigo noted the absence of the Gotei 13, the captains and vice captains of the protection squads having been assembled along this very spot when he had first left for Soul Society, now some few hours ago. He felt a faint surging of relief flooding his being, his glance momentarily pulling towards the now-empty space opening out before him. He was glad that they had departed. He couldn't guarantee how he would react if he were to face them so soon after Yamamoto's pathetic display of cowardice.

 _No_ , he thought, his head turning back to focus in front of him, his mind trained elsewhere,  _they're not important. Not anymore._

His sonido increased into a flurry of urgency, his body seeming to weave effortlessly through the stray rocks, carnage and rolling hillocks of sand. Beside him, Grimmjow's speed rose to match his, their sonido moving in perfect alignment as they burst forth into the cold darkened marble of the palace's throne room.

The air seemed to change swiftly in temperature, the hallways around them becoming an almost stifling warmth straight after the tundra-like frigidity of the land outside.

There was only one thing that both Ichigo and Grimmjow alongside him could allow to consume their thoughts right now. Their expressions were set, the same desperate need etched onto both of their features.

_The only thing that matters is Szayel._

The minutes seemed to pass by like centuries as the pair raced through the extensive white corridors, their pace not daring to slow down until they had reached the door to the medical room. Swallowing the dry lump in his throat, Ichigo threw the door open. It slammed against the wall, the air in the otherwise silent room reverberating with a startled shriek coming from the sole occupant - the Arrancar healer from before almost dropping her clipboard and notes when the two males entered.

"Where is he?" Ichigo's voice was quiet despite the now-raging turbulence he was experiencing in his mind. His hands clenched by his sides and he tried to calm his pounding heart.

The girl stammered faintly, gripping her clipboard tightly as she motioned to the door leading into the next room.

"H-He's in there, Kurosaki-sama. He's still unconscious, but his condition is stable and non life-threatening." Her voice was wavering, the timid woman shying away from the glances thrown her way.

A sigh of relief fell from the teen's throat, Ichigo shifting his brown eyed gaze to the next door which was slightly ajar. He turned back to look at the woman, a faint smile on his lips.

"Thank you." He murmured quietly, his tone soft. The girl started again, blinking in slight confusion at the unexpected show of kindness she had received upon glancing into warm brown irises. She slowly nodded her head, a faint smile of her own twitching at the corners of her lips. Her glance drew towards the form of the blue haired Sexta as he followed Ichigo towards the allocated room. She quickly shied away, a mumbled "Grimmjow-sama..." falling from her mouth as she bowed, hurriedly exiting into the outside corridor.

The two ignored this, stepping forwards. The dimmed lighting seemed to encase the pair in its calming cloak when they drew closer to the figure lying upon the medical bed. The beeping of the monitors was quiet; the gentle, steady sound served to dull the anxiety Ichigo and Grimmjow had otherwise been feeling. A chair had been set up before the bed, the sides of the mattress creased with movement against it from where the healer had no doubt continued to check for readings from the pink haired male.

Sliding himself down onto the seat, Ichigo felt his whole body trembling, an overwhelming torrent of emotion flooding through his being. He clasped his fingers gently over the pale hand which was resting by Szayel's side, the Octava's features still smoothed over into the look of one sleeping heavily and without disturbance. His chest continued to rise and fall in steady, strengthened intervals, the sound of his breathing gentle.

Ichigo moved to brush some locks of hair away from the pink haired man's forehead, the teen lapsing into a long silence whilst he gazed at their sleeping lover. He bowed his head, willing himself to control his breathing, to keep a hold on whatever grasp of sanity he had left as he threatened to spiral down into the consuming whirlwind of relief that his turbulent thoughts had become.

Blinking furiously, a faint murmur of annoyance passed the teen's lips, his free hand moving up to wipe hastily at his eyes. He could feel the damp trails of warm tears sliding down his cheeks.

Grimmjow's cyan blue gaze slid to Ichigo, the Sexta reaching out a hand to place it on the youth's shoulder. Ichigo lifted his head, his brown eyes slightly reddened.

"How long is it until he wakes up?" The orangette's voice was barely audible.

Grimmjow looked back down to Szayel's resting form.

"A couple of hours." He responded, his tone equally quiet.

Ichigo took a deep breath, nodding. A strained chuckle fell from his lips, his hand moving to rub his forehead.

"Good. When he does I want a word with him."

A small bark of laughter left Grimmjow's throat, a faint grin forming on his mouth despite himself.

"Damn right. I swear I'm gonna kick his ass." He grumbled, reaching into the pocket of his hakama. He produced the crushed chip which he had taken from Szayel's hand. He passed it to Ichigo, the teen returning his gaze to his blue haired lover, an eyebrow raised in confusion as he took the plastic casing and lowered his head to inspect it.

"Did you know about this? Him making another drug to seal that old man's zanpakutou?"

Ichigo's eyes glanced over the small disc in his palm, a sigh falling from his lips when he absentmindedly ran his fingertips over the smooth surface. He lifted his gaze to glance back at Szayel, the Octava continuing to sleep peacefully in front of him.

"No, I didn't." He admitted. His brows furrowed faintly again. "I was shocked when Yamamoto told me. When did he...?" He trailed off, unable to finish his thoughts.

Grimmjow sighed, running a hand through his tousled blue locks.

"No fuckin' idea. That's what I've been askin' myself." The Sexta let out a brief grunt of annoyance, moving to stride to the opposite wall and pacing the length of the room, his expression agitated.

Ichigo watched briefly for a few moments, confusion now flooding his already turbulent thoughts and throwing his mind into disarray once more. He resumed stroking his hand along the top of Szayel's fingers, his gaze clouded over into a faraway expression as he tried to piece together the last remnants of this puzzle. He could hear Grimmjow's continued string of light-hearted insults directed towards the Octava. The teen's lips twitching into a faint smile, his hand gripped Szayel's a little tighter.

"Lovely mouth that one has, isn't it?"

A small grin formed on Ichigo's face.

"You should be resting." He murmured, looking down to meet Szayel's features, the Octava's lips forming into a slight smile. A soft chuckle left the pink haired man's mouth, a golden eye opening slowly to focus on Ichigo's warm brown irises.

"But where's the joy in that? It's fun to listen to that Sexta getting riled up." His voice was quiet and strained from lack of use, yet the mischievous tone it carried could not have been made any clearer.

Ichigo scoffed a laugh, pressing the chip into the Octava's palm. Szayel's gaze slid down to the disc, his smile widening.

"I take it he gave you no trouble then?"

Ichigo shook his head, his expression now amused. Szayel leant his head back against the pillow, his golden eyes sliding back up to meet the eyes of his orange haired lover. The pink haired man's expression became serious.

"You let him go... didn't you?" He asked softly.

Ichigo sighed, nodding. A pale hand moved to clasp around his reassuringly, a faint silence passing before Szayel gave a small murmur of understanding.

"We got rid of Aizen. That's all that matters." Came the quiet response. Ichigo nodded, another faint smile forming at the corners of his lips.

"—he's awake?!"

Warm brown and deep golden eyes turned to gaze upwards at astonished cyan blue, Grimmjow having paused in his steps from where he had been making his way back over. His expression was formed into one laced with a mix of both outrage and relief, the blue haired male clearly at a loss for any further words as he gazed at their pink haired lover. He blinked, his mouth moving in some attempt to form speech, yet finding himself unable to do so.

"Something the matter, my dear?" Szayel's smirk was smug, a faint chuckle falling from his mouth at the Sexta's reaction.

Ichigo scoffed again, shaking his head. Grimmjow fell silent, his eyes narrowing as he strode up to the bed. His cyan blue eyes were echoing with an unreadable expression as he regarded the pink haired male for a moment.

"... When you get outta here, we're gonna pound your sorry ass into next week and back." He hissed, his tone lethal.

Szayel merely rose an eyebrow in response.

"Do go easy on me, won't you? I happen to be recovering over here."

Another scoffed laugh fell from Ichigo's lips, his grin widening. Grimmjow's brow twitched in annoyance, yet his mouth was threatening to pull into a wide smile of his own.

"Bastard." He muttered under his breath, snorting with amusement.

Another chuckle fell faintly from the Octava's lips, his eyes sliding closed again.

A silence passed over the three once more, the air no longer thick with the tense anxiety that had been coursing through the dimly lit room. Ichigo sighed, lifting his gaze to the nearby window. Streams of the Hollow world's moon illuminated the small archway carved into the wall. The land outside continued to remain deathly silent.

His eyes were unblinking, his warm brown irises set upon the glowing orb shining with an impure silver.

He gazed at the endless black of the sky, the atmosphere corpse-like for all its stillness. Despite everything that had happened, his mind continued to cloud over with nagging doubt for where his lovers and himself were now left, and for what would befall both himself and his family. For the first time in the long months of his fight against Aizen Sousuke and Soul Society, he could find no comfort in the barren wastelands of Hueco Mundo.

_What happens now?_

The deadened world simply stared back, his question going unheeded by the night.

* * *

Three days had never seemed to last so long before.

It felt as if time itself had truly deserted the midnight plains of Hueco Mundo. The battle-soaked sand dunes remained bloodstained and rancid with death, as if the fight which had torn apart the very world only a few days previously continued to ring out loud and true in the thick night air around them.

The shattered dome of Las Noches was as cracked and as scarred as it had been after the brutal assault of kidou and Cero that had obliterated its shelled structure. No attempts had been made to repair the damage which had ripped through the palace.

As Ichigo gazed out at the bloodied plains, only brief snippets of the surrounding conversations made their way through to his brain. His expression was unreadable, his reflection in the window before him glancing back with empty eyes devoid of all feeling.

"What do we do now?"

The orange haired youth blinked, slowly turning his gaze from the scarred battlefield beyond. A barely audible sigh passed his lips, the teen settling his sight on the remaining ten Espada. They had gathered in their meeting hall, seated around the white-washed table which was situated in the exact centre of the darkened room.

Eyes turned to the Tercera, Harribel's quiet inquiry drawing thoughts back to the present.

"Ain't it obvious? What we always do." Nnoitra responded, shifting slightly from where his legs were kicked out and crossed over one another on the table.

"Which is what, exactly?" Zommari questioned, his head turning to gaze at the Quinto.

Nnoitra fell silent, for once unable to respond. His violet eye lowered to the table's surface.

Ichigo sighed again, moving forwards and quietly retaking his seat. He propped his elbows on the table top, leaning his head in his hands.

This was not the first meeting that had been held within those past three days; no matter how many times the Espada would gather together, it would not deter from the fact that the one question which always remained unanswered was the one regarding their future.

Aizen had been defeated and killed for his treachery. There was a collective sense of peace which had arisen from his righteous downfall, yet it could not be ignored that his death had sparked many doubts inside the minds of each of the warriors present. They had, in a sense, been given life by the shinigami traitor. They had been given a purpose. Now that he was gone, they had found themselves wandering in a sea of insecurity about what purpose they should now hold.

Las Noches no longer felt as if it were a home, a haven of security for the ten.

It felt as foreign to them now as the feeling of liberation from the treacherous ruler they had once served under.

"I think, given all that has transpired, that it would be best if we focus on our own separate matters for the time being." Szayel spoke up quietly.

Eyes focused on the pink haired Octava. From beside him, Ichigo and Grimmjow shared a look with the golden eyed male. They gave faint nods of agreement.

It had been a day after the death of Aizen and the return of both Ichigo and Grimmjow from Soul Society that Szayel had fully recovered from his wounds received on the battlefield. During that time, the remaining Espada had learnt to not interfere with the trio, especially when they had experienced the flared anger of both the Sexta and the Undécimo when they had made any such attempt to do so.

A scattered murmuring of agreement ensued from the remainder of the room's occupants.

"But even so, we can't avoid this matter forever." Starrk sighed, the Primera running a hand over his face and stifling a brief yawn.

"Well if we do or we don't, it doesn't change the fact that we're still leaderless." Baraggan intoned, his withered voice cutting through the air with a sense of imperiousness.

Eyes carefully glanced to the Segunda.

"Tch. I s'pose you'd be the one ter offer yerself up again for that position?" Grimmjow muttered under his breath, his cyan eyes boring hardly at the once ruler of Hueco Mundo. Further noises of agreement sounded from those close by who heard the Sexta; Baraggan had once been a lord whom had nearly rivalled Aizen's cunning. If there was one thing that the Espada could be thankful for regarding the shinigami traitor, it was that the original King of the Hollow world had been subjugated and made the Segunda out of the ten, thereby effectively keeping both him and his powers restrained.

Baraggan slid his gaze carefully over to the Sexta, his eyes narrowing.

"Whatever we end up doing, it is not like we can simply turn to Soul Society or the Real World for help." Ulquiorra's monotonous voice effortlessly sounded sharp and clearly over the continued mutterings of those gathered. Everyone's attention drew to the Cuarto. He focused his emerald green eyed gaze upon Ichigo, who eyed the pale man in return with a wary glance.

"Though," Ulquiorra continued, "perhaps the opposite can be said for you, Kurosaki Ichigo."

A moment of silence passed. Ichigo's eyes continued to maintain their steady hold with the Cuarto's.

"What do you mean by that?"

Ten pairs of eyes gazed once more at the Octava, Szayel having shifted in his seat, his bespectacled golden eyes focused on the green eyed male with a hard expression.

Ulquiorra slowly turned his head to look at the pink haired man.

"Simply this, Szayelaporro, that Kurosaki Ichigo is still a human despite Aizen's attempts at including him as a member of our own kind. He is therefore not bound by further obligation to remain here in Las Noches. Ichimaru Gin has returned to Soul Society - there is no justification why the boy should not return to the World of the Living, where he has more reason to belong."

Another moment of silence passed. From beside him, Ichigo was aware of both Szayel and Grimmjow tensing up, their hands tightening into fists on the table's surface.

"More reason to belong?" Grimmjow echoed, his tone dangerously quiet. He fixed a seething glare upon the Cuarto, his palms now slamming flat against the top of the table, the blue haired male getting ready to stand up from his seat.

A quiet sigh filled the now-silent room.

"Perhaps he's right."

Eyes widened, ten heads turning as one to glance at Ichigo, the orangette sighing once more and resting his chin on his palm. His eyes were gazing at the opposite wall, his warm brown irises appearing to be clouded over in a look of contemplation.

Grimmjow's brows rose in disbelief, Szayel blinking and his expression clearly fixed in that of shock.

"Oi, Ichi..." Grimmjow's confused tone fell upon another silence.

It was another moment before Ichigo spoke again. When he did so, he turned his glance to the Cuarto.

"You're right, Ulquiorra," he spoke quietly, causing the stoic male to blink in response, "I  _am_  just a human. Even though I've mastered my Hollow powers, I can't belong here. Not truly, anyway. So I don't see any need for me to stay."

Ichigo closed his eyes, pausing when he heard a few sharp intakes of breath from the others gathered around him. He could feel Grimmjow's cyan blue eyes gazing intently at him, his blue haired lover clearly fighting the urge to keep himself under control from what he had just heard passing the orange haired youth's lips. Szayel had fallen silent, his gaze sliding to the table, his own eyes closing.

"So, what? Are ya walkin' out on us now, Undécimo?!"

Ichigo's eyes opened and glances turned towards Nnoitra, the Quinto now sitting up straight in his chair, his one eye narrowed at the teen.

The orangehead gripped the table, standing up. He did his best to ignore the gazes thrown towards him, especially by his lovers.

"No." He whispered quietly, turning around and leaving the meeting hall. His steps echoed around the still air, the very atmosphere now tense. He heard movement from behind, knowing without looking that Szayel and Grimmjow had followed him. He sighed faintly once more, halting in the corridor. He raised his head to look at the dark marble ceiling, his mind swimming.

He had made his decision.

"Ichi! What the hell are ya talkin' about?!"

"Ichigo, I must say that even I have to agree with Grimmjow on this one."

The teen was silent for a few minutes longer, closing his eyes. He turned around to face his lovers, Grimmjow's expression both confused and angered, whilst Szayel's was unreadable, though his eyes could not conceal the hurt that was clearly echoing in those golden orbs.

"I made up my mind." Ichigo spoke quietly, his voice barely audible.

The air suddenly became thick with the crushing weight of the two's emotions.

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed, his cyan blue glaze trained solely on Ichigo's warm brown irises.

"So ya really  _are_ just gonna walk out on us back to the Real World are ya?" His voice was quiet, his tone laced with both anger and despair.

Ichigo sighed, nodding his head.

"I am." He replied. A wide smile broke out on his lips.

His lovers caught this, Szayel and Grimmjow glancing first from one another, then back to the orange haired teen again.

Ichigo continued to smile.

"And you're both coming with me."


	12. Twisted Existence

"Fuckin' hell these things are tight! How the hell can you stand them?"

Ichigo turned around, laughing as he watched Grimmjow slowly pacing back and forth in tight blue jeans, trying to get a feel for the new clothing. The black shirt he was wearing was roughly untucked, its sleeves rolled up past his elbows and the top button undone, the overall edged appearance matching his wild features, intense cyan eyes and his unruly blue hair.

The Sexta looked up at Ichigo, a slight frown with no real hint of annoyance behind it glanced at his orange haired lover's direction.

"I don't know what you're talking about. These are actually quite nice." Szayel scoffed from nearby, flipping some of his hair behind his shoulder as he exited the shouten wearing a close fitting set of black coloured jeans, his violet purple shirt neatly untucked over his belt, the clothes accentuating his golden eyes and his pink locks.

Grimmjow turned his slight frown to Szayel instead, Ichigo laughing again and tugging on both of his lovers' arms, getting them to walk alongside him. They grinned, allowing themselves to be pulled along by the smiling orange haired teen.

"You'll get used to them soon enough." Ichigo offered when they fell into step beside him, their strides effortlessly keeping up with his own. The trio turned the shadowed alley corner, stepping out into the brightness of the early afternoon sunlight and the throngs of people lining the bustling streets of Karakura Town's main city district.

It had been three months since the collapse of Soul Society and the defeat of Aizen.

The parts of Las Noches that had been destroyed during the war had slowly undergone renovation, the cracked and marred dome of the palace now finally rebuilt. Though, despite this, the land still served to feel as cold and as desolate for all its unwelcoming darkness. The Hollow world remained leaderless, shattered and but a broken shadow of its former self.

It had taken some time for both Szayel and Grimmjow to come to terms with Ichigo's decision to visit the Real World once more, especially since their young lover had expressed his desire for them both to accompany him. The World of the Living was after all not a place for Hollows to reside, even for those whom had transcended all boundaries for a normal Hollow and had essentially become more human than malevolent being. But ultimately, both their curiosity and their burning determination to stay with the orange haired teen and to keep him safe at all costs overruled their initial uncertainty.

And so the three now found themselves walking the streets of Karakura Town, en route to the home that Ichigo had lived in when he was still a part of this world. Their lover had decided that he should visit his father and sisters. He hadn't seen them for five months.

During their preparations Ichigo had left for the Real World on two occasions to procure gigais for his lovers – the bucket hat wearing shopkeeper, Urahara Kisuke, agreeing with an unusually less level of resistance than he normally would have with no overpriced 'deals' being made. He had given Ichigo back his real body when the trio had arrived at his shop some two hours ago, having kept it safe when the orange haired teen had first left for Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo's smile was almost as bright as his hair when he was pulled out of his musings, now casting sidewards glances at the Sexta and Octava – even without their Hollow masks and holes in their gigais, they still managed to look so natural in the Real World it was almost sinful.

"I really don't know how we're supposed to do that." Grimmjow grunted out, eyeing the false body he was wearing with a disparaging glance. He rolled his shoulder, seeking to find some relief from the tension he was feeling in his muscles.

Ichigo's attention was brought back to the conversation.

"Grimmjow, you'll be fine. Szayel's already gotten used to his." Ichigo whispered to the blue haired male. Both cyan and brown eyes watched as the Octava began to hum quietly, eyeing the wares in shop windows they were passing by with great interest. Though his gigai did not retain his glasses, his golden eyes were as sharp as ever as they took in the surroundings, his strides easy as if he was not experiencing any sort of discomfort with his faux body.

"I wonder if he's done something..." Grimmjow whispered back. Ichigo looked to him.

"Like what?"

"I dunno, but these things are fucking uncomfortable as shit. It's like somethin's trapping me between a wall. And not the 'nice' kind of 'trapped', either. It's makin' me sore in all the wrong places." He complained.

Ichigo bit back a snorted laugh.

"I'm serious!" Grimmjow exclaimed, still whispering. His mouth was quirking into a wicked grin. "How can I express my love for you two if Little Grimm is being crushed down here?"

Ichigo really did break out into a snorted laugh this time, his sudden outburst catching the wary gazes of passers-by along the streets.

He wiped his eyes, his laughter drawing small tears which were threatening to pool down his cheeks.

"Your gigai can't be all that bad if it seems to have had no effect on the dampening of your libido, Grimmjow." Szayel spoke conversationally from alongside them.

Ichigo bit his lip, his mouth trembling with the threat of a louder burst of hysterics as the passers-by from before who had just happened to have overheard this pleasant remark fixed Grimmjow with shocked and most evidently scared expressions.

"Ah shit." Grimmjow muttered quietly.

Szayel's expression was smug.

"You two…" Ichigo snorted, shaking his head.

Two wide grins were what he received in response.

* * *

_Kurosaki Clinic._

It felt more than strange, even awkward in some way, to find himself back here.

As Ichigo gazed up at the once-familiar blue and white family sign, he found himself wondering if maybe he had made the right choice coming back to the Real World for a visit.

After all, he hadn't said goodbye to his father and sisters.

They probably thought he was dead.

"So this is it..."

Ichigo turned to look at Grimmjow, who had stuffed his hands in his pockets again and was eyeing the medium-sized house in front of them. His cyan eyes were sweeping over the two storied building, its tidied and immaculate shrub-lined driveway and the golden brown façade of the residence itself giving off an air of quaint comfort.

"Yeah, it's pretty pathetic. I suppose it hasn't got anything on Las Noches." Ichigo agreed quietly.

"Well, I wouldn't say that. There's more colour." Grimmjow shrugged.

Ichigo's lips formed a small smile.

"Ichigo, there's someone watching you from the top window." Szayel murmured, glancing casually up above towards the second level of the clinic.

Ichigo turned his head and looked up just in time to see a small head of mousey brown hair disappear from said window. His smile grew.

"It's Yuzu." He laughed as a moment later the front door was flung open and a small girl standing elbow-height to Ichigo came bursting forth, her wide brown eyes pooling with tears.

"ONII-CHAN!" She cried out, jumping into Ichigo's arms. Ichigo's face bore a wide grin as he picked her up, spinning her around and hugging her tightly to him, a hand threading through her light brown hair and the other securely fastened around her waist. Yuzu sniffed, wrapping her arms around her brother's neck and burying her head against his chest, holding onto him desperately as if not wanting to let go, or as if she was afraid that he would somehow leave again if he pulled away.

"Onii-chan… I've… I've missed you." She sobbed. Ichigo rubbed a hand comfortingly down her back, his warm brown eyes now twinged with guilt.

"I've missed you too, Yuzu… I've missed all of you. Are Karin and the old man home?" His voice was quiet and comforting, soothing his little sister.

Yuzu nodded, sniffing again and managing a faint smile. Grimmjow and Szayel looked on, small smiles of their own on their lips.

Ichigo had told them about his family, about their personalities and their appearances. They had started to feel a little closer to the rest of them just by Ichigo's recounts alone. As they watched their orange haired lover and his sister, they couldn't help but think that they were glad he had wanted to see his father and siblings again.

"Yuzu? What's going o—" A black haired girl stopped dead in her tracks when she had reached the door, having heard the commotion outside. Yuzu, Ichigo, Grimmjow and Szayel looked up to see Yuzu's twin, Karin, gaping in disbelief with her eyes wide in shock.

"Hey, Karin…" Ichigo managed a small grin.

The small girl blinked, her whole body seemingly frozen. Her eyes wavered, her expression incredulous. A few moments of silence passed. Then, blinking once more and clenching her hands tightly by her sides, she began to move, slowly at first, until she had stormed right up to her brother. Her eyes were dark with anger and relief.

"ICHI-NII! YOU IDIOT! YOU LEAVE LIKE THAT WITHOUT TELLING US?!" She yelled.

Ichigo winced, his eyes twinging with guilt and pain yet again.

"I'm sor—" He was cut off by Karin launching herself at Ichigo just as her sister had done, her anger now smoothed over into a look of unparalleled happiness, silvery tears also pooling in her eyes.

"Idiot brother." She managed to chuckle, her quiet sobs being muffled somewhat from where she was resting her head on her brother's shoulder, a smile forming on her lips and her eyes closing when Ichigo rubbed a hand comfortingly down her back in return. Ichigo allowed a small chuckle, closing his eyes and hugging both of his siblings tightly. A minute had passed, its silence broken only by the faint sniffling of tears and whispered words being passed from brother to sisters.

Ichigo bowed his head, silent tears of relief streaking down his cheeks at seeing the two once more and knowing that they were safe, his sisters noticing and the three laughing gently when they helped wipe them away. It was then that Yuzu peered over Ichigo's shoulder, blinking and discovering that they were not alone. Her eyes widened in confusion when she saw the two men standing close by and observing the scene.

"Onii-chan, who are they?" She asked, her timid voice echoing uncertainty. Ichigo grinned, letting his sisters down carefully before turning to face his lovers.

"Yuzu, Karin, I'd like you to meet Szayel and Grimmjow." He introduced. Grimmjow nodded his head briefly towards them, whilst Szayel smiled and waved at the two.

The girls studied them carefully, glancing back from their brother to the two taller males. Karin raised an eyebrow at Ichigo, who returned the look. Yuzu, on the other hand, had a smile forming on her mouth which was truly infectious. A squeal cut through the air, the brown haired girl launching herself at the pink haired Octava.

"Your hair is so pretty." She gushed. Szayel blinked, his golden eyes widening in a stunned expression. He managed a faint laugh and hugged the small girl back slightly. Grimmjow scoffed, a large grin forming on his mouth at this before his attention was brought down to Karin, who was eyeing the blue haired Sexta with an eyebrow still raised.

"What?" Grimmjow asked, his eyes narrowing. Karin glanced first from him, then to Szayel, then back to Ichigo who shuffled somewhat awkwardly on his feet and lifted up a hand to rub the back of his neck.

"It doesn't take a genius to work out you're both Ichi-nii's boyfriends. I hope you've been looking after him." She replied quietly, turning her hard gaze back to the Sexta. Grimmjow's brows rose in faint disbelief.

"Yeah, we have." He answered. She nodded, seeming satisfied with this.

"Good. If you haven't I'll kick your ass." She continued. Grimmjow scoffed again; he could see where she got her fiery nature from.

Ichigo grinned faintly, watching the interactions unfold. Bringing his hand back down to his side and crossing his arms over his chest, he felt a sense of peace settle over his mind, the teen finding that he could not even begin to put into words the relief that he felt knowing that his lovers were accepted so quickly. He gave a quiet sigh, his smile softening once more.

_Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing to come here after all._

He froze when he suddenly felt a hand land on his shoulder. He started, quickly turning his head only to find himself gazing up at his father.

"Dad…" Ichigo broke off, his throat going dry.

Kurosaki Isshin's head was turned towards the direction of the scene in front, his brown eyes glancing at his daughters and the two men. He slowly turned his gaze back down to his son, his expression unreadable, yet there was an air of satisfaction in his glance.

"'Bout time you paid us a visit." He smiled.

Ichigo could only blink in stunned shock. He wasn't entirely sure what his father's reaction would be upon him returning back home, let alone with his two lovers, but he certainly wasn't expecting something as welcoming as that. Isshin rolled his eyes at Ichigo's lapse of silence, waking the teen from his stupor by wrapping his arms around his son's back in a near-crushing bear hug. Ichigo was brought out of his reverie at the contact, his mind being slowly released from its surprised state. He laughed, moving to return his father's embrace, his smile wide. He'd forgotten how much he'd missed the annoying old man.

"I knew you'd be alright, son. I'm glad you're safe. Welcome back." Isshin whispered.

Ichigo managed another small smile.

"Yeah… it's good to be back." He murmured, his voice a hoarse whisper. Isshin nodded, pulling away and clapping his orange haired son on the back and turning his gaze to Grimmjow and Szayel who had walked up.

"It's good to meet you, boys. We were just about to go out to town, how about you all join us and we can talk?" Isshin announced, looking at the cyan blue and golden eyed males. They imparted a glance at Ichigo, who shrugged and nodded.

"We'd love to." Szayel breezed cheerfully in his melodious tone.

"Alright then." Isshin nodded, motioning for them to follow him. Ichigo grinned, looking at the Sexta and Octava who returned the glance. They moved forwards, following Ichigo's father and sisters.

"They certainly do remind me a lot of you." Szayel hummed quietly, running a hand through his hair to brush some stray locks from his face.

Ichigo scoffed a laugh.

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not." He answered, his tone amused.

"If that sister o' yours is anythin' to go by, nah it isn't." Grimmjow answered.

Ichigo and Szayel bit back a snigger.

"Thanks." Ichigo managed a moment later.

"Ichi, o' course it's a good thing." Grimmjow replied, grinning. Szayel nodded his head in agreement. The orange haired youth sighed, a small smile forming on his lips. He closed his eyes, the sun on his cheeks almost as tender and caressing as the lips which soon touched them a moment later.

* * *

"Old man, we're gonna go on the swings."

"Alright you two. Boys, you can start heading back now if you want. We won't be too much longer."

"Right, we'll see you back home."

Ichigo waved a goodbye to his father and sisters as he turned around, Szayel and Grimmjow following. They had spent the day together in Karakura Town, visiting stores and an amusement park which had recently opened up. Moments before, all six of them had stopped by the local park after getting ice cream from a nearby café.

The afternoon sun had begun to set over the line of trees bordering the town. The air was warm and the golden rays of light were fresh and welcoming as the trio walked along the cemented path. Overhead, the bronzed autumn leaves fluttered gracefully to the ground with each gentle gust of the breeze that rustled above. Children and parents were laughing and basking in the remainder of the sun's glow, and the very atmosphere was filled with a sense of serenity and calm, the World of the Living once more continuing to be at blissful unawareness of the dangers which would have otherwise threatened its tranquillity.

As he inhaled the heady scents of maple and crisp pre-winter musk, Ichigo found that for not the first time a wave of relief swept through his very being. Over the past three months he had finally found himself coming to terms with a sense of inner peace at what had transpired over the course of his life in Hueco Mundo. Aizen's death no longer seemed so surreal to him, Soul Society no longer made any move to reclaim him.

He was glad that both the shinigami traitor and the Gotei 13 had never succeeded in coming here, to Karakura Town. But most of all, he was glad that he was afforded to live out his own actions and his own choices, especially when it came to those whom he loved.

"The Real World certainly is interesting." Szayel commented as he licked at his ice cream, experimentally tasting the vanilla flavoured dessert and smiling when it seemed to sit well with him. Ichigo and Grimmjow murmured their agreement. Ichigo couldn't help but sigh in content, becoming pulled out of his inner musings and brought back to the present. He resumed the chocolatey sweetness of his own ice cream, whilst Grimmjow had gone and also settled on a vanilla flavoured one.

"Don't you remember anything else about the Real World?" The teen asked a moment later when the thought struck him. Grimmjow and Szayel paused with their food, their gazes taking on a faraway expression, the two evidently becoming lost in thought.

"Other than dyin' and goin' to Soul Society, nah." Grimmjow shrugged a moment later, resuming his ice cream.

"I just remember Hueco Mundo after my death in that hospital." Szayel spoke quietly. Ichigo hung his head, sighing heavily. He was afraid of that.

"At least the food's probably better than what it was." Grimmjow announced. The other two gave responding smiles and chuckles of agreement.

The three turned a corner off of the main pathway, proceeding down a side street. Szayel's gaze drew towards a medical facility when they passed it by, his golden eyes alighting with a keen interest momentarily. The Octava once more resumed in licking his ice cream slowly when he diverted his attention to look back in front of him. Ichigo caught this, eyeing his pink haired lover with a faint smile for a moment before his gaze was drawn to the reddened tongue lapping gently at the vanilla flavoured dessert. Ichigo felt himself pausing in eating as he followed each slow, deliberate slide of tongue over the delectable flavoured treat.

_Fuck… that should be illegal._

He couldn't help but wonder if the ice cream was shivering in pleasure when that tongue began to slide a little faster, gathering creamy droplets and licking it over petal coloured lips slowly in a savouring motion.

He swallowed thickly, blinking and quickly turning back to his food. He chanced a gaze at Grimmjow.

Big mistake.

Ichigo wasn't sure if the Sexta was aware of it, but the blue haired male was currently encasing his mouth entirely around his ice cream, his tongue expertly sliding around it as he moved the vanilla treat inside his mouth, sucking it a little before slipping it back out. Ichigo couldn't help the furious blush on his cheeks and he hastily glanced away, devouring his ice cream hurriedly in the hopes that it would cool his face down. He tried to hold back a groan when he realised that he was painfully hard.

_Fuck._

His cheeks grew redder when he heard a lightly audible slurping noise from his left where Grimmjow was, and he almost stopped walking completely when a low, faint, yet unmistakeably suggestive moan came from Szayel on his right. He shut his eyes before slowly lifting his head and chancing a brief look at the two.

Second big mistake.

They were looking at him, their eyes trained intensely on his own as they continued to slide their tongues deliberately slowly over their melting ice creams in what was, without any benefit of the doubt, an emulation of a certain sexual act.

_Fuck. They noticed me watching them. They're doing it on purpose._

Ichigo bit back another groan as his dick flared impatiently. He really couldn't deny just how turned on he was by that.

Right on cue they began to slip the ice creams into their mouths, sliding down and their throats moving in almost hypnotising motions whilst they began to suck on the sweet, creamy treats, their eyes still glancing lazily into Ichigo's. They gave barely audible groans of delight, their tongues lapping at the tips of the ice creams and sliding them back into their mouths at a slightly increased pace.

By now, Ichigo really did have to stop walking. He tried to look anywhere but at the smirking males next to him.

"Hey, Ichi… what's wrong? You seem a little… hot… there." Grimmjow spoke quietly, his voice a deep husky purr.

Ichigo swallowed hardly again.

"Ichigo… is there something we can… 'help'… with?" Szayel continued, his voice breathy. He threw in a faint moan in the back of his throat for good measure.

Ichigo was panting by now.

"Fuck..." He groaned aloud, his eyes opening to see two pairs of devilish eyes set on him, suggestive grins on his lovers' mouths.

"Hmm? Well if that's what you want, we'd be happy to oblige." Szayel leant down, whispering heatedly next to Ichigo's ear. Ichigo's breath hitched when the Octava's lips found his earlobe, nibbling and licking slowly at the sensitive flesh.

"Do you know just how fucking hard you're both making me?" Grimmjow whispered, licking his lips. Golden and brown eyes opened slowly to gaze lustfully into cyan blue.

"No… how hard, Grimm?" Ichigo murmured hotly, biting his lip when he felt long, slender hands trail slowly down his abdomen, snaking towards the waistline of his jeans. Szayel hummed his agreement, flicking his tongue over his bottom lip suggestively whilst he continued to gaze at Grimmjow from where his hand was feeling down Ichigo's stomach. Grimmjow's eyes darkened and he stepped forwards, closing the distance and sliding himself flush against Ichigo, making the youth bite back another groan when he felt just how prominent the other man's erection was. Grimmjow smirked, bowing his head a little so he could whisper quietly to both of his lovers.

" _Very_."

Both let out long, heated groans as the Sexta drew even closer against Ichigo, beginning to slowly, teasingly, grind his hips against the teen's whilst training a hand down to begin trailing it towards a very prominent area underneath Szayel's waistline. All three let out needful moans at the blissful contact, lust and desire quickly overtaking all of their senses.

"Fu… fuck… we… we need a room or hotel… or… or something." Ichigo garbled out breathlessly, his eyes sliding closed.

"Do you know… where… where we might find one?" Szayel bit his lip to cut off the moan which was threatening to burst forth when Grimmjow gripped him a bit _too_  suggestively.

"There's… there's one around the corner."

"Good. I need you both. God forbid I don't start banging the two of you right here and now." Grimmjow growled out, chuckling and basking in the way he was making his two lovers feel. They nodded, gasping heavily when he stepped away.

"C-come on." Ichigo panted, gripping them both by the arm and dragging them along towards the closest hotel.

* * *

No one barely had any time to think about the rather stunned expression on the receptionist's face when three dishevelled yet very attractive looking men with the most interesting choices in hair colour had burst through the lobby, racing up and demanding a room for the night without so much as any forms of identification provided. A hefty wallet of yen had been produced and the room keys snatched from the woman's grasp, the three hurriedly racing into the elevator.

All she could do was blink and turn her flushed face back to the computer screen.

As soon as Ichigo, Grimmjow and Szayel had ensured the metal doors of the lift had slid shut, Ichigo had found himself backed up against the wall, his hand sliding down and trying to find some purchase on the smooth surface when Grimmjow pushed up against him, attacking his neck with his warm, firm mouth. Ichigo let out a heated moan at the action, his eyes sliding closed and his body jerking and thrusting forwards, satisfied groans leaving both his and Grimmjow's mouths as their flushed cloth-covered erections rubbed together with the contact of their hips.

The orange haired teen snaked his free hand up, feeling along every ridge of the Sexta's muscled back and groaning blissfully when a chuckling growl emanated from his lover as he did so. Ichigo's fingers found the soft vibrant blue strands of the taller man's hair and gently grabbed a fistful, his back arching when Grimmjow groaned in response and bucked his hips harder against the teen's straining erection. Ichigo momentarily found his chin being lifted and he was met with lust flecked dark golden eyes before his mouth was assaulted hungrily by Szayel's lips – the Octava immediately taking the opportunity to slip his tongue deep inside the orangette's moist cavern. A faint pleased sigh fell from Ichigo's throat, an echoing moan coming from Szayel when the teen's tongue was gloriously taken by the pink haired male's, small flecks of saliva managing to drip past their bottom lips as the taste and feel of hot tongue sliding over hot tongue left them breathless and craving more.

Ichigo jolted and desperately clamped his mouth down harder on Szayel's when he suddenly felt teeth sink against his shoulder; Grimmjow had slid his hands up and under Ichigo's shirt, feeling over every expanse of the toned, hot muscle of the teen's chest, the Sexta beginning to lap at the bite he had marked along the youth's neck which their orange haired lover would be carrying for quite some time. Ichigo was unable to form any sort of coherent thought, his hands flying up to attempt to unbutton Grimmjow's shirt, needing the damned thing off. Amidst his clouded brain functions he tugged on the Octava's shirt in-between these attempts, hoping that the pink haired man would understand his meaning.

Szayel's tongue slid out of his mouth, the Octava dipping his head to lap at the small droplets of saliva running down Ichigo's bottom lip and a low chuckle fell from his throat when he placed his hand over Ichigo's wrist, holding him off from undoing his shirt buttons for the moment.

"Where's our room?" He asked as the elevator landed on their floor, his voice a seductive whisper.

Both of his lovers let out loud groans, Grimmjow making to place his hands in the jeans pocket that Ichigo had hastily stowed the room key in, being sure to slide as much of his hands over Ichigo's firm backside as possible before pulling out the card. The three stumbled a little into the corridor, hardly able to get their hands off of each other even as they made their way down to the end of the lengthy hall.

Szayel took the key from Grimmjow, swiping the card in the electronic holder by the door handle. It took him a few attempts; the Octava panted harshly against the door, being pressed against it by Ichigo who had placed his hands along either side of the pink haired man's waist, his mouth hungrily feasting upon the pale expanse of flesh of Szayel's throat.

Grimmjow ran his tongue along Ichigo's earlobe, causing the orangette to groan loudly even as he slid his own tongue against the back of their pink haired lover's neck. Szayel shivered and a breathless gasp left his mouth when Ichigo's tongue flicked along the base of his neckline, his teeth moving to nip down shortly afterwards. The Octava bit his lip, finally managing to unlock the door.

It swung open, the three quickly rushing inside and slamming it shut, locking it as they did so.

* * *

In the brief moment that they managed to pull apart for long enough, they noted fleetingly that they had booked themselves into a nice hotel – the room was spacious with a large bed and a couch by the window, with amenities such as a fridge and TV. There was a balcony overlooking Karakura Town, and upon quick glance the bathroom was also neat and reasonably well sized.

It had seemed that they had booked some sort of deluxe suite, or else the receptionist had given them this room seeing what current 'state' they were in.

Either way, they were grateful the bed looked big enough to accommodate the three of them.

Grimmjow's shirt flew off, landing somewhere messily on the floor. The Sexta placed his hands on the wall, resting them alongside Ichigo's shoulders from where the orange haired youth had already pushed Szayel back, finding his mouth hungrily. The two groaned heatedly as their tongues began to slide against each other, Grimmjow leaning over Ichigo to intermittently lap at both of his lovers' mouths in turn with his own tongue.

"Hey, you know what?" He whispered huskily after a moment, licking his lips and his cyan blue eyes glinting with a devilish air.

"Wh-what?" Ichigo and Szayel paused, gasping heavily and trying to regain contact with the Sexta's mouth, frowning slightly when he just smirked and pulled away. His two lovers fell back to sucking along each other's lips, their faint moans filling the heavy air.

"You two… I wanna watch you. Think of it as punishment for getting me this hot in the first place." Grimmjow replied, his grin widening whilst he went to lie down on the bed, raising an eyebrow at them expectantly.

"K-kinky bastard…" Szayel managed to gasp out, chuckling amidst his pants for breath. Ichigo moaned loudly in response to both of them, beginning to trail his tongue down the Octava's pale neck and lapping at the sweet skin of his throat.

Grimmjow's grin grew even wider and he winked at the two.

"Get to it, boys."

Two more heated groans were what he received in reply and he gazed lustfully at his lovers, his dick twitching in anticipation when Ichigo began trailing his hands up and under Szayel's shirt, feeling the expanse of his warm chest. Szayel bucked his hips when Ichigo's fingers brushed against the sensitive buds of his nipples and Ichigo grinned against his pink haired lover's neck, rubbing his hips slowly against the other males'. Their breathing became heavier, Szayel's eyes fluttering closed in bliss as he tilted his head to the side, allowing Ichigo more access to his neck as the orange haired male trailed down with his hot tongue.

Ichigo grew impatient with the clothes which were still covering that deceptively delicate looking body, and he brought his mouth and tongue away from Szayel's neck momentarily to rip off the purple shirt he was wearing. The material shredded a little from the teen's careless actions, the garment flung harshly to the ground. Szayel gave a low, breathless groan, his body shuddering with pleasure at the forceful action. Ichigo paused, swallowing thickly as he eyed his lover's response, completely entranced.

"Do you like that?" He asked hotly, licking his lips and his eyes hungrily drinking up the Octava's flushed face, the man's golden eyes burning under his half open eyelids. The pink haired male nodded, swallowing thickly.

"Yes…" He whispered in an exhilarated moan.

Ichigo groaned loudly, attaching his mouth to one of the pebbled buds of the other man's nipples, his dick flaring beyond comfortable levels. He didn't even bother with undoing Szayel's belt properly, he ended up ripping the slighter males' pants off of his legs too. Szayel bit the back of his hand, his eyes clamping shut and his body shivering, his hips bucking wildly from being exposed so dominantly by their usually submissive lover and by that hot mouth which was lavishing his sensitive chest. He vaguely registered a slight intake of breath.

"Fuck… you're really hard…"

Szayel managed a faint chuckle at Ichigo's awe-filled whisper, and he continued to breathe in short, sharp pants for air as he looked down to see Ichigo's eyes trained on his weeping cock. He bit his lip again.

"I guess you'd better… help me out with that then… Ichigo..." Szayel suggested, his voice laden with a seductive whisper, his hands moving to unbuckle the belt which was still holding Ichigo's pants in place. Ichigo groaned, nodding and removing his shirt and throwing it to the ground. His soon naked body pressed flush against Szayel's, the two biting back moans when their fully freed arousals rubbed and bucked against each other.

Ichigo's eyes were heavy with lust as he gazed into golden, Szayel's expression near pleading when Ichigo began to slowly snake his hand down over the Octava's abdomen. He paused though, frowning slightly and going lower before stopping and wrapping his hand around the slighter man's lean hip. Szayel's clouded eyes became filled with slight confusion at this hesitation, his eyes searching Ichigo's for some sort of answer.

"Don't stop."

The two shared a glance at Grimmjow who had just spoken, his voice sounding strained and heated when he breathed out the hoarse command.

Brown and gold eyes locked onto the sight of the Sexta licking his lips, his cyan blue eyes darkened and watching every second intensely. His fingers were clenched around himself tightly underneath his waistband, his hand moving in time with each rapid rise and fall of his chest with his heavy breathing. Ichigo and Szayel groaned, their minds about ready to explode as they panted, watching this. Ichigo closed his eyes, trying to control his pounding heartbeat, chancing a look back to his pink haired lover.

"Ichigo… what's… what's wrong?" Szayel whispered, threading his hands through Ichigo's orange locks and biting his lip.

Ichigo shook his head, resting his forehead against the slender males', gripping his hips tighter. He had decided against what he was originally going to do in favour of savouring that for later on. Right now, he wanted something else.

He opened his hazed brown eyes, staring intently into deep golden and bringing up two fingers, tapping them gently and expectantly against Szayel's light petal coloured lips. The Octava's eyes widened slightly in recognition and chuckling softly, he pressed his lips against Ichigo's fingers and gently kissed them.

"It's alright, Ichigo. I'll be fine." He whispered heatedly. A seductive smirk pulled at Ichigo's lips.

"Alright then." He murmured in response, pulling his fingers away to force his mouth down hotly against the Octava's, whose legs had spread apart to wrap around Ichigo's when the orangette moved closer in between his thighs. A devilish smile twitched at the corners of Szayel's mouth as he licked his tongue over Ichigo's reddened lips, the smile turning into an open-mouthed gasp when Ichigo positioned himself, slowly pushing into the tight ring of Szayel's entrance, the tip of his cock sliding in without any preparation.

Szayel bit his lip, a long, low groan sounding from his throat and his eyes clamping shut, his body seizing up and twitching whilst Ichigo lowered his head against the Octava's neck, panting harshly as that tight, clenching heat surrounded his overly-sensitive dick.

"Oh… God… nggghh… S-Szayel…" He moaned, gripping the man's hips tightly. Szayel's head tilted to the side, his breathing laboured as he nodded faintly, pulling Ichigo's hips towards him more, both needing and urging him to begin moving. Ichigo managed to open an eye, gritting his teeth.

"Haa… Ichi… Ichigo… p-please…" Szayel moaned, pleading against Ichigo's look of uncertainty and bucking his hips, his head tilting back against the wall when the pain rocketed through him.

Ichigo took a deep breath, a sense of anxiety filling him when he realised that he was probably hurting his pink haired lover, but he moved in anyway. If Szayel wanted him to move, who was he to deny that? He slid in more, moaning loudly and panting. His eyes closed against the feel of that tight, constricting heat, Szayel's groans turning into faint whimpers before he bit the back of his knuckles.

Szayel bucked his hips again, urging Ichigo in further. The orange haired teen complied, thrusting in until he was now fully sheathed up to the hilt inside the Octava. A low, loud cry of unmistakeable delight ripped through the air, Szayel gripping the wall and the back of Ichigo's neck, looking for purchase to stop himself from shaking with pleasure when the pain filled him right to the core.

Ichigo panted out a deep chuckle, his hands gripping Szayel's hips tighter and in doing so leaving marks from his fingernails against the pale flesh. He licked his lips when Szayel bucked his hips up again, his eyes rolling back and another high, pleasured moan leaving his lips. He barely registered the satisfied groan which came from the direction of the bed from where Grimmjow was still watching intently.

"Is that good, Szayel?" Ichigo murmured quietly amidst his panting breaths, bringing his hand up to stroke it against the Octava's cheek. Szayel bit his knuckles harder, nodding and gasping again as Ichigo thrust his hips in quickly, sliding a little higher inside the Octava's tight heat.

"Y-yes!" He cried out, his body starting to gleam faintly with sweat. Ichigo groaned hardly, attacking his lover's neck with a hard, feverish kiss, scraping his teeth against the man's throat. Szayel was beginning to lose himself, his breathing coming harder and faster, breathless cries falling from his lips and his face flushed deeply with pleasure. Ichigo drew himself closer, thrusting in a little deeper and basking in the feel of his lover reacting to him and of just how  _tight_  he was. He could see why Szayel and Grimmjow always preferred to enter him – the feeling was intoxicating.

Ichigo watched, entranced, as Szayel's back arched, his legs wrapping tighter around Ichigo's and his lean body eagerly thrusting back against Ichigo's movement of his hips, helping to sink himself down further on Ichigo's cock. A loud gasp of bliss fell from Szayel's throat, his expression hazed with pure ecstasy; his own arousal was dripping with tell-tale strands of pearly white, the Octava seemingly close to release. Ichigo grit his teeth, breathing heavily and thrusting his hips up higher, both males continuing to groan.

"H-harder..."

Ichigo almost released right then and there inside of his lover when he heard that low, needy moan, Szayel's eyes half-lidded and gazing heavily at Ichigo from under his eyelashes. The orange haired teen felt his stomach coil with blissful heat, his cock twitching with excitement deep inside the Octava's passage. Ichigo managed to nod his head, fisting his hands through the slighter male's hair and crashing his lips down passionately onto those softly abused lips, Szayel immediately moaning and returning the kiss. He cried out in a loud scream of intense pleasure into Ichigo's mouth when the teen took the opportunity to ram himself harder, faster inside his lover.

Scattered garbled words emitted from both males as Ichigo thrust harshly up higher, hitting the Octava's prostate dead-on. Szayel's eyes widened before they slid shut, his whole body arching deliciously and a high, lengthy scream of delight falling from his mouth. Ichigo's cries rose to mingle with Szayel's own, the teen effectively pounding straight up against that perfect spot, passionate moans and screams continuing to fill the entire room.

Ichigo felt like he couldn't last for much longer, his release already starting to make itself known, his cock sliding inside his lover over and over. Szayel's member was twitching, his body continuing to arch and an expression of absolute ecstasy hazing his features. Ichigo grabbed the slighter man by the jaw, pulling his head down to seal his lips with a searing kiss, giving one last forceful thrust before his vision flecked with white – his release thickly coating his lover's passage with his hot, sticky essence.

His lover's orgasm having been met inside him drove Szayel over that last final edge. Trembling and his abdomen pooling with heat, the pink haired man came mere seconds later, loud passionate wails of each other's names falling from both of their lips. Their hips jerked roughly as they rode out their orgasms, both of their chests coated as their bodies rocked in time together.

From the bed Grimmjow was finding it very hard trying to force himself to not get up there and fuck those two both senseless all over again after that truly sinful display. He had lost count of how many times he came just from watching – he reckoned it was around five at least. Willing his heart to cease its feverish pounding, his body trembling, he took deep breaths and closed his eyes for a minute in an effort to calm himself down. His dick twitched harshly.

_Fucking hell you two are both gonna get it._

He slowly opened his eyes, licking his dried lips and hungrily watching Ichigo collapse against Szayel, the two completely spent. Ichigo's head slid to their pink haired lovers' shoulder, Szayel moving to wrap his arms tightly around Ichigo in return and placing feather-light kisses over his forehead, cheek and mouth, the both of them still gasping for breath. Szayel moved to grip one of Ichigo's hands gently in his, moving his lips to kiss the back of it before gazing into warm brown eyes and smiling softly, receiving a light grin in response. Hands wrapping carefully around each other's waists they moved away from the wall, supporting each other to ease their trembling limbs as they headed over towards the bed.

They lifted their tired heads to glance at Grimmjow who grinned at them both, his wild blue eyes giving away a hint of something he was planning. Both of his lovers didn't have any time to question what it was as the second they had climbed onto the mattress, Grimmjow had flipped Ichigo over onto all fours and pressed flush against him from behind whilst diving forwards and moving to reach up and capture Szayel's lips in a rapturing kiss.

Ichigo gave a soft cry of surprise, whipping his head around to look at his blue haired lover as soon as the latter had parted his hungry mouth from Szayel's a long moment later. The Octava was left panting heavily all over again, a similar expression on his face as Ichigo's as he joined the teen in looking at the Sexta.

"G-Grimmjow? Wha—" Ichigo began to ask, but was cut off.

"You honestly think I'm gonna let you get away with that hot little scene of yours there?" The blue haired male whispered huskily next to Ichigo's ear, earning a soft groan in response from the orange haired man.

"I don't think you both realise just how 'excited' you made me." He continued, licking his lips predatorily and glancing up at Szayel, the Octava biting his lip and his cheeks becoming flushed once more. He cried out in surprise a moment later when Grimmjow reached out and encased the pink haired male's length in his hand, beginning a slow, steady yet forceful stroking rhythm, causing the slighter male to shudder and moan breathlessly all over again. He bit his lip, his body jerking and a soft shaking gasp escaping his throat, Szayel falling forwards slightly to rest his head against Grimmjow's neck, his eyes clamping shut and his hair sticking to his forehead and cheeks. Heat flowed towards his member once more, his arousal hard and straining yet again within seconds.

Delicious whimpers sounded from their mouths, Ichigo and Szayel panting heavily. Ichigo ground his hips back against Grimmjow's as soon as the Sexta had rubbed his hardened groin against Ichigo's back, letting him know what he was about to do.

"Don't worry, Ichi," he whispered hotly again, still maintaining a firm stroke on Szayel's member whilst licking along Ichigo's ear, "I'll be gentle… mostly."

Ichigo mewled faintly, his dick once more flaring to attention when Grimmjow's words were accompanied by a devilish chuckle.

The Sexta pressed his lips to the side of Ichigo's throat before reaching around with his free hand and tapping his fingers against the orangehead's mouth. Ichigo closed his eyes, panting and quickly taking the fingers in, lapping and sliding his tongue over the digits and coating them with saliva. Grimmjow groaned his satisfaction, sighing quietly as that hot tongue continued to slide and rub along his fingers.

He pulled them out of his lover's mouth when he deemed them ready and began to slowly insert the first finger into the tight ring of Ichigo's entrance. Ichigo lowered his head, his eyes closing and he gave a soft sigh, moaning faintly when he felt that finger slide in and begin thrusting slowly, preparing him for what was about to follow.

From in front of him, Szayel was shuddering and panting harshly as Grimmjow continued to stroke him to full hardness, the Octava's teeth gritting tightly, desperate pleas for release falling in sinful waves from his reddened lips. The Sexta grinned, chuckling when he brushed his lips against the pink haired man's cheek, Szayel moaning louder when Grimmjow kneaded his thumb against the sensitive slit of the Octava's length. A breathless gasp of pleasure falling from his mouth, Szayel's head fell back down against the blue haired males' neck, his tongue flicking out and sliding hotly over the man's tanned throat, passing hungry, passionate kisses and nips all along the muscled flesh. A low groan fell from Grimmjow's lips, the Sexta's head tilting back at this and a carnal expression forming in cyan eyes.

Ichigo moaned again as he opened an eye and watched, licking his lips and sighing once more when he felt a second finger enter him, beginning a scissoring motion inside his heated passage. He grit his teeth slightly, thrusting back a bit against the familiar sensation and settling himself so he was as comfortable as he possibly could be, another moan falling from his lips when Grimmjow's fingers slid higher inside him.

Grimmjow was panting quietly against Szayel's mouth when the pink haired man trailed his lips up over the Sexta's chin, finding parted lips and claiming them for his own. Sliding his tongue roughly against their pink haired lover's, Grimmjow dipped deeper into that sweet-tasting mouth, their tongues stroking together and sliding over one another in each other's hot, moist heat. He felt Ichigo react to the fingers inside of him, the youth mewling again as he pushed back, needing more. Grimmjow hummed quietly, thrusting a third finger in and giving a swift pull on Szayel's hard cock at the same time – both of his lovers letting out simultaneous cries.

"Haa… nnghh… G-Grimm…" Ichigo gasped, Grimmjow's fingers thrusting up at a harder pace as he continued to stretch him wider, the digits almost touching his prostate. Grimmjow smiled wickedly when he slowly pulled away from Szayel, continued desperate groans coming from the slighter man's mouth when a trail of saliva dripped down his bottom lip. Grimmjow eyed the orangette's flushed face, a perfectly mirrored expression on Szayel's features in turn.

"Grimm…jow…" Szayel bit his lip, his eyes clamping shut as his length began dripping with pre-cum.

Grimmjow's smirk widened, his own dick giving an impatient twitch when he took in both of their reactions; he slowly removed his fingers from Ichigo, gripping the younger male's hips and pushing his legs apart more, removing his other hand from Szayel's straining member as he did so. Ichigo gasped quietly, moaning louder and waiting, his cock achingly tight. His body was begging to be filled, and his eyes became clouded with a deeper hazed expression of lust when he saw Szayel's 'problem'.

Szayel noticed this from under his half-lidded eyes and he groaned loudly again, smiling faintly and gently fisting his hands through Ichigo's orange locks, bringing the youth's head up to meet his lips in a searing, reassuring kiss. The teen moaned delightedly, his lips parting eagerly to allow his pink haired lover to dip his tongue inside Ichigo's mouth, the orange haired male sucking lightly on the tip of the most appendage and eliciting a lustful groan from the Octava. His hands tightening slightly more in their younger lovers' hair, Szayel slowly parted, the two panting heavily whilst they lapped at the string of saliva which connected their lips.

Sharing a heated gaze, warm brown eyes burning into dark golden, the Octava sat up on his knees, helping to direct the younger male's mouth down towards his member just as Grimmjow slid inside the orange haired youth, his hard cock slipping past the first ring of muscle and a loud passionate groan escaping the Sexta's mouth when he felt that hot, clenching heat tighten around him. Ichigo almost screamed in pleasure when he felt himself becoming filled, his hips twitching and bucking backwards to feel more of the hardened member, whining for his blue haired lover to be seated inside him further.

"Ahhh… ngghh… p-please… Grimm-MMM!" Ichigo's voice ended in a high gasping groan as Grimmjow grit his teeth, his hands finding further purchase against Ichigo's toned hips. A grunt fell from his mouth when he slowly slid the tip of his aching cock further into their lover's tight and quivering entrance, thrusting himself inside the orange haired youth fully up to the hilt. The Sexta's head fell forwards, his breathing hard and fast when the overwhelmingly intoxicating heat of the teen's velvety walls clamped down around him, greedily taking him in.

Loud lust-filled moans filled the air from all three; Ichigo's body jerked and shuddered from the penetration, wanton mewls falling from his lips. His face flushed with ecstasy, he quickly slid his mouth down onto Szayel's length, lapping his tongue experimentally around the hardened member and slowly lowering down. Szayel's eyes widened and his head flew back, a heated breathless gasp escaping his lips and his hips jerked forwards almost involuntarily, his hands tightening in Ichigo's hair when he felt that sinfully hot, talented mouth slide down around him fully.

"I-Ichi...go... mnn... nnn..."

Grimmjow jerked his hips, deep, frenzied moans ripping from his throat as he watched, the sound of both the panted moan of their lover's name falling from the Octava's lips combined with the resulting low groans and lewd noises coming from Ichigo's mouth making him loose all semblance of control.

Thrusting himself further inside the orangette, the Sexta picked up a quick and heavy pace; gritting his teeth again, he rocked his hips and drove himself inside Ichigo's passage, shallow at first but soon increasing his urgent speed. He gripped the orangehead's waist, his fingers clawing gently into the toned skin, his fingernails marking the muscle and causing the teen to jolt and jerk his hips back, urging Grimmjow deeper inside of him. His teeth grit even tighter whilst he slid back out, grunting when he rocked back inside once more, rolling his hips and thrusting inside Ichigo with piston-like movements.

The only thing preventing Ichigo from screaming his delight was Szayel's member in his mouth, so he settled on moaning heavily, strangled gasps and blissful groans passing his lips as he continued to slide his tongue around the twitching length. He lapped at the dripping slit before sliding down fully and hollowing his cheeks, his throat moving with each voracious suck, the orangette deep-throating his lover's straining length. Szayel shuddered and continued to gasp, his face as flushed as his partners' as he jerked his hips harder, effectively making Ichigo slide down on him more when his hands gripped his head and brought him closer, desperately thrusting his way to release inside Ichigo's mouth.

Grimmjow cried out, his back arching when he continued to slide heavily inside the younger male, his cock already weeping as he went in deeply, needing the feel of that constricting tight heat again and again.

"F-fuck… Ichi… Oh… G-God…"

Ichigo's mind was only filled with an intense all-consuming lust, his very limbs seeming to scream out in pleasure – his whole body about ready to explode from the searing ecstasy coursing throughout his entire being. He lapped at Szayel's member harder, the length giving a final desperate twitch before Szayel screamed out, Ichigo quickly acting to swallow the hot ribbons when the Octava found his release.

Grimmjow let loose a long, low growl of desire, watching and licking his lips and thrusting up higher inside Ichigo whose hands were gripping Szayel's hips tighter, his fingers once more digging into the pale lean muscle. Szayel continued to jerk and rock his hips, riding out the waves of yet another explosive orgasm and his whole body trembling with the exertion.

Ichigo mewled, licking his lips when he pulled his head up a moment later. His eyes widened when his body seized, Grimmjow bending over his splayed out form and ramming harder inside of him. He kissed feverishly all along his lover's shoulders, throat and neck – his passionate groans turning into deep, wild growls. He reached around and gripped Ichigo's chin with one of his hands, Ichigo immediately turning his head to crash his lips hardly against the Sexta's when their mouths met heatedly. Their moans were swallowed in each other's throats as their bodies jerked and snapped back, rocking tightly with each roll of Grimmjow's hips against Ichigo's.

"F-fuck... please... haa… haaa… NGGH!" Ichigo's face contorted into an expression of pure ecstasy when Grimmjow groaned his recognition and moved to pull him up, seating him on his lap and jerking his hips up higher, making contact with Ichigo's prostate and the two crying out their pleasure when hips snapped and rocked up higher. His lovers groaned heatedly, their mouths hungrily clamping down on Ichigo's; the orangehead continued to writhe in pleasure on Grimmjow's lap, his body twitching and sliding up faster in time with Grimmjow's animalistic thrusts against his pleasure spot.

"I-Ichi…" Grimmjow panted, his tongue lapping over Ichigo's reddened lips. The teen cried out again, tears of pleasure rolling down his cheeks and the orange haired male answering with his own tongue. Szayel threaded his hands tightly through Ichigo's hair again, his body still trembling whilst he sucked along Ichigo's lips, both he and Grimmjow sliding their tongues around the teen's sinfully hot mouth and moaning heatedly when Ichigo eagerly met their own tongues and stroked against them with a hungered desperate need.

"I'm... I'm gonna... so... c-close..." Ichigo managed to pant out, crying out again in a delighted moan when Grimmjow jerked his hips in deeper, thrusting his way closer to his release, both him and Ichigo barely able to hold on any longer.

The teen's warm brown eyes widened, his mouth falling slack and his body freezing, Grimmjow having struck against his prostate with an unbelievably blinding force. Szayel used this opportunity to slide himself inside Ichigo's pleasantly abused passage and groaned heatedly when he found his rhythm, rocking his hips up to find purchase in Ichigo's velvety walls alongside Grimmjow's member. Ichigo screamed – his lover's names falling with unadulterated ecstasy from his mouth, filling the air with its piercing volume as his two lovers rocked higher and deeper inside of him, wanton moans of pleasure coursing through the room. The youth fell back against the Sexta's muscled chest, Grimmjow moving to wrap his arms tightly and securely around the teen's sweat covered body when Ichigo found his blissful release, coating his own torso, their chests and the bed as it pumped from his length.

Grimmjow bit his teeth gently against Ichigo's neck, his groan ripping through his chest when he felt the teen's passage tightening around him, milking him for everything he had. Ichigo feebly found his lips, his own soft warm mouth seeking frantic purchase against the Sexta's, kissing him with reckless abandon. Grimmjow groaned heatedly and willed himself to hold on longer, his cyan blue eyes squeezing shut. Szayel gave a breathless, passionate moan and shuddered, bucking his hips in a last, deep, desperate motion. His golden eyes closed and a wailing groan left his lips when his abdomen pooled with heat, his head falling against Ichigo's neck weakly when his orgasm reached its peak.

Finally being sent over the edge, all three's voices rose into high, breathy moans when Grimmjow thrust his hips in one last time, a rumbling growl of pleasure ripping from his throat as he pumped inside Ichigo and coated his lovers when he too reached his climax. Their bodies shuddered at the intense waves of pleasure rolling through them, screams of each other's names filling the air yet again when they rode it out. The three continued to stay joined to each other long after their hips had stopped thrusting erratically, slowly ceasing in their rocking rhythm.

The air was filled with nothing but heavy breathing and gasps for air, groans and exhausted sighs falling from their lips when they slowly shifted, being careful to not hurt each other when they gingerly pulled out. The bed sheets were crumpled and mangled as the three fell back against the mattress. Sweat slicked their bodies, their heartbeats unfathomably fast in their chests and their limbs too weak to even attempt standing to try and clean themselves off.

Their minds were reeling and clouded in the haze of their post-coital bliss, and Ichigo couldn't help but manage a soft smile as he curled up in the Sexta and Octava's arms, his smile being returned affectionately by them both when the three pressed their lips together, conveying everything that needed to be said in those quiet, long minutes of wordless meaning.

It wasn't even five minutes later when they had found themselves drifting off into a deep, exhausted sleep, their arms still wrapped tightly around each other.

* * *

Grimmjow's mind felt clouded when he slowly awoke the next morning, blinking his eyes when they were assaulted by a sudden bright light.

He groaned, lifting up a hand and pressing it to his eyes, making some effort to block the rays of sunlight as they filtered in through the window. When he had managed to clear the sleep from his vision he blinked, slowly becoming adjusted to his surroundings. He gazed around at the room that they had booked for the night with a lazy curiosity.

He decided that these 'hotels' in the Real World weren't actually too bad. At least the accommodation was more vibrant and welcoming than the halls of Las Noches.

With another blink of his eyes he found himself realising that he had finally gotten used to the gigai he was wearing. In fact, he had almost completely forgotten that the body he was moving, breathing and talking in wasn't his true body at all. Though it did look the same, minus the Hollow hole, mask, and the number on his back.

He turned his head to the side, a smile pulling at his lips when he saw his two lovers still curled up next to him, fast asleep. Szayel's hair was a bright whitish pink in the sunlight, his pale skin illuminated gently by the golden warmth of the rays which almost rivalled the gold of his irises. His arm was wrapped around Ichigo, the younger male's hand gripping the Octava's from where it was resting over his abdomen. Ichigo's hair was a burning orange, the ends of his locks looking as if they were fire itself from where the sun caught his features, his tanned body resting against Grimmjow's chest and his head on his blue haired lover's shoulder.

Grimmjow allowed another faint smile to cross his lips whilst he moved to trail a hand down Ichigo's cheek, tracing his fingertips over his forearm and sliding up Szayel's arm from close by, his hand ghosting over the man's pale neck and reaching his chin. He pulled his arm away after a moment to look down at the hands which were clasped over Ichigo's abdomen, the Sexta moving his own hand to thread through both of theirs.

He didn't know if they were aware of this, but often when he would wake up he would see all three of them holding their hands over the number emblazoned on Ichigo's body, as if somehow continuing to take away from the pain of it being branded there. As he was lost in thought over this, gently tracing his fingertips over the hands of both of his lovers, he heard a faint groan and he looked back to the side just in time to see Szayel stirring from his sleep.

The Octava blinked when the light in the room hit his eyes; he muttered a faint "tch…", running his free hand through his hair to help keep the stray locks away from his face. He blinked again and saw Grimmjow already awake, and he offered an easy smile as the Sexta leant down to press his lips to his.

"Morning to you, too." Szayel chuckled when they pulled away a moment later. Grimmjow scoffed faintly, his grin back in place before their attention was brought down to Ichigo, who mumbled something faintly upon blinking his eyes open.

"Wha' time is i'?" He murmured sleepily.

His two lovers chuckled again, meeting the youth's lips with their own in turn. Ichigo sighed in content, managing to sit up with the help of the other two, and he rubbed his eyes when he leant back against them both.

"Be fucked if I know. You ok, Ichi?" Grimmjow asked quietly.

Ichigo blinked sleepily, nodding. A bright smile formed on his lips. Szayel and Grimmjow thought that was the most amazing smile they had ever seen.

"I'm glad, Ichigo." Szayel smiled, his tone melodic.

Ichigo grinned – he had never felt better.

He felt that he couldn't even begin to list how perfect life seemed to him all of a sudden, but he knew that he owed every single second of it to the two he loved. He sighed and closed his eyes, resting his head back against his lovers' chests, their arms wrapping around him closer.

"… You reckon the people next door woulda heard all that last night?" Grimmjow mused quietly after a moment.

Ichigo's and Szayel's faces went a prompt shade of red.

"Well, if they did I hope they enjoyed it." Szayel shrugged, managing to recover a moment later. Smirks pulled at the corners of his lovers' mouths.

A sudden knock on the door made them jump, quickly whipping their heads over to stare, bodies frozen, as the door opened, the key being inserted into the lock from the other side. A cleaner walked in, preparing to tidy up the room for housekeeping. She froze in turn when she lifted her head to see the three men entwined under the bed sheets. She blinked.

There was silence.

"... You guys are so twisted."

She turned around and walked back the way she had come, slamming the door shut behind her.

Ichigo, Szayel and Grimmjow were at a loss for words, their faces stunned.

"... I wouldn't have it any other way." Grimmjow spoke up, shrugging after a long while.

Szayel and Ichigo laughed, the tension of the moment thankfully draining away.

"Hmm… I wouldn't either… how about you, Ichigo?" Szayel murmured, smiling when he pressed his lips back to the orangette's.

Ichigo grinned, meeting those soft lips eagerly in return and smiling wider when another set of warm firm lips joined them seconds later, the teen welcoming Grimmjow's mouth equally eagerly. He gave a content sigh, the three falling back against the bed. Their arms wrapped tightly around each other and their lips said everything they needed to know, the three caressing each other's mouths with a loving, passionate embrace.

"Definitely not."

* * *

**THE END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... really have nothing to say about this story. 
> 
> Except that there was so much smut (especially in this last chapter) that I made myself cringe when I was editing it.
> 
> Despite my qualms about this fic though, it really was a joy to write :) I hope it brought you the same joy reading this! I'd like to thank you again if you managed to stick through with it :) 
> 
> Enjoy your day/night!
> 
> \- iJapan


End file.
